A Magnet for Trouble
by Laplandgurl
Summary: An old friend of Mac's returns to Manhattan - follow Kelli's and Mac's adventures - some violent scenes and some language. Also will be some crossovers of various shows. Reception Chapter finally posted.
1. Crime Scenes and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**A MAGNET FOR TROUBLE**

**Chapter 1 – Crime scenes and old friends**

Detective Mac Taylor and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes – M.E. turned CSI exited the hotel elevator on the 11th floor and greeted Detective Don Flack, who was standing outside room 1105.

"What do we have here, Flack?" asked Mac, as he and Hawkes both proceeded to pull latex gloves on.

"Two victims, the male victim's throat was slashed and the female victim appears to have been strangled," Flack reported. "Looks like our guy struck again."

"Who discovered the victims?" inquired Hawkes.

"The hotel maid, she freaked out when she discovered the bodies. She became so hysterical, that we had to get the hotel doctor to give her something to calm her nerves."

"Any I.D. on the victims?" asked Mac as he was examining the door for fingerprints.

"The room is registered to an 'Alexander Chambers' according to the hotel manager. But we haven't confirmed it for sure, we were waiting for you."

"And the female vic?"

"Jane Doe for now."

Mac and Hawkes finished processing the room door, lifting several prints from the doorknob, before entering the room, where they saw the male victim lying on the floor between the two beds. And the woman had been tied spread eagle on one bed naked, her hands and feet tied to the bedposts, blindfolded and gagged. Mac shook his head in disgust, before both he and Hakes started taking pictures, swabbing for blood and other biologicals, bagging and tagging evidence.

"I see needle marks on her abdomen, do you think drug addict?" Mac wondered out loud.

"We'll have to send blood samples to tox to confirm," replied Hawkes. "It looks like our perpetrator used a bed sheet to restrain the victim." Hawkes marked his cuts before starting to cut the strips of material from the victim's hands and feet – placing them into paper evidence bags. Then Hawkes gently removed the gag and started to remove the blindfold.

Victim's POV:

I slowly regained consciousness, keeping my eyes closed, I realized that my hands were free, suddenly I sensed that someone was leaning over me. Gasping, I reared up and struck out blindly with my hands at this person, who fell back with a shout.

Mac's head snapped around, when he heard Hawkes yell, then gently restrained the woman's hands. "Easy, easy," soothed Mac. "Hawkes, are you injured?"

"Nah, she didn't hit me very hard."

"She's blind with fear," Mac commented as the woman continued to struggle against his grasp, spotting a medic alert bracelet on the woman's wrist.

"Please, let me go," the woman whispered, continuing to struggle. "Please don't hurt me."

Mac eased the blindfold off the woman's eyes, who blinked when the sunlight hit her eyes, then focused her gaze on Mac and Hawkes.

"Mac Taylor," she whispered. "Don't let him hurt me again." Mac took a closer look at the woman that he was holding and groaned. "Kelli Taylor."

"Mac, you know her," Hawkes asked, looking shocked.

"Kelli used to be my neighbour seven years ago."

"I'm so sorry for hitting you. I hope that I didn't hurt you," Kelli whispered, looking at the handsome African American male, who unfolded an emergency blanket and covered Kelli's naked form.

"No worries," Hawkes looking at Kelli's face carefully noting how Kelli was sweating and shaking. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling shaky, I need to test my glucose levels, my monitor is in my handbag somewhere around here."

"Are you diabetic?" Hawkes asked, also noticing the medic alert bracelet on Kelli's wrist.

"Yes I am," Kelli replied, as Mac looked around the room – seeing a red handbag lying on the floor inside the bathroom. He searched inside the large purse until he found the glucose monitor, bringing it over to where Kelli was sitting on the bed.

"You probably will want to check my hands first, I think that I might have scratched the guy when he first grabbed me," Kelli suggested, looking at Mac, who swabbed her hands and fingernails, finding possible DNA evidence under her nails.

Kelli tried to sterilize one of her fingers in preparation of the finger prick, but her hands were shaking too hard. "Can I help you? I am a doctor," Hawkes asked quietly, watching Kelli struggle. "Yes," Kelli nodding in agreement.

Hawkes expertly prepared the monitor and pricked Kelli's finger, squeezing a drop of blood onto the test strip, within several moments the monitor beeped and flashed a level of 2.9. "Mac, go and get some soda or fruit juice from the vending machine down the hall, Kelli's blood sugar is too low."

Mac quickly came back into the room carrying a can of orange soda. "Did you swab Kelli's mouth yet?" he asked, passing the can of soda to Hawkes.

"I did," replied Hawkes as he popped the can open and held it for Kelli to drink half of the can. Soon Kelli stopped sweating and now she was shivering from the sweat cooling on her body. Hawkes wrapped a second emergency blanket around her shoulders.

"Where is Alex? Is he okay?" Kelli started looking around the room.

"Who is Alex? Is he your boyfriend?" asked Mac.

"Alex? No he is just a really good friend visiting from Canada," answered Kelli.

"Hey Mac, the M.E.'s office is here," said Flack, stepping inside the room. "And the ambulance that you requested is downstairs, the EMTs are on their way up."

"Mac, where is Alex? Please tell me that he is okay?" begged Kelli. Mac didn't answer. "Oh God why? He was such a gentle soul."

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital to be checked out."

"Will you stay with me Mac?" Kelli said, grabbing Mac's hand.

"Hey Mac, you called me?" said a woman with honey brown hair.

"Thank you for coming Lindsay. Will you help Hawkes finish processing the scene?"

"Of course, Mac."

Mac swung Kelli into his arms, carrying her out of the room – placing her on the waiting stretcher.

"Kelli, are you sure that you wouldn't prefer a female CSI to stay with you?"

"No, I trust you Mac," Kelli whispered fiercely.

"Mac, what's going on?" Flack asked looking puzzled.

"I have to recuse myself from the case," explained Mac. "Kelli Taylor is an old friend of mine."

"Is Kelli related to you?"

"No, you can let Hawkes and Lindsay know that I can be reached on the cell. I'm going with Kelli to the hospital.

"I'll meet you there to get Kelli's statement," replied Flack. "After I tie up loose ends here."

Inside the room Lindsay looked at Hawkes with a puzzled look. "What's the story with Mac and the victim?"

"Mac knows her, she used to be his neighbour," explained Hawkes as he continued processing evidence.

"The male vic isn't very tall," observed Lindsay, as she started taking pictures.

"Mr. Chambers is an achondroplasia dwarf or what most people refer to as a little person. He would have been overpowered very easily by the perp."

At the hospital, Mac requested that the doctor and nurses remove their surgical masks so that Kelli could lip read them when they spoke, before going outside in the hallway while the nurse did the rape kit, stepping back into the room with the camera.

"Kelli, are you sure that you wouldn't prefer one of my female CSIs to take the pictures?" Mac turned towards the door when he heard someone knocking and Flack stuck his head around the door. "Hey Mac, let me know when Kelli is ready to give her statement?" removing his head and shutting the door.

"Mac, maybe I would like to have a woman taking the pictures," Kelli whispered looking at Mac with a nervous look on her face. "I mean if that wouldn't be too much trouble for you."

"It will be no trouble at all, in fact I anticipated this and requested that Detective Stella Bonasera to meet me here. Let me see if she is here yet," Mac stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and found Flack talking with Stella. "I'm glad that you are here Stella. Did Flack give you any details?"

"The victim is an old neighbour of yours."

"Also for your information, Kelli is deaf, so she needs to see your face in order to lip-read."

"We don't require an interpreter like we did with Gina Mitchum?"

"No Kelli's speech is good and she can hear some with her hearing aids."

"Okay, I'll try to make it as easy as I can," Stella slipped thru the doorway into the hospital room. Kelli looked up as a tall, slender woman with dark brown, curly hair approached her bed.

"Hi Kelli, I'm Detective Stella Bonasera," Stella spoke carefully, making sure that Kelli could see her face.

"Hi, I'm Kelli Taylor. Do you work with Mac?"

"Yes I do. Are you related to Mac?"

"No, we just happen to have the same last name."

"How do you know Mac?" Stella asked, preparing her camera.

"I used to be his neighbour seven years ago."

"Seven years ago, did you know his wife Claire?"

"I did. She was such a sweetheart. Mac and Claire kinda took me under their 'wing' once they found out about my hearing problems."

"I have to say that if Mac had not explained about your hearing, I would have never guessed that you have a hearing problem."

"Thank you, I owe a lot to my mom and my brother for teaching me how to adapt to the hearing world."

"Okay, I'm going to take a series of photos with a regular lens, then I'm going to switch to a U.V. filter," explained Stella.

"U.V. filter?"

The ultraviolet filter will show any bruises that haven't developed yet."

"Oh, well I guess I'm ready."

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it as painless as possible. And if it gets to be too overwhelming, let me know and we can take a break," reassured Stella with a gentle smile. Kelli nodded in agreement and Stella began snapping photos quietly and expertly, of Kelli's arms, legs, throat, and finally her torso. Kelli followed Stella's instructions, while crying silently.

Stella finally lowered the camera saying. "There all done, you can tie your johnny shirt back up, and the nurse gave me a robe for you to wear. Those johnny shirts can be a bit drafty." Stella helped Kelli by tying the ties in the back and eased the robe around her shoulders. Kelli wiping the tears from her face, said to Stella. "God that is so hateful."

"Do you want some time to yourself before Mac comes back in?"

"No, please send him in."

"Okay I will. Do you want me to stay with you while Detective Flack takes your statement?"

"I want Mac please."

"I'll send him in," said Stella before leaving the room with her camera and kit.

"Stella, how is Kelli doing?" asked Mac, getting up from the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Not so good, she started crying while I was taking the photographs, but she didn't want to take a break," Stella said, pushing her hair back from her face. "This guy was so vicious; Kelli is a mass of bruises."

Mac frowned and Flack rubbed his face with his hand, saying. "God I hate rape cases."

"It's a miracle that Kelli survived the attack, it's no wonder she can barely talk by the looks of her throat," said Stella. "Mac, Kelli wants you to come in."

"Mac, find out if Kelli would prefer to give her statement to one of our female detectives."

Mac nodded as he quietly pushed the door open and walked into Kelli's room. Kelli was lying on her side facing the wall crying. Mac walked over to the bed and Kelli jumped when she sensed someone standing beside the bed. When she realized that it was her friend Mac, she sat up – flinging herself into his arms, sobbing. Mac sat on the edge of the bed, gathering Kelli into his comforting arms, rubbing her back. Kelli eventually cried herself to sleep and when Mac realized that she was asleep, he eased her back onto the bed, pulling the covers back up over her. Getting up from the bed, Mac pulled the visitor's chair next to the bed, sitting down – holding her hand.

Mac was deep in thought when the door opened and Flack came into Kelli's room. "Mac, how is she doing?" Flack whispered.

"Not good, she cried herself to sleep. Why don't I give you a call when she is ready to give her statement?"

"Sure, I'll go back to the lab and find out if Lindsay and Hawkes are back from processing the scene."

Mac agreed, as Flack left the room.

At the lab Stella checked on Lindsay and Hawkes who were processing the evidence from the hotel room. "Any trace or fingerprints?"

"Tons of fingerprints," moaned Lindsay. "I hate processing hotel rooms."

Hawkes smirked at Lindsay, then looked up at Stella. "That the rape kit?"

"Yeah, I'll get it to Adam in DNA; hopefully we will get a hit in CODIS. Then I'll develop the photographs."

"How is Kelli doing?" asked Hawkes, rubbing his sore jaw.

"As well as can be expected for a rape victim. Mac is with her now." Stella frowned at Hawkes. "What's wrong with your jaw? You keep rubbing it."

"We thought that Kellie was dead at first. Surprise! She woke up and started fighting back," Hawkes smiled ruefully.

"Didn't the first officer on the scene check for vitals?" Stella asked, her eyebrows arching in surprise.

"Apparently not, he saw the bruising on her throat and assumed that she was dead and the male victim Alexander Chambers, there was obviously no need to check."

"I'll speak with Flack, someone needs to speak with that officer about this serious lapse in protocol," stated Stella.

"Speak to me about what?" asked Flack, walking into the lab.

"Did you get Kelli's statement already?" Stella turned in surprise.

"Not yet, she wasn't up to it yet. She cried herself to sleep in Mac's arms," Don shaking his head. "Damn, I hate cases like this."

"We all do," replied Stella quietly.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm on my way to autopsy to see what Sid has for me. Walk with me and I'll explain along the way." As Flack and Stella walked towards the elevator, Stella began explaining how the first officer on the scene failed to check for vital signs, and how Kelli had came too – hitting Hawkes on the jaw.

"Thanks Stella. I'm gonna be having a little discussion with that officer," promised Flack, his blue eyes snapping with anger and Flack exited the elevator – heading for the precinct, while Stella in the elevator descended to the basement where Sid Hammerback was waiting in the morgue.

"So Stella, you decided to grace my morgue with your beautiful presence," greeted Sid, as Stella walked in – pulling a pair of latex gloves from the box.

"So what's the story on Mr. Chambers," smiled Stella.

Sid snapped his glasses together, peering down at the body. "Alexander Chambers was extremely healthy for his age of 50 years. He was also an 'Achondroplasia Dwarf" he was only 4 feet tall."

"Achondroplasia dwarf?" Stella frowned.

"A type of dwarfism, which means that his torso and head were normal size, but his limbs were shorter then normal sized people, also his legs were slightly bowed," explained Sid.

"So COD?"

"His throat was slashed, left to right from behind."

"Nasty," frowned Stella. "And it wouldn't have taken much for an average size person to overpower him, especially if he was caught by surprise."

"Quite correct," Sid nodded. "I hear that there was a survivor?"

"There was, he tried to strangle the female victim, but he must have been interrupted."

"Raped?"

"Yeah," Stella sighed heavily. "It's gonna take the victim a while to get over this."

"I also heard that Mac knows her."

"Yeah, she was a neighbour of Mac's. He's at the hospital with her now," explained Stella. "So where are Mr. Chambers' clothes?"

"Right here waiting for you," Sid indicated the evidence bags on a table behind him. "Mr. Chambers was also wearing a travel pouch with his I.D., money and his Canadian passport."

"Thanks Sid, the passport will help us with tracking down any family members and we will tell them to contact the M.E.'s office," Stella gathered the paper evidence bags and left the morgue to go back to the lab on the 35th floor.

At the hospital Mac watched as Kelli continued sleeping, getting up walking over to the window, stretching the muscles in his back, which were aching from the uncomfortable chair. When he heard the rustle of bedclothes, whimpering sounds – he turned back towards the bed. Where Kelli was obviously dreaming, thrashing around – Mac saw that she was trying to push her invisible attacker away from her, while whispering. "No, no, please stop. Stop please."

Mac gently touched Kelli on the shoulder, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Kelli sat upright, trying to scream, but her tortured throat wouldn't permit it. She cringed away from Mac's touch – Mac got in her line of vision, touching her face gently. At his touch Kelli's eyes snapped in panic, until realized that it was Mac.

"Oh God," Kelli croaked and covered her face with her hands crying, Mac gathered her in his arms as she continued sobbing, drenching his shirt in the process. Eventually she started sniffling as the sobbing stopped, Mac used his handkerchief to wipe her tear stained cheeks – giving her some tissues so that she could blow her nose.

"Thanks," Kelli started to say, stopping when she realized that she had lost her voice. She gestured towards her throat helplessly.

"The doctor said that you would probably lose your voice temporarily due to all the abuse," Mac explained.

Kelli looked at Mac and began signing. _"How am I going to communicate with you?"_

Mac chuckled. "Kelli, you know that I don't know ASL (American Sign Language). One of the nurses left a writing pad and a couple of pens for you."

Kelli gestured for the pad and pen, writing. "What time is it?"

"10 am why?"

"I need to test my sugar levels again and maybe take some insulin and then eat."

"I'll ring for the nurse," said Mac, picking up the intercom – buzzing the nurse's station. Within a few minutes a nurse came into Kelli's room. "Yes, do you need something Miss Taylor?"

Kelli held out her notepad, which she had written. "I need to test my glucose levels, take insulin depending on levels and eat some breakfast. Haven't eaten since 8 pm last night."

"I'm surprised that you are not experiencing low blood sugar right now," commented the nurse – whose nametag read 'Marcia'.

"Her blood sugar was low this morning when we found her earlier this morning," reported Mac.

"What was her level and what time was this?" asked Marcia.

"This was 6:30 this morning and her blood sugar was 2.9," replied Mac.

"That is low. Did you take any insulin last night?"

"Yes," Kelli nodded.

"What time and how many units?"

"It was almost 10:00 and I took 36 units," Kelli wrote.

"And how many units do you take in the morning?"

"24 units in the morning."

"Do you take insulin any other time of the day?"

Kelli shook her head. "No."

"Okay, I'm going to write this in your file and I'll come back with the monitor and everything else," said Marcia before leaving the room. Kelli was soon eating a snack after her glucose levels were tested and having received an insulin shot.

"So Kelli, what's with the red hair?" chuckled Mac. "When I saw you last, you had brown hair."

"Yeah, brown hair with lots of gray. I became a red head four years ago," Kelli scribbled on her notepad.

"Why?"

"I didn't mind the gray, but I felt so blah and my 40th birthday was coming up, so I decided to go red. I got my brother Guy to color my hair," Kelli smiling at the memory."Your brother is a hair stylist?" Mac recalled. Kelli nodded. "Yes."

"Is Guy still in Canada?"

Kelli got a sad expression on her face as she wrote. "No, Guy died six months ago; he was diagnosed with a liver disease a year ago. Guy had a liver transplant, but he didn't wake up after the surgery."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," said Mac, hugging Kelli in sympathy.

_"Thank you,"_ signed Kelli, then writing. "Do you know when I will be allowed to go home?" Mac started to reply, stopping when the doctor came into Kelli's room.

"Well Miss Taylor, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, except for my voice," wrote Kelli.

"We expected that where your throat suffered so much trauma. But your voice should come back within a couple of days."

"Is there anything that Kelli could be doing to speed up the process?" asked Mac.

"No trying to talk at all for at least two days, drink plenty of liquids and a soft diet for the rest of the week. Has the nurse given you antibiotics and the pill to prevent conception?"

Kelli nodded, as Mac asked. "When will Kelli be permitted to go home?"

"You can leave now, but I recommend that you go to your doctor to get your throat checked in a couple of days."

"But I have no clothes to wear," wrote Kelli.

"We'll give you some scrubs to wear," replied the doctor. "I'll send the nurse in."

Kelli nodded, as the doctor left her room. Kelli looked at Mac – writing. "I don't have my keys, I can't go home."

"Your belongings are at the lab," Mac answered. "I'll take you back to the lab and I'll call Stella and get her to go your apartment to pick up a change of clothes for you. You can use the locker room to change, before giving your statement to Detective Flack at the precinct."

"Mac, when you call Stella about my clothes, ask her to pick up my laptop. I can use that for communicating," wrote Kelli.

"No need, I'll contact Officer Marty Santucci to meet us at the precinct. Officer Santucci knows ASL, which will make it easier to take your statement," Mac paused, then continued. "Kelli, Detective Flack wanted me to ask you if you would prefer a female detective to take your statement."

"Can you stay with me?"

"I can if you want me to."

"Do you trust Detective Flack?"

"With my life."

"Then that's who I want working on my case the whole way."

They both looked up as the nurse came into Kelli's room with scrub pants and top.

"I'll step outside and call Stella while you get dressed," Mac stood up.


	2. A Difficult Statement

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 2 – A difficult statement**

At the lab, Mac escorted Kelli to the reception desk, so Kelli could be issued a visitor's pass, then they walked to the elevator to go up to the 35th floor.

On the 35th floor they exited the elevator, where Kelli looked around in amazement at the various labs with the clear glass walls and doors, Mac chuckling at Kelli's wide eyed looks. "Come on, we'll go to my office until Stella gets back with your stuff."

They were only in Mac's office for a few moments before a man with dirty blonde hair, glasses, hint of a goatee and his left hand in a cast, knocked on Mac's office door. Mac gestured for him to come in.

"Hey Mac, got a few minutes?"

"Sure Danny, Kelli, this is one of my CSI's Danny Messer. Danny, this is an old friend of mine, Kelli Taylor." Kelli stood up, shaking Danny's hand – smiling.

"Please to meet cha. Taylor eh? Are you and Mac related or something?"

Smiling Kelli shook her head. "No," and indicated her throat in apology.

"Kelli has been ordered to rest her voice for a few days," explained Mac. "Did you have something for me?"

"Yeah, the DNA came back, it's a match to the other victims, but still no hits in CODIS," Danny passed a file folder. "So what now Mac?"

"We keep following the evidence."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Taylor. I hope that you feel better soon," Danny nodded at Kelli.

Kelli smiled and signed. _"Thank you and it was nice to meet you."_ Danny's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at Mac.

"Hey," Stella breezed in Mac's office carrying a gray gym bag, as everyone looked up. "Come on Kelli, I'll show you where you can change."

"Is there a shower here somewhere? I would really like to get rid of the hospital smell along with the smell of my attacker," wrote Kelli.

"Yes there is. I'll get you some towels in the locker room," Kelli and Stella left Mac's office, heading for the locker room.

"Mac, is that the victim from this morning?"

"Yes, and she is also an old neighbour of mine, so that's why I recused myself from the case – to protect the integrity of the chain of evidence."

"What's the story with the signing? Is she deaf?"

"Kelli wears hearing aids, she can hear sounds with them and she also lip-reads as well."

"So she normally doesn't use sign language?"

"Only when she is talking with deaf people or now where she can't talk." Mac's phone rang and as he answered – Danny left his office.

When Kelli – wearing jeans, t-shirt and sneakers and Stella returned to Mac's office, Flack and Officer Santucci were waiting for them.

"Kelli, do you want me to stay with you?" Stella touched Kelli's arm. Kelli smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Okay, if you do decide that you want me, let Mac know and he'll find me."

_"Thank you Stella for everything,"_ Kelli signed, and Officer Santucci quietly interpreted Kelli's signs, as Stella left the office.

"Kelli," Mac touched Kelli's hand to get her attention. "This is Detective Don Flack, he will be taking your statement."

"You can call me Don or Flack, Miss Taylor," said Flack, shaking Kelli's hand.

Kelli smiled and started to write. "Kelli," Mac stopped her pen and Kelli looked puzzled. "This is Officer Marty Santucci and he will be your interpreter."

_"Call me Marty, Miss Taylor,"_ said Officer Santucci, signing and speaking at the same time.

Kelli's eyes lit up and her hands began dancing in mid-air. _"Pleased to meet you Marty and please it's Kelli. How did you come to learn ASL? And you don't have to sign back to me because I lip-read and can hear some."_

"Okay Kelli, my parents are deaf, so ASL was my first language."

"Kelli, Don. let's move into the conference room. The light is better there and we will not be interrupted," Mac gestured towards the door.

All four of them were soon settled in the conference room, Mac and Kelli sitting on one side of the table, Don and Marty sitting on the opposite side facing them.

"Okay Miss Taylor, I'm going to record this interview to back up my notes, will that be a problem with you?"

_"No, but I do have one request."_

"What's that?"

_"Please call me Kelli."_

"No problem," chuckled Don, then he placed a small tape recorder on the table, clicking it on. Don recited today's date and time for the record, before continuing. "Present is Detective Don Flack, badge number 9956, also present is Miss Kelli Taylor."

"Detective Mac Taylor, badge number 4362."

"Officer Marty Santucci, badge number 10092."

"Officer Santucci will be interpreting for Kelli Taylor, due to sustained injuries is unable to speak at the present time. Kelli, how did you know the victim Alexander Chambers?"

_"I met Alex in Nova Scotia, Canada – six years ago."_

"Was Mr. Chambers your boyfriend?"

_"Just a really good friend, my best friend,"_ Kelli smiled sadly.

"Was he here in New York visiting you?"

_"He was here with a tour group – Scotian Tours I believe. They arrived 3-4 days ago. We had arranged to meet yesterday, and we explored the city together."_

"What about the rest of the tour group? Where were they?"

_"I'm not sure, I think that they were scheduled to tour Times Square and the Empire State Building."_

"Do you know who the tour guide is?"

_"No."_

"Where did you and Alexander go yesterday?"

_"Various locations in the city – Central Park, Macy's, Ground Zero, Chinatown. Alex took pictures, you may be able to find out more from his pictures."_

"What time did you get back to the hotel?"

_"Uh,"_ Kelli frowned._ "It was about 9:30 – 9:45, we had a late dinner and then returned to the hotel to freshen up. We were going to go out again."_

"Where?"

_"Cozy's, we were gonna go listen to jazz music. Alex loved music,"_ smiled Kelli, as Mac looked sharply at Kelli, when she mentioned Cozy's and jazz.

"How did the attacker get into the room?"

_"I don't know,"_ Kelli frowned. _"I was in the bathroom, I needed to check my glucose levels and take an insulin shot."_

"Excuse me?" Flack frowned.

_"I'm diabetic and I have to test my blood and take insulin to control my diabetics," _explained Kelli.

"So you were in the bathroom?" prompted Flack.

_"Yes, I came out of the bathroom and I didn't see Alex. I called his name, then I was grabbed from behind. I knew that it wasn't Alex, this person was too tall and besides Alex wouldn't do something like that."_

"Someone grabbed you, then what?"

_"I'm not sure what happened, I got some sort of shock – like being zapped by static electricity, but stronger you know."_

"Taser maybe," Flack mused, glancing at Mac, who nodded. "Then what happened?"

_"He threw me on the bed and tied me to the bedposts, I tried to fight back, but my arms and legs wouldn't respond. He gagged me and then cut my blouse and skirt off with his knife. He trailed his knife from my neck, down over my breasts, stomach, down my one leg and back up my other leg. He seemed to get excited from terrorizing me."_ Kelli started breathing quick and shallow, as a tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away impatiently.

"Do you want to take a break?"

Kelli shook her head, as Mac rubbed her back in comfort and support. Kelli smiled at Mac before turning back to Flack.

"Did you get a look at him?"

_"No, he wore a mask, not a ski mask. What do you call them – the kind of masks that SWAT or terrorists wear?"_

"A Barclava," suggested Mac.

_"That's it, thank you,"_ Kelli snapped her fingers. _"Then he sliced my bra and panties into shreds. God, that knife was so sharp, he sliced my clothes with no effort at all. He stood back and just looked at me – all over, he then reached for his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and started fondling himself."_

"What race was he, could you tell?"

_"He was Caucasian and he had no body hair on that part of his body at all."_

"Okay, you are doing good. Please continue."

_"He continued fondling himself, before cutting a strip of material from the bedsheet and blindfolding me. Then he was on top of me, with his hands around my throat choking me until I blacked out. When I came to, he was inside of me, his hands still around my throat,"_ Kelli stopped, taking a drink of water and shaking her hands out. _"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've signed for a long period of time."_

"You are doing fine, don't apologize. We can take a break if you want."

_"No, no, I want to keep going."_

Flack nodded, and Kelli looked at Mac and took a deep breath. _"He choked me every time he got an orgasm, he would wait until I would come to and the nightmare would start again. I don't know how long this went on time wise, but he did this four times. After the fourth time I woke up, he tried to continue. But he couldn't get an erection, he pulled out and started hitting me, my ribs, stomach, legs, then he started strangling me with his hands,"_ Kelli stopped and took a deep breath._ "I remember thinking – this is it, this is the end for me – this is how I'm going to die, as I lost consciousness. The next thing I remember is realizing that I could breathe, that I ached all over, my hands were free and someone was standing over me – so I started fighting."_

"Yeah, you 'clocked' Sheldon on the jaw," chuckled Mac.

'Is that why I heard Hawkes yell?" grinned Flack.

"Yup," laughed Mac.

_"And the rest you know,"_ Kelli turned to Mac, saying. _"I did apologize to him."_

"I know," Mac hugged Kelli, then sat back.

"Is there anything that you want to add to your statement?" questioned Flack. "Did he say anything at all to you?"

_"I remember him talking as he was raping me, but because of the blindfold, I couldn't understand what he was saying. But I do remember smelling some sort of cologne, very strong smelling – some kind of musk, it turned my stomach. And it seemed so familiar – like I had smelled it before."_

"Just a couple of more questions then we will be finished."

Kelli nodded.

"Where do you live?"

Kelli looked at Mac and smiled. _"Do you know where Mac lives?"_

"Yes."

_"I live one floor below him."_

"Last couple of questions – what do you do and where do you work?"

_"I'm between jobs right now, but I am a secretary and I will be starting a new job next week."_

"Where?"

_"It's here in this building, I will be working as secretary for the Volunteer Services Coordinator – Sgt. Max Healy," _Kelli looked at Mac, who seemed to be speechless. _"I never thought that I would see Mac Taylor speechless,"_ Kelli laughed silently.

"This is a first for me as well, wait until I tell Stella," Flack laughed, when Mac glared at him. Everyone stopped laughing when Kelli's laughter turned to tears.

_"How can I be laughing when one of my best friends is lying dead in the morgue,"_ Kelli buried her face in her hands. Flack looked uncomfortable as Mac pulled Kelli into his arms, then realizing that the tape recorder was still recording. Reaching over Flack – switched the recorder off. Within a few minutes Kelli was using Mac's handkerchief to dry her tears.

_"Sorry Mac, I drowned your shirt again."_

"That's what friends are for," Mac replied, smiling at the petite, red head.

_"Detective Flack, please tell me – how was Alex killed?"_

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," Flack began saying.

_"Please, I need to know, did he suffer? Was he forced to witness my attack? Please tell me."_

Flack looked helplessly at Mac, groaning. "Mac…"

"He didn't suffer, your friend was killed instantly before your attack."

_"Thank you Mac. I'm glad that he didn't suffer."_ Kelli sniffled. _"Has his family been notified yet?"_

"Not yet, we are still tracking down his family," answered Flack.

_"He has a brother who lives in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Corey Chambers is his name, they call him CC."_

"Thank you, that will help. Do you know how to contact him?"

_"Sorry, I don't. I only met him a couple of times. He also has another brother and three sisters, they will take the news hard. The family is very close."_

"Okay, well – you did good. I'll get the statement typed up for you to review and sign. How can I contact you when the statement is ready?"

_"You can contact me by phone using the relay operator – the number is 555-2324 or by email. I'll leave the email address with Mac."_

"Uh, relay operator?"

_"Officer Santucci, do you know how the relay operator works?"_ Kelli looked at the uniformed officer.

"Yes, I do."

_"Good, can you explain how it works to Detective Flack?"_

"Sure," agreed Officer Santucci.

"Kelli, in view of the fact you will be working in this building and that you are a good friend of Mac's, please call me Don or Flack."

_"Okay Don,"_ Kelli agreed.

"Okay, and may I say that I'm pleased to meet you. I'm just sorry that it was under these circumstances," Don stood up, walking around the table to shake Kelli's hand, and Officer Santucci followed suit and the two men left the conference room.


	3. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews that have been coming in – I never realized how reviews can make a writer feel appreciated. And I know that I got Mac's and Flack's badge numbers wrong – I didn't know them – so I just picked numbers out of thin air.**

**Chapter 3 – Settling In**

Kelli sat back in her chair, heaving a big sigh. Mac looked at her. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," Kelli wrote as Officer Santucci was no longer in the room.

"No wonder, you have had a long and stressful day. Come on, we'll go back to my office." Mac and Kelli walked back to his office.

"Do you know where my office will be located?" Kelli wrote once they were back in Mac's office.

Mac smiled and pointed to an empty office across the hall. "See that office?"

Kelli nodded.

"That's your office and Sgt. Healy's is next door to yours. They used to be located on the floor below us, but there have been changes in the layout of labs and offices due to an incident that we had a couple of months ago."

"I read about that in the paper. An explosion of some kind," Kelli wrote.

"Yeah, something like that," Mac looked sheepish, Kelli looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Mac, where is my stuff? My purse, monitor and keys? I really would like to go home, I'm really tired." Kelli wrote.

"I'll check with Hawkes and Lindsay and see if they have finished processing it for evidence. Wait here," Mac left the office, as Kelli watched thru the glass walls as Mac walked down the hall towards the layout room – that had two people looking at stuff spread out on a table.

"Hey Mac, how is your friend doing?" Hawkes looked up as Mac walked in.

"As well as can be expected. Are you and Lindsay finished processing Kelli's purse and its contents?"

"There is a couple spots of blood on the outside of her purse, along with some kind of stain, which we sent to trace," reported Lindsay.

"Good, I just need to get her I.D., keys and etc. out of her purse," stated Mac.

"It's over here on the side counter and it has all be logged and photographed, so your friend can have it back," Hawkes indicated the counter along the wall. Mac gathered up Kelli's belongings and walked back to his office.

"We have to keep your purse, there may be evidence on it, but I was able to get everything else," Mac said, as he put the items into the gym bag. "Come on, I'll treat you to some lunch, then drive you home."

_"Thank you,"_ Kelli signed, standing up from her chair.

They met Stella in the hallway on their way to the elevator.

"Hey Mac, heading out?"

"I'm taking Kelli to get something to eat before driving her home. I'll be on my cell."

"It was nice meeting you, Kelli despite the circumstances, and I hope that your throat feels better soon."

Kelli smiled and nodded at Stella, before stepping inside the elevator car.

Mac treated Kelli to lunch at his favourite Italian restaurant and then drove her to their apartment building, walking with Kelli to her apartment.

"Are you sure that you are going to be okay?" asked Mac after Kelli unlocked her door and they were standing in the living room.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna have a nap and maybe do some more unpacking," wrote Kelli.

"You know how to reach me if you need anything?"

Kelli nodded.

"Good, let me know when you are going to the doctor and I'll drive you."

Kelli looked up at Mac and frowned. "That's okay, you will probably be at work," she wrote quickly.

"I want to."

Kelli smiled and hugged her old friend, and Mac leaned down and kissed her forehead, then stepping back – he opened the door. "Remember, text me if you need anything." Before leaving her apartment.

Kelli locked the door behind Mac, walking into her bedroom, where she changed into a sleepshirt and shorts before getting into bed – where she fell into a restless sleep.

A few days later Kelli left her doctor's office after getting her throat checked out and decided to go to the CSI lab to see if Mac was in his office. At the lab Kelli went to the reception desk and asked if Detective Mac Taylor was in the building.

"Sorry, Detective Taylor is in the field right now, and I don't know when he will be back," replied the receptionist.

"Thank you," Kelli turned away from the desk, bumping into a tall man. "I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." Kelli started to say, then recognized the man. "Detective Flack."

"Its Don or Flack," smiled Don as he steadied Kelli. "Hey, you can talk again."

"Yeah, I just got the all clear from my doctor – no permanent damage," smiled Kelli.

"I was just going to call you. Your statement is ready for you to read over and sign."

"Okay – I have time to go over it now."

"Let's get you a visitor's pass, then I'll take you next door to the precinct." Flack escorted Kelli down a hallway which connected the lab to the precinct, to the bullpen where his desk was located – surrounded by other desks, some occupied and the rest vacant. "Have a seat." Don sat behind his desk and rummaged around in the filing cabinet behind his desk, pulling out a file folder. Opening the folder – he passed a sheaf of printed pages to Kelli. "I'm gonna get a cup of coffee while you are reading that over. Do you want some coffee or something?"

"I'm fine thank you," Kelli began reading the printed pages, which didn't take her long to read. "It looks accurate to me."

"Finished already?" Don looked up from a report that he was reading. "That didn't take you long."

"I'm a fast reader, so do I just sign this?"

"So is it an accurate account of events?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, sign your name at the bottom of the statement and date it, please," Don passed a pen to Kelli and watched as she signed and dated the printed statement.

"Okay, that's that. Do you have any leads on the case?"

"We are still following leads, nothing solid yet."

"Has Alex's family claimed his body yet?"

"Yes, his brother flew in yesterday and identified the body. The body is being shipped back today to Nova Scotia for the funeral."

"Thanks, I wish that I could go back for the funeral, but I can't," Kelli heaved a big sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Life sucks sometimes, yah know."

Don nodded in agreement, then looked over her head. Kelli twisted around in her chair and saw Mac walking towards Don's desk.

"The receptionist said that you were looking for me," Mac said, giving Kelli a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek. Don looked surprised at Mac's behaviour, but quickly hid his reaction.

"Yeah, I have just wanted to let you know what the doctor said."

"Hey, you got your voice back."

"Yeah, now it will be easier for me to give you a hard time," Kelli quipped.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that my voice may be a little huskier sounding then from before. But other than that no permanent damage."

"I think that your voice sounds sexy," Mac said with a sly grin.

Kelli blinked and Don's jaw dropped open thinking. "Did I just hear Mac Taylor correct."

"So is Kelli finished with you?" Mac asked, looking at Don.

"Yeah she is," Don smiling at Kelli. "I'll see you around I'm sure."

"Sure," Kelli stood up and Mac escorted her up to his office.

"Are you looking forward to starting your new job next week?"

"Yes I am."

"How are you going to get back and forth to work?"

"That's what the subway and taxis are for," Kelli smirked.

"You're not going to buy a car?"

"Not here, you spend too much time in gridlock."

"Well, anytime I don't get called in early, I can always give you a ride in."

"Thanks, we'll see what happens."

"So how are you doing really? Are you going to see a counsellor?"

"Yes I am, my first session is tomorrow."

"How are you doing at night? Are you sleeping okay?"

"Okay I guess," Kelli shrugged.

"The truth, Kelli. I can tell that you are having trouble sleeping by the shadows under your eyes," Mac replied, looking at Kelli's face.

"Gee, I can't hide anything from you," Kelli grumbled, then admitted. "I am having trouble sleeping, lots of nightmares."

"It will get easier in time."

"I hope so, I just keep thinking about Alex. Wondering why we were targeted?"

Mac sat beside Kelli on the couch – hugging her. "I don't know."

Lindsay and Stella were walking past Mac's office, when they saw Mac hugging Kelli.

"Wow, that's something I never thought that I would see," Lindsay remarked in shock.

Stella smirked at Lindsay saying. "Never say never."

"I wonder what Peyton thinks about all this?" Lindsay mused.

"Didn't you hear? Mac and Peyton are no longer together," said Stella, as they continued walking towards the breakroom.

"When did this happen?" Lindsay gaped at Stella.

"About a week after they got back from London," Stella said, getting a bottle of water from the fridge – leaning against the counter, while Lindsay poured a cup of coffee. "So how are you and Danny doing?"

"What do you mean?" sputtered Lindsay.

"You can't fool me. I can tell that you and Danny are in a relationship."

"We are just taking it slow."

The following Monday, Kelli reported for work at 8:00 am to Sgt. Max Healy, her new boss. Sgt. Healy explained that he probably would be out of the office most of the time, either on patrol or following up with various volunteers who were working with crime victims. And that her job would be typing up various reports, keeping track of the volunteer's schedules and hours, and filing – lots of filing.

Kelli's days were busy with getting hers and Max's offices organized due to the move from the old offices.

Kelli decided to take a break and headed into the breakroom, where Danny and Lindsay were talking.

"Hey Danny, how are you doing?" Kelli greeted, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm doing okay. Montana have you met Kelli yet?"

"Montana? I thought that Mac said that your name was Lindsay?" Kelli frowned.

"Danny thinks it's cute to call me Montana. I'm Lindsay Monroe from Montana," Lindsay explained, shaking Kelli's hand.

"Ah, the light dawns. Kelli Taylor – no relation to Mac," grinned Kelli.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am, its Kelli."

"If you want to stay on Kelli's good side, never call her ma'am," Mac teased, as he walked into the breakroom – heading for the coffee pot. Kelli smiled at Mac, then frowned as she watched him drink some coffee that he had just poured into his coffee cup.

"God, how can you drink that coffee? It's been sitting in that pot so long that I swear that it's ready to grow legs and walk out of here," Kelli grimaced in horror.

"Hey, I've been in the marines, this is tame compared to what we used to drink in Beirut."

"Eh, I give up, it's your stomach," Kelli quipped, punching Mac in the arm, as he walked past her – heading back to his office.

Both Danny and Lindsay goggled at Kelli, then at Mac's departing figure. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Mac?" Danny asked in awe.

"What do you mean? We have always carried on like this," Kelli shrugged.

"Mac has always been so serious especially since the towers and losing Claire," explained Danny.

"Well, he has been coming out of his shell, Danny," said Lindsay. "Remember he did make that bet with you about me eating those bugs."

"Bugs, you ate bugs – eww," Kelli stared at Lindsay.

"What, they were only protein."

Kelli noticed Danny was looking at Lindsay, then at herself, then at Lindsay. "Danny what are you looking at? Do I have something on my clothes?" Kelli said, looking down at her top and dress pants.

"I thought that you was a shrimp Montana, but you are a giant compared to Kelli," Danny blurted. "How tall are you anyway?"

"Danny," Lindsay protested – smacking Danny in the back of the head.

"What?" Danny said, rubbing his head.

"I'm 4'11''," Kelli burst out laughing. "I've gotta get back to work." Leaving Danny and Lindsay bickering in the breakroom.


	4. Meeting Horatio Caine

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I'm enjoying those reviews – anyway I wanted to show Mac's lighter side – which you will hopefully enjoy and more of Kelli's sassiness. And Danny – he's kinda the foot in mouth kinda guy.**

**Chapter 4 – Meeting Horatio Caine**

After lunch, Kelli was typing some reports, when she noticed Mac walking down the hall with a tall, red haired man beside him. Mac noticed Kelli looking at them and smiled at her in passing. Kelli nodded, and continued typing, finally finishing one long report and sending it to the printer. Turning around, Kelli muttered when she noticed that her printer had jammed up.

"Come on you stupid machine. You keep eating my reports, I'm gonna drop-kick you off the roof of this building," grumbling as she cleared the paper jam. She didn't notice that Mac and another man had walked into her office, until she turned around – jumping in surprise. "Crap Mac, are you trying to give me heart failure?"

Mac grinned. "Am I going to have to arrest you for threatening that printer?"

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough."

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine from Miami. Kelli, this is Lt. Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Horatio, this is Kelli Taylor, a friend of mine," said Mac as he made the introductions.

"Excuse me Lt. what?"

Mac slowly fingerspelled Horatio's name. (Kelli is teaching him ASL).

"I'm pleased to meet you Lt. Horatio Caine. Am I pronouncing your name correctly?" Kelli asked, shaking hands with Horatio.

"_Yes, and I am pleased to meet you,"_ Horatio spoke and signed at the same time. _"You are deaf?"_

"Yes."

"Mari's been teaching you ASL," Mac remarked.

"Are you talking about Mari Jessop?"

"Yes, do you know Mari?" Horatio asked curiously.

"I met her in Nova Scotia a couple of years ago at the airport. I noticed that she was having trouble and I introduced myself and was able to help her. We keep in touch by email, but this past year, eh life happened. How is Mari doing?"

"Mari works for me now and she got married about six months ago to a man named Dean Allan."

"Tell Mari that I said hi when you get back to Miami and that I will email her soon," Kelli smiled at the tall, red haired detective with the sky-blue eyes.

"I will."

"We'll let you get back to abusing that poor printer," Mac turned towards the door, then turned back. "Horatio and I plan on going out to talk and get a few beers this evening. Would you like to join us?"

"Cozy's?"

"Where else, Carol Williams is playing tonight."

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"I'm in, seven-thirty?"

"I'll have the diet soda waiting."

Horatio looked slightly bemused at Kelli's and Mac's verbal shorthand.

Back in Mac's office the two detectives discussed the recent rape-murder cases that had occurred in Manhattan and Miami.

"This perpetrator is smart and vicious," remarked Horatio looking over case files.

"I agree, if I didn't know that he was on death row, I would swear that it was D.J. Pratt."

"D.J. Pratt?"

"He committed a number of rapes a couple of years ago. We got him when he murdered a former CSI of mine, Aiden Burns."

Horatio started reading another case file and looking up in surprise. "There is a survivor?"

"Yes, but she couldn't tell us much, she was blindfolded and gagged."

Horatio continued reading until he found the witness's statement. "Mac, this victim – is this the Kelli Taylor that we were just talking to?"

"Yes," Mac sighed. "I'm not directly involved in this case; Stella Bonasera is taking the lead on this case. I recused myself because of knowing Kelli.

"Mm-hmm. How is Kelli dealing with everything?"

"She has good days and bad. She is seeing a counsellor, which seems to be helping with survivor's guilt. A really good friend of hers was murdered during the attack."

"She is a survivor like Mari," remarked Horatio.

During her afternoon break – Kelli headed to the breakroom where she saw Adam talking with a couple of women who she didn't know, but knew that they also worked in the lab. Kelli was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when Horatio walked into the room – heading for the coffee pot.

"_I'm just giving you fair warning, Horatio. Drink that coffee at your own risk,"_ signed Kelli.

Horatio smiled and chuckled. _"What do you mean at my own risk?"_

"_You never know how old the coffee is,"_ Kelli replied.

Horatio overheard one of the women techs saying to Adam. "Don't they know that's rude, talking like that when we can't understand them?"

"Cut the crap Sheila. You're just pissed that you don't know what they are talking about," Adam replied, looking apologetic in Horatio's and Kelli's direction.

"Hey Adam, what do you think of this cologne that I bought for my boyfriend's birthday?" said Edith, the other female tech – holding an open bottle of cologne in Adam's direction.

Horatio turned back towards Kelli, who was wrinkling her nose and looking slightly green. "Kelli, what's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Horatio, touching Kelli's arm.

"Don't touch me. Please don't hurt me," Kelli backed away from Horatio, blind with fear. "It's you, I recognize that smell." Clapping her hand over her mouth, Kelli whirled around towards the garbage can and bent over the can – vomiting.

"You, go and get Detective Taylor," Horatio ordered pointing at Adam, who ran out of the room. "And you, please get that bottle of cologne out of here." The two women scurried out of the breakroom.

Mac came running into the breakroom with Adam following. "What's wrong?"

"Kelli is experiencing a flashback – a bottle of cologne triggered the memory," Horatio quickly explained. "She thinks that I am her attacker."

"Adam, go find Hawkes and tell him to bring his kit," Mac turned to Kelli, talking quietly while rubbing her back as she continued to dry heave into the garbage can. "Kelli, you're safe now. It's okay."

Finally Kelli's stomach spasms calmed down and she allowed Mac to lead her over to the couch where she could sit down. Horatio passed her a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth out as Mac sat beside Kelli. "What happened Kelli?"

"That smell, I remember that smell," Kelli whispered.

"What smell?"

"One of the women had a bottle of cologne and she opened the bottle for the others to smell," explained Horatio.

Adam and Hawkes came into the breakroom. "Adam said that you wanted to see me, Mac. What's up?"

Mac turned away from Kelli and explained. "Can you check Kelli over? She had a flashback which caused her to vomit hard enough that she experienced dry heaves."

"Hey Kelli, how are you feeling?" Sheldon said quietly, taking Mac's place on the couch.

Mac and Horatio moved across the room with Adam. "Adam, Lt. Caine says that one of the other women was showing you an opened bottle of cologne."

"Yeah, Edith bought a bottle of that god-awful Marco Polo cologne for her boyfriend. It seemed to bother Miss Taylor somehow."

"Thank you Adam," Mac nodded in appreciation to Adam.

"Right," Adam bobbed his head nervously. "The mass spec. should be finished analysing my samples."

"Mac," and both detectives looked up at the sound of Sheldon's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Would you get Kelli's monitor from her office? She's feeling shaky."

Mac left the room, walking down the hall returning within a few minutes – carrying a small black case. Sheldon helped Kelli test her glucose levels, as Mac got a small bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"What are her levels?" asked Mac when the monitor beeped.

"3.9," replied Sheldon, Mac passed Kelli the open bottle of juice for her to drink.

"She's diabetic?" Horatio asked quietly.

"Insulin dependent," answered Mac, while watching Kelli as she drank the juice. Kelli finished her juice – sitting quietly while Sheldon continued checking her over.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes I am, thanks Sheldon."

"Glad that I could help," smiled Sheldon. "You need to teach Mac what to do in case I'm not here."

"I will," replied Kelli, then looked up at Horatio. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you Horatio."

"Please don't apologize for that incident. You didn't do it on purpose. I'm glad that you are feeling better," said Horatio, kneeling in front of Kelli and holding her hand before releasing it and standing back up.

"If you don't need me anymore, I'm going to go check on my results," said Sheldon, as he stood up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Mac sat down beside Kelli. "Are you sure that you are okay now?"

"Uh-huh," Kelli nodded. "That smell – what was it?"

"Apparently Edith had an opened bottle of Marco Polo cologne in here," explained Mac.

"I knew that I recognized that smell. A former co-worker of mine used to drench himself in it – the smell was enough to make you gag. He also used to spray it around his apartment. But that's not why it bothered me, the man who attacked me – he was wearing that cologne."

"I'll let Flack and Stella know about the cologne," said Mac. "Are you okay to go back to work now?"

"Yes I am, I need to continue working on that report for Max," Kelli got up from the couch and headed back to her office.

**a/n: I know it's a short chapter, but rest assured there's hi-jinks to come….**


	5. Get Together at Cozy's

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Also I just wanted to explain the timeline of this story – this is after Mac and Peyton returned from London and before the Statue of Liberty case – and I started writing this story last June'07 before the new season started and before I found out that Peyton would not be returning (I wasn't a great fan of Peyton because I wanted to be in her plan – lol).**

**a/n: Love those reviews – and the cologne thing – I remember reading somewhere that smell will trigger the strongest memories – for me its my mom's homemade bread fresh out of the oven. Get ready for some zaniness.**

**Chapter 5 – Get Together at Cozy's**

Later that evening Mac and Horatio were nursing a couple of beers at Cozy's – talking quietly, when Mac's phone beeped. "Excuse me," said Mac as he checked his phone. "It's a text from Kelli; she wants me to order her a sandwich before the kitchen closes. Her appointment ran late and she didn't have a chance to eat yet."

A waitress walked past their table and Mac stopped her – ordering a turkey sandwich on whole wheat and a diet Pepsi.

"No problem Mac," said the waitress as she continued towards the kitchen.

It wasn't long before the waitress brought the sandwich and soda to where the two men were sitting. She was walking away from the table when Mac spotted Kelli entering the club, walking thru the crowd towards them. Mac stood up when she reached the table – giving Kelli a quick hug and kiss, holding her chair until she sat down. Horatio also had stood up part way until Kelli was seated.

"Hi Horatio," Kelli smiled at Horatio. "Is this your first time at Cozy's?"

"It is," Horatio smiled and Mac pushed the sandwich and soda in front of Kelli. "One turkey sandwich as ordered."

"Thanks Mac. I knew that I could rely on you."

"Why are you so late eating?" Mac frowned. "You know that you shouldn't miss meals."

"I know, but my appointment with my counsellor ran late, she wanted me to meet my new counsellor," explained Kelli in between bites.

"Why can't you continue with this counsellor?"

"She's leaving her husband and her practice – she is going to go back to Ontario, Canada," Kelli frowned. "This means starting over with someone new, learning how this counsellor will operate."

"You'll do fine, you always did adapt to new situations easily," reassured Mac.

"Sheesh, you remind me of one of my junior high teachers."

"How so?"

"In junior high, it was kids from a couple of elementary schools meshing into one school. And there were some conflicts – you know the story big frogs in a little pond then being moved into a bigger pond and finding out that they were really little frogs." Both men nodded in agreement. "Not that I'm bragging, but my teacher told my mom that I just ruffled my feathers and settled in like a little olé banty hen," smiled Kelli as both men laughed. Kelli pointed her finger at Mac. "And if Danny starts calling me a banty hen, I'll know who to go after."

"I'm a marine, I know how to keep secrets," smiled Mac.

"So Horatio, when are you going back to Miami?" Kelli turned towards Horatio.

"My flight leaves at 11:00 am out of La Guardia tomorrow morning."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Mac asked.

"No, I've got it covered."

"Are you from Miami?" Kelli asked.

"No I grew up here in New York, and started with the NYPD. Then I was asked to head up the Miami-Dade CSI lab after I got my degree."

"Really."

"That's Kelli, she likes to know everyone's life story," chuckled Mac, putting his arm around Kelli's shoulders.

"Oh hush," Kelli punched Mac in the shoulder playfully. "So are you going to come by the lab in the morning before you leave?"

"I am, I will be picking up some files for our lab."

The three continued talking until Mac looked at his watch – saying. "Enjoy the music." Before getting up and leaving the table.

"Call out?" Horatio asked.

"You'll see," Kelli smiled mysteriously. "But I think that you will like the surprise. So Horatio, do you have a significant other, girlfriend or wife back in Miami?"

Horatio dipped his chin – chuckling. "Well you certainly jump in with both feet."

"That's me, besides how am I going to learn stuff if I don't ask questions."

"That's true."

"So what's the 411 on Horatio Caine?"

"I was married for a brief period."

"I'm sorry, divorced?"

"No Marisol was killed by a gang member," Horatio said soberly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Horatio," Kelli held his hand in sympathy. "I hope that you were able to catch the SOB."

"We did," Horatio nodded.

"Do you carry a picture of her with you?"

"I do, would you like to see it?"

"Of course," Kelli watched as Horatio fished his wallet out of his pocket, opening it to show her a picture of an attractive brunette standing beside Horatio in front of a fountain. "Oh, she's beautiful," Kelli breathed. "You two look so happy here."

"Thank you, this was taken on our wedding day." They continued talking about Marisol, and their families until the band started playing 'Message in a Bottle'.

Horatio looked up at the bank members then looking back at Kelli. "Is that Mac playing the bass?"

"Yes," Kelli grinned at the shock on Horatio's face. "You didn't know?"

"I had no idea, he is really good."

"He plays every Wednesday night. Listen, that's Carol Williams on the saxophone, she's really good. She flies in from Chicago to play with these guys, when she is not touring with the Lt. Dan Band."

"The what band?"

"You know the actor 'Gary Sinise' who was in the movie called 'Forest Gump'. Well he has this band that plays in the USO shows for the US troops," Kelli explained.

"I see."

They listened for awhile, just enjoying the music. Horatio glanced over at Kelli – noting that her eyes were watery with tears.

"Are you okay?" Horatio leaned towards Kelli, passing her his handkerchief.

"I'm fine, I'm just remembering a really good friend of mine. We were going to come here to listen to the music, but he was murdered that night."

"I'm sorry, was he a really close friend?"

"He was my best friend when I was living in Canada."

"Boyfriend?"

"No, just a really good friend."

"You and Mac seem to have a close relationship."

"We do – I've known him for seven years now. I also knew his wife Claire, who died in the towers."

They both looked up when one of the waitresses set a drink on the table in front of Horatio.

"Excuse me, but I didn't order this drink."

"I know," smiled the waitress. "Compliments of the blonde by the bar."

Horatio and Kelli looked over at the bar and Kelli started snickering when she spotted the blonde in question. Horatio looked puzzled.

"Horatio, she's talking about the blonde in the three piece suit," explained Kelli.

Horatio's eyebrows rose in surprise, then blushed furiously when he realized that his admirer was a guy. "Um, please return the drink and explain that I'm not interested."

"Sure, no problem," replied the waitress before walking away – back towards the bar. Horatio bowed his head and covered his eyes.

"Horatio, are you okay?" Kelli asked, touching his arm. "Don't worry about it, he does this to all the good looking guys."

Horatio lowered his hand looking at Kelli and chuckled wryly. "I must say that this was a first for me."

"Listen, I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to go test my glucose and take some insulin."

"Sure, you go do what you have to do."

"Do you want another beer? It's almost time for the band's intermission, and I'm going to get a club soda for Mac."

"A club soda will be fine as well."

"Okay, I won't be long," Kelli left the table and walked across the floor towards the hallway leading to the ladies washroom, where she quickly tested, prepared and gave herself an insulin injection. After washing up she left the washroom, weaving thru the club patrons waiting in line for the washrooms. Kelli was almost at the bar, when a man grabbed her arm.

"Hey baby, come have a drink with me," said the strange man, slurring his words.

"Sorry, but I'm with friends," Kelli tried to ease her arm from his grasp.

"How about a kiss first?"

"Nope, I don't kiss on the first date."

"Ah come on – just one little kiss," squeezing her arm painfully.

"Let go of my arm – you Neanderthal creep," growled Kelli.

"Let the lady go," and Kelli looked up to see Stella standing there.

"What are you gonna do about it," sneering the drunk.

"If you don't let my friend go, I will arrest you and throw your sorry ass in the drunk tank," Stella discreetly flashing her badge. The drunk quickly released Kelli's arm and backed away.

"Are you okay Kelli?"

"I am now, thanks for coming to the rescue," replied Kelli, rubbing her arm. "That's going to leave a bruise. So when did you get here?"

"Half hour ago."

"I thought that you had a date tonight?"

"I did and it fizzled. I knew that Mac was playing tonight, so I decided to pop in."

"Come sit with us," Kelli invited Stella, as they headed for the bar, where Kelli ordered a couple of club sodas, along with a diet soda. "What do you want to drink Stella?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine."

"Add a glass of white wine to that order Zach. And put it on the tab."

"Sure thing," replied Zach – the bartender on duty.

"Thanks Zach," said Kelli as Zach set the drinks on the bar in front of the women. Each carrying a couple of glasses – Kelli and Stella walked over to the table where Horatio was waiting. "Hey, look who I found," Kelli said, as Horatio looked up.

"Hey Horatio, nice to see you," smiled Stella as she sat down. Horatio stood up until both women were sitting down.

"Nice to see you again Stella," smiled Horatio.

"Stella, I didn't expect to see you tonight," said Mac as he joined the rest of them. Kelli pushed the glass of club soda towards Mac. "Thanks Kelli." Mac smiled before taking a sip.

The four of them chatted, until a woman walked up to their table.

"Carol, I'm glad that you could join us," smiled Mac. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"No, I thought that I would come over and say hi, before going outside for some fresh air."

"Carol, this is Stella Bonasera, Horatio Caine and Kelli Taylor. Everyone, this is Carol Williams from Chicago."

"Nice to meet you all. I hope that you are all enjoying yourselves."

Everyone replied that they were enjoying the music, Carol chatted for a few minutes before excusing herself to go outside.

Kelli nudged Mac – smirking. "Mac, remember the blonde who hit on you last week?" Mac nodded.

"Well, he hit on Horatio tonight."

Horatio shook his head – groaning as Mac laughed. "We forgot to warn you about him."

Stella looked puzzled, until Kelli indicated the blonde in question. "Oh my God," Stella started laughing. "Kelli, it's a good thing that Danny and Flack are not here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because they would not let Horatio and Mac live that down," replied Stella.

"And you two had better keep quiet about this," Mac glared at the two women who started laughing.

"Oh, I don't know," smirked Kelli. "And what if I don't?"

"Banty Hen," teased Mac.

"You promised," gasped Kelli.

"I did?" Mac said with a blank expression. "What will you give me for not talking?"

"I'll bake you some bread over the weekend," promised Kelli.

"Okay," agreed Mac.

"You are so easy," laughed Stella as Horatio and Kelli chuckled.

"You have never tasted Kelli's homemade bread yet, have you?" retorted Mac.

"No."

"You don't know what you are missing," Mac smirked.

Kelli sipping her soda – looked around at the crowd, noticing a woman dressed in red staring at Mac – standing next to the bar.

"Hey Mac," Kelli nudged Mac's arm. "Don't look now, but your lady in red is back."

"That woman can't take no for an answer," groaned Mac.

"I've got an idea that will cool her jets," Kelli leaned over – whispering in Mac's ear, as she talked Mac's eyebrows went up in shock and surprise. He pulled back – asking. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way to get her off your back."

"Okay, let's do it," nodded Mac, and Kelli headed towards the bar.

"Mac, what are you two up to?" Stella asked suspiciously as Horatio looked curious.

"You'll see," smiled Mac, as Kelli returned to the table carrying a small tray with a shot of tequila, a dish with pieces of lime and a salt shaker – setting it on the table in front of Mac. Kelli started to sit in her chair, but Mac pulled her down into his lap. Stella choked over her wine and Horatio looked shocked.

Mac took Kelli's left hand, looking into her eyes – slowly licked the back of her hand and sprinkled some salt on the damp spot. Kelli took a piece of lime – putting it in her mouth as Mac picked up the shot glass then licked the salt from her hand, drank the tequila then leaned forward – kissing Kelli, sucking the lime that was in her mouth.

Stella blinked, thinking. "Damn – that is so hot." And Horatio shook his head in amusement.

"God, who knew that he could kiss like that," Kelli thought.

"Man, she packs a wallop," thought Mac, finally remembering where they were and who they were with. Slowly the couple separated looking shell-shocked; Mac spit the used piece of lime out of his mouth into a napkin, cupping Kelli's face with his other hand, his thumb rubbing over her lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kelli smiled leaning forward – whispering into his ear. "Wow, I really enjoyed that. Did you?"

"Yeah," Mac smiled. "Do you think it worked?"

Kelli looked over at the woman in question and smiled wickedly. "Oh yeah, she looks pissed."

One of the band members clapped his hand on Mac's shoulder. "Come on man, everyone's waiting for you."

Kelli stood up – returning to her chair as Mac rejoined the rest of the band.

Before she started playing, Carol leaned forward to speak into the microphone. "I would like to dedicate this song to some friends of mine – Kelli and Mac." Then she started playing "Someone to Watch Over Me."

Stella leaned across the table. "What was that little show about?"

"Discouraging an admirer," smiled Kelli.

"Well, I think that you succeeded," chuckled Horatio.

**a/n: That little scene with Horatio and the blonde – I couldn't resist – and I didn't mean to offend anyone if anyone was offended, just poking fun at a friend of mine who swings in the opposite direction.**


	6. St Pierre Where's That

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Wow – I can't believe the number of hits that my story has gotten so far – I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. I know that little bit with Mac and Kelli was kinda OOC but I couldn't resist.**

**Chapter 6 – St. Pierre – Where's That**

The next morning Kelli was doing some filing, when Horatio opened her office door.

"Good morning Horatio," smiled Kelli, gesturing towards one of the visitor's chairs. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did," replied Horatio as he sat down. "I hope that I am not taking you away from anything important."

"It's just filing – a necessary evil. Were you looking for Mac? I think that he is out at a crime scene this morning."

"He is, but he left what I needed with Danny Messer."

"And were you able to find Danny?"

"He was in the layout room," Horatio indicated the file folder that he was holding. "That was quite the show that you and Mac put on. I think that was the first time that I have seen Stella at a loss for words," Horatio dipped his chin, chuckling.

"Umm that," Kelli flushed at the memory. "We only did to discourage someone."

Horatio quirked his eyebrows and smiled.

"I know, I know," Kelli muttered. "Lame excuse."

Horatio looked at his watch and stood up. "I better go flag down a cab."

"I'll walk out with you," Kelli said, standing up as well.

Outside on the street, Horatio flagged a cab which pulled over to the curb. "Take care and if you ever visit Miami, I'll show you around my crime lab."

"Safe trip, Horatio and keep in touch," Kelli said, giving Horatio her contact information.

"I will," Horatio gave Kelli a brief hug and a kiss on her cheek, before getting into the cab which pulled out into the flow of traffic.

Kelli started to head back to her office, when she met up with Stella and Don by the elevator. "Good morning Don, Stella."

"Good morning Kelli," smiled Stella.

Don nudged Kelli's shoulder. "I hear that you and Mac had a good time at Cozy's last night."

"Stella," Kelli groaned as Stella tried to look innocent. "Okay you two. For the last time it was just an act to stop someone from hitting on Mac every week."

"Sure, we believe that, don't we Flack?" Stella looked at Don – smirking.

"I heard that it was very convincing," said Don and the three of them started laughing.

"Do you have a few minutes, Kelli?" said Stella suddenly turning serious.

"Sure – what's up?"

"Let's head over to the precinct and find a quiet place to talk," suggested Don, and the three of them walked next door to the precinct and ended up in an interrogation room. Don and Stella sat down facing Kelli with a metal table between them – Kelli facing a mirror which she knew was a one way window.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, we just need to ask you a few questions," said Stella.

Don pulled a small notebook out of an inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Kelli, how do you know Dr. Kalawi Dule?"

"She was my therapist up to yesterday."

"She wasn't going to be your therapist anymore?" questioned Don.

"No, she told me that she was going to give up her practice and go back to Ontario, Canada. I think that she was leaving her husband. Why are you asking me about Dr. Dule? Did something happen to her?"

"She was found dead in her office this morning," answered Stella.

"Dear God," Kelli bowed her head fighting tears, then looking up at Don and Stella. "Don't tell me that you consider me a suspect?"

"No, we are only talking with you because you were her last appointment yesterday," reassured Stella. "Did she mention why she was leaving her practice?"

"No, she didn't. But I wondered if she was being abused by her husband, she always wore long sleeves and sometimes I would see bruises on her arms when we were in sessions. She would start to push her sleeves up without thinking, then quickly pull them back down – saying that she had bumped into the doorjamb or something. But they looked like fingerprints, like this," explained Kelli, pushing her sleeve up, showing them the bruise on her right upper arm.

"I should have arrested that jerk and tossed his ass in jail," fumed Stella.

"Whoa, back the train up," Don frowned. "What jerk?"

"Just a drunken fool that refused to take no for an answer, until Stella came along," explained Kelli.

"Does Mac know about this?" frowned Don.

"No, he was on stage and I'm not going to mention it. There is nothing he can do about it now," Kelli said firmly, looking at Don and Stella. "What else did you want ask me about Dr. Dule?"

"Did Dr. Dule refer you to another therapist?" asked Don.

"She referred me to her partner, Dr. Spicer."

"What time did you leave Dr. Dule's office?" asked Stella.

"6:45 pm, my appointment went longer then scheduled. Dr. Dule wanted me to meet Dr. Spicer to see if I would be comfortable with her. And we had to wait until Dr. Spicer's last client left."

"How did you like Dr. Spicer? And when is your first session scheduled?" asked Stella.

"Next week and Dr. Spicer is alright, I guess. I didn't feel as comfortable with her as I did with Dr. Dule."

"How so?" Stella looked at Kelli.

"I can't explain it exactly," Kelli frowned thinking. "I'm going to try her for one or two sessions, then decide if I will continue with her or find another therapist."

"Can we get a DNA sample from you for elimination purposes?" asked Stella.

"Of course. Do you need fingerprints too?"

"No, your fingerprints are on file from your background check - when you started working here." Don answered.

Stella got a sterile swab from her kit and swabbed the inside of Kelli's cheek. "Thanks, that's all the questions that I have," Stella looked at Don. "How about you?"

"That's it for me as well," Don flipped his notebook shut.

"Okay, I'll see you back upstairs," Kelli said before leaving the interrogation room - heading back to her office.

Stella looked at Don. "I think that we need to talk to Mr. Dule."

"Indeed we do," smirked Don. "I'll get patrol to bring him in."

"Also, I think that we need to go back to the partner. Dr. Spicer left out a few details when we were talking to her," mused Stella.

Stella was going over trace results with Danny in the lab when her cell phone rang. "Bonasera." Stella listened and nodded. "I'll down in a few minutes, Flack."

"Flack?"

"He has Dr. Dule's husband in interrogation now," replied Stella, as she stripped off her gloves in preparation to leaving.

"Go get him, Stella."

Downstairs in the precinct, Stella looked thru the window at Mr. Dule. "That's the jerk from the club."

"What jerk?" Don looked puzzled.

"The jerk from Cozy's," sighed Stella. "Sid puts the wife's TOD at 7:00 to 8:00 last night."

"What time did you and Kelli have the confrontation with him?"

"Around ten fifteen," replied Stella.

"Which means that he still could have killed his wife. Let's go see what he has to say."

"What's this about? Why am I here?" asked Alfred Dule when Don and Stella walked into the interrogation room.

"Have a seat Mr. Dule. We just want to talk to you about your wife?" said Don, as both he and Stella sat down.

"I don't know who killed Kalawi."

"We have information that your wife was planning on leaving you, to go back to Canada. Did you know about this?" asked Don.

"She told me yesterday that she wanted a divorce."

"Did she say why she wanted the divorce?" asked Stella.

"She just said that she didn't love me anymore."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were abusing her?" snapped Stella.

"No!"

"Are you sure about that. Our M.E. found old bruises on Katawi's body, along with bruises on her arms which probably will match your hands," stated Stella. "You can't handle rejection from a woman."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, but sometimes Kalawi just pushed my buttons," replied Alfred, sulkily.

"Where were you last night?" Don leaned forward.

"I went to a bar on 13th Ave. for a few drinks, until the bouncer tossed me out, then I ended up at Cozy's - after that I don't remember. Now can I go?"

"No, we are going to put you in holding until we can check out your alibi," said Don, gesturing to a uniformed officer.

"If we've got to, we can always photograph the bruise on Kelli's arm and compare it to the bruises on Kalawi," remarked Stella as they headed back to the lab.

Later on that day, Stella walked into Kelli's office. "Kelli, do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Kelli stopped sorting the mail. "Do you need to ask me some more questions about Dr. Dule?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the husband's alibi checked out. He didn't kill his wife."

"Do you know who did?"

"Dr. Spicer was arrested a short while ago for the murder of her partner Dr. Kalawi Dule."

"What!" Kelli was shocked. "Do you know why she did it?"

"Sorry I can't say."

"Of course, I should have realized."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm still processing."

"If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks Stella. Thanks for letting me know about who killed Dr. Dule. Can you find out about the details of the funeral? I would like to pay my respects, she was a good therapist."

"Sure, I'll let you know," Stella said before going back to her office to finish up the paperwork.

Kelli continued catching up on some filing, before deciding to take a little break. Walking towards the breakroom she met Mac and Sheldon heading towards the layout room with bags of evidence. Kelli wrinkled her nose when she caught a whiff of an offensive odour that reminded her of a garbage dump.

"Phew," Kelli waved her hand in front of her face. "What is that smell?"

"It's Hawkes," Mac grinned. "He was dumpster diving."

"Mac pulled rank on you again."

"Of course, that's why he is the boss."

"Sheldon, you stink. You need a shower."

"I do?" Sheldon pretended to smell himself. "I do stink, I do need that shower. But first how about a hug first?" lunging towards Kelli.

"Get away from me you stinky fool!" Kelli laughed, as she hid behind Mac. "Mac save me please."

"Go take your shower and leave Kelli alone," Mac - mock ordered.

"I'll get you later," Sheldon placed his evidence bags on the layout room table before heading for the locker room.

"I'm so scared!" Kelli hollered in Sheldon's direction, then turned back towards Mac. "It took you awhile to process the scene."

"Very messy and of course smelly, at least for Hawkes," Mac took his share of evidence bags into the layout room. Kelli followed as far as the doorway. Mac looked up. "You can come in; there is no open evidence that can be compromised."

"Thanks," Kelli joined Mac at the table. "I needed the laugh; this has not been one of my better days."

"Stella told me. How are you doing?" Mac pulled Kelli into his arms, hugging her.

"I'll be fine, I just feel bad that Dr. Dule was killed, she was such a nice woman who didn't deserve to have her life end like this," Kelli murmured as she snuggled into Mac's embrace.

"Mac, I've got the results of that trace -," said Adam, as he walked into the layout room - he stammered when he saw Mac and Kelli hugging. "Uh... I'll get back to you later," Adam turned tail, fleeing back to the trace lab.

Kelli and Mac broke apart and Kelli smiled ruefully. "You know that we are going to be the next topic here in the lab."

"I know. Is that going to bother you?"

"Nah, but what about you? You are such a private person."

"I'll deal with it."

"Well, I better let you get back to work," Kelli left the layout room.

Mac watched Kelli as she walked down the hall, towards the breakroom - lost in thought.

"Mac, are you okay?" Don snapping his fingers in front of Mac's face.

"Huh - yeah. I was just thinking about the case," replied Mac, trying to look like that he had not been caught daydreaming.

"Sure," Don said with a smirk. "Does this case happen to involve Kelli?"

"I was thinking about your's and Stella's case from this morning."

"Hell of a thing," answered Don. "We both thought that the doctor's husband was the guilty one. But he is only guilty of being a jerk and abusing his wife."

The next morning Kelli was in the lobby of her apartment building - heading for the front entrance, when Mac stopped her. "Good morning Kelli. Do you want a ride to work this morning?"

"Good morning Mac," Kelli replied, giving Mac a quick kiss on the cheek. "No early morning callout?"

"Not this morning. So how about a lift?"

"Sure, it will save me from fighting the morning commuters for once."

In the car, Mac indicated Kelli's tote bag. "Brown bagging your lunch today?"

"Oh this, it's my photograph album. I promised Lindsay and Stella that I would bring in my pictures from my trip to St. Pierre et Miquelon."

"St. Pierre et Miquelon? You've been there?"

"Yeah, Alex and I went there Labour Day weekend 2005. We really enjoyed ourselves - so much history."

"Sounds interesting. I'm glad that you had a good time."

"Have you ever been there?"

"I've been to Paris, France, but not to their territories. What made you decide to go there?"

"When I first moved to Canada, I worked for the Canadian Coast Guard for a short period of time and I used to send and receive messages from ship's agents in St. Pierre et Miquelon. So I was curious about the place and took the opportunity to visit," Kelli was lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Mac reached across the console - touching Kelli's shoulder.

"I was just remembering the good times that Alex and I had. I'll be okay," Kelli smiled at Mac, who nodded before focusing his attention on the morning traffic.

Lunchtime found Lindsay and Stella looking at Kelli's photos in the breakroom.

"Hey what are you ladies looking at?" asked Danny, walking into the breakroom with Don.

"We are looking at pictures of Kelli's trip to St. Pierre et Miquelon," replied Lindsay.

"St. Pierre et Miquelon - where in the hell is that?" asked Don. Kelli looked up at Don, from where she was sitting at the table with Lindsay and Stella sitting on either side of her and started laughing.

"Okay, and what is your problem?" Danny stared at Kelli.

"Oh God," Kelli wiped the tears from her eyes - from where she had been laughing so hard. "That was my reaction when I first found out about St. Pierre et Miquelon."

"Huh," said Stella.

"We all learned about world history and geography in school right?" asked Kelli, looking around at everyone who nodded. "Now how many of you learned about St. Pierre et Miquelon in school?"

"I learned about St. Pierre et Miquelon when I went to university," answered Stella, Danny and Lindsay also nodded.

"Well, I went to Vocational School after High school. And Don, you probably went right into the police academy from High school."

"I did."

"Well, I didn't learn about St. Pierre et Miquelon until the first summer that I moved to Canada and I worked for the Canadian Coast Guard. I was a communicator - sending and receiving messages to and from ships to various shipping agents, some who were located in St. Pierre et Miquelon. So I asked about this place and the rest of the staff told me that they were islands off the coast of Canada belonging to France. Well, I didn't believe them at first, because the shift crew loved pulling pranks. I only believed them after they showed the location on the station maps."

"You're really serious?" Don asked sceptically.

"Really and truly serious," Kelli replied.

Stella and Lindsay had kept looking thru the album while Kelli was explaining about St. Pierre et Miquelon.

"What are these pictures of? They look military," asked Lindsay.

"Oh that, those are pictures of the Nova Scotia International Air Show, I was one of the volunteers," explained Kelli.

"Kelli, why do you have a picture of Alex's tour guide?" asked Don, looking at a group photo which included Kelli.

"Who?" Kelli frowned.

"Him," Don pointing to a man with black hair. "Damon West."

"That's my ex-boyfriend Travis James," replied Kelli after looking at the picture in question.

"Flack's right," said Stella also looking at the picture. "That is Damon West, the tour guide from Scotian Tours."

"Could they be brothers?" mused Kelli.

"Could who be brothers?" asked Mac walking into the breakroom with Sheldon. "And doesn't anyone have work to do?"

Lindsay and Danny scattered saying something about test results.

"Well, you sure know how to clear a room," teased Kelli.

"What's going on here?" Mac frowned at Don and Stella.

"We may have a suspect, we need to contact Scotian Tours to find out if they have any tours to Miami," said Don.

"And I'll contact Horatio in Miami to see if Damon West was in Miami," said Stella, leaving the room - or at least starting to leave before retracing her steps. "Kelli, you said that his name is Travis James, and that he is an ex-boyfriend."

"Yes, I met him at the airport where I worked and he asked me out for a dinner date. We started dating, but I broke it off after a couple of month."

"When did you go out with him?"

"Last year, before my brother got sick."

"Why did you break it off?" asked Stella.

"He started being controlling, wanting to know where I was and who I was with at all times. He didn't even want me to visit my brother in the hospital," Kelli sighed and glanced at Mac before looking away. "The straw that broke the camel's back was when he accused me of cheating on him, and he punched me in the stomach."

"Did you press charges?" asked Mac - frowning.

"I reported him to the police, and they picked him up, but they didn't file charges. The Q.C. (Canadian version of D.A.) felt that it was a he said/she said - not enough evidence."

"What about bruising from him hitting you? Didn't they take pictures?" asked Stella.

"I was involved in a car accident the day before, the van rolled and I was badly bruised from the seat belt. He did keep following me and I was advised to get a restraining order against him."

"Did you?" questioned Don.

"I did, but he continued stalking me, always careful to stay within the boundaries of the restraining order. The police couldn't do anything, so after Guy died."

"Guy?" Don frowned.

"My brother, Guy. After Guy died after his liver transplant, I realized that there was really nothing to keep me in Canada, so I decided to move back to Manhattan," Kelli looked up at everyone - asking. "Is that everything? I should get back to work."

"Sure," Stella nodded. "Can we borrow this picture?"

"You can keep it, I don't want it anymore," Kelli snatched the picture from the album page - giving it to Stella. Slamming the album closed, Kelli left the room carrying the album.

"You two do what you need to do to follow up on this possible lead," Mac said, before following Kelli to her office - where he found her sitting behind her desk looking at a picture of her and Alex, tears running down her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mac pulled one of the visitor's chairs around the desk - sitting down beside Kelli.

"What if it is him" Kelli looked at Mac. "What if these murders could have been prevented?"

"You reported him to the police, it was not your fault that he wasn't charged," Mac rubbed Kelli's back in comfort.

"My head is telling me the same thing, but my heart is not listening."

"Don and Stella are working on it. I know that Stella will not give up until she finds the answer."

"I know," Kelli closed the album. "Mac, I want to learn how to protect myself."

"Self defence?"

"Yes, and I also want to learn how to shoot a gun. Do you know someone that can teach me? I want to stop feeling like a victim."

"I can teach you," Mac patted Kelli's arm, noticing her wince. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Just a bad bruise, it's nothing."

"Please, I want to see for myself."

"It's really nothing."

"Kelli," Mac frowned.

"Okay," Kelli pushed her sleeve up, exposing the bruise.

"Kelli, that's a handprint. Who grabbed you?"

Kelli finally explained about the guy at Cozy's and how Stella had come to her rescue.

"Do you know who he was?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you want to go home early today? I can call Max and explain."

"No, I want to stay and continue working."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, but thanks for offering."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

"We usually get together at Sullivan's - Fridays after work. Let's you and I join them."

"Are you sure? Cause you usually tell Stella that you have too much paperwork to do," grinned Kelli.

"I always have too much paperwork to," Mac stopped - looking at Kelli. "Wait a minute, how do you know what I tell Stella?"

"Glass walls, Mac."

"You've been lip-reading."

Kelli laughed. "Don't worry; I don't spy on you when you are talking about business or personal issues with your staff."

"I trust you," Mac smiled. "So do you want to go to Sullivan's?"

"Sure, sounds like fun, but I can't stay late."

"We'll get some dinner first, then go to Sullivan's."


	7. Sullivan's

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I just realized that I had left off the proper ending to the previous chapter – so the beginning of this chapter is a continuation.**

**Chapter 7 – Sullivan's**

"Sounds like a plan. Shall I meet you in your office?"

Mac nodded, giving Kelli a quick hug – before standing up, putting the chair back in its original position before leaving her office.

Just before quitting time, Max – Kelli's boss came into her office with an envelope which was addressed to her and passing it to her.

"What's this?" asked Kelli, opening the envelope and finding an invitation to the "Orphans of 9/11 Ball" a fundraiser. "Oh, are we expected to attend?"

"We are, the mayor expects all city employees to attend unless they are scheduled to be on duty. And you are permitted to bring a guest," explained Max.

""Well, it looks like I will be going shopping for a formal gown."

"See you Monday."

"Have a good weekend," replied Kelli.

Danny, Don, Lindsay, Sheldon and Stella were all sitting at a table in the back of Sullivan's – unwinding from the busy week.

"Does anyone know if Mac is going to join us tonight?" asked Sheldon. "Or is he busy with paperwork again."

"Kelli and Mac plan on joining us later, they decided to get something to eat first," replied Stella.

"The food here not good enough for them," said Danny – waving his hand towards the bowls of peanuts and pretzels sitting on the table.

"I do believe I require a healthier diet, then beer and peanuts," smirked Kelli, as her and Mac walked up to the others.

"How did you know what I said? You weren't here," sputtered Danny in shock.

"You forget my lip-reading skills," laughed Kelli, then leaned down – whispering in his ear. "I also happen to know some secrets of yours and Montana's – something about a pool table, thanks to glass walls."

Danny choked over his beer, as Kelli sat down with the rest of the team.

"I'm going to the bar for our drinks, the usual for you?" Mac touched Kelli's shoulder.

"Thanks Mac," Kelli smiled up at Mac.

"We were beginning to think that you and Mac weren't coming," Lindsay commented.

"You know traffic," Kelli shrugged.

"Yeah we know," replied Don. "So Kelli, what were you whispering in Danny's ear?"

"Oh, I was talking about glass walls," smiled Kelli.

"What's this about glass walls?" asked Mac as he set their drinks down on the table before sitting beside Kelli.

"You know, we were talking about them earlier," replied Kelli, taking a sip of her diet soda.

"Oh right," Mac remembered.

"So, is everyone attending the ball at the end of the month?" Kelli asked, looking around at everyone at the table.

"We are strongly encouraged to attend, unless we happen to be working," replied Stella. "Did you get your invitation?"

"Yes, Max hand delivered it to me this afternoon," Kelli frowned. "I've never gone to a formal event like this. I have nothing suitable to wear."

"Well, then ladies – we need to have a shopping day," said Stella with a grin. "So how about it Lindsay, Kelli?"

"Any excuse to go shopping, eh Stella," teased Sheldon.

"Oh hush," Stella frowned at Sheldon.

"I'm in," announced Kelli.

"So am I," agreed Lindsay.

"Okay ladies it's a date, a week from tomorrow," stated Stella. "And Mac, you will not call us for a crime scene."

"I won't?" teased Mac. "I don't know about that."

"Play nice or I will buy you a shot of tequila," threatened Stella.

"Okay, I won't call you, unless it is absolutely necessary," agreed Mac – frowning at Stella and Don, who were both snickering.

Kelli looked at Mac, signing. _"Would she really do that?"_

_"Oh yes,"_ replied Mac.

"That's not fair you two," Lindsay protested. "We don't know sign language." And the others agreed with Lindsay.

"Okay, we won't do it anymore – at least not in front of you," grinned Kelli.

They all laughed and chitchatted with each other until finally Sheldon looked at his watch and said. "I'm going to take off; I have the early shift tomorrow."

"Wait and I'll walk to the subway with you," said Stella.

"Come on Kelli, I'll give you a ride home," said Mac – standing up.

"Thanks Mac," Kelli said, standing up as well.

Don, Danny and Lindsay all decided to leave as well.

At the apartment building, Mac escorted Kelli to her door and waited until she unlocked her door.

"Are you on call tomorrow"

"I am," nodded Mac. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Grocery shopping, washing clothes and meeting some friends. You know, the usual," smiled Kelli. "Do you have Sunday off?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Would you like to come down after lunch for awhile, I'll have your bread baked and I also plan on making some cinnamon rolls."

"Stop, you are making me hungry," Mac groaned, his mouth watering.

"Well, good night Mac," Kelli hugged Mac.

"Good night, sweet dreams," replied Mac, returning Kelli's hug. Looking down at her face, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Kelli was shocked at first then kissed him back, allowing his tongue to have access. Suddenly he pulled back - whispering. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take advantage..."

"Shhh..," Kelli placed a finger across his lips. "Don't apologize. I've been wanting you to do that since that night at Cozy's."

"You have?" Mac smiled.

"I have."

"Kelli, may I escort you to the ball?"

"Yes, you may." Kelli smiled. "I will be the envy of all the women there, when I walk in with a handsome gentleman on my arm."

"It'll be the other way around," disagreed Mac.

"Well goodnight, you probably have to get up early."

"Good night," Mac quickly kissed Kelli again.

_"Be safe at work,"_ Kelli signed before entering her apartment and closing the door. Mac stood there for a moment smiling, before heading for the stairs to go up to his apartment - one floor up.

Sunday afternoon Mac rang Kelli's doorbell, and while he was waiting for her to open the door, he heard fiddle music and strange tapping sounds.

"Hi Mac," Kelli opened her door and the fiddle music became louder. "Come on in."

Mac walked inside, shutting the door behind him. "What are you listening to?" He asked, nodding towards the sound system.

"Oh that, that's a CD of songs performed by the Lunenburg County Fiddlers," Kellie walked over to the sound system, turning the music off. "I tend to play my music loud."

Mac heard Kelli's shoes making a metallic clicking noises. "Are you wearing tap shoes?"

""These are my 'clogging' shoes," Kelli grinned, removing them and stepping into a pair of slippers.

"Clogging shoes - what are those?"

"They are similar to tap shoes except the taps are called clickers - two pieces of metal which click together," explained Kelli as she showed Mac her shoes.

"And clogging is what?"

"Old time dancing - which is also a form of square dancing," Kelli looked at the clock. "My dance group is getting together to do a show at the Bellevue Senior Citizen's Home in an hour. Do you want to come and watch us perform, then come back here for dinner? I've got beef stew in the slow cooker, homemade bread and cinnamon rolls."

"Is that what smells so good in here?" Mac said, taking a deep breath, smelling the delicious aromas in her apartment. "Sure, I would like that."

"Okay, make yourself at home while I change into my dance outfit," Kelli dashed back the short hallway to her bedroom.

Mac looked around the apartment admiring the handmade furniture, which he knew that Kelli's father had made. And looking at the framed pictures on the bookcase and on the walls. He was looking at a picture of a building in a rural area that was framed along with a newspaper article.

"Last fall, Alex and I went on a bus tour in Lancaster, Pennsylvania and our group had lunch at an Amish couple's house, which was next door to an Amish school in Nickel Mines. The following week, after we returned to Canada, we saw the news reports about the hostage taking and the shooting of the Amish school girls. So I decided to frame that photo and one of the newspaper reports - as my own personal tribute to the Amish girls and their families," explained Kelli.

"You have such a tender heart," said Mac - hugging Kelli. "I love that about you."

"Thank you," Kelli replied, returning his hug before stepping back, turning around to gather up her purse, shoes and a bottle of apple juice - dumping it all into a tote bag. Mac stood by the door, watching as Kelli darted around the apartment in her dance outfit which consisted of black slacks, white blouse and a purple sequined vest, checking the slow cooker, covering the fresh baked bread and rolls.

"Do I need to change out of these jeans and t-shirt into a suit," Mac frowned, looking down at his clothes.

"Oh no, you look fine," Kelli replied. "Most of the residents will either be in PJs or sweat suits, even the administrators very rarely wear suits."

Afterwards, back at Kelli's apartment, Kelli quickly changed out of her outfit and into jeans and a sweatshirt, before putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can set the table and fill the water glasses. Sorry I have gotten out of the habit of keeping wine in the apartment. I stopped after I was diagnosed with diabetics - because alcohol and diabetics do not go together," explained Kelli.

"That's no problem."

They started eating and after a couple of bites of stew, Mac tasted the homemade bread - moaning with pleasure. "It's been so long since I've tasted your cooking."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to cook for someone who appreciates my cooking. I enjoy cooking, but it can be boring cooking for one person."

"I know and it can be easy to get into the habit of getting takeout meals all the time."

"Well, whenever you don't feel like cooking, I will be more than happy to have you join me at mealtimes," grinned Kelli. "Now, are you ready for some coffee and a cinnamon roll?"

"Yes, please. But I will clear the table for you and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher."

"Thank you."

Soon they were sitting in the living room enjoying their dessert. Mac with his cinnamon roll and coffee, Kelli with a fruit salad.

"Why did you make the rolls if you can't eat them?"

"Because I wanted to make them to take into work for everyone to enjoy. You all have been so good to me since I started working there."

"You are going to spoil everyone - one taste of these rolls and they will be demanding them on a regular basis," chuckled Mac.

The two of them enjoyed a quiet evening talking and discussing a documentary on T.V. about the 'Young Offender's Act in Canada' comparing it with the American counterpart. Kelli looked at the time - noting that it was 10 pm and turned to Mac. "The other day Sheldon mentioned that I should teach you how to help me test my glucose levels in case he is not around when I need help."

"I remember."

"Do you want to learn how?"

"Of course," Mac answered promptly. Kelli retrieved the monitor from her purse, sitting on the couch beside Mac, Kelli talked Mac thru preparing the monitor, sterilizing one of her fingers, pricking and squeezing her finger until a drop of blood appeared and finally applying it to the test strip.

"6.5," Mac read, when the monitor beeped. "Is that good?"

"Yes, for me. Glucose levels should read between 4.0 to 7.0 which are considered the normal range."

"What if you are sleeping and your levels goes too low?"

"I start feeling hot, sweating really bad and it always wakes me up out of a sound sleep because I can't sleep if I'm too hot. And during the day when it starts dropping, my hands will start shaking, I start sweating and I may also be a little confused. But I always need to test because the symptoms can also be the same for high blood sugar."

"It sounds complicated," frowned Mac. "How long have you been a diabetic?"

"Ten years now."

"Have you been insulin dependant all along?"

"No, I've only been on insulin since January. Before it was controlled with diet and pills," explained Kelli. "I have to take an insulin injection now, is this going to bother you if I take it in front of you? I normally don't do it in front of anybody, but I think that someone other then me should know how to do it - in case of an emergency."

"I would feel more comfortable if I know how to help you in an emergency," reassured Mac - gazing into her eyes with a steady look. Kelli prepared her insulin injection, telling Mac the dosages required, where the syringes and insulin were stored, who watched calmly as she injected herself in her abdomen.


	8. Dancing Lessons and Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 8 – Dancing Lessons and Shopping**

The next morning, Kelli carried a large plastic container full of cinnamon rolls into the breakroom, where Danny and Adam were each getting a cup of coffee. "Good morning guys. Did you both have a good weekend?"

"I did, I don't know about Adam here," smirked Danny.

"I also had a good weekend, thank you for asking, Miss Taylor," Adam said shyly.

"Please call me Kelli," Kelli said - smiling kindly at Adam.

"What smells so good?" asked Danny sniffing the air.

"Well, it's not decomp," laughed Kelli, opening the plastic container. "I felt like baking over the weekend, so I made a batch of cinnamon rolls using my great-grandmother's recipe. Help yourselves and please pass the word along to everyone else."

"What about Mac?" teased Danny. Kelli looked up at the doorway and Danny froze when he heard Mac's voice. "I've already gotten my share from Kelli." Kelli started laughing when she looked at Danny's face.

"One of these days, Mac, you are going to give me a heart attack," muttered Danny. Then he bit into his cinnamon roll and rolled his eyes in ecstasy. "Kelli, how about becoming my girlfriend and making these for me all the time?"

"I don't think so," Kelli smiled. "I don't want a certain lady to shoot me. And you don't want to make a certain marine angry at you?"

"Hell no. He knows a 101 ways to kill someone plus knows how to hide the body," said an alarmed Danny, cringing.

Adam stammered something about getting back to check on test results and scurried out of the room.

"Don't worry Danny, I won't hurt you as long you keep your distance from Kelli," Mac clapped his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Right, no problem Mac," Danny also left the breakroom, almost running.

Kelli and Mac looked at each other and both cracked up laughing.

"Okay, what is your problem? And why was Danny almost running as he passed me in the hall?" asked Don entering the breakroom.

"Ask Danny," said Kelli, waving towards the open container. "And help yourself to a cinnamon roll," Kelli said - walking out of the room towards her office.

Sheldon and Stella exited the elevator with boxes of evidence, heading for the layout room. They were unpacking bags of evidence as Mac walked into the room. "So what is the background on your callout?"

"Another rape-murder victim, she has been identified as Brandi Parker from Texas," said Stella as she opened bags of evidence.

"Do you know why she was here in New York?"

"Not yet, Detective Angell is still questioning the other hotel guests."

"Stella, you've taken dance lessons?" Sheldon asked, looking at Stella.

"Yes I have, why?"

Sheldon held up a pair of white lace up shoes with metal attached to the heels and toes. "I thought that these were tap shoes, but these look different."

"You're right, those are not tap shoes," said Stella - examining the shoes.

"Those are clogging shoes," stated Mac. "Hawkes, please ask Kelli to join us." Sheldon nodded and left the room.

"How do you know what kind of shoes these are? And why do you want Kelli to join us?"

"I'll explain once Kelli is here."

"Mac, Sheldon says that you wanted to see me," Kelli said from the doorway.

"We are in need of your expertise," Mac said as he gestured for Kelli to come in, passing her a pair of latex gloves to wear. 

Kelli quickly pulled her gloves on, asking. "How can I help?"

"Mac says that these shoes are clogging shoes," said Stella, showing Kelli the shoes.

"Yes they are, and the metal attachments are called 'clickers' which are these two pieces of metal - loosely fastened to each other for extra clicks," explained Kelli, pointing out the clickers on the heel and toe of each shoe. "And that binder there probably has pages with names of songs, and steps which are choreographed for each song," Kelli pointed to a thick, black binder lying on the table. 

Sheldon opened the binder - flipping thru the pages. "You're right, but what does all this mean? Eight beats, twelve beats, double step, rock step, grapevine and outhouse."

"Eight beats or twelve beats means that you wait until the 8th or 12th beat of the song before you start dancing."

"Okay I know that much," said Stella. "But I've never heard of those other terms in connection to dancing, can you explain what they mean"

"Sure, these are your basic clogging steps," Kelli said, demonstrating the double step, rock step, grapevine and finally the outhouse step.

"How do you know all this?" asked Sheldon.

"I've taken classes for a couple of years and now I am part of a clogging group."

"And how did you know about Kelli knowing about clogging?" Stella looked at Mac.

"I watched her dance group perform yesterday."

Sheldon opened a small cloth pouch and found a set of what looked like circular, metal disks. "These are weird; I wonder if these are toys?"

"Those are finger cymbals or zills, they are used by belly dancers," explained Kelli. "May I?" Holding her gloved hand out.

"Check them for prints first," Mac requested.

Sheldon opened a container of black fingerprint power and dusted the metal disks. "Nothing - just smudges." He reported, cleaning the black power off before passing the small disks to Kelli.

Kelli demonstrated how to fasten them onto her thumb and middle finger using the elastic straps. "You don't clank them together, get gently click the edges as if you are trying to snap your fingers, like so." Raising her hands over her head, Kelli swayed her hips - gently clicking the zills.

"How did you know all this?" demanded Stella.

"I took beginner and immediate belly dancing along with finger cymbals, before I got interested in clogging," Kelli explained.

"And I suppose you know why Brandi Parker of Texas would be here in Manhattan?" teased Sheldon as Kelli passed the finger cymbals back to him.

"There was a clogging convention held at the Hyatt Hotel over the weekend. There were workshops in different styles of dance along with displays of dance shoes and accessories by different companies. Rebekah Wilson, our group leader was talking about the different workshops that she attended on Saturday."

"Mac, you need to hire Kelli as a CSI," teased Stella.

"No thanks, I'll stick with my regular job," laughed Kelli. "Oh by the way, there are fresh cinnamon rolls in the breakroom, so help yourselves."

"But I wouldn't wait too long because Adam, Danny and Flack already know about them. And knowing those three, those rolls won't last long," said Mac.

"Who is the food fairy?" asked Sheldon.

"I felt like baking over the weekend, so I decided to make them for a treat."

"Stella, I think that we need to take a little break before continuing our work," Sheldon headed for the doorway.

"Oh I agree," Stella stripped her gloves off - following Sheldon.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again - you sure know how to clear a room," Kelli teasing as she hugged Mac from behind. But he didn't reply as he was looking at the crime scene photos. "Mac, what's wrong?"

Mac turned around facing Kelli, saying. "I'm so thankful that you survived your attack," hugging Kelli tightly - breathing in her unique scent. "Otherwise I would have missed getting to know you again."

"Was Brandi attacked by the same person, who attacked me?"

Mac looked away from Kelli, saying nothing and dropping his arms.

"Mac, please no secrets."

"Yes, we think that it was the same person."

"Stella and Don said something about Miami last Friday. Has there been similar murders in Miami?"

"Yes," Mac answered reluctantly.

"And that's why Horatio Caine was here in Manhattan last week?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Kelli hugged Mac quickly, then stepping back. "Tell Stella and Sheldon if they require more information about the wonderful world of clogging, they know where to find me."  
"I will, but I think that Sheldon will want to learn more about your belly dancing skills," Mac said smiling at Kelli.

"Not you?"

"Nah, I already know that you would be willing to give me a private demonstration."

There was the sound of breaking glass and they both turned around to see Lindsay standing in shock out in the hallway, with pieces of a broken lab beaker around her feet.

"Are you okay Lindsay? What happened?" questioned Mac.

"I'm fine, the beaker just happened to slip out of my hand," stammered Lindsay. "I'll just go get a broom and dustpan out of the janitor's closet." Lindsay turned and quickly walked away.

"Huh," Mac said, turning when he heard Kelli laughing.

"We are really blowing your tough marine image all to hell," giggled Kelli. "She overheard you talking about your request for a private demonstration of belly dancing."

"Oh," Mac flushed, as Don walked towards them.

"Hey Mac, dispatch called and advised that there was a DB found in the Central Park subway station."

"I'll get Lindsay and meet you at the scene," said Mac.

Kelli signed. _"Be careful and be safe."_

_"I will,"_ Mac replied before going in search of Lindsay.

"Oh Kelli, those cinnamon rolls were really good," said Don before heading for the elevator.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you like them."

The following Saturday morning, Kelli, Lindsay and Stella met each other at Macy's to go shopping for gowns for the 9/11 ball.

"You know, guys have it easy. All they have to do is rent a tuxedo when they are required to attend a formal event," whined Lindsay, as the three women searched thru racks of gowns.

"I know," agreed Stella. "Ladies, there is nothing suitable here. Let's go to my favourite dress shop."

Soon they were walking thru the doors of Claude's - a high end dress shop.

"Wow, I've heard of this place," breathed Kelli in awe.

"Stella, how is my favourite customer?" a tall man with blonde hair swooped towards Stella.

"I'm fine, ladies this is Claude himself. Claude, this is Kelli Taylor and Lindsay Monroe."

"Enchanted," Claude said, bowing and kissing Kelli's and Lindsay's hands. "Are you gorgeous ladies shopping for the ball?"

"We are," smiled Stella.

"Then you have come to the right place. I have the perfect gown for you to wear, Ms. Bonasera," Claude snapped his fingers. "Mia, the black Bill Blais gown please." 

Gesturing towards Lindsay. "Hmm, let's see now, Ms. Monroe," Claude took Lindsay's hand - twirling her around. "I think the burgundy for you. Zoë, the burgundy Dior gown."

"And now you, Ms. Taylor," Claude paused, twirling Kelli around as well. "So petite and that gorgeous red hair. Tell me do you always wear flats?"

"Yes or medium high heels. I don't wear heels like Stella or Lindsay, too uncomfortable."

"Hmm, let's see, we don't want the gown to overpower you," he frowned, then smiled, snapping his fingers. "The emerald green satin I think and this is my own design. Ashley, the green satin for Ms. Taylor."

The three women were ushered into the dressing rooms, where Claude's assistants waited to help the three women with their gowns. Then the three of them modelled the gowns for Claude's final approval.

"Yes the Bill Blais is perfect for you Stella. Now let's see you Lindsay. Oh yes that color looks great with your skin tones. And now Kelli, please come out."

"Kelli stepped out of the dressing room wearing Claude's creation.

"Oh wow," Stella breathed. "Mac is not going to know what hit him."

"I agree," said Lindsay. "That gown looks like it was designed just for you."

"I think ballerina flats and with her hair gently moussed, Ms. Taylor will be the belle of the ball," gushed Claude.

"I may be easting macaroni and cheese for the next six months, but it will be worth it to see Danny's face," said Lindsay, as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Same here, but the guy's name is Mac," smiled Kelli.

"Mac eh," teased Stella.

"So Stella, who are you trying to impress?" asked Kelli.

"Yeah Stella, time to spill the beans," said Lindsay.

"Oh someone that I've known for awhile," smiled Stella.

"I hope that he treats you better than Frankie did," frowned Lindsay.

"Oh yes, and you will meet him at the ball,"

"Now let's get the bad part out of the way - paying for these gowns with our blood," quipped Kelli, as they headed for the dressing rooms to change back into their regular clothes. Lindsay changed first, heading for the front desk to pay her bill, where the cashier informed her that there was a discount on the price of the gown.

"Kelli," Stella stopped Kelli from heading to the front desk. "You bill has already been paid."

"What! Stella, you didn't?" protested Kelli.

"Not me," laughed Stella. "Claude gave the three of us huge discounts. But Mac knew that we would be coming here, so he arranged with Claude beforehand to pay for your gown."

"What! Mac didn't have to do that."

"Mac wanted your first gown to be really special in honour of your first ball."

"Oh, that dear sweet man."

Stella paid for her gown and the three women thanked Claude for his assistance.

"Just remember to tell people where you got these gowns," Claude bidding them farewell - by kissing their hands.

Outside the shop, holding their respective garment bags - they looked at each other and started laughing.

"That was quite the experience," said Lindsay. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"I always shop here for my gowns," answered Stella, as she smiled at the younger woman.

"It's after lunch now, how about the three of us grabbing a bite to eat before we go shopping for shoes," suggested Kelli after glancing at her watch.

"I didn't realize that it was after 1:30," gasped Stella, also looking at her watch. "Kelli are you feeling okay/"

"I'm fine, but I will need to eat soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Did Mac threaten you?" smiled Kelli.

"No, no, not at all. He just warned me to keep an eye on you," admitted Stella, as they walked down the street.

"The 'Mid-Town Diner' is just up ahead, shall we have lunch there?" asked Lindsay indicating the restaurant further up the street.

"Sounds good, and the lunch rush will be over now," said Kelli as Stella agreed.

After eating their lunch, the three friends started checking various shoe stores until they found shoes to go with their gowns.

"Well that was successful mission ladies," said Stella as they exited the last shoe store.

"Why don't you both come back to my place for dinner? I have homemade vegetable soup simmering in the slow cooker, fresh bread rolls and fruit salad for dessert," Kelli said. "And after dinner we can talk about our hair, make up and even about the guys."

Stella and Lindsay accepted Kelli's invitation and Stella hailed a cab. At the apartment, Lindsay and Stella helped Kelli with the final preparations for dinner, which was soon ready.

"This vegetable soup is so good," said Lindsay after eating a couple of spoonfuls and Stella agreed.

"Thanks, I can tell you how to make if you want. It is a really simple recipe."

"No wonder Mac is leaving the lab on time recently," said Stella. "He has told about some of your meals that you've made for him."

"It's nice to have someone to cook for. I find it hard to cook for one person. You wind up eating it for a week and getting sick of it. Or ending up with a lot of frozen leftovers."

While they were eating, they discussed the upcoming ball and decided that they would get ready at Stella's apartment, and have their escorts pick them up from there. After finishing dinner, Lindsay and Stella helped Kelli with the dirty dishes, before gathering in the living room with cups of coffee and Kelli with her water.

"So how long have you and Mac been an item?" asked Lindsay.

"Before or after Cozy's?" smirked Stella.

"After, we are still in early stages," replied Kelli. "So Ms. Montana, time to turn the tables. How long have you and Danny been together?"

"For awhile now," blushed Lindsay.

"How long?" asked Stella.

"Okay, since I got back from Montana," confessed Lindsay.

"So that's why you and Danny traded shifts, the day of the big drug bust."

"Yeah and because of that Danny got his hand busted up."

"Danny doesn't blame you for his hand," Stella reassured Lindsay. "If he were to blame anybody, it would be Mac for sending him to help Adam in that warehouse."

"Wait, you two have lost me," asked Kelli looking at the other two women. "What warehouse? What drug bust?"

Lindsay and Stella quickly took turns explaining the highlights of the infamous drug bust, the break in at the lab by the "Irish Mafia" and how Adam and Danny were held hostage at the warehouse and tortured for information.

"So that's why Adam has scars on his hands and Danny's hand is in a cast."

"Yes," replied Stella.

"And Mac created the bomb that blew up the lab?"

"He made the bomb, but the gang's leader triggered the explosion," Stella explained.

"Wow, so that's why Mac said that the lab was rearranged and several offices were relocated."

"That's right. Now tell me why Kelli and Mac were blushing when you said that you were going to buy Mac a shot of tequila?" Lindsay asked Stella.

"Oh Lord," Kelli bowed her head blushing madly. Stella started laughing, asking. "Can I explain?"

"Go ahead, you already told Don."

"Yeah, and he told Danny and Sheldon about it."

"What! And Danny hasn't been teasing me about it?"

"I think that Mac threatened him to kill him and hide the body," smirked Stella.

"Oh good grief," Kelli groaned.

"Lindsay's dying from curiosity here," laughed Stella.

"Okay, okay, at the club, there was a woman who kept pestering Mac by hitting on him every week, not taking no for an answer. So we put on a little act to cool this lady's jets," explained Kelli.

"A little act!" sputtered Stella. "Man, it's a wonder that you two didn't go up in flames."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Oh, I was thinking 'hot damn' and poor Horatio didn't know whether to be shocked or amused," said Stella smiling wickedly. Stella proceed to tell Lindsay, how Mac had pulled Kelli onto his lap, licking the salt off her hand before drinking the shot and finally kissing Kelli - who had the piece of lime in her mouth.

"Dang, now I wish that I had seen that first hand," said Lindsay, as she looked at Kelli. "I'll never look at Mac as the stoic marine again."

"Be careful about what you say about it around Mac. Or he will put you on dumpster diving duty for a month," warned Stella. "Sheldon made a crack about it and Mac pulled rank on him."

"Is that why Sheldon has been taking so showers at work lately?" asked Kelli.

"Yup," grinned Stella.

"Okay, I'll heed the warning," laughed Lindsay.

"Besides, you've had enough surprises lately," grinned Kelli.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Lindsay.

"Last week, a broken lab beaker - ring any bells?"

"Oh that," blushed Lindsay.

"Okay, spill," demanded Stella

"Do you remember me explaining about clogging and belly dancing?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, after you and Sheldon left, Mac made a remark about Sheldon wanting to see another demonstration of my belly dancing skills, and I asked Mac - what about him. And he replied that he already knew that I would be willing to give him a private show, and poor Lindsay overheard us and dropped the beaker that she was carrying."

"So that explains why I found Lindsay sweeping up broken glass in the hallway," smiled Stella.

"So Stella, what is the most embarrassing thing that you have had happen to you?" asked Lindsay.

"There have been a few incidents, back in the day," smiled Stella. "But I believe that I will keep them quiet."

"Hey, no fair Stella," protested Lindsay.

"I'll have to ask Mac some questions," smiled Kelli.

"What is it like kissing Mac?" retorted Stella.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," smiled Kelli.

"I'm looking forward to the ball next week. Danny is a good dancer," said Lindsay.

"You are going to have a good time with Mac," smiled Stella.

"Why is that?"

"Mac is a really good dancer."

"Really."

"Yeah, Claire made him take ballroom dancing classes with her when he first took charge of the CSI lab, and she found out that he was expected to attend these formal functions, like this on a regular basis," explained Stella.

"Well, I guess that I will have a good time," smiled Kelli.

"Kelli, I've noticed lately, then whenever Mac gets called out to a scene that I see you signing something to Mac, and he signs back to you. What is it that you are saying?" asked Lindsay.

"It's just my way of reminding him to be safe and he says that he will."

"You need to teach us some sign language," said Stella, as Lindsay nodded.

"I can do that, but not tonight, it is getting late."

"What! It's almost 10 pm already. I've got to get home, I'm on call tomorrow," said Stella as she called for a cab and gathered up her purchases.

"I've got to get going too," Lindsay gathered up her purchases as well.

"Want to share my cab, Lindsay?"

"Thanks," said Lindsay. 

"Thanks for the great meal, Kelli. I'll see you on Monday," said Stella.

"We will have to get together again. This was fun," agreed Lindsay and the two women left the apartment.

Kelli puttered around the apartment after testing her glucose levels and taking her insulin injection. Then she nodded - coming to a decision, Kelli picked up the phone - connecting it to her TTY, dialling Mac's number using the relay operator.

**"Hello GA"**

**"Hi Mac, its Kelli. Have you had dinner yet Q GA"**

**"I had a sandwich a while ago. Why Q GA"**

** "Are you home yet Q GA"**

**"I just got home ten minutes ago GA"**

**"Come down and have some soup GA"**

**"Okay, see you in a few minutes GA"**

**"See you GA or SK"**

**"SKSKSKSKSK"**

Kelli disconnected her phone from her TTY, and a few moments later the lamp connected to her doorbell flashed. Kelli checked the peephole before opening her door.

"I see that you finally got your new peephole installed."

"Yeah, the other one was too high for my height."

"I'm glad."

"Busy day?

"Kinda, seeing how Lindsay and Stella were not available today," smiled Mac.

"Come on in and have some vegetable soup," Kelli quickly put the leftover soup in a saucepan to heat up, while she put some dishes on the table, cut some bread and filled a water glass for him. When the soup was hot, Kelli poured it into a bowl and placed it in front of Mac, who was sitting at the table.

Mac ate a few spoonfuls of soup, looking at Kelli. "Thank you for calling me. This is a perfect way to end a busy day."

"Oh, you are quite welcome," smiled Kelli as she sat down across from Mac with a glass of water, and the two of them talked while Mac enjoyed his soup, which was soon finished. "Did you want another bowl?"

"No thank you, that was plenty."

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No, I drank enough coffee today for three people. I'll just have another glass of water."

"Let's go into the living room and sit on the couch," suggested Kelli as she quickly put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and put the leftover soup in the fridge.

"So did you three ladies have a good day shopping?"

"We did and we decided that we are going to surprise all of our dates with our gowns."

"Not even a preview?"

"Not even a peek," giggled Kelli, then she leaned towards Mac, giving him a long hug and a lingering kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Mac licked his lips - saying. "Not that I minded, but what was that for?

"That was for being a dear, sweet man. Stella told me about your arrangement with Claude," Kelli giving him another kiss. "And that is for being my special guy."

"Well, I enjoy doing things for you. I love you for being my special lady," this time Mac initiated the kiss, pulling Kelli onto his lap. Kelli responded eagerly, her hands running thru his hair, down his back until she could pull his shirt free from his pants, allowing her access to his bare back and chest. Mac responded by unbuttoning Kelli's blouse and gently caressing her breast thru her lace bra.

"Oh yes," Kelli breathed, arching her back like a cat, as their tongue duelled with each other. Mac broke their kiss, breathing heavily - their foreheads touching.

"Mac?" 

"I better leave, before this goes any further," Mac sighed.

"What if I said that I wanted you to stay?" Kelli whispered.

"Not tonight. I want our first time together to be special, besides I'm not prepared."

"Oh," Kelli blushed. "It's been so long for me that I don't have anything."

"Next time I will be prepared," replied Mac, as he buttoned Kelli's blouse back up, then tucked his shirt back in his pants, standing up from the couch - pulling Kelli up with him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably just taking it easy. Why?"

"Do you want to go to church with me in the morning? Then we could go to our favourite Italian restaurant for lunch, then I'll take you to the shooting range."

"I would love to go to church with you."

"I'll pick you up at 10 am"

"10 am it is," smiled Kelli.

_"Good night, I love you,"_ Mac signed slowly.

_"You have been practicing,"_ replied Kelli._ "And I love you, too. Good night."_

Mac gently framed Kelli's face with his hands, kissing her. Before he opened the door and left the apartment. Kelli shut the door behind Mac, locking it, thinking. "And the man expects me to sleep after kissing me like that."

**a/n: Explanation of abbreviations in bold text**

**GA – means go ahead**

**Q – question mark**

**SK – stop keying or talking**


	9. Cinderella Goes To The Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I can't believe the number of hits that my story has gotten so far – and also thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter 9 – Cinderella Goes To The Ball**

Monday morning Mac and Lindsay got an early morning call out to a crime scene in an alleyway off Broadway, where they met Don.

"Good morning Mac, Lindsay. Our victim this morning is none other then Travis James," reported Don.

"Travis James! Are you sure about his I.D.?" questioned Mac, looking down at the body.

"His wallet is here beside him, no cash, but his driver's license and credit cards are still there," reported Lindsay, as she examined the wallet. 

"I'm going to call Stella to take the lead," Mac unclipped his cell phone from his belt, pressing a speed dial number. After talking to Stella for a few minutes, Mac turned to Lindsay - saying. "You will have to take the point in this crime scene. Stella is busy with another scene.

"Of course I will, but what's going on?" frowned Lindsay.

"I don't want to compromise the chain of evidence. I believe that this is Kelli's ex-boyfriend Travis James. Is his license a Canadian license?"

"Yeah, from Nova Scotia."

"Can you tell what the COD is?"

Lindsay checked the body over. "It looks like he was stabbed multiple times."

"Call the M.E.'s office, and finish processing the scene please," Mac requested. "Don, have some uniforms check the alley for a knife." Mac then spoke to Lindsay. "Stella is sending Hawkes to help you process the scene here. He can search the dumpsters for you."

"I can do that," Lindsay started to object.

"You have the lead, so learn to delegate responsibility."

"Okay I will, and Flack - you are my witness to Mac's orders," Lindsay grinned as she returned to taking pictures.

"Keep me posted and let me know when you find out the TOD."

"I will."

Mac left the alley, spotting Sheldon getting out of the truck.

"What's going on Mac?"

"Flack and Lindsay will explain the situation," said Mac, getting into the lab truck to drive back to the lab.

Lindsay with Sheldon's help, processed the scene, then met Dr. Marty Pino at the morgue.

"Were you able to determine the TOD for Travis James?" asked Lindsay.

"Mr. James died this morning at approx. 1 am," reported Marty his usual Giants shirt peeking out from underneath his scrubs.

"And the COD?"

"He bled out from his stab wounds; it looks like it was up close and personal. There were no defense wounds on his hands and arms. And no trace under his fingernails."

"How many stab wounds?" asked Sheldon, peering at the body.

"I counted fifteen and they were in a cluster. It looks like it was fast and furious. Also the killer had a lot of power behind his thrusts. There are bruises from the hilt of the knife, which was a single edged blade."

"That will help us to identify the knife when we find it," remarked Sheldon, looking at Lindsay.

"Yeah if he didn't toss it into the river."

Don exited the elevator on the 35th floor, heading towards Kelli's office.

"Good morning Don," Kelli greeted the tall, dark haired, blue eyed detective as he walked into her office. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"I did, thank you."

"You look so serious. Is there something wrong?" asked Kelli, who then gasped. "Did something happen to Mac?"

"No, no, nothing happened to Mac. He's fine," reassured Don.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

"So how can I help you?"

"I have a few questions to ask you about Travis James."

"And I insist on being present while you ask Kelli these questions," Mac stated - walking into Kelli's office.

"What's going on?" Kelli asked - looking at Mac, then at Don.

"Travis James was found dead this morning in an alleyway off Broadway," said Mac, after sitting down in the second visitor's chair.

"What! What is Travis doing here in New York?"

"So you didn't know that he was here?" Don asked.

"I had no idea that he was even here in the city."

"He didn't try to contact you?"

"No, I haven't had any contact with him since I broke up with him."

"So you don't know how he got your address?"

"What do you mean?"

"He had your address written on a piece of paper, which was found in his pocket."

"I have no idea how he got my address. I was very careful about giving my new address to my friends back in Nova Scotia. Because I didn't want him to follow or track me in any way."

"So he didn't come by your apartment over the weekend?"

"No, the doorman would have mentioned if he had come by looking for me. Saturday, I was with Lindsay and Stella pretty well the whole day. And yesterday I was with Mac until 10:30 last night."

"We went to church, the shooting range and had dinner, then spent the remainder of the evening at her apartment," confirmed Mac. "What was the TOD?"

"Dr. Pino puts the TOD at 1 am this morning," replied Don.

"And what was the COD?"

"The victim was stabbed to death."

"How many times?"

"Dr. Pino counted 15 stab wounds in a cluster."

"Dear God," breathed Kelli.

"Usually with stabbing deaths like that, the attacker usually ends up cutting themselves. Has the murder weapon been found yet?"

"No, not yet. The killer took it with him. Kelli, may I check your hands for any cuts?"

"I do have a small pinch cut on my right hand," explained Kelli holding her hands out for Don to examine. "I pinched my hand in the sliding mechanism of the gun that I was shooting yesterday."

"I'm teaching Kelli how to shoot, and she made a common mistake that most beginners make of holding the gun too close to the gun slide," explained Mac.

"Ouch, that is painful."

"You're not kidding," Kelli quipped.

"But I suppose that you were home alone at 1 am this morning?"

"I was in bed, sound asleep," Kelli then turned to Mac. "Do I need to get a lawyer? Am I in danger of being arrested?"

"No, no, I believe that you didn't kill Travis."

"The evidence will speak for itself," Mac stated firmly. "But this interview is over."

"Okay," Don shrugged, flipping his notebook shut, leaving the office.

"Mac, what if they want to search my apartment? Should I just let them? Or should I make them get a warrant?"

"Let's wait and see what the evidence says and cross that bridge later."

"Is Travis the one who attacked me?"

"We don't know, the results have not come back from DNA yet."

"I would love to know how Travis got a hold of my address" wondered Kelli.

"So would I," agreed Mac. "Was he friends with any of your friends back in Canada?"

"I don't think so, but I wonder if one of my co-workers from the airport - I met Travis at the airport. He worked for one the construction companies that had a contract with the airport."

"Did anybody at work know about your restraining order against Travis?"

"I did explain the situation to my boss, because his company was doing some renovations in our office. And I told my boss John Patrick about the problems, so he could make sure that Travis was not on the office crew."

"So your co-workers didn't know?"

"That's right; the airport could be such a gossip mill. But I did write to a couple of my co-workers - who were really good friends a few weeks ago. So I suppose that's how he got my address. Do we give Don this information or what?"

"We will wait and see what the investigation turns up."

"Okay."

"Don't worry it will be okay," Mac reassured Kelli.

"Thanks Mac," Kelli returned to work, as Mac returned to his office.

As the days passed DNA results determined that Travis James wasn't the rapist-murderer. And they followed all possible leads, but the trail went cold. Don had contacted Travis's boss in Nova Scotia and found out that Travis was on vacation when he was killed.

The week passed slowly until finally Friday arrived. Mac allowed Lindsay and Stella to leave work early to prepare for the ball. While Kelli had arranged with Max to take the afternoon off for an hair appointment.

The three women met at Stella's apartment as planned, primping for the ball - applying each other's makeup and Stella did Lindsay's hair into a French twist, before sweeping her curls up into a messy, sexy upsweep. Kelli's hair had been freshly colored, trimmed and tousled into soft spikes. They slipped into their gowns and shoes - chattering away about the upcoming evening.

At 6 pm Stella's intercom buzzed, Stella answered - saying. "We will be right down." Then turned to her companions. "Our escorts are here, let's go and wow them." They all gathered up their wraps and evening bags before leaving the apartment.

Downstairs in the lobby Danny, Mac and Sheldon - who was Stella's escort, were waiting for the ladies. And when they saw their dates - three sets of jaws dropped.

"Close your mouths boys or you'll catch flies," smiled Stella, before Sheldon hugged and kissed her.

"Hawkes is your mystery date," Lindsay goggled at Stella.

"Surprise," teased Sheldon.

"Dang, Montana, you clean up nice," said Danny, before hugging and kissing Lindsay as well.

Mac stared at Kelli in amazement. _"Wow, you look beautiful."_

_"Thank you kind sir," _Kelli replied. _"It's a good thing that you don't wear a tux every day."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you would have to beat the women off with a stick,"_ teased Kelli. Mac gathered her into his arm for a hug and a lingering kiss.

The three presented their dates with either shoulder or wrist corsages, depending on the style of dress, before helping them to get in the stretch limo that Mac had arranged for the evening.

Soon the three couples were walking into the New York Plaza Hotel where the three women checked their wraps, before being escorted into the main ballroom. Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon and Stella joined the rest of the CSI team and the lab techs where they were all sitting together at one large table, along with Don and the M.E.'s.

Mac and Kelli fulfilled Mac's social obligations first by talking with Chief Hillborne, and the rest of the mucky-mucks of the NYPD, Mac making sure that Kelli was included in the conversations.

"Excuse me gentlemen, ladies. It looks like the staff is ready to begin serving," Mac stated.

"Of course, of course," said Chief Hillborne bowing over Kelli's hand. "Now Miss Taylor, you be sure to save a dance or two for me later this evening."

"Of course, Chief Hillborne. I'll be sure to write your name on my dance card," smiled Kelli.

"And if Detective Taylor doesn't treat you properly, he will have to answer to me."

"I have no worries in that regard, sir."

"Ladies, gentlemen," Mac nodded to the others before offering his arm to Kelli - to escort her to their table, where he pulled Kelli's chair out for her to sit.

"Finished with your duties with the Chief?" asked Stella.

"Yes, but tonight it was bearable, thanks to Kelli's presence," smiled Mac, kissing Kelli's hand.

"I saw, the Chief was positively fawning over Kelli," Don smirked.

"Kelli, I believe that you know everyone here except maybe our M.E.'s," said Mac, introducing Kelli to Dr. Sid Hammerback and his wife Susan, Dr. Peyton Driscoll and Dr. Marty Pino and his date Allie."

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Kelli smiled at the three doctors.

Both Sid and Marty smiled and spoke briefly, Peyton smiled briefly before looking away.

The staff began filling the wine glasses at the table with either red or white wine; Kelli quickly covered her glass with her hand - requesting water.

"Of course ma'am."

Soon another staff member came over with a pitcher of cold water and the rest of the staff began serving plates of roast turkey with all the trimmings. The police chaplain said a short prayer, blessing the 9/11 victims, rescuers and the meal before everyone began eating. After the main course was eaten, the plates were whisked away by the efficient staff, and slices of New York cheesecake with either chocolate or strawberry syrup was served for dessert. Kelli quietly refused her serving and Mac offered Kelli a taste of his dessert on his fork.

"Thank you Mac," Kelli said as she accepted the small bite of his dessert. "Umm, that is so good."

"This is good," said Lindsay, as the other all agreed. They all talked about different interests while enjoying their dessert - drinking coffee or tea.

The staff came around - clearing away the remainder of the used dishes, the band began playing and the bar opened. Various couples started waltzing.

Mac stood up, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Taylor?"

"You may, Mr. Taylor," Kelli smiling as she placed her hand in his hand and stood up. "Someone told me that you remember your lessons from the ballroom dance classes that you attended."

"I do, and what about you?" asked Mac as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Guy and I kept dancing, I just need to tap out the beat on my shoulder like we used to in class."

"I remember," Mac twirled Kelli into his arms and they began moving around the dance floor - doing a foxtrot.

The other couples from their table also joined them on the dance floor, soon most of the couples on the dance floor stood back - watching as Mac and Kelli fox-trotted around the ballroom floor. When the song ended, everyone clapped as Kelli and Mac looked up startled. Laughing Kelli - curtsied and Mac bowed before leaving the dance floor.

"Don't tell me, you also took ballroom dancing lessons as well," smiled Stella.

"Guy and I both did, that's where we met Mac and Claire," said Kelli with a sly grin.

"You little devil, you've been holding out on us. When Stella told you about the dance lessons, you pretended that you didn't know anything about it," said Lindsay.

"Hey, a girl has to have some secrets," laughed Kelli.

The music started again, Mac indicated the dance floor. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Kelli and Mac danced off again, this time doing a Viennese waltz.

When the song ended, Chief Hillborne tapped Mac on the shoulder - saying. "I believe the young lady promised me a dance."

"Of course, Chief Hillborne," smiled Kelli.

"Please call me Dwight."

"If you will call me Kelli."

"All right Kelli. Now I know that I don't dance as fancy as Detective Taylor, but I can manage a simple waltz just fine."

"Don't worry Dwight," Kelli smiled, catching Mac's eye who tapped out the beat on his hand before she waltzed off with the Chief. Mac then turned to the Chief's wife asking her for a dance.

When the song finished, Dwight kissed Kelli's hand. "Thank you for the dance, Kelli."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Here is your dance partner - safe and sound."

"And I believe that your wife, would like the next dance," smiled Mac, as the two men switched partners and each couple waltzed off.

"Thanks for showing me the beat," Kelli smiled - looking up into Mac's handsome face.

Kelli and Mac continued dancing, sometimes with each other and sometimes with other partners from their group. After awhile Mac and Kelli took a little break from the dancing, getting some drinks from the bar with Kelli sipping a diet soda.

"Miss Taylor, may I have this dance?" asked Deputy Inspector Gerrard.

"Of course sir," said Kelli, passing her glass to Mac to hold, Mac tapped the beat out before Kelli and the Deputy Inspector danced off.

The inspector insisted on dancing a couple of waltzes before escorting Kelli back to the table where Mac and Stella were returning to the table as well.

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you, Miss Taylor," Deputy Inspector Gerrard said, as he kissed Kelli on the cheek, before walking off.

_"Uh, what a lech," _Kelli signed to Mac, who frowned and replied. _"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because he has more hands than an octopus."_

They heard someone laughing, turning they saw Officer Marty Santucci standing there grinning.

_"Shhh..., you need to keep this between us,"_ signed Kelli, smiling at the officer.

_"I will, if you dance with me,"_ replied the young officer, his eyes twinkling.

_"If I must,"_ Kelli danced off with the officer.

"Mac, how about a dance for old time's sake?" Mac looked around to see Peyton standing next to him.

"Of course," Mac waltzed Peyton out onto the dance floor.

"You seem happy with Kelli."

"I am. Are things okay between us?"

"Well, I will admit that I miss being with you. But I'm happy for you, it looks like you have found an soul mate in Kelli."

"I think that I have as well."

"Someone said that you've known Kelli for quite awhile."

"Claire and I knew Kelli seven years ago."

"I wish both of you the best of luck in your relationship."

"Thank you, and I believe that you will meet someone special soon."

"Thank you Mac," Peyton kissed Mac on the cheek when the song ended, returning to her seat.

Kelli rejoined Mac. _"Are things okay between you and Peyton?"_

_"They are,"_ Mac smiled down at Kelli. _"Are you enjoying yourself?"_

_"I am, especially since I am here with you,"_ Kelli returning Mac's smile. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Kelli kissed the palm of Mac's hand.

_"Will you allow me to stay the night with you?"_ Mac signed, looking into Kelli's eyes.

_'Yes, I will."_

Don joined them asking. "Mac, do you mind if I steal Kelli for a dance?"

"You may, but bring her back safe."

Don swung Kelli into his arms, doing a simple box waltz which looks quite elegant in its own way.

Kelli and Mac danced the rest of the evening away, eventually noticing that it was after midnight.

"Thank goodness that I am not on call tomorrow or rather today. We can sleep in the morning," said Mac. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I am," smiled Kelli. "My feet are going to hate me in the morning."

"Why didn't you say something before? We could have left earlier."

"Because I was having too much fun."

Mac escorted Kelli to the coat check where Kelli reclaimed her wrap as Mac arranged for a cab.

At the apartment Mac took Kelli's keys from her hand - unlocking the door. Inside, Mac placed his hands on Kelli's shoulders, looked down - studying her face. "Are you sure about this"

"I am," Kelli smiled up at the handsome CSI. "In fact I did some shopping this week."

"You did," teased Mac. "I must confess that I also did some shopping myself."

"Well, we will have to compare out purchases," quipped Kelli, then indicated the drawer in the hall table. "You can safely store your off-duty weapon and I.D. here in the drawer."

"Thank you," Mac knelt down, unstrapping his ankle holster from his left ankle - standing back up he placed it along with his badge in the drawer.

"I'm going to slip out of this dress and into something more comfortable.

"Of course, take your time. We have all night."

"Could you do me a favour first?"

"Of course."

"I can't reach the zipper in this dress. Do you mind unzipping me, please?" Kelli presented her back to Mac, so he could find the zipper. Mac slowly pulled the zipper down, gently kissing her exposed back. "Hold that thought." Kelli headed for her bedroom, holding the bodice of her dress.

Mac shrugged out of his jacket, untied his bowtie and took off his grey vest, laying the items on the back of the couch.

"Did you want anything to drink?" Kelli asked, as she headed for the fridge, wearing a scarlet red, satin robe.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Kelli poured herself a glass of water, quickly drinking some of it and sitting the glass in the sink. Kelli pushed to power button on the sound system and Mac heard "Phil Collins - One More Night" playing softly from the speakers.

"Dance with me?"

Mac gathered Kelli into his arms and they gently swayed to the music. "Can you hear the music?"

"No, I didn't turn it up very loud, but I know that you can and that is good enough for me," Kelli stretched her arms up behind Mac's neck - gently pulling his head down until she could kiss him. They continued kissing while dancing, until Mac swung Kelli up into his arms - carrying her into the bedroom. 

Mac woke up, looked at the clock - seeing that it was 5:30 in the morning, he turned over to face Kelli, who was still sleeping. Mac becoming concerned when he noticed that Kelli was panting and sweating heavily. "Kelli, wake up," Mac shaking Kelli's shoulder gently. "Wake up."

"Huh, what's wrong?" Kelli looked groggily at Mac.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Huh," Kelli looked confused.

"I'm going to get your monitor, I think that your levels are too low," Mac said, getting out of bed - pulling on his boxers before going out to the living room where her monitor was in her purse. Then got a bottle of fruit juice from the fridge before returning to the bedroom. He prepped the monitor, sterilized and pricked Kelli's finger - squeezing a drop of blood onto the test strip. Within seconds the monitor beeped showing a reading of 2.9. Mac helped Kelli to sit up against the headboard, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of fruit juice from the nightstand. "Kelli, you need to drink this," Mac urged Kelli to drink the juice. "That's it, keep drinking, you're almost finished." Kelli continued drinking until the bottle was empty. Mac stood the empty bottle back on the nightstand, lying next to Kelli - holding her until she felt better.

"How low were my levels?" Kelli finally spoke.

"2.9."

"I should have eaten something before we went to bed," mused Kelli, then hugged Mac. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Mac, kissing her forehead. "What happened? You had mentioned that you usually wake up when you go too low."

Kelli frowned, trying to remember, then asked. "The blanket - was it over me? Or was it tossed back?"

"Tossed back."

"That's the first thing I do in my sleep, trying to cool down. I remember feeling so hot, but I couldn't seem to wake up."

"I'm glad that I was here to help you."

"So am I. Umm - what time is it?"

Mac twisted around to look at the clock on the nightstand. "6:15."

"Ugh - it's too early to get up, considering it is our day off."

"Do you need to eat something?"

"Not right now."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"We could just lay here and talk."

Kelli and Mac snuggled together, talking and occasionally kissing. Until Kelli looked at Mac. "Could you pass me my robe, I need to answer nature's call and take my insulin then eat breakfast."

Mac picked Kelli's robe off the floor, passing it to Kelli - who shrugged into the robe, tying the belt and scrambling off the bed. Kelli went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Mac picked his pants off the floor, pulling them on before going out into the kitchen. And started mixing some eggs for omelets, putting some whole wheat bread in the toaster to toast. While the food was being fried and toasted, Mac started the coffee perk, set the table and poured some milk for Kelli.

Breakfast was almost ready when Kelli walked into the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

Mac looked up from buttering the toast. "Did you take your insulin?"

"Yes I did."

"Good, have a seat, breakfast is almost ready," said Mac, as he took two plates from the oven where he had warmed them, placing the omelets on the plates along with some toast, sitting down he slid one plated across the table in front of Kelli.

Kelli ate a mouthful of omelet. "Oh that's good - I can't make good omelets - they don't turn out light and fluffy like yours."

"Thank you. So do you have any plans for today?"

"No, do you have any ideas on how we can spend the day?"

"How do you feel about going to the zoo this morning, then going to the gym after lunch?"

"Why the gym?"

"So I can show you some simple defense moves."

"I'm game," said Kelli. They finished their breakfast and cleared their dirty dishes away, putting them in the dishwasher.

At the Central Park Zoo, Kelli and Mac walked slowly thru the zoo, looking at the various animal exhibits.

"It's hard to believe that it is the end of October," commented Kelli.

"Indian Summer."

"The tiger exhibit. Beautiful creatures," Kelli remarked, as they looked down into the tiger enclosure. "So this is where Lindsay worked her first case with you and your team."

"Yes, and Lindsay kept calling me sir," smiled Mac.

"You can thank Danny for that."

"I know, Danny kinda resented Lindsay at first, because she was replacing Aiden."

"Aiden?"

"Aiden Burns, she was a former CSI of mine."

"What happened to her? Why isn't she working for you anymore?"

Mac explained the circumstances of Aiden being fired, studying for her P.I.'s license and finally her horrific death at the hands of D.J. Pratt.

"I'm so sorry that Aiden was killed," Kelli hugged Mac in sympathy. "So were you able to get the evidence to arrest him?"

"We did thanks to Aiden and now he is sitting on death row."

"I'm glad." They continued walking, looking at the animals, people watching and talking.

"Kelli Taylor, is that really you?" a woman's voice rang out behind them. Kelli didn't hear her, so Mac touched Kelli's arm saying. "Someone is trying to get your attention," indicating the woman behind them. Kelli turned around and looked at the woman standing with a man beside her.

"Anna Wentzell, is that you? It's been so long," the two women hugged each other.

"Are you visiting?" asked Anna.

"No I moved back to Manhattan a few months ago," Kelli turned to Mac. "Mac, this is Anna Wentzell, we were best friends growing up. Anna, this is Mac Taylor, a really good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Mac Taylor. Only it is Anna O'Neil now, this is my husband David O'Neil."

The two men shook hands.

"You got married! When did this happen?"

"Two years ago."

"Wow, so do you and David live in Manhattan?"

"No, we live upstate in Albany. We are just visiting the city for the weekend. How about yourself, where are you living?"

"Here in the city," replied Kelli. The two couples chatted for a few minutes more.

"We must keep in touch," Kelli wrote her home email address on the back of one of her business cards, giving it to Anna, who gave Kelli her email address, before the two couples went their separate ways.

After lunch, Mac and Kelli drove to the precinct to the police gym, where Mac taught Kelli some ways of defending herself.

Monday morning, Max called Kelli into his office. "Have a seat," Max indicated the chair in front of his desk.

"What's up Max?"

"I just wanted to discuss an upcoming conference. But first, it looked like you were having a good time last Friday evening."

"I did enjoy myself, thank you," smiled Kelli. "What's this about a conference? Are you planning to attend?"

"It is a conference for people who work with Victim Services i.e. coordinators, volunteers and etc. And yes, I am scheduled to attend."

"When and where you will be attending this conference?"

"It will be held in Miami, the third week in November."

"Nice, that will be a good time for you to be visiting Miami."

"It will," agreed Max. "And you will be attending as well."

"Excuse me," blinked Kelli in surprise.

"You really impressed Chief Hillborne, Chief of Detectives - Capt. Sinclair and Deputy Inspector Gerrard at the fund raiser Friday evening. And they feel that you would be a good representative of the NYPD."

"Umm, Max. Is this because I am deaf and know ASL? Because if it is, I don't want to attend just for those reasons."

"Partially, but also because they were impressed by your opinions of victims rights superseding the rights of the criminals," replied Max.

"Thank you for being honest. So do you think that it would be a good idea for me to attend?"

"I do, not only for the experience. But it was strongly suggested that I encourage you to attend.

"Ah politics," replied Kelli. "When do I have to give you my decision?"

"Noontime, so we can get you registered for the conference and reserve your hotel room. And for your information, the department will pay for everything."

"Let me check my schedule and I will get back to you."

"Sure, and here is the brochure describing the conference, workshops, speakers and the hotel information for you to review," Max passed Kelli a file folder with all the information.

"Okay, did you need to talk about anything else?"

"No, that's it."

Back in her office, Kelli read thru the conference brochure, thinking about the pro's and con's of attending. Kelli went back to Max's office. "Max, I notice that the conference ends Thursday afternoon. I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I take Friday off and return to New York on Saturday? I have some friends in the Miami area and it would give me a chance to visit with them."

"I don't see any problem with that. As a matter of fact, I will be doing the same thing myself. My wife will be going with me to Miami."

"Thanks Max." 

Back in her office, Kelli emailed Mari, asking if she would be able to get together on that Friday. Then as she continued reading the information about the conference workshops, she happened to look up, noticing that Mac was doing paperwork in his office.

"Mac, can I talk to you about something?" Kelli asked, knocking on his door.

Mac looked up from his paperwork. "Sure, come on in, any excuse for avoiding paperwork is always welcome," Mac smiled, leaning back in his chair.

Kelli walked inside, closing the door behind her before sitting in the chair in front of Mac's desk. "I just want your opinion about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

And Kelli began explaining about the upcoming conference in Miami that Max would be attending, how Hillborne, Sinclair and Gerrard were strongly encouraging thru Max that she attend the conference.

"Do you want to attend?"

"I do, but won't it seem like I am playing into their hands? I can't help but feel that the only reason that they want me to attend, is for me to be their poster girl for the NYPD. To portray the department in a good light."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. But then by you attending, Max might get a budget increase for victim services, which would translate into better services for victims."

"True."

"When is the conference?"

"The third week in November, the conference starts Monday morning and finishes Thursday afternoon. I'm thinking of staying until Saturday. It would give me a chance to visit with Mari and to accept Horatio's invitation to show me his crime lab. I'm waiting for Mari to respond to my email."

"When did Horatio do this?"

The morning that he left. You were out at a crime scene."

"Should I be worried?" Mac teased.

"Of course not," smiled Kelli.

"When do you have to decide about whether or not you will be attending the conference?"

"Noon today," Kelli replied. "I'm going to go check my emails and see if Mari has responded yet."

"I think that this would be a good experience for you, but obviously I can't make the decision for you."

"I know Mac. I always like to bounce ideas off of somebody, it helps me to come to a decision," Kelli stood up. "I'll get you know what I decide to do." Kelli returned to her office, where she found that she had received a response from Mari.

"Good to hear from you. Horatio says hi. Sure stay the extra day, and plan on staying at my house. Oh, and if you do come, email your flight information and someone from the department will pick you up at the airport. Looking to seeing you and catching up with you. Tell the New York gang that I said, Hey. Cheers, Mari."

"I'll do it. I'll go to the Miami conference," Kelli decided out loud.

"Hey Max," Kelli knocked on the doorjamb, walking into Max's office.

"Yes."

"I'll go to the Miami conference, but you only need to book a room from Sunday night till Thursday afternoon. I'll be staying with friends Thursday night until I return on Saturday."

"Good, I'll get the finance dept. to make the arrangements and advise you of the details."

"Okay it should be interesting. So have you been to Miami before?"

"No, that's why my wife is going along. How about you, have you been to Miami before?"

"No, so it looks like I will be digging my summer clothes out from the back of my closet."

At lunchtime, Mac and Kelli were eating lunch together in the breakroom, which was some of Kelli's vegetable soup and homemade bread.

"So you decided to go."

"Yes, you've been to Miami before. What should I expect weather-wise?"

"Hot and humid. Lots of sunshine."

"Will you miss me?"

"I'll miss your cooking," Mac grinned.

"Oh you. Ah well, I will just have to console myself with Horatio."

"I will miss you."

"I will too, I wish that you were also going with."

After lunch, Kelli was working on the volunteer's schedule when Deputy Inspector Gerrard walked into her office. "How can I help you, sir?" Kelli asked politely, looking up.

"Sgt. Healy has informed me that you will be attending the Miami conference."

"Yes, I will."

"Good, good, I'm glad. You've made quite an impression on us. You could go far in this department," Gerrard leered at Kelli - who was feeling creeped out.

"I hope to make a good impression on behalf of the NYPD and I hope that it will benefit victim services."

"You play your cards right and I'll make sure it will," Gerrard said, before leaving her office.

Kelli shuddered - thinking. "Oh God, what have I got myself into."

"Kelli, what did Gerrard want with you?" Kelli looked up and saw Max standing in the doorway of her office.

"Can we talk privately?"

"Of course," Max shut the door behind him and sat down. "Is there something wrong?"

Kelli repeated the conversation, that Gerrard had had with her about the conference, and the remark about her playing her cards right.

"That son of a bitch," Max swore. "If you want to back off from going to the conference, I'll understand."

"I need to find out if Gerrard will be attending the conference."

"Let me contact some people and I will get back to you."

"Thank you, but what should I do about Gerrard in the meantime?"

"Talk to Mac about borrowing a mini-recording device from the lab, and keep it with you at all times. Anytime that Gerrard talks to you, try to record his conversation."

"I'll do that right now."

"Oh, before I forget, here are your airline tickets and hotel confirmation number," Max gave Kelli an envelope. "Do you want me to talk to Mac with you?"

"No, I think that I can handle that," Kelli remarked - tongue in cheek. "But he may contact you to confirm your request."

"I would expect nothing less of Mac. That's what makes him a damn good CSI."

**a/n: If you want to read how Kelli and Mac spend their first night tonight, click on my profile to access – as these chapters will be M rated. I don't want to upset anyone and get kicked off the fan fiction site. Cheerio.**


	10. Mari and Hostages

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 10 – Mari and Hostages**

Kelli went looking for Mac and found him in the A.V. lab with Adam. Kelli knocked on the door and Mac looked up and gestured for her to come in.

"Mac, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Umm," Kelli looked at Adam and back to Mac, biting her lower lip.

"Adam, could you excuse us please?" Mac requested.

"Sure, no problem Mac. If you need anything else, I'll be in the Trace lab," Adam left the A.V. Lab.

"What's wrong?" Mac indicated a couple of chairs and they sat down.

"Gerrard came to see me," Kelli started telling Mac everything - and his face got dark with anger. Kelli finished up with Max's request for a recorder.

"I can fix you up with something and we will keep it on the Q.T. with no records. And I'm going to call Flack." Mac pulled out his cell phone - dialing Flack's number. "Flack, Mac here. Are you in the building? Good, could you meet me in the A.V. lab? And Flack, tell no one please." Mac disconnected the call.

Looking at Kelli, Mac said. "Flack is on his way. Now I'm going to call Horatio, he has a lot of contacts and he may be able to get a list of who will be attending the conference." Mac speed dialed another number.

"Horatio, it's Mac Taylor in New York, and I need a favour. There is a conference scheduled for the third week of November to be held in Miami at the Agramonte Hotel. What I need is a list of participants who are registered to attend the conference. We need to have that list, asap; it concerns the well being of a mutual friend. Thank you, I appreciate it. Take care Horatio," Mac disconnected that call as well.

"What did Horatio say?"

"He is going to call in a few favours and he will have the list couriered to my office."

"Mac, you wanted to talk to me?" Don knocked on the A.V. lab door.

"Come on in Don and close the door. What I am about to tell you, there can't be any record of it."

"Sure, I can do that."

"I need you to reach out to your dad and find out what is going on with Gerrard. And I also need to know if he will be attending a conference in Miami next month. And I don't need to remind you to be careful about putting out your feelers. If any of this gets back to Gerrard, all of our careers could be in the toilet."

"Why all the curiosity about Gerrard?"

Mac looked at Kelli - signing. _"__Can I tell him why?"_

_"Yes,"_ replied Kelli.

"Okay, you two are doing it again," Don grumbled.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Kelli quipped.

"Okay, this is definitely between the three of us," said Mac. "Gerrard seems to be interested in Kelli."

"Ah enough said," answered Don. "Hey, maybe he is jealous of you. You have to admit that there are bad feelings between the two of you since you called his and Sinclair's bluff."

"Perhaps, who know what makes Garrard tick," Mac bit his lower lip thinking.

"I don't want to know how he ticks," Kelli grimaced. "I just want his attention off of me."

"I don't blame you," smirked Don. "As soon as I find out anything, I'll get back to you Mac." Don left the lab.

"Now, let's get you set up," Mac started looking thru the recording equipment that was stored in a metal cabinet. "Ah, here we go." Mac turned around with a ladies gold brooch in his hand.

"That's a recorder?"  
"It sure is."

"But won't Gerrard recognize it, I mean seeing how he oversees the lab?"

"No, because we just got this item in, it had been signed out for an undercover operation by Vice," Mac showed Kelli how to turn it on and off.

"So what about downloading the audio?"

"We download the digital recording by using a computer program. I'll set your laptop up tonight at home and you can download any recordings, saving them onto a CD and I will listen to them."

"Thank you, Mac," Kelli hugged Mac, who pinned the brooch onto the lapel of her jacket. "Are you going to come by for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I will, providing that I don't get called out to a scene. If I do, I'll email you. By the way, what's on the menu?"

"Russian chicken, rice and vegetables."

"Umm sounds good."

_"Stay the night?"_ signed Kelli.

_"Okay, I'll stop by my place first."_

Kelli reached into her jacket pocket, placing a metal object in Mac's hand - folding his hand closed. _"Just let yourself in."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_ asked Mac - looking at the key in his hand.

_"Yes, I'm sure,"_ Kelli reached up, pulling his head until she could kiss him. They kissed until they remembered where they were, breaking apart.

_"I'll see you after work,"_ said Mac, opening the door for Kelli.

"Hey Mac," greeted Stella as she walked up to Mac in the hallway. "Hi Kelli, good weekend?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll talk to you later," Kelli headed towards her office.

"Mac, is something wrong?"

"What make you ask that?"

"I recognize that look on your face. You're worried about something."

"I am, but I can't talk about it."  
"Okay, but you know that I have your back."

"Thanks partner," switching topics, Mac asked. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, our guy struck again in Miami. They will forward any new evidence."

"Hmm, it's been awhile since the last victim."

"Which makes me wonder if there are more victims in other states. I'll check the National Crime Information Centre (NCIC), to see if there are similar murders in other states."

"Check with the R.C.M.P. in Canada as well," suggested Mac. "And keep me posted on any hits."

"Will do," Stella grinned. "And Mac, you may want to wipe the lipstick off your lips."

Mac flushed slightly - as he wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

Wednesday noontime, Mac was working on some reports, when a uniformed officer knocked on his office door.

"Detective Taylor, Mari Allan is here with an envelope for you. She insisted that it was to be placed in your hands personally."

"Thank you Officer," Mac stood up as a woman with long red hair walked in his office.

"Hello Mac. How are you doing?" greeted Mari.

"I'm good, how about yourself?" Mac greeted Mari with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Horatio asked me to give this envelope only to you. He said that it is the information that you requested."

"I knew that Horatio could do it. Tell him that we appreciate it."

"I also have an envelope for Detective Bonasera."

Mac saw Stella in the hallway, and he caught Stella's attention and motioned for Stella to enter his office.

"You wanted to see me Mac?"

"Yes, Mari Allan has some information for you."

"Hi, Mari," Stella smiled at the younger woman. "I hope that you didn't came all this way just to hand deliver this information."

"Oh no," laughed Mari. "Dean, my husband had to come to Manhattan for some meetings with A.D.A. Jack McCoy, and when Horatio found out that I was tagging along, he asked me to deliver some stuff. He said to tell you that they didn't get any hits in CODIS, but he sent up the crime scene photos and the autopsy report for your review."

"Tell Horatio that I appreciate this," Stella smiled, then left the office - starting to read the reports from Miami.

"So how long will you and Dean be here?"

"We will be flying back Friday morning."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, not yet. I thought that maybe Kelli and I could go for lunch."

"Come on, let's find Kelli and I'll treat both of you to some lunch at Sullivan's."

Mac and Mari walked across the hall, surprising Kelli - who was fighting with her printer again.

"Kelli, what did I say about abusing that printer," said Mac after getting her attention.

"Mac," Kelli swung around the caught sight of Mari. "Mari Jessop what you doing here?" Kelli giving Mari a hug.

"It's Mari Allan now."

"Oh yes, Horatio mentioned that you had gotten married."

"Let's go to lunch, my treat," said Mac.

"Let's go before someone comes looking for you."

At Sullivan's they caught up with what has been happening in their personal lives. And Mari explained why she happened to be in New York with her husband.

"So are we going to be able to meet this husband of yours?" asked Kelli.

"Of course, Dean is going to meet me here after his meetings."

"What are you doing this evening?"

"We are going to have dinner somewhere, why?"

Kelli looked at Mac who nodded. "Do you like jazz, soft rock?"

"Dean loves it and I like just about any kind of music except hip hop and techno."

"Mac and I go to Cozy's every Wednesday evening. We would like for you and Dean to join us."

"We would like that, but you will have to tell us how to find Cozy's."

"Where are you and Dean staying?" asked Mac.

"Dean's office is putting us up in the New York Plaza."

"How about we pick up you and Dean up at your hotel at 6:30 this evening?"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Mari.

Mac's cell phone rang. "Excuse me ladies." Mac answered his phone. "Taylor. Okay I'll be there shortly."

"Duty calls?" smiled Kelli.

"Duty calls," replied Mac.

"Okay, see you later," then Kelli signed. _"Be safe."_

_"I will,"_ Mac replied.

Kelli and Mari walked back to the lab, talking in ASL, walking past the reception desk, the two women noticed Detective Flack heading for the front desk, stopping in front of the two red haired women.

"Hi Kelli, I was looking for you. I need your help."

"What's up? Oh Don have you met Mari Allan?"

"Yes I have. Listen we have a group of students on a field trip from the deaf school in Manhattan. They were touring a business school and their chaperon got into an argument with someone and was killed."

"Dear Lord. And you need me to interpret for them"

"Yes, I'll drive you."

"Can I help Don?" asked Mari.

"I was hoping that you would offer to help," admitted Don, leading the two women to his car, where he drove them to the scene with flashing lights.

Kelli saw Hawkes and Mac processing the murder scene; Mac looked startled when he saw Kelli. _"Why are you here?"_

_"To help interpret," _replied Kelli. Don escorted Kelli and Mari to a classroom where half a dozen teenagers were being guarded.

"Hey Flack, who do you have here?" asked a brown haired female detective.

"This is Kelli Taylor and Mari Allan; they are going to help us question this group of witnesses. Ladies, this is Detective Jessica Angell."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Angell, shaking hands with Kelli and Mari.

"Okay Kelli, you help Angell question those three kids. And Mari will help me with the other three," ordered Don.

"Uh, Detective Angell, I just wanted to let you know that when you ask your questions speak directly to the kids and also I need to be able to see your mouth, so I can lip-read you."

"Are you deaf too?"

"Yes and I wear hearing aids, so I can hear some things."

"Okay let's do this."

_"Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions so that we can find out what happened to your chaperon,"_ said Detective Angell and Kelli's hands danced in mid air - as she translated Detective Angell's words into ASL.

_"Okay, what are your names?"_

_"Tyler Nicholas."_

_"Lizzy Anderson."_

_"Shirley Golden."_

_"I'm Detective Angell, and this lady is Kelli Taylor. What is your chaperon's name?_

_"That's Ms. Strum, she's our teacher."_ said Tyler.

_"What subject does she teach?"_

_"Math and Life skills,"_ answered Shirley.

_"Life skills, what's that?"_

_"Umm, how to fill out forms like applications, write cheques, deposit slips, things like that,"_ explained Lizzy.

_"Oh, okay. Did you see what happened to Ms. Strum?"_

_"She was talking to this man and they started arguing,"_ said Lizzy.

_"Do you know what they were fighting about?"_

_"No, I couldn't understand what they were saying because they weren't signing,"_ answered Tyler.

"Ask if any of them lip-read," Kelli whispered in Angell's ear.

_"Do any of you lip-read?"_

_"I do,"_ answered Shirley.

_"Do you know what they were saying?"_

_"Something about her engagement."_

_"Ms. Strum is engaged?"_

_"Yeah, to Mr. Brooks, he teaches art at our school,"_ said Tyler.

_"Was Mr. Brooks on the field trip with you?"_

_"No, it was just Ms. Strum," _said Lizzy.

_"The man who was fighting with Ms. Strum. Do you know what his name is?"_

_"No,"_ the three kids shook their heads.

_Do you know why this man was mad about her engagement?"_

_"I think that she used to date him and they broke up,"_ frowned Shirley.

_Can you describe what this man looked like?"_

_"He was bald and has a goatee - dark brown with some gray,"_ said Tyler.

_"How tall was he?"_

_"Tall as that man there," _Lizzy pointed at Detective Flack.

"Have you gotten any information?" Don asked as he joined Angell and Kelli.

"The victim was arguing with a male before she was shot," reported Angell.

"We got that as well, but the kids didn't know what they were arguing about because they were not signing."

"One of kids - Shirley Golden lip-reads a little, and she says that they were fighting about the victim's engagement to another teacher from their school."

"So they knew each other?"

"Yes, and the man is on the staff here."

"Excuse me Detectives, most schools have handouts for prospective students and visitors, that describes the courses offered and usually has pictures of the staff with their bios. Maybe the kids could identify the man that killed Ms. Strum," suggested Mari.

"Thank you," said Don. Angell, do you want to check it out and find out if they have a handout?"

"I'm already on it," Detective Angell said, heading for the front office, and she was back shortly with several handouts.

_"Can all of you look thru this book and tell me if the man who hurt your teacher, if his picture is here in this book?"_ requested Don, as Kelli signed his words.

All the kids nodded and they started flipping thru the pages.

_"Sir," _Lizzy raced over to Don and Angell - holding the handout, folded open. _"That's the man. He's the one that hurt Ms. Strum," _Lizzy's hands flying in mid-air, as Kelli interpreted for the benefit of the detectives.

_"Are you sure, Lizzy?"_

_"Yes, I am,"_

_"Thank you, you did good,"_ Don praised the teenage girl, who blushed at his praise.

_"How are we going to get back?_

_"We've contacted your school and your parents have been notified, and they will be picking you up at your school. We are going to have a police officer drive your school bus back to the school, with you guys on it of course."_ Don then turned towards the uniformed officers in the hallway. "Has the building been searched?'

"Yes sir," replied Officer Watts.

"Put out an APB for Albert Hanks, here is his picture."

"Yes sir."

"Remember he has a gun and he has already killed someone, so he has nothing to lose. He is to be considered armed and dangerous, and should be approached with caution."

"Yes sir, approach with caution," Officer Watts left to put out the APB as per Don's orders.

"Come on ladies, I'll get someone to drive you back to the lab."

"Thanks Don, but first can you tell me where the ladies washrooms are?" asked Kelli.

"Come on," Don and Kelli went out into the hallway and Don pointed down the hall - indicating where the washrooms were.

"Thanks, I won't be long," Kelli replied, before walking towards the washrooms.

Mac walked up to Don. "Did you get a lead on the shooter?"

"We did, the kids identified Albert Hanks as the shooter, and he is part of the staff here. How did you and Hawkes do with the scene?"

"We recovered DNA from the victim's hands; it looks like she scratched him. And the bullet is still in her."

"Good and we have an APB issued for our suspect.

"Where's Kelli?"

"Ladies washroom."

Kelli had found the washroom where Don had indicated. Exiting the stall, Kelli headed for the sink to wash her hands, and quickly dried her hands. Turning towards the garbage can to deposit the used paper towel, Kelli gasped when a man dropped from the ceiling in front of her. Recognizing the man from the kid's description. Kelli whirled around, running for the door - screaming Mac's name.

Down the hall, the two detective's heads jerked around when they heard Kelli screaming. The two men ran down the hall with their weapons drawn, followed by several uniformed officers.

Inside the washroom, Kelli had almost escaped when she was jerked back by her hair. "Ow, let go of me, damn it," Kelli growled.

"You're gonna be my ticket past all these cops," said Albert, holding Kelli around the throat with one arm and holding the gun at her temple with the other hand. "Now, nice and easy - open the door."

But of course Kelli didn't understand what he was saying because she couldn't see his face in order to lip-read.

"Open the damn door."

"I'm deaf and I can't understand what you are saying without seeing your face."

"Kelli, are you okay?" asked Mac - pushing the washroom door open. Stopping at the sight of Kelli being held hostage with a gun to her head, Don was behind Mac. "Take it easy sir. Why don't you put down the gun before you make things worse and let the lady go?"

"No way, not until I get what I want."

"What do you want? asked Don.

"Safe passage out of here," Albert said. "Tell your buddies to lower their guns." Albert gestured with his gun at the detectives and the uniformed officers. 

The moment Kelli felt the gun being moved from her head, she slammed her elbow into his gut, slamming her foot onto the top of his foot. Then grabbing the arm that was around her throat, bending his thumb back - forcing him to release her, twisting away from his - still holding his hand, forcing to bend forward where she was able hit the bundle of nerves located at the joint between his arm and shoulder with a fist - causing him to sink to his knees from the pain.

Several uniformed officers swarmed inside, placing handcuffs on Albert and securing his weapon. Mac pulled Kelli into his arms, hugging her with relief - pulling back enough to search her face.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He just scared the heck out of me."

"Take Albert to the precinct and stash him in a holding cell until I can question him," Don ordered, then touched Kelli on her shoulder. "Are you really okay"

"I'm really okay, thanks Don."

"Then all I have to say is - cool moves. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Mac," replied Kelli, slanting her eyes up at Mac, who was still holding her.

"You remembered your lessons well."

"Well, it helps to have a great teacher," said Kelli, giving him a quick kiss.

_"Kelli, are you okay?"_ Mari signing as she rushed down the hallway to where Kelli and others were standing.

_"I'm fine, Mari,"_ Kelli reassured her friend.

"Come on, Hawkes and I will drive you and Mari back to the lab," said Mac.

"Wait Mac," Kelli stopped. "Albert was hiding up in the ceiling in the ladies washroom. Doesn't the area need to be checked for evidence?"

"Correction, Hawkes will process the washroom and I'll drive you ladies back."

Don stared at Mac - surprised, thinking. "Mac forgetting about collecting possible evidence!"

"Uh Kelli, I'll have a few questions to ask you after I get back to the precinct," said Don.

"Okay Don, you know where you can find me."

Outside, Sheldon was standing by the lab truck, when Kelli and the others exited the building. "Hey Kelli," Sheldon hugged her. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm fine, Sheldon. He just scared me," said Kelli, reassuring her friend.

"Do you need to be checked over for any injuries?"

"It's not me that needs to be checked over," laughed Kelli.

"Huh?"

"She means that the suspect will have some interesting bruises in a short while," smiled Mac.

"Ah, so you've been showing Kelli some moves, Mac."

"Yes he has, said Kelli.

"The ladies washroom needs to be processed, Albert was hiding in the ceiling crawl space," said Mac.

"Got cha, I'll meet the rest of you back at the lab."

Back at the lab Kelli, Mac and Mari exited the elevator on the 35th floor. Mac headed for the layout room, and Kelli and Mari headed for the breakroom. "I need to get some water."

The two women found Danny and Lindsay taking a coffee break. "Hey guys," Kelli greeted the two CSIs.

"Kelli, we heard about what happened. Are you okay?" asked Lindsay with concern.

"I'm fine thanks to Mac, Don and the others. Mari have you met Danny and Lindsay?"

"Yes, I met them when I was here last summer for a conference. Hello Danny, Lindsay," Mari replied.

"I heard that you were here for a visit," Danny said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, how are you doing? I heard about your injury," Mari indicating Danny's cast. "So when will you be getting that cast off?"

"Next week, depending on the x-rays."

"That's good. And Lindsay's been giving you some tender loving care, I bet."

"Of course," Lindsay replied, then back pedaling. "Only because I care about my co-workers."

"Sure, you just keep believing that. And I've got some prime real estate in the Everglades for sale," Mari said dryly. Kelli looked at the shocked expressions on her friend's faces and totally lost it.

"Oh, I wish that I had a camera right now. If only you could see your faces," said Kelli.

"What, how - did you figure it out?" stammered Danny.

"Oh please, you two were broadcasting your feelings like a big olé neon sign," replied Mari, as Kelli kept giggling.

"Also when you don't have the full use of one sense i.e. hearing, your other senses become sharper. Some deaf people became more aware of people's facial expressions and body language," explained Kelli. "Me, I watch people's faces when I'm talking to determine if I'm talking either too low or too loud."

"Huh," said Danny - confused.

"Okay, being deaf, I can't hear myself properly when I talk," Kelli paused to take a drink of water as Mac walked in the room for some coffee. "Sometimes when I talk I notice people kinda wincing slightly, so that I know that I'm talking too loud and lower my voice accordingly."

"Okay, I understand that much," frowned Danny. "But how do you know if you are not talking loud enough?"

"People will lean forward slightly, maybe tilt their head or cock an ear in your direction," replied Kelli.

"And so you raise your voice slightly." Lindsay completed the explanation.

"Exactly," smiled Kelli.

"Interesting," said Mac.

"Do you do this as well?" Danny asked Mari.

"I do," Mari nodded.

"But what about other deaf people? Do they all do this," asked Lindsay.

"Each person with a hearing loss has different methods of adapting to their environment. And it also depends on the degree of the individual's hearing loss," Kelli replied and Mari nodded in agreement.

"Both you and Mari lip-read so well," Lindsay said. "I'm wondering can every deaf person lip-read?"

"No," answered Kelli.

"You see, it is not easy to lip-read," said Mari.

"Why?" asked Danny. "It looks pretty straight forward."

Kelli and Mari started laughing, then Kelli looked at Lindsay and Danny. "Let's do a little experiment, with your permission of course, Mac."

"This should be interesting," Mac chuckled.

"Okay, both of you, I'm going to say something by mouthing the words only. I will repeat the phrase once then you will each tell me what I've said."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," said Danny.

"Ready?

Both Danny and Lindsay nodded.

"Jesus said, Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these" (Matthew 19:14), Kelli recited silently, mouthing the words.

"Could you please repeat it?" asked Lindsay.

Kelli repeated the verse silently, watching as Danny and Lindsay - moving their mouths as they tested their lip-reading skills.

"Okay what did I say?" asked Kelli, her eyes twinkling.

"Uh, something about Jesus and children and maybe kingdom," frowned Lindsay.

""I only got as far as Jesus, then I was lost," said Danny. "So what was it you said?"

"Mari, do you want to do the honours?"

"Thank you," and Mari repeated the bible verse. "Jesus said, Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these - Matthew 19:14."

"How in the heck!" Danny's mouth dropped open in shock and awe.

"Why is it so hard?" asked Lindsay.

"That's because only 25 to 30 of the English language is visible on the mouth," explained Kelli. "The rest is hidden in your throat and nasal passages."

"Then compound that with words that look the same on the mouth, for example," Mari picked up the explanation and demonstration by saying. "Read, read, weather, whether, soul, sole."

"But how do you do it so well?" asked Danny as he eyed Kelli and Mari with respect.

"Years of practice," Kelli and Mari chorused together.

"What's going on here?" asked Don as he and Sheldon walked into the breakroom. "Did you all decide to take some vacation time this afternoon?"

"Whoops, come on Danny, our samples are probably analyzed by now," said Lindsay, pulling Danny along with her as they left the breakroom.

"Sorry Mac. I hope that I didn't keep them from anything important," Kelli apologized.

"I'm all for everyone learning new things," replied Mac.

"Learning what?" asked Sheldon, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Interesting facts about deafness and lip-reading skills," replied Mac. "Did you find anything in the ceiling crawl space?" Mac and Sheldon left the room - heading for the layout room. 

Kelli saw Mac starting to ask Sheldon about the percentages of the English language, before they disappeared from her view. Kelli grinned, thinking. "I must remember to ask Mac if Sheldon knows the percentages."

"What are you grinning about?" asked Mari.

"I'll explain later."

"Do I even want to know?" asked Don.

"I'll explain sometime."

"Okay, I've finished interrogating Albert Hanks. Now I need to ask you a couple of questions in order to complete my report."

"Of course, did you need me to go down to the precinct with you?"

"Nah, here is fine," Don shook his head, getting his notebook from his pocket.

"I'll just step outside until you two are finished," Mari started to get up from her chair.

"You can stay," Don stopped Mari from leaving. Then Don sat down facing Kelli, flipping open his ever-present notebook. "When you went to the washroom, did you see him when you first went into the room?"

"No, I didn't see him until he dropped down out of the ceiling in front of me. I tried to leave, but he grabbed me by the hair - pulling me back, putting his arm around my throat and putting the gun to my head," Kelli replied, remembering the terrifying moments.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He did, but I couldn't see his face so I don't know what he said."

"Okay, that's all I need to know," Don closed his notebook, putting it back in his pocket along with his pen.

"Don, did he say why he killed that poor woman?"

"It was a situation of - if I can't have her then nobody can."

"He confessed?"

"He did, hoping for a lighter sentence, but he will get life for her murder, along with additional charges for holding you hostage."

"Good, I'm glad," said Mari, the other two looked at Mari seeing the ghosts in her eyes.

"I feel bad for her family and her fiancé," said Kelli.

"I know," replied Don. "But I'm glad that you didn't get hurt or worse. I don't know what Mac would do if he lost you." Don gave Kelli a quick hug before leaving to return to the precinct.

"Well, this afternoon has been shot all to heck. I didn't get one lick of work done this afternoon," said Kelli, as they returned to Kelli's office. They had no sooner sat down when Max entered Kelli's office - saying. "Kelli, I heard what happened. Are you sure that you are not hurt?"

"I'm fine, Max. Thanks for asking," Kelli smiled at her boss. "Max, this is a friend of mine Mari Allan from Miami. Mari this is my boss Sgt. Max Healy."

"Please to meet you Ms. Allan."

"Thank you, it's nice to be able to put a face to the name, Sgt. Healy. And please it's Mari."

"You work for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab don't you? I believe that I saw your name as one of the speakers at the conference last summer."

"That's correct."

"Kelli, if you want to take tomorrow off - that will be fine with me."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary."

"Uh, Kelli, could you come in my office for a few minutes? It's regarding that matter that we discussed on Monday."

"We can talk in front of Mari."

"I've heard back about Gerrard and the conference. As far as we can determine he will not be attending the conference."

"That's great news."

"Has he been around since last Monday?"

"No he hasn't."

"Okay, have a good evening, and I'll see you tomorrow. Nice to meet you Mari," Max said before leaving her office.

Kelli looked up and saw that Don was in Mac's office and that they were talking about Gerrard. "Come with me, I need to talk with Don and Mac." And a moment later Kelli was tapping on Mac's office door. Mac looked up and motioned for them to come in. Kelli had just closed the door when Mac's phone rang. 

"Excuse me," Mac picked up his phone. "Taylor. Okay someone will be out to meet him," putting the phone back in its cradle - smiling at Mari. "Your husband is here at the front desk looking for you."

"I'll go and meet him," Mari started to leave.

"Mari, bring him back up here, so we can meet him," suggested Kelli, after receiving a head nod from Mac.

"Okay," Mari left the office - heading towards the elevators.

"Now, you two were discussing Gerrard when I came in here."  
"Yes, Don was telling me what he found out about Gerrard."

"Which is what?" Kelli looked at Don.

"Apparently Gerrard and his wife are separated and according to my sources, she is staying with her sister in New Hampshire. And he has not registered for the Miami conference."

"Yeah Max confirmed that as well," Kelli nodded. "Did you get a chance to go over what Horatio sent to you?"

"Not yet," Mac unlocked his desk drawer, pulling out the envelope that Mari had given him earlier that day. He opened the envelope, quickly reading the sheaf of papers. Then looked up at Don and Kelli. "Well it looks like Captain Sinclair is registered to attend."

"Capt. Sinclair, I can deal with that," said Kelli.

"Hold on," Mac looked up reading Sinclair's registration form. "It looks like Sinclair has Gerrard listed as an alternate in case he can't attend."

"Ah crap," muttered Kelli.

"My feelings exactly," agreed Mac.

"Wait, is Capt. Sinclair staying at the Agramonte?" asked Kelli.

"Yes he is."

"Well, guys. I'll let you two hassle this out. I've got reports to write," said Don.

"Don."

"Yes?" Don stopped, looking at Kelli.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Don left the office, and Mari came in with a tall, African-American man with a bald head who walked with a slight limp, using a cane.

"Kelli, Mac this is my husband Dean Allan. Dean, this is Detective Mac Taylor CSI level one and my friend Kelli Taylor, who works for Victim Services."

"I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Taylor, Detective Taylor," said Dean, shaking hands with Kelli and Mac.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Allan and its Kelli."

"And I prefer Mac, Mr. Allan."

"And it's Dean."

"Please have a seat," Mac indicated the visitor's chairs. "We were just talking about the upcoming conference in Miami later this month."

"Yes, remember Dean, I've invited Kelli to stay with us from Thursday evening until she leaves on Saturday."

"Yes, Mari and I are looking forward to having you as our guest," said Dean, smiling at Kelli.

Mac looked at Dean and Mari - saying. "I was wondering is if someone shows up at the conference, and if Kelli has to check out of the hotel early, would you mind if Kelli stays with you until the conference is over?"

"Kelli would be more than welcome to stay with us for the duration of the conference if necessary," Mari replied promptly, as Dean nodded.

"Thank you," said Mac, leaning back in his chair. "So will you be joining Kelli and I at Cozy's this evening?"

"Sounds good, how do we find the place?" Dean replied.

"Mac and I thought that you would probably want to go back to your hotel to freshen up, then we would pick you up at your hotel and drive you to Cozy's."

"That sounds fine," Mari said, after her and Dean glanced at each other.

"Also Cozy's has a pretty good menu. We could get there for 6:30 and have time to eat dinner and talk before the music starts," Mac suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on honey; let's go back to the hotel. I would like to get out of this suit and tie before it strangles me," Dean groused to Mac's and Kelli's amusement.

"Okay, we will see you two later," said Mari, as the couple stood up from their chairs.


	11. Friends and Dreams

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story so far – and thanks for all the reviews that I have received so far – and yes we do get "Dancing with the Stars" here in Canada – and I am will be watching Marlee's progress very closely.**

**Chapter 11 – Friends and Dreams**

"We will pick you up at your hotel at 6 pm," replied Mac, before the couple left his office.

Later that evening the two couples were enjoying their dinner at Cozy's and talking, generally getting to know each other, until at 8:30 Mac looked at his watch as Kelli looked at him saying. "Have fun and I'll have the club soda waiting."

"Thank you," Mac giving Kelli a quick kiss before standing up from his chair. "Enjoy the music."

Mari, Dean and Kelli continued talking, this time in ASL. _"So Kelli - you and Mac are a couple?"_ Mari asked.

_"We are still exploring our feelings,"_ replied Kelli. _"It took Mac a long time to get over losing Claire."_

_"Horatio told me about Claire,"_ said Mari. _"I know that Horatio is still grieving over Marisol's death, his wife."_

_"She was beautiful."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Horatio showed me a picture of Marisol the last time he was here in New York,"_ Kelli explained.

_"Horatio did what!"_ Mari was shocked.

_"My brother-in-law is such a private person,"_ explained Dean.

_"Huh? How is Horatio your brother-in-law? Mac told me that Horatio only had a brother and that he was killed by a drug dealer."_

_"Horatio and I discovered that we had the same father, but different mothers."_

_"Wow!" _Kelli blinked in surprise. The band started playing and the three of them sat back to enjoy the music. Mari took a sketch pad out of her purse and did some sketches of Mac playing the bass, Kelli enjoying the music and watching Mac, and of course of Dean - who was also enjoying the music.

Back at Kelli's apartment, Kellie and Mac got ready for bed, lying in bed just talking - unwinding from their day. Mac started kissing Kelli, light fluttering kisses on different areas of her face. Soon the kisses became more passionate and they began tugging their sleepwear off and Mac was reaching for a condom.

After, they laid quietly while their overheated bodies cooled down and their breathing slowed. Mac held Kelli in his arms as they spooned together and drifted off to sleep.

Mac was asleep only for a short period, when he was wakened by Kelli's moaning and thrashing around in her sleep. Mac leaned over; turning on the bedside lamp, then gently shook Kelli's shoulder. "Sweetie, wake up. You're having a bad dream. It's okay, wake up."

Kelli sat up screaming silently, Mac firmly restrained her hands and gently touched her face. Gasping Kelli woke up, throwing herself in Mac's comforting embrace, crying on his bare chest - Mac rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

Eventually the tears gave way to an occasional sniffle as Mac passed Kelli some tissues so she could wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was dreaming that I was back in that washroom and that guy was holding a gun to my head, then suddenly I was back in that hotel room - tied to the bed and he was raping me again. I hate this; it's been a while since I've dreamed about the attack. I guess the events of yesterday brought it all back."

"Did you ever find another therapist?"

"No I didn't."

"Why don't you talk to Stella tomorrow and find out who her therapist was?"

"Why Stella?"

"Stella was held hostage by a boyfriend, who was going to kill her and she ended up killing him instead," Mac explained.

"Was it someone named Frankie?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Lindsay said something about Frankie the day we were shopping for the ball. I'll talk to Stella tomorrow."

"Good, I hate seeing you being tortured like this," Mac kissed Kelli's forehead.

"Mac, hold me please." Mac responded by gathering Kelli in his arms, as she had requested. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you because you need your sleep."

"Shh.., just go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning," Mac watched as Kelli slowly drifted back to sleep, before turning off the lamp and going to sleep himself.

"Why don't you take the day off like Max suggested," Mac said as he watched Kelli yawning over her breakfast.

"No, because it helps to get back to a normal routine. And besides if I stay home, all I would want to do is sleep the day away. Then I really wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. And what about you? You must be tired as well; you woke up each time that I woke up."

"I'll manage. I'm used to functioning with little sleep."

"You need your rest as well. You are not Superman."

"I'll be okay, come on I'll give you a ride into work."

"Okay."

At work, Kelli decided to concentrate on filing on account of feeling like she was in a mental fog. Noontime found Kelli eating the lunch that Mac had prepared that morning.

"Hi Kelli," said Stella, as she retrieved her lunch from the fridge and sat down at the table beside Kelli. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Bad dreams?"

"Yeah."

"That's understandable after yesterday," said Stella, looking sympathetic at her friend.

"I think that I need to find another therapist, but I don't know where to find a good one."

"What about the therapist that I went to? Dr. Jordan is great," Stella suggested. "Do you want me to contact her office and see if she can fit you in?"

"Would you Stella?" Kelli said gratefully.

"Of course I will," Stella replied, hugging Kelli. "I'll let you know if I can get you in."

"Thanks Stella. I really appreciate your help."

"That's what friends are for," said Stella, as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me. Bonasera, okay I'll meet you at the car in a few minutes. I just need to grab my kit." Stella clicked her cell off and looked at her lunch. "Well at least I got to eat most of it before I was interrupted by Flack." Stella threw the remainder of her lunch in the garbage, before rushing off.

Kelli finished her lunch and continued sitting there half asleep, until Sheldon came into the room. "Hey Kelli," Sheldon looked at Kelli with a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine; I'm just a little sleepy."

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"No I kept waking up due to bad dreams," Kelli yawned. "Excuse me."

"Why don't you go home early and get some rest, otherwise you are going to make yourself sick."

"Hmm maybe I will."

"Come on, I'll help you get your stuff and I'll drive you home," said Sheldon.

Kelli fell asleep in the car and Sheldon had to wake her up after he parked the car in front of her building. Upstairs in her apartment, Sheldon urged Kelli to change and get into bed, where she soon fell asleep. Sheldon got her glucose monitor out of her purse and placed it on the nightstand, and made sure there was a bottle of fruit juice in the fridge before going back to the lab.

"So Sheldon, what have you got on your callout?" asked Mac, coming into the lab where Sheldon was waiting to see if there were any hits in AFIS from the prints collected at the scene.

"Ah ha, gotcha," Sheldon said before looking up from the computer. "Oh, a simple smash and grab. The guy Harry Hogg is in the system, this will be his fourth arrest for burglary. He always forgets to wear gloves." Sheldon shaking his head at the stupidity of it all. "Oh Mac, if you are looking for Kelli, I took her home."

"Is she okay?" Mac asked - looking slightly alarmed.

"She's fine, just tired. She was almost asleep in the breakroom earlier. She told me that she didn't get much sleep last night. But someone should check on her later, to make sure that she wakes up to test and eat some dinner," suggested Sheldon.

"I have a spare key; I will stop in and check on her on my way home. Thanks for looking after her."

"If you need any help with her in regards to her monitor or anything, call me and I'll come over."

"Thanks, but Kelli showed me what to do in case of emergencies."

Later found Mac letting himself into Kelli's apartment using his key, where he found that Kelli was still sleeping, so he changed into jeans and a polo shirt, hanging up his suit. Then warmed up some chicken soup that Kelli had prepared a couple of days ago, setting the table. While the soup simmered on the stove, Mac went into the bedroom and gently woke Kelli up.

"Umm, hi Mac," Kelli said, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Time to test your blood and eat some dinner."

"I slept that long?" Kelli sat up in bed as Mac passed her robe to her. Kelli tested after she splashed some cold water on her face to wake up, before joining Mac at the dining room table.

"Are you hungry?" Mac asked - ladling the soup into bowls.

"I am," Kelli waited until Mac sat down before starting to eat. "Oh Mac, I meant to ask you last night. Was you able to stump Sheldon yesterday?"

"I was able to surprise him for once," Mac chuckled.

"The master of trivia didn't know about the percentages of the English language being visible on the mouth," Kelli smiled. "I am going to have so much fun with him."

"Don't be surprised if he starts asking you all kinds of questions about your deafness."

"I don't mind, the only problem that he may have is shutting me up once I get going."

"I have something for you," Mac got up and went over to the hall table, coming back with a large brown envelope, which he gave to Kelli.

"What's this?"

"Mari stopped by my office this afternoon and asked me to give this to you."

Kelli opened the envelope, pulling out several pieces of heavy thick paper. "Oh these are some sketches that Mari did at the club last night. Look, here you are - playing your bass. I'm going to have this one framed."

"I like this one," Mac picked up the one that showed him and Kelli talking, heads close together. "May I keep this one? I would like to hang it up in my office."

"Of course you may," Kelli looked the third sketch which showed her enjoying the music. "Mari does beautiful work doesn't she?"

"She does. Dean says that she prefers to draw everything, just the same as a photographer who is constantly taking photographs," Mac commented as he looked at the final sketch. "You look like that you are one with the music."

"I do love listening to music, sometimes I wish that I could play an instrument or sing."

"I know a shop over on Broadway that does beautiful work. Why don't I take these sketches and get them framed."

"Wood frames?"

"Handmade."

"Okay, just let me know my share of the bill is," Kelli slid the sketches back into the envelope to protect them.

"What should we do for the rest of the evening? It is still early," said Mac, after he gathered up the dirty dishes, putting them in the dishwasher.

"I stopped at the video rental store on my way home and rented a DVD that I think that you will like."

"Yeah, what kind of movie."

"Comedy."

"Not the "Three Stooges" I hope," Kelli giggled.

"Please, that's more Danny's taste," Mac frowned.

"What's it called?"

"Open Season."

"Isn't that a cartoon?"

"Yes, but it's not just for kids."

"So the stoic marine likes watching cartoons," Kelli laughed.

"We don't have to watch it," said Mac, beginning to get injured look on his face.

"I'm sorry," Kelli kissed Mac. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that I got a mental picture of you in your marine uniform watching cartoons and your team passed out from shock on the floor of the lab."

"Oh," Mac chuckled at the mental image. "You have a weird sense of humor."

"Come on, let's watch it," Kelli settled with Mac on the couch.

"Oh that was funny," Kelli snickered, as the credits rolled on the television screen.

"I thought that it would be fun to watch after yesterday's crappy day."

"It was. Thank you Mac," Kelli giving Mac a thank you kiss.

"Up and at them, it's time for you to test and take your insulin."

"Yes master," Kelli sassed.

While Kelli was testing and taking her insulin, Mac made sure that the door was locked and that all the lights were turned off before heading back to the bedroom.

The next morning, Kelli got the doorman to flag a cab for her, Mac had gotten an early morning callout, and it was raining hard. A typical, cold rainy November day. At the lab, Kelli was walking past the reception desk, when she saw two men standing by the reception desk, and the receptionist was talking on the phone. Kelli started to walk pass the men, when she realized that the one man looked familiar.

"Sgt. Parlee, is that you?"

"Kelli Taylor, I never expected to see you here," the tall, gray haired man said, shaking Kelli's hand.

"I work here now. What brings you here to New York City, all the way from Canada?"

"We are here to speak with Detectives Stella Bonasera and Don Flack."

"Excuse me, Detectives Bonasera and Flack are still out in the field, and they are not sure how much longer they will be," said the receptionist.

"We'll wait," replied Sgt. Parlee.

"So are you still at the Halifax Detachment?"

"Yes I am, oh this is Constable John Landry. Constable, this is Kelli Taylor. I met Kelli when I was posted at the Halifax International Airport and she helped us a few times by interpreting for us."

"Please to meet you Ms. Taylor," Constable Landry, shaking hands with Kelli.

"Please call me Kelli."

"Good morning, Kelli," Sheldon greeted after touching Kelli's arm.

"Good morning Sheldon. Are you coming back from a callout?"

"Yeah, both Mac and I had callout to Central Park at the boathouse."

"Oh where are my manners, Sgt. Parlee, this is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, CSI. Sheldon this is Sgt. Charles Parlee and Constable John Landry of the R.C.M.P."

"Please to meet you Officers. Excuse me, I need to get his evidence logged in."

"Where's Mac?"

"He's parking the lab truck," Sheldon turning his head. "Correction, there he is now."

"Thanks Sheldon, I'll see you upstairs," Kelli then caught Mac's attention. "Good morning Mac."

"Good morning Kelli."

"Mac, this is Sgt. Charles Parlee and Constable John Landry of the R.C.M.P. Gentlemen, this is Detective Mac Taylor, CSI. They are here to talk with Stella and Don, but they are still out at a scene."

"I see," Mac paused, teeth worrying his lower lip. "Kelli please escort these two Officers to my office, while I take this remaining evidence to Danny in the lab."

"Sure Mac," Kelli waited until the two men were issued visitor's passes.

"So what work do you do here at the lab?" asked Sgt. Parlee.

"Oh, I don't work for the lab. My office just happens to be on the same floor as the lab. I work for Victim Services."

Upstairs on the 35th floor, Kelli showed the two men to Mac's office - waiting until Mac arrived.

"Thank you Kelli, would you close the door behind you on your way out, please?"

"Sure thing Mac. It was nice seeing you again Sgt. Parlee and also nice meeting you Constable Landry," Kelli said before leaving Mac's office.

Mac watched as Kelli walked to her office, and he decided to close the vertical blinds on the glass wall facing her office. "So am I correct in assuming that your visit is in regards to the query that Detective Bonasera put out about rape-murders with similar M.O.'s"

"It is," replied Sgt. Parlee. "We have a couple of cases that went cold from lack of evidence and we were hoping that looking at your files would generate fresh leads in our cases."

"When did the murders occur?"

"Last year, the victims were killed a month apart," reported Constable Landry.

"Repeatly raped, then strangled?"

"Correct, these ladies suffered," said Sgt. Parlee.

There was a knock and Mac looked over at the door, seeing Stella standing there. "Come on in Stella."

"Reception says that there are a couple of R.C.M.P. Officers waiting to talk to me?"

"Stella, this is Sgt. Charles Parlee and Constable John Landry. Gentlemen, this is Detective Stella Bonasera, one of my CSIs."

"Please to meet you," smiled Stella, shaking hands with the two Mounties. "Please, I'll take you to my office where we can discuss our cases."

"Certainly," replied Sgt. Parlee, as both men stood up and Sgt. Parlee turned to Mac. "It was nice to meet you Detective Taylor." And the two Mounties left Mac's office after shaking hands with Mac.

"Stella, a moment please?"

"What's up, Mac?"

"If possible, can you keep the reasons quiet as to why these officers are here, especially from Kelli?"

"Sure, I'll warn Flack to be careful as well."

"Thanks, she's having trouble sleeping."

"Yeah, she said something about that yesterday during lunch."

"By the way, where's Flack?"

"Oh still canvassing the hotel for possible witnesses."

"Who was the victim?"

"Dolly Andrews from Denver, Colorado. Same M.O. as the others," reported Stella, before leaving Mac's office to talk to her Canadian counterparts.

Lunchtime, Sheldon found Kelli in the breakroom alone, eating her lunch. "Hi, can I join you?"

"Feel free," Kelli looked around the room. "It isn't exactly a mob scene in here right now."

"How are you feeling today? Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I did, I only woke up once," smiled Kelli. "Thanks for helping me yesterday."

"No problems, that's what friends are for."

"So is Stella still talking to the Mounties?"

"Mounties?"

"That's what Canadians call the R.C.M.P., the Royal Canadian Mounted Police," explained Kelli.

"Ah, I get it."

"You mean that I stumped you - the Master of Trivia," giggled Kelli.

"You have an unfair advantage, where you have lived in Canada."

"And I hear that Mac was able to stump you the other day."

"What was this?"

"Something about lip-reading and the English language," Kelli said with a sly grin.

"Danny and Lindsay told me about your's and Mari's little lip-reading experiment from the other day. Sometime when we both have some free time, I would like to talk to you about how you and Mari adapt and your coping skills."

"Of course anytime. As a matter of fact, are you off tomorrow? I know that Mac is on call."

"I'm off."

"Why don't you come by after lunch tomorrow and I'll answer your questions, then you can stay for dinner."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I'll tell the doorman to let you up."

**a/n: Check my profile – for Chapter 11's little M rated scene which occurs after eating dinner and before watching "Open Season". Oh – I don't own Open Season either.**


	12. High Fashion

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 12 – High Fashion**

Saturday morning, Kelli decided to mix a batch of bread, and start it rising. Then she mixed some dough to make some cinnamon rolls, and set it aside to allow the dough to rise as well. After a quick lunch, Kelli was checking the beef stew that was in the slow cooker, when she saw that the light was flashing, letting her know that someone was at the door. After checking the peephole, Kelli opened the door and invited Sheldon in.

"Hey, thanks again for having me over."

"Sure, come on in the kitchen, we can talk while I'm kneading the bread down."

Sheldon asked his questions about lip-reading and Kelli explained how she coped with being deaf. Meanwhile Kelli rolled out the dough for her rolls, spread margarine on the dough, sprinkling sugar, brown sugar and cinnamon on the dough, then rolled the dough into a long tube. Taking a sharp knife, she sliced the rolled up dough into one inch sections, placing them into baking pans and setting them aside to rise.

"There is a lot of work that goes into making those rolls," commented Sheldon.

"I know, but I enjoy making them."

"So your brother also had hearing problems as well?"

"Yes he did," Kelli replied as she formed the bread dough into loaves, putting the loaves into bread pans, and set those pans aside to rise as well. "Guy taught himself to lip-read. Mom used to tell me when she read bedtime stories to Guy that he used to say, turn on the light mommy so I can hear, so it wasn't discovered that he had hearing problems until after he started school. Then in his hair salon, Guy had large mirrors at each station, so that whenever he was doing someone's hair - he could see their faces and was able to lip-read what they were saying, when he was standing behind them."

"So how old were you when you started wearing hearing aids?"

"I was four years old when I got my first hearing aid which I wore in my right ear," Kelli glanced at her rolls. "Excuse me," Kelli got up to turn the oven on to preheat then sat back down. "And I started wearing a hearing aid in my left ear at thirteen."

"So you've been wearing two hearing aids since you were thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"Did you attend a school for the deaf?"

"No, my mom always said that we were going to have to learn to cope with the hearing world and that she wasn't going to send her kids to a boarding school at five years old," Kelli got up to slide a couple pans of rolls in the oven. Then quickly measured some icing sugar, milk and vanilla flavoring in a small bowl, getting a tablespoon from the silverware drawer. Then passed the bowl and spoon to Sheldon to start stirring until the lumps were gone.

"Did you learn ASL when you were young? Uh, is this stirred enough?"

Kelli tested the mixture. "Just a little more milk," pouring a smidgen of milk in the bowl, and passing it back to Sheldon to continue mixing, while she checked the oven, before sitting back down. "No, I didn't learn sign language until I went to Vocational School which was part of the deaf school in Albany. Then I continued taking various classes in ASL and practicing." Kelli grabbed a pair of oven mitts, before opening the oven door to remove the pans of rolls, placing them on cooling racks. Then she slid two more pans of rolls in the oven, then taking the bowling of icing, Kelli drizzled the icing over the hot rolls.

"Oh man, you are making me hungry," groaned Sheldon.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to have some for dessert," smirked Kelli.

"So your hearing loss, was it hereditary?"

"Yes, nerve deafness is hereditary. So if I have any children, there would be a good chance that they would have hearing problems. There is a history of deafness on my dad's side of the family."

"What about cochlear implants?"

"For me?"

"Yes," Sheldon nodded.

"I'm not a good candidate because I still have too much residual hearing left."

"Can I assume that you don't wear your aids when you are sleeping?"

"That's correct."

"So what do you use for an alarm clock?"

"It's a digital clock with an attachment that goes under my pillow. When the alarm goes off, it makes the attachment vibrate. Some people use clocks with a flashing light. I also have a flashing light for the doorbell and the phone."

"So that's why I didn't hear a doorbell ring, when I pushed the doorbell button."

"Correct," Kelli looked at the clock and got up to remove the last two pans of rolls from the oven. Then adjusted the oven racks before sliding the bread pans in the oven, before drizzling the remaining icing over the hot rolls.

"You attended regular school. How did you along in school with the other kids and the teachers?"

"Pretty well, there were a few kids who liked to make fun of me. And the majority of the teachers were pretty understanding of my requirements of sitting at the front of the class, facing me when speaking."

"But not all of them were understanding?" Sheldon probed.

"I remember one teacher, grade five; she did allow me to sit at the front of the class. But every time we had a spelling test, she would sit at her desk during the spelling tests."

Sheldon's eyebrows arched in a silent question.

"The other teachers would make sure that I could see their faces when they said the words for the spelling test. But this teacher had a row of books standing on end on her desk, which meant that I couldn't see her mouth in order to lip-read. When mom talked to her about being able to see her to lip-read, she informed my mom that I was using my hearing as a 'crutch', that I needed to learn to use my hearing more."

"Wow, that's quite an altitude for a teacher to have," Sheldon said, with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, but I never knew this until years later," Kelli looked at the time, and then opened the oven door to rotate the bread pans around.

"She didn't want you to have bad feelings about your teacher."

"Yeah. Do you want some more coffee?"

"I'm fine thanks. Can I ask you how you can dance where you have trouble hearing?"

"Easy, when the music is loud enough, I can feel the vibrations thru my feet especially if it is a wooden floor, also on my temples and forehead. Sometimes I even touch the loudspeakers until I get a sense of the rhythm."

"But the night of the fundraiser, the music was loud, but not extremely loud, so how did you pick up the beat?"

"I'll answer after I get the bread out of the oven," Kelli pulled on her oven mitts and removed the bread pans from the oven, tapping the loaves out of the pans unto the breadboard, separating the loaves, finally Kelli brushed butter over the hot crust using a pastry brush. Kelli then checked the beef stew in the cooker, seeing that it was just about done lowering the cooking temperature on the slow cooker. "Mac will probably be here soon, I'll set the table for dinner."

"Let me help," Sheldon said, taking the silverware and glasses, placing them around the table, while Kelli put some dinner plates in the warm oven to warm up.

"Sheldon, could you please get that large bowl down off that shelf for me?"

"Sure," Sheldon retrieved the bowl in question, setting it on the counter for Kelli.

"Thanks, sometimes it's a pain being my size," Kelli got an electric bread knife out of one of the kitchen drawers, attaching the serrated blades, plugging it in and quickly slicing one of the warm loaves of bread. She had just wiped the blades clean, putting the disassembled knife back in the drawer, when Sheldon looked at the door saying. "Sounds like someone is trying to get in."

"Oh, that's Mac. He has his own key," Kelli walked towards the door, missing Sheldon's look of surprise. _"Hi Mac, I'm glad that you was able to make it for dinner."_

_"So am I,"_ Mac replied. _"It was a bad scene."_ He gathered Kelli in his arms, giving her a long kiss - feeling his stress levels going down. They separated when Mac heard Sheldon asking dryly. "Would you two like me to leave so you can have some privacy." Mac chuckled as he signed what Sheldon had said.

"Now be nice Sheldon, or I won't let you stay for dinner," Kelli called out, as she pushed Mac towards the bathroom - saying. "Go wash up and dinner will be on the table when you come out."

Kelli ladled the stew into the large bowl, while Sheldon got the warm dinner plates from the oven, placing them on the table just as Mac joined them.

"Oh man," Sheldon moaned in appreciation after his first taste of the beef stew. "No wonder you've been leaving the office at a decent hour lately."

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Mac quipped.

"Hmm, point taken," smiled Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you were asking about how I picked up the rhythm of the music at the fundraiser."

"Yes, I did."

"Mac, do you want to explain?"

"I tap out the beat on Kelli's shoulder."

"But what about when you danced with other partners?"

"Mac tapped the beat on his hand and I watch his hands until I get the rhythm."

"Sneaky."

"Kelli, I'm going to have to eat and run. We are still processing evidence from our scene."

"Bad scene?" asked Sheldon.

"Yes, with multiple victims. Danny and Lindsay are at the lab helping me."

"Why didn't you bring them back with you for some dinner? You know that I always cook big meals."

"I know," smiled Mac. "But Danny decided to order in some Italian, and I could tell that they wanted to share some time together."

Sheldon snickered. "So their romance is no longer a secret?"

"It is kinda hard to keep something like that a secret in a CSI lab," replied Mac.

"Do you need me to go in and help Danny and Lindsay?"

"Thanks, but that's not necessary."

"When you go back to the lab, I want you to take some cinnamon rolls with you for Danny and Lindsay."

"Danny will appreciate that," said Sheldon.

"I know," laughed Kelli. "He has been giving me little hints."

"Hints huh. Knowing Danny, it was probably more like begging," smiled Mac.

"You do know Danny well," laughed Kelli, as she divided the pan of cinnamon rolls, serving them to Mac and Sheldon with some coffee.

"Umm, delicious as usual," said Mac.

"This lady tortured me all afternoon with these tantalizing aromas," grinned Sheldon.

"Just making you appreciate the final product," Kelli quipped.

"Well, I have to get back to the lab," Mac stood up from the table. "Thank you for a delicious meal."

"Wait a few minutes, until I wrap up some cinnamon rolls for Lindsay and Danny," Kelli quickly wrapped several rolls in foil wrap, then walking with Mac to the door.

_"It will probably be late when I get finished, so I will go back to my place instead of waking you up."_

_"No," _replied Kelli. _ "You won't bother me, I hate waking up alone."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I am,"_ Kelli hugged Mac.

_"Okay, I have to say that you are spoiling me."_

_"I love spoiling you,"_ smiled Kelli. Mac crushed Kelli in his arms, giving her a long searching kiss, before leaving the apartment. Kelli locked the door behind Mac before walking back into the dining room where she saw that Sheldon had put the leftovers in the fridge and was putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"You didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I can do for such a great meal," smiled Sheldon.

"Well thank you. I'm going to send a loaf of bread and some cinnamon rolls home with you."

"Thank you." The two friends finished the dishes and Sheldon left with his care package.

Monday morning Kelli was waiting for her train on the subway platform, when she noticed a couple arguing in front of her.

"It's over between us," the woman said before turning away from the man that she was arguing with. The man grabbed the woman's arm swinging her around to face him, stabbing the woman in the coat with a knife that he pulled from his coat pocket. The woman fell onto the floor of the subway platform, as the man turned to run - bumping into Kelli, knocking her to the ground. The container that Kelli had been holding, fell on the floor, the cover popping off - spilling its contents. The man slipped and fell in the spilled food, scrambling to his feet - he ran to the nearest exit.

"Call 911," Kelli hollered, as she scurried to where the injured woman laid bleeding on the platform. The woman had been holding a sweater, which Kelli grabbed to try to stanch the flow of blood which was spurting out of the woman's chest, applying direct pressure with her hands on top of the sweater. "Ma'am, I need you to stay with me," Kelli ordered, as the woman's eyelids fluttered. "I need you to stay awake. You'll be okay, help is on the way."

A couple of Port Authority cops ran up, saying that Rescue was on the way. "Look you need to keep people away from the crime scene," ordered Kelli. "Ma'am stay awake."

"Kelli."

Kelli looked up at the officer touching her arm. "Marty, thank god you are here. Is Rescue on the way?"

"They're here, you need to move so that they can help," Officer Santucci helped Kelli to stand up, to allow the EMS personal to render aid to the stricken woman. _"What happened?"_ Marty signed as he spoke.

_"That woman was having a disagreement of some kind with a dark haired man, wearing a long black overcoat and he stabbed her before running for the exit."_

_"Sit tight, someone from Homicide will want to talk to you."_

_"Of course, and also someone from the lab."_ Kelli watched as Marty and several other officers established a perimeter, putting up the yellow crime scene tape. EMS continued working on the victim, but they were unable to revive her, pronouncing on the scene.

"Hey Kelli, what are you doing here?" Don sat on the bench next to Kelli with a concerned look.

"Well, I was trying to go to work, but life interfered."

"Are you hurt? You're covered in blood."

"No, it all belongs to the victim."

"Did you see what happened?"

"The victim was arguing with a tall dark haired man. She said that it was over between them, the woman was facing me, so I was able to see her face."

Don looked over the crime scene and noticed the mess on the platform floor. "Did someone get sick?"

"No, that mess was supposed to be my lunch."

"Kelli, are you okay?" Kelli looked up and saw Stella and Sheldon standing there with their kits.

"I'm fine guys."

"Kelli witnessed the stabbing," Don reported.

Kelli described how the man had bumped into her, knocking her down causing her to drop her container of stew.

"Then what happened?" Don asked, writing in his notebook.

"Well the guy slipped and fell in the mess, so if you can find him before he ditches his clothes. He will be covered with blood and beef stew."

"Oh man, what a waste of good food," moaned Sheldon, and Stella arched her eyebrow at him.

"That's beef stew? I had thought that someone had hurled." quipped Don.

"Are you sure that you are not hurt?" Stella looked worried. "You're covered in blood."

"I tried to stop the bleeding," Kelli explained.

"Did you see the man's face at all?" Don questioned.

"No," Kelli shook her head. "I was right behind him when he turned and knocked me on my butt."

"Hawkes, you start processing the scene. And I'll process Kelli."

"Okay," Sheldon turned, starting to take pictures of the crime scene and the victim."

"Okay Kelli, I'm going to check for trace under your fingernails for any possible fibers, hair, skin," said Stella. Kelli held her hands over white paper while Stella gently scraped under her nails. Stella was folding the paper carefully, placing the paper into evidence envelopes, when Kelli spotted Mac approaching the crime scene."

"Don, you better go calm Mac down."

"What! Mac's here?" Don's head snapped around and saw his friend ducking under the yellow tape. Kelli watched as Don stopped Mac, quickly explaining the situation.

"Kelli, I need you to stand up so I can take some pictures of your coat before you take it off," Stella requested, Kelli stood up and as Stella snapped pictures - Kelli slowly turned around. "Now I need you to take your coat off carefully and pass it to me." Kelli watched as Stella carefully folded the coat up, putting it into a large paper bag. "You also have blood on your pants legs and the sleeves of your top."

"I can't exactly strip down to my knickers here on the platform," Kelli grinned.

"Of course not," smirked Stella. "Even though some people would enjoy the show."

"So how do we do this?"

"Mac, would you go out to the lab truck and get a pair of coveralls that we keep for messy scenes?"

Within a short period of time, Mac came back with a folded up pair of coveralls. "You know that these coveralls are going to swim on Kelli."

"But it will keep her decent enough until she can get to her apartment to change," replied Stella. "Come on Kelli. We'll borrow the security guard's office." Kelli followed Stella to the security office, watching as Stella flashed her badge – booting the security guards out.

Standing outside the security office, Don and Mac talked quietly, until they heard the two women howling with laughter.

Stella came out of the office, grinning and carrying several paper evidence bags. Kelli followed Stella.

"Now direct from the Paris runway, Ms. Kelli Taylor is modeling the latest in fashion for CSI outfits," Kelli twirled around in her baggy coveralls with the pants legs and sleeves having been rolled up several times.

Don and Mac cracked up laughing and Kelli saw a camera flash and looking over to see Sheldon holding his camera in her direction. "Sheldon, if you show that picture to anyone, so help me I'll kill you and get Mac to help me hide the body," Kelli threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots," quipped Sheldon.

"That's it, no more invitations to my place for dinner."

"Oh no, anything but that."

"Come on Kelli, I'll drive you to your place, so that you can change," Mac said, chuckling and taking his overcoat off and placing it around Kelli's shoulders.

That afternoon Kelli walked into the breakroom to get a bottle of water and found Danny looking at something that Sheldon was showing him. And both men were laughing at whatever they were looking at. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" Kelli asked as she got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh nothing," Danny looked around at Kelli, as Sheldon closed the file folder.

"Danny," Kelli started to say then noticed something different about Danny. "Hey, you got your cast off. How does your hand feel?"

"A little weak," Danny flexed his hand.

"Do you have to have physio on your hand?"

"Yeah, to help build up muscle tone."

"Then you'll be back out in the field?"

"That's right."

"Now Sheldon, what's in the file folder?"

"Nothing, just some test results," Sheldon quickly walked out - carrying the file folder.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked as she came into the room, heading for the coffee pot.

"Oh nothing," Danny replied.

"Sheldon was showing Danny something when I walked in here and they were both laughing," Kelli explained. "But they wouldn't tell me what was so funny."

"Oh that, it was a picture from this morning's crime scene," said Lindsay.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Kelli. "I warned him about showing anyone that picture."

"Wait, that was a picture of you," gasped Lindsay.

"Yes," replied Kelli. "Just wait until I get a hold of him."

"You could always sic Mac on him," drawled Danny.

"Nah, I'll get Stella on his case," quipped Kelli. "Sheldon has a healthy respect for her." Kelli stalked out of the breakroom.

"Whoa, she's scary," Danny stared after Kelli.

Later Stella knocked on Kelli's office door. "Lindsay mentioned that you were looking for me."

"Yeah, come on in and shut the door please."

"What's up?"

"You remember when I had to change into those coveralls this morning?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember a certain person being there with a camera?"

"Oh no, he didn't," Stella groaned.

"Oh yes, and I know that Danny and Lindsay have seen it and I don't know who else," replied Kelli. "I want to get back at him and I need your help."

"Count me in," Stella smirked, her eyes twinkling. "Any ideas?"

"No, but I was thinking that if we put our heads together, that we could come up with something."

"We can't pretend to have him arrested, because last year he was framed for a murder and almost got charged with murder one," explained Stella.

"I was thinking more along the lines of something embarrassing. Or having Mac pretending to put him on restricted duty or something."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Is Sheldon scared of anything? I know that Don is scared of ghosts and haunted places," giggled Kelli.

"How did you find that out?"

"Danny, who else."

"Hawkes doesn't believe in ghosts or anything like that. He believes in facts and scientific evidence."

"Hmm, like Mac. Do you think that Mac would go along with any of our schemes?"

"At one time, I would say no, but now," mused Stella.

"Are you going to mind doing this to Sheldon? I mean seeing how you two are in a relationship."

"We decided not to go forward; we found that we made better friends then as a couple."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not."

"Hmm, I wonder if we can make Sheldon think that he has a secret admirer."

"Sounds good, tell me more."

"Remember the guy that hit on Horatio at Cozy's?"

"Yeah. Oh that's positively wicked."

"My plan is to have the gang go to Cozy's Wednesday after work. This guy is there every week. And we'll get Lia, one of the waitresses to bring over a drink and pretend that it is from this guy."

"Let's do it." The two women laid their plans out, giggling and laughing like two school girls.

"Hey Stella," Don knocked on Kelli's office door, interrupting their scheming.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to join me in interrogation? Patrol picked up Dawn Amore's ex-boyfriend and they are bringing him for questioning."

"I'll be right with you," Stella turned to Kelli. "To be continued."

"Of course," replied Kelli. "Go get him, Dawn deserves justice."

Downstairs in interrogation, Don and Stella sat across from Brad Vallis, Dawn's ex-boyfriend.

"So Brad, how do you know Dawn Amour?" asked Don.

"Dawn and I used to date."

"When did you two stop seeing each other?"

"Uh, two weeks ago."

"Why the breakup?" asked Stella.

"It was her decision; she said that she had met someone new."

"When was the last time that you talked to her?" asked Don

"Last week, we crossed paths at a club near Times Square."

"Then why does her family and friends say that you've been calling her, begging her to get back together with you?" asked Don.

"What! I never...," Brad started.

"As a matter of fact, you waited for Dawn at the subway stop, where you argued with her before you stabbed her," Don stated, his eyes like blue ice.

"I loved her, I wouldn't hurt Dawn."

"We checked the clothes that you were wearing. Would you like to hazard a guess as to what we found?" Stella asked - coldly.

Brad shrugged. "Whatever."

"I'll tell you," Stella slapped pictures and printouts of lab results on the table in front of Brad. These are pictures of your coat, spattered with Dawn's blood along with traces of beef stew on your coat and pants from where you slipped and fell in a witnesses' lunch."

"Do you want to revise your story now?" asked Don.

"It's all her fault."

"How?" Stella looked puzzled.

"I wanted to get back together with her, but she wouldn't. She said that she didn't love me anymore."

"So you stabbed the woman that you love because she didn't love you anymore," said Don in a disgusted voice.

"What did you do with the knife?" asked Stella.

"I chucked it in the East River," Brad shrugged.

"Take him to booking," Don ordered the uniformed officer.

"Yes sir."

Back upstairs, Stella found Kelli talking to Mac.

"Hey Stella, how did it go with the ex-boyfriend?" Kelli asked looking at her friend.

"He confessed when we confronted him with blood and beef stew evidence," smirked Stella.


	13. Payback

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: In this chapter I do poke a little fun at Hawkes – don't hate me for it, but hey Kelli has to get back at Sheldon some way for taking that picture of her – just enjoy please.**

**Chapter 13 - Payback**

Thursday morning Sheldon and Stella were in the breakroom getting a cup of coffee when Don walked in. "Hey Hawkes, I hear that you made a new friend last night at Cozy's," slapping Sheldon on the back.

"Okay, who blabbed?" groaned Sheldon.

"What's the matter? Not your type?" Don quipped, as Stella choked on her coffee.

"I've got to go check on some results," Sheldon left the room followed by the sounds of Don's and Stella's laughter.

At lunchtime, Kelli came into the breakroom carrying an elaborate flower arrangement in a glass vase - setting it on the table.

"Is today your birthday or something, Kelli?" quipped Danny, who was sitting at the table with Lindsay and Sheldon.

"It's not mine. The card says Dr. Sheldon Hawkes," replied Kelli. "I just happened to be downstairs near the reception desk when it was delivered, so I offered to deliver it to the lab."

"Who's it from Sheldon?" asked Lindsay, trying to peek at the card, that Sheldon was reading.

"I don't believe it," Sheldon looking shocked. "How did he find out my name and workplace?'

"Who are you talking about?" asked Stella overhearing Sheldon's question as she and Mac walked into the breakroom.

"Someone sent me this flower arrangement," explained Sheldon.

"Did they sign their name?" asked Danny.

"No, it's signed a secret admirer."

"Did anybody hit on you last night at Cozy's?" questioned Mac, as he heated his lunch in the microwave.

"The only person who hit...," Sheldon stopped, his eyes widening at the memory.

**Flashback:**

"So Mac plays here every Wednesday evening?" Sheldon asked Kelli. Lia, one of the waitresses placed a whiskey sour in front of Sheldon, before Kelli could answer his question.

"Excuse me, but I didn't order this drink."

"Compliments of the blonde at that table," Lia gestured at a table near the bar. Of course, everyone turned to look at the table in question and saw three men sitting at the table, one who was blonde. Everyone except Sheldon started snickering when they realized that the blonde in question was male.

**Present Day:**

"Oh, you mean your friend from last night," Lindsay commented.

"That was no friend of mine," replied Sheldon.

Kelli and Stella snickered and Danny said. "Oh, that friend," before laughing.

"I've got to get back to work," said Kelli, before escaping back to her office. Mac looked at Kelli's retreating figure before turning his suspicious gaze on Stella, who quickly said. "I have to go find Flack; I have to ask him something." And left the breakroom herself. Mac shook his head and headed back to his office, as Danny and Lindsay continued to tease Sheldon.

Towards the end of the shift, Kelli and Stella disappeared and Sheldon was in Mac's office, when Sheldon's cell phone range.

"Hawkes."

"Dr. Hawkes, can you come down to reception?"

"Why?"

"You have a visitor, but we can't issue a visitor's pass because this person refuses to give us a name, just states that he needs to talk to you."

"I'll be right down, don't let this person leave," Sheldon snapped his cell phone shut.

"Something wrong?"

"It seems that my secret admirer's is down in reception. I'm going to set this person straight once and for all."

"I'll come with you in case of trouble."

Downstairs, Sheldon and Mac saw a woman dressed in a skimpy dress, black stockings and high heeled ankle boots, with long black hair waiting beside the reception desk. The officer behind the desk was smirking and he looked up when he saw Sheldon. "Dr. Hawkes, this is your mystery visitor."

The woman turned around and asked "So which one of you delicious men is Dr. Hawkes?"

Mac's and Sheldon's eyebrows rose in surprise, as the woman was actually a man dressed in woman's clothes.

"Uh, I'm Sheldon Hawkes, why are asking to see me?"

"I have a message for you," the man pressed the start button on a portable CD player and music started playing, as the man started dancing and singing "Don't Cha" a popular song performed by the "Pussycat Dolls". Poor Sheldon looked uncomfortable as the man danced some very suggestive moves around him and of course this attracted a crowd of uniforms, detectives and various staff who stopped to watch.

Finally the song finished and the male dancer said. "The message that I have for you, Sheldon Hawkes is that 'Payback is a Bitch'," the dancer/messenger gathered up his CD player, turned on his high heels and sashayed out of the building. Leaving Sheldon gaping like a fish out of water, looking around at the onlookers finally spotting Kelli and Stella, who were both laughing hysterically and Stella was holding one of the lab cameras.

"Mac, did you know about this?" Sheldon looked at his boss, who was standing there with a grim look on his face. Suddenly Mac started laughing and clapped Sheldon on the back, saying. "The look on your face was priceless. And you should know by now, not to mess with Kelli." The older man walked away, shaking his head in amusement.

"Man, oh man. I hope that someone took pictures," said Don, as he walked with Sheldon and several others towards the elevators.

Upstairs in the lab, when Sheldon exited the elevator, Danny, Lindsay, Adam along with several other lab techs started clapping and cheering.

"Okay people the show is over. Don't you have work to do," Sheldon mock grumbled. They quickly scattered when Mac came to the door of his office, standing there looking at everyone. Mac started to turn away from the doorway when he spotted Kelli and Stella sneaking out from the ladies washroom.

"Ladies," Mac spoke and both women jumped, before slowly turning to face him.

"Yes Mac, did you want to talk to us?" said Stella - trying to look innocent and failing miserabably.

"I just hope that you have nothing else up your sleeve."

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Kelli - trying to hide her grin.

"Just be warned, Hawkes is looking for you," and Mac leaned close - whispering. "I want to see the pictures."

"Of course," the two giggling women scurried for the A.V. lab.

The next day Kelli enlisted Danny's help in posting several photos of Sheldon with the drag queen up in the men's washroom, while Kelli pinned a couple up in the breakroom.

As a result Sheldon came looking for Kelli during the morning break, finding her in the breakroom talking to Mac. Kelli looked up to see Sheldon walking into the breakroom, waving a white handkerchief.

"Surrendering?" Kelli giggled.

"I'll stop showing everyone your picture, if you are willing to stop posting pictures of me all over the lab," said Sheldon.

"Deal, but I want that picture in my hands, along with the negative."

"I can give you the printouts and I'll erase the digital image."

"Okay," and the petite red head and the tall African American man shook hands, sealing the truce.

"You two sure had everyone in the lab and the precinct talking these past couple of days," remarked Mac, as he and Kelli left the breakroom.

"Are you mad at us for disrupting the normal routine of the lab?" Kelli looking at Mac with a worried expression. "I'm sorry if I made you get annoyed at us."

"I'm not upset at you," Mac reassured Kelli, by hugging her. "It was good clean fun and it isn't often that someone can get the best of Sheldon. But I am curious about something."

"What?"

"What was the picture that Sheldon was showing everybody?"

"Do you remember when I had to change into a pair of coveralls last Monday?"

"And Sheldon took a picture of you."

"Yeah."

"So that's why you and Stella cooked up this scheme," said Mac. "So how much did this scheme set you back?"

"Just the cost of a drink, a generous tip for Lia and the flower arrangement and as for the dancer/singer Stella cashed in a favour," admitted Kelli.

Saturday evening Mac took Kelli out to dinner at their favourite Italian restaurant in Little Italy. "What time does your flight leave JFK on Sunday?"

"Umm, I leave on the 3:35 pm flight, which gets in at 6:45 pm. And I'll be leaving Miami at 6:40 pm and arriving at JFK at 9:35 pm next Saturday.

"I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow and I will pick you up next Saturday."

"Thanks Mac."

"So what did you today, while I was working today?"

"Deciding what to take to Miami, packing and I also did some cooking for next week."

"But you will not be here."

"I know, I made some soup and stew, dividing them into meal size portions - putting them in the freezer for you."

"You didn't have to do that," Mac protested mildly.

"I know, but I know you. You would fall back into the habit of picking up takeout on your way home from work."

"You know me too well," Mac chuckled. "I hope that you will enjoy yourself in Miami."

"I'm sure that I will, but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but the week will go by fast. So is Mari and Dean meeting you at the Miami airport tomorrow?"

"Mari informed me that they will be picking me up and driving me to the hotel. Max and his wife Rosemarie will be renting a car at the airport, so that Rosemarie can explore Miami while Max is at the conference."

Sunday afternoon, Kelli met Max and his wife Rosemarie at the American Airlines ticket counter where they checked in their suitcases and were assigned seats. Mac walked with Kelli as far as the security check in. "Hey, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble."

"I will," Kelli embraced Mac. "I wish that you were going with, we could explore Miami together."

"I know, so do I," Mac looked at Kelli. "Now, do you have everything that you need in your carry on bag?"

"I do and I have a prescription in case I need a refill."

"Send me an email when you are at your hotel tonight after you come back from dinner."

"I will, and I want you to stay safe. I don't want Horatio to be giving me bad news about you being injured."

"I promise, now you better go," Mac hugged Kelli, kissing her - a long lingering kiss.


	14. Taking Miami by Storm Part 1

Chapter 14 - Taking Miami by Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thank you for all your lovely reviews – keep them coming and now find out what trouble Kelli gets into while in Miami with Mari and Horatio.**

**Chapter 14 - Taking Miami by Storm – Part 1**

Three and half hours later Kelli, Max and Rosemarie were picking up their luggage from the baggage carousel at Miami airport. In the waiting area, Kelli saw Horatio Caine waiting, holding his ever present sunglasses in his hands. "Hello Horatio," Kelli greeted the red-haired detective.

"Welcome to Miami," smiled Horatio, giving Kelli a brief hug and a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Horatio, have you met my boss, Sgt. Max Healy and his wife Rosemarie? Max, this is Lt. Horatio Caine, head of the Miami-Dade CSI Lab."

"Welcome to Miami, Sgt. Healy and Mrs. Healy," said Horatio, shaking hands with the couple.

"Thank you, Lt. Caine," replied Max.

"Do you require a ride to your hotel?" Horatio inquired politely.

"We have a car reserved for our use, so we are fine. But thank you for asking."

"Good," Horatio turned to Kelli. "Do you have everything that you need?"

"I do," Kelli turned to her boss and his wife. "I'll see you at the hotel later."

Horatio picked up Kelli's suitcase and carry on bag and they walked thru the terminal, exiting the building Kelli stopped short when the heat and humidity hit her like a brick wall.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be once I get used to this climate. Mac did warn me, but I wasn't expecting this," Kelli dug thru her purse until she found her sunglasses, slipping them on.

"What was the weather like back in New York?"

"Cold and cloudy, they were calling for a chance of flurries. So where are you parked?"

"Right here," Horatio indicated a silver colored Hummer with the Miami-Dade CSI logo on the sides.

"Whoa Horatio. This is what you and your CSI's drive?"

"It is," smiled Horatio, as he disarmed the security system, placing Kelli's bags in the back, opening the passenger door for her.

"Nice, if Mac's team could see these," Kelli smirked.

After Horatio steered the big Hummer into the flow of traffic, Kelli asked. "So, why are you playing chauffeur? Not that I mind, but Mari had told me that her and Dean were going to meet me."

"Something came up, so Mari drafted me."

"That's what sisters do," Kelli chuckled.

"That they do," replied Horatio. "And after you check into your hotel, I have orders to drive you to Casa Tua."

"Casa Tua?"

"A restaurant that Dean's family owns. We've been invited to join them for dinner, along with Dean's parents."

"Are you sure Horatio? I don't want to intrude on a family dinner."

"Quite sure."

After checking into the hotel, Kelli quickly freshened up; then Horatio drove them to the restaurant. Inside Casa Tua, the hostess showed Horatio and Kelli to the private dining room where Kelli was greeted by Mari and Dean, who then introduced her to Dean's parents Jessi and Sam.

"It's so nice to meet you dear. Mari and Dean have talked a lot about you," Jessi said, hugging Kelli.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Allan."

"Please call me Jessi."

"Jessi, only if you call me Kelli."

"And you must call me Sam," said Dean's father after hugging Kelli.

"Thank you Sam," smiled Kelli.

"Please sit," Jessi gestured towards the table. "Our meal is ready to be served."

Everyone enjoyed a delicious Cuban style meal of Ropa Viega and dessert was a choice of fruit salad or Mojito Cake. After the dessert dishes were cleared away and coffee or tea was served. Dean picked up a small gift wrapped package, placing it on the table in front of his parents.

"What's this? It's not our anniversary," said Jessi.

"You'll understand when you open it," smiled Mari.

Jessi quickly unwrapped the small box, taking the cover off the box. Inside the box was a pair of white baby booties nestled in tissue paper. "Oh," Jessi breathed. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," smiled Mari. "Congratulations, you and Sam will become first time grandparents next June."

Jessi and Sam both stood up, hugging Mari and Dean, talking, laughing and crying at the same time. Horatio sat quietly, but with a pleased expression on his face, as he watched Mari, who looked at her brother. "Horatio, you haven't said anything. Is something wrong?"

"No," Horatio shook his head, standing up and walking around the table, gathering Mari in his arms - giving her a crushing hug.

Kelli sat watching, noticing that Horatio had tears in his eyes.

Pulling back so Mari could see his face. "I am so pleased for both of you. This baby will be a welcome addition to our family."

"Thank you big brother," Mari smiled as Horatio kissed her on the forehead, before turning to give Dean a quick hug.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Kelli said, hugging Mari and Dean. "So you are almost three months along?"

"Yes," answered Mari "All of you are the first to know. I will be telling everyone at work tomorrow."

"You know that Alexx will be keeping a very close eye on you, until the baby arrives," Horatio remarked.

"Oh Lord, don't remind me," groaned Mari, as everyone at the table laughed. They all talked about the baby news, discussing possible baby names. Until finally Dean caught his wife smothering a yawn.

"Come on Mari, it's getting late and you need your sleep," Dean standing up and helping Mari to stand up.

"I agree, and you will be leaving work at quitting time, instead of staying late like you always do," Horatio stated, chuckling when Mari stuck her tongue out at her brother/boss.

"Thank you for including me in your family dinner and for allowing me to share in your good news," Kelli said, hugging Mari then Dean. "Good night and sleep well."

"Thank you for coming Kelli. And you have a good time at the conference this week, and I will see you Thursday afternoon," said Mari, before leaving the restaurant with Dean.

"Jessi and Sam, it was so nice to meet both of you," said Kelli.

"You too. Please come by again before you leave Miami," said Jessi.

"Thank you, I will."

"Jessi, Sam, take care," Horatio said, smiling at the older couple.

"Horatio, don't be such a stranger," said Sam, shaking hands with Horatio.

"Come on Kelli, I'll take you back to your hotel."

"Thank you Horatio.

Horatio escorted Kelli out to the Hummer, Kelli looking around at the busy street, at the people mostly waiting to gain entrance into one of the various night clubs in the South Beach area. Kelli took a second look when she spotted a familiar face in the crowd, watching as the man disappeared into the crowd.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Horatio, as he stood holding the passenger door open for Kelli.

"Uh, I thought that I saw someone that I know," replied Kelli, talking a final look around before getting into the Hummer. Horatio shut the door and walked around the front of the big vehicle and got in the driver's seat.

"Who did you see?"

"I thought that it was a guy that I used to date, but that's not possible."

"Why is that?"

"Because he was stabbed to death in New York last month."

"Your friend that was visiting you when you were attacked?"

"Alex, no," Kelli shaking her head. "Travis James." Kelli quickly summarized her past history with Travis.

"Isn't he the one that looks like Damon West, the tour guide?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmm, interesting," Horatio frowned, then he noticed Kelli looking worried. "So are you looking forward to the conference this week?"

"I am," Kelli nodded. And they started discussing the conference, as Horatio maneuvered the big Hummer thru the busy streets.

"So are you pleased about Mari's news?"

"I am," Horatio smiled. "And I am especially pleased for Mari and Dean."

"So am I. Mari told me a little bit about losing Aaron and her parents, and they also explained a little bit of yours and Mari's family connections."

"Mari has had her share of trouble."

"And so have you, Mac has also mentioned a few things."

"Hmm, and how is everyone doing back in New York? Have you put on anymore displays like that night at Cozy's?" Horatio chuckling at the memory.

"Well, I did get back at Sheldon last week," grinned Kelli.

"What did you do?"

"Well" Kelli began explaining about the picture that started it all and how it ended with Sheldon being entertained by a female impersonator in front of most of the NYPD Crime lab and police department.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you," Horatio laughed, at this time they were stopped in front of the Agramonte Hotel. "I'll walk you up to your room."

"Thank you," Kelli said, chewing on her lower lip.

"What is it?"

"Umm, I was wondering if I could also get you to check the room for me before you leave."

"Of course, it will not be a problem." Horatio helped Kelli to step down out of the high vehicle, and they walked into the hotel. Upstairs on the 19th floor, Horatio quickly checked Kelli's room before leaving for the night.

Kelli got ready for bed, and sat up in bed with her laptop, connected to the hotel's internet services - typing an email to Mac.

"Greetings from Miami.

I'm missing you already, but I'm doing fine, I enjoyed a nice dinner at Casa Tua with Mari and Dean, Horatio and Dean's parents. Mari shared the good news of her pregnancy with all of us. Her due date will be next June. Dean's parents Jessi and Sam were over the moon with excitement, as this will be their first grandchild. And Horatio was also extremely pleased with the news. I sense that he considers family to be very important.

Mac, I saw someone who looked like Travis James, when we were coming out the restaurant this evening. I can't help, but wonder if Damon West is here in Miami. Is he still considered a person of interest? If so, maybe Stella and Don should check into his whereabouts.

Well, it is getting late, so I am going to say goodnight and I will be looking for your response. And tell everyone that the weather is just beautiful here in Miami. Love Kelli." Kelli shut down her laptop, placing it on the desk and turning out the room light.

Tuesday evening Kelli was sitting in the hotel restaurant, looking at the menu when she noticed someone standing next to her table. Looking up Kelli saw that it was Deputy Inspector Gerrard. "Ah crap," Kelli thought. "Deputy Inspector, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Kelli's fingers lightly brushed over the brooch that she was wearing, activating the recorder.

"Captain Sinclair got called back to New York unexpectedly, so I flew down this afternoon to step in for him."

"Oh, well I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the conference sir."

"I'm sure that I will," Gerrard looking at Kelli. "May I join you for dinner? I hate dining alone in a strange city."

"Of course sir," Kelli said politely, indicating the empty chair.

"Thank you Miss Taylor," Gerrard sat down. "May I call you Kelli?"

"If you want," Kelli shrugged.

"Great, and you must call me Stanton," Gerrard smiled with a lingering look at Kelli, who was wearing a cotton sundress with a matching jacket. Kelli shivered inwardly - feeling creeped out.

"Hello, what would you like to order from the bar?" They looked up at the waitress.

"Umm, I'll just have water please," replied Kelli.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything stronger?" Gerrard asked.

"I'm quite sure, thank you. I don't touch alcohol period," Kelli spoke firmly.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll have a whiskey on the rocks."

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks," and the waitress walked towards the bar with their drink order.

"How are you enjoying Miami so far?"

"I am enjoying it so far, and the conference is very informative," Kelli looked up as the hostess was escorting a couple towards their table. "Horatio Caine, how are you doing?"

The tall red-headed man stopped, turning towards Kelli. "Kelli Taylor, how are you enjoying Miami?"

"Still trying to get used to the humidity," smiled Kelli. "Horatio, this is Deputy Inspector Stanton Gerrard of the NYPD. Stanton, this is Lt. Horatio Caine of the MDPD Crime Lab."

"Pleased to meet you Lt. Caine," Gerrard said, standing up to shake hands with Horatio.

"And you as well," Horatio replied, looking searchingly at Kelli - who shrugged slightly. "And this is Dr. Alexx Woods, our Medical Examiner for Miami-Dade." Horatio introduced the attractive African-American woman standing beside him.

"Dr. Woods," Gerrard said, shaking Alexx's hands.

"Hi, pleased to meet you Dr. Woods," Kelli said, smiling with pleasure.

"Please call me Alexx, I hate standing on formality," grinned Alexx.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Kelli, ignoring Gerrard's scowl.

"Sorry, we can't. We just stopped in for a quick meal before heading home for the evening," said Alexx.

"Well, I hope that we will meet again before I leave Miami," replied Kelli. Alexx and Horatio continued towards their table.

"Hi, are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the lemon chicken with a small house salad with the dressing on the side, instead of the fried rice."

"Of course, and something to drink?"

"Water please."

And you sir."

"I'll have the halibut steak and a glass of white wine."

"Thank you," said the waitress, picking up their menus.

"So how do you like working for Victim Services?"

"I enjoy it, being able to help victims of crime is very rewarding."

"And do you like working under Sgt. Healy's supervision?"

"I do."

Their meals were served and both started eating.

"I was wondering when we get back to New York, if you would consider going out to dinner some evening?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me, but what about your wife?"

"We are separated and divorce is real possibility in the near future."

"I'm sorry to hear about your marital difficulties. But sorry no, I will not go out to dinner with you."

"So you and Mac Taylor are seeing each other?"

"Perhaps, but my personal life is really none of your concern."

"Really," Gerrard's face flushed with anger. "I think that you should know that Detective Taylor is not the stellar human being that you think he is."

"Oh really, how so?"

"He deliberately left a suspect die in his custody. The department may have cleared him of any wrong doing in Clay Dobson's death. But some department heads feel that he is guilty of pushing Clay Dobson to his death."

"You being one of them I'm sure," Kelli said dryly.

"I do."

"Well, I disagree, I firmly believe that Mac has more integrity in his little finger than you have in your whole body," Kelli said, before drinking from the fresh glass of water that had been served to her, before pushing her unfinished plate of food away from her. "I've seemed to have lost my appetite; I trust that you will take care of the bill." Kelli grabbed her purse off the table, standing up and stalking out of the restaurant into the hotel lobby, bumping into a man standing near the elevators.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," Kelli said.

"Kelli, are you okay?" asking Horatio, as he steadied her - to keep her from falling.

"Horatio, I hope that you won't charge me with assault, after I just tried to mow you down."

"I think that you're safe in that regard," Horatio dipping his chin - chuckling.

"Where's your friend?"

"Alexx left to go home to her husband and children."

"She seems nice."

"She is," Horatio agreeing. "Umm, you seemed annoyed about something when you came charging out of the restaurant. Your dinner date didn't go well?"

"Don't get started on that subject. The man is a grade "A" jackass. I don't know how he ever got to be appointed to oversee the CSI lab."

"What did he say?" Horatio frowning with concern.

"Umm," Kelli realized that she was feeling dizzy and having trouble collecting her train of thought. "Umm, he accused Mac of murder."

"Who?"

"Umm, a suspect," Kelli swayed, Horatio grasping her arm to steady her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Umm, Horatio," Kelli frowning in concentration. "I don't feel so good," slurring her words, Kelli's knees started buckling, until Horatio caught her in his arms.

"Is everything okay with the lady, sir?" questioned a security guard.

"I'm Lt. Horatio Caine with MDPD. Miss Taylor has a medical condition, but she will be fine once I get her up to her room where her medication is."

"Do you require any assistance?"

"Yes, you can retrieve Miss Taylor's card key from the front desk. She is in room 1914 I believe."

"Of course, sir," the security guard hurried to the front desk, returning with the extra card key.

Upstairs on the 19th floor, the security guard unlocked the room door and Horatio carried Kelli inside - placing her on one of the beds. "Do you need me to call a doctor for the lady?"

"That will not be necessary, I'm calling a doctor now," Horatio flipping his phone open, pressing speed dial 5.

"Very well, if you require further assistance, please call the front desk," the security guard said before leaving the room.

"Alexx, I need your help."

"Horatio, it's been a long day."

"I know, but I really need you to come back to the hotel, asap."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It's Kelli Taylor, she collapsed and she is a diabetic."

"I'm on my way back now, look for her glucose monitor."

"Thanks Alexx and we are in room 1914," Horatio snapped his phone shut, started searching for the glucose monitor until he located it in her overnight bag.

"Umm," Kelli groaned and Horatio hurried over to the bed.

"Kelli, what's wrong?"

"Sick, feel like...," Kelli groaned, as she tried to sit up. Horatio quickly grabbed the garbage can out of the bathroom, helping Kelli as she leaned over the side of the bed - emptying the contents of her stomach into the garbage can. Horatio helped Kelli to lie back against the pillows, heading for the bathroom for a wet facecloth. He had just finished wiping Kelli's face with the wet facecloth when he heard someone knocking on the room door.

Horatio unlocked the door and Alexx bustled in carrying her bag. "How is she doing?"

"She woke up and vomited a few minutes ago."

"Where is Kelli's glucose monitor?"

"I put it on the night stand."

"Okay baby, I'm just going test your glucose levels," Alexx sat on the bed next to Kelli, reaching for the monitor.

"Who? What?" Kelli muttered - frowning.

"It's Alexx, I'm a friend of Horatio," Alexx quickly sterilized one of Kelli's fingers, squeezing a drop of blood onto the test strips. "Hmm, 8.5, a little high, but that's to be expected with the stress of being sick."

"Please don't hurt me," Kelli mumbled. "Mac, make him stop."

"Alexx, I think that she has been drugged. Can you take a blood sample to test for drugs?"

"I can, if you think that it will be okay with Kelli. Horatio, you go get your kit and we can test for a few right now," Alexx opened her kit.

"I'm sure that it will be okay with Kelli, I will take full responsibility and I will be right back as soon as I can," Horatio left the room.

Alexx had just finished drawing a sample of blood when Horatio came back with his kit. "Give me your field test for GHB." Alexx requested. Horatio pulled a pair of latex gloves on and retrieved the correct vial from his kit; Alexx quickly squeezed a few drops of blood into the vial with a disposable eyedropper. Horatio added the required chemical and they both watched as the contents of the vial turned a deep green color.

"Dear Lord, she was drugged with GHB."

"How will this affect Kelli, her being a diabetic and insulin dependant?"

"She will probably sleep the rest of night, right thru to morning until the drug is out of her system."

"She probably ingested the drug in some form during dinner. GHB is pretty fast acting," Horatio mused.

"Uh, Mac. Listen...brooch...uh Deputy," Kelli rambled.

"What?" asked a puzzled Alexx.

"That brooch that Kelli is wearing, please unpin it for me," Horatio requested. Alexx quickly unpinned the brooch, passing it to Horatio.

"Hmm, this is no ordinary brooch. It's a miniature recording device."

"Why would Kelli be wearing a wire?" Alexx asked curiously, then frowned. "Horatio, do you have any idea of how much insulin Kelli takes and how many times a day?"

"No why?"

"Because she is not going to be able to wake up to test and take an insulin injection if she needs to do it later on this evening."

"No I don't, but I know someone who may know," Horatio reached for his cell phone, flipping it open - speed dialing a familiar number.

"Taylor."

"Mac, I require some information."

"What kind of information Horatio"

"We need to know about Kelli's insulin dosages."

"Kelli! Horatio, what's wrong with Kelli?"

"She's going to be okay, but someone slipped her a 'mickey' at dinner."

"What! She was drugged! Are you sure that she's going to be alright?"

"We're sure that Kelli will be fine. Our M.E. Alexx Woods checked Kelli over and she is here with Kelli right now."

"Horatio, put Mac on speaker phone, so I can talk to him, Alexx interrupted, and Horatio quickly pressed the speaker phone button.

"Mac, it's Alexx, I'm here with your friend."

"Doctor Woods, thank you."

"Please it's Alexx, now I need to know about Kelli's insulin. How many times a day does Kelli take her insulin and how many units?"

"Umm, she takes 24 units in the morning and 36 units in the evening, usually between 10:00 and 10:30 pm. Why do you need this information?"

"Because Kelli will probably sleep thru till morning, and I'm worried about her not waking to test or take her evening dose of insulin."

"I see. Horatio, you said that you think that Kelli got drugged at dinner. Do you know who she was with?"

"I do, she introduced us. It was a Deputy Inspector Stanton Gerrard." Horatio heard Mac swearing and his eyebrow arched at Mac's response. "I take it that you don't consider him to be one of the good guys."

"I don't, he is very political. Horatio was Kelli wearing a gold brooch this evening?"

"Yes she was. I examined the brooch after Kelli mentioned it. Why is she wearing a wire?"

"I gave Kelli the recorder after Gerrard said a few things. Do you see Kelli's laptop?"

"I do, it's here on the desk."

"Kelli has the software on her computer to download the digital recordings. Alexx, should I come to Miami on Kelli's behalf?"

"That won't be necessary Mac. I promise that we will take good care of her."

"Okay, but keep me posted. Horatio, have you been talking to Sgt. Healy?"

"No, I haven't."

"I'm going to call him now and advise him of the situation. I know that Kelli will probably hate this, but I'm going to ask if you could arrange for someone to keep an eye of Kelli until the conference is over and Gerrard is back in New York. Also could you have the digital recordings downloaded and send the transcripts to my office?"

"I can arrange that."

"Call me in the morning to advise me how Kelli is doing. And Horatio, Alexx, thanks for looking out for Kelli."

"Not a problem, Mac."

"Oh, and tell Mari congratulations on behalf of my team."

"I will, I know that she was pleased by the flower arrangement and the stuffed teddy bear that you had delivered."

"You're welcome and my congratulations on becoming an uncle."

"Thank you, and I will keep you posted on the results of Kelli's tox screen," Horatio snapped his phone shut, looking at Alexx. "So how is your patient dong?"

"Still sleeping, Horatio. I'm going to ask that you step out into the hallway, so that I can make Kelli more comfortable for the night."

"Of course, but first I am going to gather up some samples, the brooch and her laptop and have someone take them to the lab," Horatio quickly bagged and tagged his samples with Alexx's help, putting them into his kit along with the brooch and packed up Kelli's laptop.

Outside in the hallway, Horatio flipped open his cell phone and called Ryan Wolfe to meet him outside the hotel. Horatio closed his phone, looking up as the elevator doors opened and Max and his wife Rosemarie stepped off the elevator.

"Lt. Caine, is Kelli okay? I just got off the phone with Mac."

"She will be. Umm, may I speak with you privately?"

"Of course, here Rosemarie, you go inside and I'll join you after I finish talking with Lt. Caine," said Max, giving Rosemarie the card key for their room.

"Of course, goodnight Lt. Caine," Rosemarie unlocked their room door.

"Goodnight Mrs. Healy. Sgt., walk with me to the parking lot and we will talk on the way."

Meanwhile Alexx, made Kelli more comfortable by removing her sundress and redressing her in a cotton sleepshirt. "There sweetie, you will be more comfortable now. Now I'm going to test your glucose levels, and give you your insulin injection." Alexx quickly did the testing, giving Kelli her insulin injection. Alexx was pulling the bedclothes up over Kelli, when she heard the door being unlocked and Horatio's voice. Alexx, is it okay for me to come in?"

"Of course, we are all decent," Alexx chuckled, and Horatio came into carrying a gym bag. Alexx looked at the gym bag, then at Horatio - quirking an eyebrow.

"You are going to go home to your husband and kids and get some sleep. I am going to stay here with Kelli until morning."

"Are you sure Horatio? Do you know what to look for in case Kelli's blood sugar goes too low? And what to do to counteract it?"

"I do, both Mari and I learned what to do on account of Chelsea."

"Of course, I should have known."

Horatio frowned as he heard a high pitched squealing sound, Alexx turned. "I keep hearing that noise every so often."

"It's feedback from one of Kelli's hearing aids," Horatio gently removed both of Kelli's aids from her ears, turning them off and placing them on the night stand.

"Kelli wears hearing aids?"

"Yes, she is deaf like Mari."

"I'm leaving now, but if there are any problems, call me."

"I will, you get a good night's sleep."

"You too Horatio," Alexx quietly left the hotel room.

Horatio removed his suit jacket, hanging it up and changed into gym pants and a t-shirt, placing his badge, cell phone and gun on the other night stand. Turning off the room lights except for the lamp on the desk so that he could check on Kelli during the night, getting into the other bed. Horatio soon drifted off to sleep.


	15. Taking Miami by Storm Part 2

Chapter 14 - Taking Miami by Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Kelli's misadventures continue while visiting Mari and Horatio in Miami.**

**Chapter 15 - Taking Miami by Storm – Part 2**

Horatio woke up at his usual time of 5:00 am, sitting up he looked over at Kelli who was still sleeping. Horatio grabbed his gym bag on his way to the bathroom, when he exited the bathroom he was freshly shaved, wearing a fresh shirt, but was wearing the same suit as he had worn the previous day. Horatio placed his gym bag next to the door, and sitting in the big easy chair next to the desk, he flipped his cell phone open, making several phone calls – checking test results and arranging for some officers in plains clothes to quietly watch Kelli until the conference was finished. Snapping his cell phone closed, Horatio noticed that Kelli was slowly waking up.

Kelli rolled over in bed, sitting up reaching for her hearing aids, putting them on and switching them on, she stood up and was almost to the bathroom before she noticed Horatio sitting in her room. "Horatio, what are you going here?" Kelli frowned. "Oh God, did something bad happen? Mac? Mari?"

"No, no, everyone is fine," Horatio reassured Kelli.

"Uh, hold off on the explanations until I splash some water on my face to wake up," Kelli dashed into the bathroom, and when she exited – Kelli had her bathrobe belted tightly around her. Sitting on the bed facing Horatio. "Okay, now tell me why you are sitting here in my room?"

"What is the last thing that you remember from last night?"

"Umm," Kelli frowned, trying to remember. "I remember having dinner with Gerrard, him pissing me off and then everything gets fuzzy. I think that you was carrying me, and there was a woman in my room. Who was she? What happened Horatio? And why in the hell can't I remember?"

"Somehow you got drugged with GHB during dinner," explained Horatio.

"What! The date rape drug. Who? How?" Kelli stared in shock at Horatio. "Horatio, oh god, don't tell me that I was…?"

"No, no – you weren't assaulted," Horatio said quickly to quiet Kelli's fears.

"Thank you God," Kelli breathed, as she buried her face in her hands crying, Horatio cautiously sat beside Kelli, hugging her as she cried. After a few minutes Kelli sat up, wiping her face with the tissues that Horatio passed to her and blew her nose. "I hate this, I really do," Kelli sniffled.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah I am. Horatio, do you know who did this? Was it Gerrard?"

"I don't know. We do suspect that it happened during dinner."

"We?"

"Do you remember meeting our M.E. Dr. Alexx Woods?"

"Umm, was she the pretty black lady that was with you at dinner?"

"Yes, I got Alexx to take some blood samples last night for testing. We did a field test and it tested positive for GHB. And Alexx is also responsible for changing you into your nightclothes and making sure that you received your insulin injection last night," explained Horatio.

"How did she know the dosage?"

"Umm, we called Mac in New York."

"You called Mac," Kelli blinked. "So when will he be arriving?"

"Mac is still in New York. He is waiting for me to call him this morning."

"Oh," Kelli frowned, then got up and walked over to check the outfit that she had been wearing yesterday.

"What are you looking for?"

"The brooch that I was wearing. It's actually a recorder, and if I download the recording and get it transcribed, it may help me remember last night better."

"Mac told me about the setup with the brooch, so I had it delivered to my lab along with your laptop for processing as per Mac's request."

"Thanks, can I see a copy of the transcript when it is done?"

"Of course," Horatio paused, looking at his watch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you probably need to get to work."

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering if you wanted me to call room service and order you some breakfast, while you get dressed. Or are you not planning to attend the conference today?"

"No way, I am not going to give Gerrard the satisfaction of thinking that he has scared me off. So you order some breakfast for the both of us, while I grab a quick shower and get dressed."

"Okay," Horatio dipping his chin and chuckling. "Any preferences for breakfast?"

"No oatmeal and no coffee or tea for me," said Kelli as she gathered up some clothes – disappearing into the bathroom.

Soon Kelli came out of the bathroom, dressed in her favourite red linen suit, a light application of make up and her red hair jazzed up in soft spikes, to find Horatio arranging breakfast dishes and pouring some coffee for himself. "I'll be right with you, as soon as I test and take my insulin," said Kelli, preparing her monitor and insulin.

"May I compliment you on your appearance?"

"You may, this is my confidence building outfit," smiled Kelli, helping herself to some whole wheat toast, and omelet and started eating. "So did you call Mac yet?"

"I did, he wanted me to tell you to be careful around Gerrard and that he is thinking about you."

"Thank you Horatio."

"I have something for you," Horatio reached into his jacket pocket for a small box which he passed to Kelli, who opened it - finding a gold ladies brooch.

"Umm Horatio, this is nice, but it's not necessary for you to give me anything."

"It's not what you think it is, Kelli," Horatio chuckled. "It's a miniature recorder, a replacement until we are finished with the other one."

"Oh," Kelli blushed. "Thank you."

"It uses the same computer program as the other one. And I'll bring your laptop back sometime this afternoon," said Horatio, showing Kelli where the on/off switch was located on the pin.

Kelli pinned the brooch to her jacket and checked her appearance in the mirror, heaving a big sigh. "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be okay, but if you feel that you are not ready to face Gerrard, you could skip out on today's sessions."

"No, I do have to face him sometime. And besides don't they say that the only thing to fear, is fear itself?"

"Anytime you feel uncomfortable, you can talk to Max. He knows about what happened last night. Mac called him and told him of the situation, and Max plans on sticking pretty close to you until the conference is finished."

"That's good."

Downstairs in the lobby, Horatio gave Kelli a quick hug, signing. _"Knock them dead."_

_"Thank you,"_ Kelli replied.

During the sessions Kelli stuck close by Max, avoiding being alone with Gerrard. Kelli was leaving the last workshop of the day, when she spotted Horatio waiting near the front desk, holding her laptop case.

_"Hi Kelli, how was your day?"_

_"Good, the workshops were really good. How was your day?"_

_"Busy, crime never takes a break here in Miami."_

_"Mac says the same thing about New York. So how did you make out with the digital recordings?"_

_"They have been downloaded and Cooper is still analyzing the recordings. But we are finished with your laptop, so I am returning it to you."_

_"Thank you,"_ said Kelli, accepting the leather computer case, slinging the strap over her shoulder.

_"What are your plans for dinner?"_

_"A group of us are going out to this nearby restaurant that Haley knows."_

_"Haley?"_

_"Haley Moore, a social worker from D.C. and some other people from her office. Do you want to join us?_

_"I have plans, but thank you."_

_"How is Mari doing?"_

_"She is doing fine; she says that she will pick you up here tomorrow afternoon."_

_"I'm looking forward to spending time with her and Dean,"_ Kelli glanced at her watch. _"I'm sorry, but I have to rush off if I'm going to meet Haley and the others on time."_

_"Enjoy yourself."_

_"Thanks I will."_

Thursday afternoon, Kelli and Max left the last session of the week long conference. "Are your friends picking you up?"

"As a matter of fact, there is Mari now," Kelli waving to her friend waiting near the front desk.

"Okay, have fun and I will see you in the office Monday morning."

"Thanks Max. I hope that you and Rosemarie enjoy the rest of your stay here."

"Uh oh, there's Gerrard heading our way. Better take off before he corners you."

Within a short time, Kelli had changed into a cotton sundress, gathering her belongings and checking out of the hotel and getting into Mari's Lexus.

"So I thought that we would drop your stuff off at the house, and then meet Dean at Casa Tua."

"Sounds good," Kelli agreed, looking at her friend - noting the gun holster attached to her belt. "So, I didn't know that forensic artists were required to be armed."

"It's not a job requirement. It's for my peace of mind."

"Huh?"

"I've been a victim once too many," said Mari, explaining about the bank robbery and other various incidents.

"Good grief girl, you are a magnet for trouble like me."

"I guess I am, so I got Calleigh to teach me how to shoot."

"Not Horatio?"

"Calleigh is our firearms expert, you'll meet her tomorrow. So has Mac been teaching you some more self defense?"

"Oh yeah, I usually end up doing a few face plants on the mat before I can grasp the concept of a particular move. And plus he is also teaching me how to shoot as well."

"It sounds like you and Mac are spending a lot of time together," said Mari, as she stopped for a traffic signal which changed from yellow to red.

"Oh yeah...," Kelli was interrupted by a violent jolt from behind. Then both women fell backwards, as the car was pushed forward into the intersection before stopping.

Kelli recovered first from the shock; she looked over at Mari who was blinking in surprise. Kelli unfastened her seatbelt and cautiously sat up - looking around. Then noticed Mari unclipping her seat belt. "Mari, don't move until the EMTs get here," Kelli said, leaning over so that Mari would not turn her head to lip-read.

"I don't think that I am hurt."

"Please stay still, remember you have a little one to think about," Kelli shifted the shift lever into park, turning the ignition off. "Now, I'm going to get someone to call for help, so please don't move and don't move your head at all." Kelli got out of the car, seeing that it was a cargo van that had rear ended Mari's car and that there were two men in the van. Kelli was looking around for someone to call 911 for her, when the male passenger got out of the van - coming up to where Kelli was standing next to Mari's car.

"What the f... were you two broads doing? Don't you know that you are not supposed to slam on your f...ing brakes?"

Kelli looked up at the tall, skinny man, calmly saying. "This car is not moving until the police get here on the scene."

"If you want the f...ing cops, you can f...ing call them yourself."

"Really, there is no need for all this foul language."

"F... you bitch!"

"Hey jackass, I suggest that you shut your mouth before I arrest your ass," ordered a balding, stocky build man, who had walked up behind the foul-mouthed male passenger.

"Why should I?"

"Because I am a detective with MDPD," the stranger growled, flashing his badge. "Now I suggest that you get back in that van with your buddy and sit there until someone comes to talk with you."

Kelli and the detective watched as the moron masquerading as a human being got back in the van. "Thank you sir."

"Detective Frank Tripp, are you injured ma'am?"

"I'm fine, but I need you to call for an ambulance for the driver," Kelli gestured towards the wrecked car.

"That's Mari's car," Frank quickly opened the driver's door. "Mari, are you okay? Don't move, I'm calling Rescue and Horatio."

"Okay Frank."

Frank flipped his cell phone open, contacting dispatch to send a radio car and Rescue to the scene, and then he called Horatio to advise him about the accident, before snapping his phone shut, turning to Kelli. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Kelli Taylor; I'm a friend of Mari and Horatio."

"You're the friend visiting from New York."

"I am, pleased to meet you Detective Tripp. Mari mentioned working with you sometimes."

"Call me Frank, Miss Taylor."

"Okay if you call me Kelli."

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Well, the nerves are still twanging," Kelli holding up her trembling hands. "I wouldn't want to have to write anything right now because you would not be able to read my handwriting."

Frank looked up when a police car with two uniformed officers drove up and stopped. "Hang on while I talk to patrol." Frank walked over to brief the officers of the situation. Kelli talked with Mari until Rescue arrived on scene.

"Are you hurt ma'am?" asked one of the EMTs.

"I seem to be okay, but I'm concerned about the driver. Mari is approx. 30 years old and is about 3 months pregnant," Kelli reported.

"Has she been moved at all?"

"No, Frank and I wouldn't let her move at all because we were worried about possible back injuries."

"Okay, I want you to sit down here on the back of the ambulance while we check your friend out."

"Oh, just so you know, Mari wears hearing aids and needs to see your faces in order to lip-read."

"Thank you."

Kelli caught Frank's attention, waving him over.

"What's up?"

"Mari's gun, what's the protocol for securing her weapon?"

"Hey guys, hold up a minute," Frank quickly walked over to Mari's car where he quickly secured Mari's Glock, so that the EMTs could treat Mari. Frank walked back over to Kelli, slipping Mari's gun in the pocket of his suit jacket. They both looked up as a silver colored Hummer drove up – sliding to a stop. Horatio quickly hopped out - walking quickly to where Frank and Kelli were talking.

"Frank, what happened?" Horatio asked, frowning as his gaze looked over the damaged vehicles, EMTs working on Mari and the officers talking with the two men from the van.

Frank quickly explained how the van had rear-ended the car, when Mari stopped for a traffic signal and how he had seen the wrecked car as he was heading home.

"Excuse me, Detective Tripp, Lt. Caine," one of the officers said.

"Yes, Officer Henderson," said Horatio. "What is it?"

"The driver of the van, we checked with DMV, Ronald Potter is driving an unregistered vehicle and no insurance," Officer Henderson reported.

"Take both of them in for questioning. Mr. Potter for operating a vehicle without insurance and registration and the passenger for being a member of the 'Jackass Generation'," drawled Frank.

"Also let's get the footage from the traffic cameras," Horatio nodded towards the traffic cameras.

"Right, and I'll arrange to have both vehicles towed," said Frank.

"Horatio," Kelli got up - joining Horatio and Frank.

"Kelli, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was more worried about Mari," Kelli nodded to where Mari was in the process of being removed from his car, strapped to a backboard and wearing a neck brace.

"Gentlemen, which hospital are you taking Mari to?"

"Miami General."

"What are her injuries?"

"The backboard and neck brace are just a precaution against possible injuries."

"I will meet you there," said Horatio.

"Horatio, you need to call Dean. He is waiting for us at Casa Tua," Mari called out as she was being wheeled towards the ambulance.

"One moment gentlemen," Horatio stopped the EMTs, looking down at Mari. "Don't worry, I'll send someone over to pick him up and drive him to the hospital. You just worry about yourself and the baby." Horatio smiled, squeezing Mari's hand gently.

"Thanks Horatio."

"I also need you to take Miss Taylor along as well, I want her to be checked out as well," Horatio requested.

"Of course, sir." The EMTs placed Mari's gurney in the back of the ambulance, securing it and then Horatio helped Kelli to step up into the ambulance.

"Horatio, my stuff is still in Mari's car, I'm going to need my monitor and insulin," Kelli said, as she was being directed to a seat in the back.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I'll get everything and bring it to the hospital," Horatio replied before closing the back doors to the ambulance and watching it drive away.

At the hospital, Kelli was quickly cleared of any possible injuries so she was waiting in the waiting area, when Horatio walked in with Kelli's purse and a small insulated bag, which held her insulin and other supplies. Kelli looked up when Horatio sat down beside her on the bench.

"Have you been checked over?" Horatio asked, looking gravely at Kelli.

"Yes I have. The doctor said that I might have a stiff neck or back tomorrow. The doctors are still examining Mari and Dean is with her."

"Good," Horatio nodded.

"Do I have to give a statement or something?"

"Mari will have to file an accident report, where she is the driver and you will be named as a witness."

"Okay," Mari looked down at her hands which had finally stopped shaking. "What I can't understand is why both of our seat backs broke? One minute we were sitting up and the next, we were both looking up the roof of the car."

"The front seats are designed to do that now. That's so the driver or any front seat passengers don't get pinned against the steering wheel or the dashboard."

"Oh, I see," Kelli paused, then asked. "So what's gonna happen with the driver? I thought that I saw the officer say that the driver was driving without insurance or registration."

"He was."

"Is that why the passenger was such a jerk? He acted like he didn't want us to call the police or something."

"Quite possibly."

"So the passenger won't be charged with anything. But what will happen to the driver?"

"He will have to pay a fine and lose his license for a year."

"Huh, that's all," Kelli shaking her head in disgust.

"Afraid so," Horatio replied.

Kelli and Horatio continued to talk quietly while waiting to find out about Mari's condition. "I really hope that Mari will be okay," Kelli looked down at her hands, frowning. Then she reached for her purse, rooting thru it until she found her monitor.

"Are you okay?" asked Horatio, watching as Kelli unzipped the black case for her monitor.

"I'm starting to feel shaky," Kelli replied as she pricked her finger, squeezing a drop of blood onto the test strip, within a few seconds the monitor beeped showing a reading of 4.2.

"Do you want me to get you some juice from the vending machine?"

"That's okay; I've got some sugar candy in my purse. It shouldn't be much longer before we find out about Mari," Kelli reassured Horatio, before popping a couple pieces of sugar candy in her mouth to suck on.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Kelli looking up and smiling - standing up. Horatio turned around, seeing Mari and Dean walking down the hall.

"Are you okay, Mari?" Horatio asked, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders - looking in her face.

"Everything is fine, Horatio."

"The baby?"

"They did an ultrasound and the babies are fine."

Kelli's mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you say babies? Babies plural?"

"Yes," laughed Mari.

"The ultrasound picked up two heartbeats," explained Dean.

"Breathe Horatio," Kelli laughing - looking at Horatio's face.

"Twins," Horatio looked at Mari, then laughing. "Wow, that's wonderful." Horatio hugging Mari quickly, and shaking Dean's hand - clapping him on the back.

"Come on, let's go home. Mom and Dad will be waiting at the house," said Dean.

"Mari, I want you to take the day off tomorrow," said Horatio, as the four of them headed for the parking lot.

The next morning Kelli came downstairs for breakfast.

_"Good morning Kelli. How did you sleep?"_

_"Good morning and I slept fine. How are you this morning? Any stiffness?" _asked Kelli, sitting down at the breakfast nook with Mari.

_"My neck is a little stiff. How about you?"_

_"I'm fine, no aches or pains. So what's on the agenda for today?"_

_"After we eat breakfast, we are going to a spa for a full body massage."_

_"Oh really,"_ Kelli arching her eyebrow at her friend.

_"Yes, thanks to my husband and brother,"_ Mari giggled.

_"And where is Dean this morning?"_

_"He left for the office already."_

Later at the spa Kelli looked over at Mari. "I feel so pampered. If I wasn't already in a relationship, I swear that I would be chasing after your brother."

"I think that Mac would have something to say about that," Mari quipped.

"God, I feel like a mushy puddle of goo," Kelli laughed as the two friends were leaving the spa.

"I know, it's so relaxing," agreed Mari.

"What's next?"

"A little retail therapy at one of my favourite shops 'Steam'," Mari answered. Later they were in the dressing rooms at 'Steam', trying on different outfits.

"Mari, I am a 40 year old woman, too old to be wearing dresses this short," Kelli quipped, frowning at her reflection.

"Come on Kelli. You've got great legs - flaunt them," said Mari, looking at the plum colored halter top dress with a short, flirty shirt that Kelli was wearing. "Besides it will look great on you when we go out tonight."

"Where are we going? By the looks of this outfit, it's either stripping or hooking," Kelli said dryly.

"Really, it looks great on you, and it will be perfect for 'La Covacha'."

"La what?"

_"La Covacha,"_ replied Mari, fingerspelling the club's name. _"It's a great samba club. They play salsa music and Cuban classics."_

_"Are you sure that this dress isn't too short?"_

_"I'm positive, it looks great," _Mari reassured her friend. _"It's too bad that Mac is not here. I would love to see the expression on his face when he sees you in that dress."_

_"His eyebrows would probably disappear right up into his hairline,"_ Kelli giggled.

_"Now all you need are some shoes - something with heels."_

_"Medium heels, I don't need to break my neck."_

It was close to lunchtime when the two women walked into the reception area of the MDPD Crime lab. "Hi Paula, would you please issue Kelli Taylor a visitor's pass?" Mari requested, as her and Kelli stopped in front of the reception desk.

"I just need to see some identification please."

Kelli opened her wallet, slipping her driver's license out of its slot.

"Visiting from New York?"

"Yes."

"Sign here please," Paula indicated a line in the visitor's log. "Thank you, and you need to wear the visitor's pass at all times."

"Thank you, Paula," Kelli replied, clipping the pass to her blouse.

Inside the lab, they found Horatio standing in the hallway outside his office.

"Hey Horatio, we just came to see if you can join us for lunch at Auntie Bellums," said Mari greeting her brother.

"I may be persuaded," smiled Horatio. "So no ill effects from yesterday's accident?"

"I did have a little bit of a stiff neck, but the massage this morning fixed that right up," smiled Mari.

"And did you enjoy your morning, Kelli?"

"I did, and I just want to say thank you for the massage."

"It's the least that I could do after you helped Mari yesterday."

"Mari, what are you doing here?" Alexx asked, walking up to where they were standing in the hallway. "I thought that Horatio told you to take the day off."

"I'm fine and I wanted to show Kelli around our lab, so that she can compare it to the NY crime lab," Mari smiling at her surrogate mother.

"And how are you doing today, Miss Taylor?" Alexx turned towards Kelli.

"I'm doing fine, and I wanted to say thank you for helping me the other night, Dr. Woods," Kelli smiling at Alexx.

"Please call me Alexx."

"Only if you call me Kelli."

"I'll leave you three to talk, I want to get something from my locker," Mari said before walking down the hall.

"So, you've been having quite the week with the conference and everything else," said Alexx.

"I sure am," agreed Kelli. Horatio looked up over Kelli's head, then suddenly a male arm came around Kelli's neck and without hesitation, she reacted, grabbing the man's arm - utilizing pressure points, twisting away and forcing the man onto his knees.


	16. Taking Miami by Storm Part 3

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I hope that y'all are still enjoying the story. Now Kelli's misadventures continue while visiting Mari and Horatio in Miami.**

**Chapter 16 – Taking Miami by Storm – Part 3**

"Eric, what the heck did you do?" Mari asked - standing in front of them in shock.

"Huh," Kelli said. "Whoops."

"Kelli, this idiot is my brother-in-law Eric Delko," Mari said - laughing.

"Kelli, do you mind letting my CSI go before you dislocate his shoulder?" Horatio asked, dipping his chin - quirking a smile.

"Oh right," Kelli flushed as she released Eric's arm and Horatio helped Eric to stand back up on his feet.

"Who are you?" Eric asked - rotating his shoulder.

"Eric, how many times has Mari asked you not to grab her like that" chided Alexx. "Now maybe you will listen to her."

"Eric, this is Kelli Taylor from New York. Kelli, this is _Eric Delko_, one of my CSIs," Horatio said, fingerspelling Eric's name.

"Sorry about that, I hope that I didn't hurt you," Kelli said, reaching out to shake hands.

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Eric asked warily before shaking hands with Kelli.

"Mac has been teaching you self defense," smiled Horatio.

"Mac Taylor from the NY crime lab?" Eric stared at Horatio, who nodded.

"Girl, you've gotta show me how to do that trick," laughed Alexx.

"I'm sorry, I really thought that you was Mari and I was disappointed that she had got her hair cut," Eric apologized.

"No problem," replied Kelli.

"You won't be doing that again will you?" asked Mari.

"Uh, no way."

"Well, this has been fun, but I have to get back to autopsy. Nice talking to you Kelli."

"You too, Alexx."

"And I have to get back and see if AFIS has finished scanning my prints for matches. Catch you all later," Eric sauntered down the hall.

"Hey handsome," a pretty blonde haired woman joined them in the hallway.

"Calleigh," Horatio smiled at the newcomer.

_"Calleigh, I would like you to meet a friend of ours from New York, Kelli Taylor. Kelli, this is Calleigh Duquesne, she is our ballistics expert," _said Mari.

_"Call me Calleigh," _Calleigh signed. _"I know a Mac Taylor; don't tell me that you are related to him."_

_"No relation, but we are good friends,"_ smiled Kelli.

"We're going to Auntie Bellum's for lunch, do you want to join us," Horatio invited Calleigh.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Over lunch, Mari had Calleigh in stitches - telling her what Kelli had done to Eric when he had sneaked up behind Kelli, thinking that she was Mari.

"Oh I wish I had seen that. Too bad that somebody didn't take a picture," smirked Calleigh.

After lunch Mari showed Kelli the Miami-Dade lab, introducing her to Natalia, Maxine, Ryan and of course she also took Kelli to the fingerprinting lab, morgue and finally the ballistics lab.

_"So Kelli, what do you think of our lab?"_ Calleigh smiled.

_"It is quite impressive,"_ replied Kelli. _"Mari tells me that you were the one that taught her how to handle firearms."_

_"I am, but Mari has a natural aptitude for shooting. I know that Mac has been teaching you self defense."_

_"Yes he has and he is also teaching me how to shoot."_

_"Yeah," _Calleigh's eyes lit up. _"So what kind of weapon do you prefer?"_

_"A Glock 30 is what I'm comfortable with."_

_"Do you mind giving me a demonstration?"_

_"Sure, maybe you can give me some pointers."_

Calleigh quickly dug out safety glasses for all three of them and ear protectors for herself, and got a Glock 30 from her gun vault, along with some ammunition.

Calleigh watched carefully as Kelli checked the gun, ensuring the safety was engaged before sliding the magazine clip in the Glock. Putting her safety glasses on, Kelli turned her hearing aids off, looked around to ensure that Calleigh and Mari had their safety gear on and where they were standing, before disengaging the safety.

"Firing three shots," Kelli shouted before aiming at the target - squeezing off three shots, hitting the target's centre mass. Kelli lowered the gun, engaging the safety and ejecting the clip before turning back to face Calleigh and Mari, along with Horatio who had entered the lab without her knowledge.

Kelli and Mari turned their aids back on and Calleigh and Horatio removed their ear protectors.

"How long have you been shooting?" asked Calleigh.

"Mac has been teaching me a little more than a month now."

"You're doing very well, you seem to be a quick study," said Horatio.

"Thank you."

"What is Mac's background?" asked Calleigh.

"Mac is a former marine. Why?"

"I wondered, your stance is military in style."

"Where is your gun cleaning supplies? I'll clean the Glock so that you can return it to the gun vault."

Mari pointed out the cabinet and Kelli got the supplies, quickly disassembled the gun - cleaning it before reassembling the Glock and returning it to Calleigh.

"I'm impressed, but not surprised. Marines do know their weapons," smiled Calleigh.

"You're joining us at 'La Covacha' tonight aren't you, Calleigh?" Mari asked.

"Of course. Is the rest of the team coming?"

"Yes they are. We have to teach Kelli how to salsa."

"This will be fun. See y'all later."

That evening Kelli, Mari and Dean walked into 'La Covacha' to find everyone there except for Horatio.

"Hey guys," Mari greeted her friends. "Horatio not here yet?"

"He said that he would be a little late. He was talking on the phone, something about a case," Calleigh explained. "So Kelli, what do you think of the club?"

"I'm definitely not in New York," grinned Kelli.

"Come on Calleigh, let's dance," Eric said as he grabbed Calleigh's hand.

Kelli stared as Calleigh and Eric started dancing to the salsa music.

"The boy can move, can't he?" Alexx nudged Kelli.

"Uh, yeah," replied Kelli.

"Kelli, this is my hubby, John. John, this is Kelli Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you," John said, shaking hands with Kelli.

"Likewise," answered Kelli.

"I'm going to get a refill, babe. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"What would you like to drink, Kelli?"

"A diet Sprite or 7-up thanks."

"That is one hot dress," said Alexx, looking at Kelli's dress.

"Mari talked me into buying it," Kelli confessed.

"What shop did you go to?"

"A place in South Miami, I think."

"Ah 'Steam'."

"Yeah, that's the place."

Calleigh and Eric came back to the table. "Eric, you have to teach Kelli how to salsa," Mari grinned.

"Come on Kelli," Eric grabbed Kelli's hand - pulling her onto the dance floor.

Everyone watched as Eric taught Kelli a few basic steps; it wasn't long before she was following Eric's lead.

"Wow, she's a natural," said Ryan with an awed expression on his face.

Horatio joined the rest of the group. "Hey Horatio, you finally made it," Mari was the first to notice his arrival. The rest of the group greeted Horatio, as he sat down. Horatio looked out at the dance floor briefly, noticing that Eric was dancing with someone before turning back to Mari. "So where is Kelli? Didn't she come with you and Dean?"

Mari grinned, pointing at Eric. "Check it out."

Horatio took a closer look and his eyebrows rose in surprise when he realized that Kelli was Eric's dance partner and the short purple dress that she was wearing.

"Horatio, give me your phone," Mari demanded. "I want to take a picture." Horatio passed Mari his cell phone without a word, because he knew that his sister would pester him until he did.

Mari quickly snapped a few pictures, then dialed a number - emailing the pictures.

"Who did you just sent those pictures to?"

"A friend in New York," replied Mari with a wicked grin.

"Wow, that's quite the workout," laughed Kelli, as her and Eric rejoined the group.

"H, you finally made it," Eric greeted Horatio with a grin.

"I did indeed. That was quite the show," Horatio said, dipping his chin.

"Girl, you picked up those moves fast," quipped Alexx.

"It must be all those ballroom dancing lessons and a few belly dancing lessons that I've taken over the years," replied Kelli. "That was fun." Then she greeted Horatio with a quick hug and kiss to his cheek.

"That is quite the dress," Horatio quipped.

"I don't know where I'm going to wear it back in New York."

"I took Kelli to your friend's shop," Mari chimed in.

"Steam?"

"Yup, David's shop."

"David?" questioned Kelli.

"David Caruso, the actor from NYPD Blue," answered Mari. "He co-owes 'Steam' and he is a friend of Horatio's."

"I never knew that," said Calleigh. "You've been holding out on us."

"So you took ballroom dancing lessons," Mari said, nudging Kelli's arm.

"Uh huh."

"Horatio is an excellent ballroom dancer as well," Mari waggled her eyebrows at her brother.

The fast paced music switched to a Cuban classic, and Horatio stood up, holding out his hand to Kelli. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, sir," Kelli grinned as she placed her hand in Horatio's hand - standing up. Together they danced a simple Rumba routine as first, which became more complicated as they became used to each other's styles.

Soon the rest of the group paired up, joining Kelli and Horatio on the dance floor. The group danced the evening away, switching partners and talking between dances. During one of their breaks, Kelli said something to Mari about wishing that she had a camera with her because she wanted a picture of herself with the Miami team.

"Horatio, give me your cell phone," Mari leaned over, plucking it from his belt. Setting up the camera function, Mari stopped one of the waiters. "Pablo, will you please take a couple pictures for us?"

"Of course," smiled Pablo. Everyone gathered together as Pablo quickly snapped several pictures.

"Thanks Pablo," Mari smiled, as he returned the cell phone to her. "I'll email the pictures to you Kelli. You can print them out when you get back home."

"Thanks."

Soon people started leaving, the first being Alexx and John because they had promised their babysitter, that they would be home by midnight. Then shortly after, Horatio, Kelli, Mari and Dean also decided to leave.

The next morning, after breakfast Kelli decided to take a long walk on the beach which was a short distance from the Allan's residence. Kelli walked down the beach towards a breakwater, sitting on some rocks - looking out over the ocean enjoying the salty air, and reflecting on recent events and past memories.

Kelli sensed that someone was walking towards her, looking up she saw Horatio approaching - carrying a cup of coffee and a bottle of water. "Good morning, Horatio."

"Good morning, Kelli," Horatio passed the bottle of water to Kelli before sitting down beside her on the rocks.

"Thank you," Kelli said, twisting the cap off and drinking a long drink of water. "Where did you come from?"

"That's my place right there," Horatio pointed out at one of the condo's that were located right on the beachfront.

"Nice, you have a great view of the water."

"Yes, and I find it to be very relaxing being near the water."

"I know what you mean. This is one thing that I miss about Nova Scotia. My apartment had a great view of Halifax Harbour."

"Really, so you probably watched the various ships sailing in and out of the harbour."

"I did and when I worked for the Canadian Coast Guard for a short period of time, I got the opportunity along with another woman from the office to go out on the 'Edward Cornwallis' one of the Coast Guard ships."

"Sounds like it was an interesting trip," Horatio smiled. "How did the opportunity come about?"

"Well, Environment Canada had to work on some weather buoys which were located off the coast of Nova Scotia. And they had room for a couple of passengers. So me and another woman put our names forward for the slots."

"So what all did you do?" Horatio asked with an interested look on his face. Kelli began relating her experiences and impressions of the trip.

Finally Kelli looked at her watch. "Oops, I better head back to Mari's place."

"Come back up to my place, while I get changed and I'll drive you back to Mari's place."

"You don't have to do that. I can easily walk back."

"You are not used to the high humidity that Miami has. Also you are starting to get a sunburn."

"Well, when you put it that way. Then I accept your kind offer."

Together they walked across the hot sand towards Horatio's condo, inside Kelli admired the clean lines of his decorating style, looking at the various pictures that lined the walls and sat on several bookcases. Horatio took a quick shower and changed into one of his suits with a blue dress shirt that matched his eyes.

Early that evening Kelli settled into her seat onboard her flight, she had just fastened her seatbelt when her seatmate sat down in the aisle seat. Her blood froze when she realized that Deputy Inspector Gerrard would be sitting next to her for the next three hours. Kelli pretended to adjust her jacket lapels, turning the brooch recorder on.


	17. Gerrard Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thanks for all the reviews and for continuing to read my story. And now Kelli goes back home to New York for more misadventures. And did anyone water Marlee in "Dancing with the Stars" last night? I think that she is doing great.**

**Chapter 17 – Gerrard Trouble**

Three long hours later, Kelli was finally able to disembark the plane, heading towards the baggage pick up area where Mac was waiting patiently. "Hi Mac," Kelli greeted. Mac turned around, gathering her in his arms for a hug. "I'm so glad to be back," Kelli mumbled, her face buried against his chest.

Mac pulled back, tipping Kelli's face up with his hand under her chin - looking closely at Kelli's face. "What's wrong?"

"Guess who my seat mate was?" Kelli gestured towards the passengers waiting for their luggage. Mac looked over the crowd of people, until he spotted someone that he knew.

"Gerrard, was on this flight?" Mac frowned.

"Oh yes," Kelli sighed a big heavy sigh. "That had to be the longest three hours that I have ever experienced. Three hours of listening to Gerrard snipe about the lab and you. Three hours of him trying to persuade me to go out to dinner with him. It's no wonder I've got a nagging headache."

"Come on, let's get your suitcase and get you home," Mac said, putting his arm around Kelli's shoulders.

Outside the airport terminal, Kelli took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air and shivered. Mac took off his coat - putting it over Kelli's shoulders and buttoning it.

"Mac, you're going to catch a cold."

"I'm not the one who just came from 80° degree weather," Mac chuckled.

Back at Kelli's apartment, Mac carried Kelli's bags back to her bedroom, while she hung Mac's coat up in the closet, before heading to the kitchen for some aspirin for her headache. "Hey, I'm going to make a sandwich for myself. Do you want one?" asked Kelli, as Mac walked into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm starving, I had an early dinner and I didn't want to eat anything on the plane. So all I had was bottled water."

"Because of Gerrard."

"Right," agreed Kelli.

"How about I download the digital recording onto your laptop while you eat your sandwich?"

"Sure," Kelli unpinned the brooch from her jacket - giving it to Mac.

Afterwards they sat on the couch and talked. "The next time that I have to go to a conference, I hope that you will be able join me," Kelli said, as she lightly ran her fingers up and down Mac's chest. "I missed being with you this past week."

"So did I," Mac confessed, capturing Kelli's hand and kissing her fingers. "I didn't even go back to my apartment. I stayed here, I felt closer to you here in your place."

"So anything new with the gang at work?"

"Danny and Lindsay are still trying to hide their relationship."

"Uh huh."

"So when are you going to model your new outfit for me?" Mac waggled his eyebrows at Kelli.

"What outfit are you talking about?" Kelli replied with an innocent look. Mac showed Kelli a couple of pictures that he had received by email on his blackberry of Kelli dancing with Eric.

"I'll bet that this is Mari's doing."

"All I ask is that you don't wear this dress to the office."

"Don't worry, I'll only wear it just for you," Kelli whispered as she stretched up to kiss Mac. Mac returned the kiss, as Kelli started unbuttoning his shirt to allow her hands access to his chest.

Soon Mac stood up with Kelli in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom where they undressed each other, before falling into bed - their limbs tangling together.

Monday morning Danny and Don were in the breakroom getting some coffee. "Hey Flack, check this out," Danny grinned, showing Don a picture on his cell phone.

"Whoa man, that dress should be declared illegal. Who knew that she's got legs that go on forever?"

"Whose legs are you talking about guys?" asked Stella, coming in for her morning coffee.

"Umm," stammered Danny.

"Mari emailed Danny a picture of Kelli dancing with some guy," smirked Don, grabbing Danny's phone - showing Stella the picture.

"Oh that is a great picture of Kelli."

"What do you think Mac's gonna say?" Danny asked.

"He's already seen the pictures. Mari also sent them to him," shrugged Stella. "Mac showed them to me last Saturday."

"I wonder who she was dancing with?" mused Don.

"Who's dancing with who?" asked Kelli as she walked into the breakroom to stash her's and Mac's lunch in the fridge.

"Did you have fun last Friday night?" Danny showing Kelli the picture.

Kelli started laughing. "I had no idea that Mari also sent you this."

"So who's the guy? And does Mac know about him?" Don asked, waggling his eyebrows at Kelli. Stella just grinned.

"That's Eric Delko, Horatio's brother-in-law and also one of his CSI's," replied Kelli. "And yes Mac knows about me dancing with him."

"Ms. Kelli Taylor." The four of them looked to see a uniformed officer at the doorway.

"Yes, can I help you Officer Foley?" asked Kelli - peering at the officer's name tag.

"I have been requested to escort you to Chief Hillborne's office," said Officer Foley.

"Sounds serious," said Kelli frowning. "Do you know why he wants to see me?"

"No ma'am."

"Tell me this officer," ordered Don, his blue eyes turning cold. "Is it just Chief Hillborne waiting to talk to her?"

"No sir," replied Officer Foley. "Deputy Inspector Gerrard is also waiting in the Chief's office."

"Oh crap," said Kelli - turning to Don.

"Officer, please step outside and close the door behind you," Don requested. They all watched as Officer Foley left the room, shutting the door.

"Danny, would you please excuse us," Kelli requested.

"What! Maybe I can help," protested Danny.

"If there is any fallout, I don't want you in the line of fire," Kelli said softly, looking into Danny's eyes.

"Perhaps it's for the best," agreed Stella. "You are already on thin ice with Hillborne and Gerrard."

"Okay," Danny muttered looking at Kelli. "But remember I'm here for you."

"Thank you Danny," Kelli kissed his cheek, before he left the breakroom.

""Okay Stella, I'm going to accompany Kelli so she doesn't get blindsided."

"Good, and I'm going to call Mac and give him a heads up," agreed Stella, reaching for her cell phone. "Mac, something's going on with Hillborne and Gerrard. Hillborne sent a uniform for Kelli."

"Stella, is Kelli still there?"

"Yes she is, Flack is going to accompany her to Hillborne's office."

"Before they leave, I want you to go in the bottom right hand drawer of my desk, there is a sealed evidence envelope stamped with the MDPD Crime Lab seal, and also a sealed evidence envelope from our lab. Give Flack both of these envelopes and tell him that I will meet them there."

"Okay, on my way now," Stella headed for Mac's office with Kelli and Don behind her.

"Stella, call Sgt. Healy and advise him of the situation. His presence may be necessary."

"Okay, Mac what is going on?"

"We'll explain later."

Stella retrieved the two envelopes - giving them to Flack before he and Kelli left the lab.

At Chief Hillborne's office, Don and Kelli were forced to cool their heels in the reception area. Eventually the secretary looked at Kelli, as she put the phone receiver back in its cradle. "Chief Hillborne will see you now."

Inside Hillborne's office, Kelli was asked to take a seat.

"You wanted to speak with me, sir," Kelli said - sitting down in one of the visitor's chairs.

"Yes I did. Now I know that you are not an officer in the department, but you do represent the NYPD whenever you attend a conference or function on the department's behalf" Hillborne spoke pompously. "It was brought to my attention that you were drunk and that someone carried you from the hotel lobby to your room, where this person spent the night in your room."

"Oh really," Kelli replied in a frosty tone of voice. "And may I ask the source of your information?"

"Deputy Inspector Gerrard saw your unseemly behaviour and brought it to my attention."

"And did the good Deputy Inspector Gerrard happen to mention that he joined me for dinner, where subsequently somehow I was drugged with GHB? And if it wouldn't have been for the actions of Lt. Horatio Caine and Dr. Alexx Woods of the Miami-Dade PD, that the consequences could have been quite serious for me."

"Well, that's your version of events," Gerrard snapped.

"Which happens to be the truth," replied Kelli. They all looked up as Mac barged his way into Hillborne's office, with Hillborne's secretary protesting. "Sir, I tried to stop him."

"It's okay Velma, I'll care of it," replied Hillborne. "Please shut the door behind you." Hillborne looked at Mac. "Detective Taylor, I assume that you have a reason for your rude interruption."

"I do, you need to look over some information that Lt. Caine has forwarded from his lab," Mac replied, placing the evidence envelope stamped with the MDPD CSI logo in front of Hillborne.

"You can't rely on this trumped up evidence. Lt Caine happens to be a good friend of Detective Taylor," Gerrard protested.

"I will decide for myself," Hillborne said, opening the envelope - pulling out sworn statements from Horatio, Alexx and the wait staff from the Agramonte Hotel which he quickly read. Then read the results of the tests of Kelli's blood, and then he found a cassette tape at the bottom of the pile. Hillborne inserted the cassette into the tape player that he took from a filing cabinet and pressed play. Mac reached out and took the transcript of the tape - giving it to Kelli so she could follow the taped conversation.

As they listened, Hillborne's face got red with anger, along with Mac's and Gerrard's face was a mixture of shame and embarrassment. Finally the tape ended and Hillborne looked over at Gerrard. "This certainly puts a whole different spin on the incident. And what is in the other evidence envelope?"

"This is a recording of the conversation between Kelli and Deputy Inspector Gerrard on the flight from Miami to New York," replied Mac. "I had a lab technician from the swing shift to transcribe the recording, to preserve the chain of custody." Mac gave the envelope to Hillborne who quickly opened it, reading the technician's report before inserting the cassette into the tape player and pressing play. This time Hillborne was the one who gave Kelli the transcript to read.

When the tape finally clicked off, Hillborne leaned forward - looking at Kelli. "Miss Taylor, I would like to extend my sincere apologies for the harassment and inconvenience that you have recently experienced. I've had nothing but glowing reports on your job performance from your supervisor, Sgt. Healy." Hillborne looked at Gerrard then back at Kelli. "Do you wish to file harassment charges against Deputy Inspector Gerrard? You have every right to do so."

Kelli looked at Mac and signed. _"Should I file charges?"_

_"I think that you should. He caused a lot of stress for you, plus all the unnecessary touching on the plane. Otherwise he may do it to someone else."_

_"You're right,"_ Kelli then faced Hillborne and saying. "Yes, I would like to file charges against Deputy Inspector Gerrard."

"What!" Gerrard exploded. "You can't do this! You are not an officer in this department!"

"Stanton! Not another word!" Hillborne ordered. "And Miss Taylor most certainly has the right, as she is an employee of the NYPD. I will have Velma do up the forms for you to sign, if you don't mind waiting outside."

"Can you tell me that will happen? I mean the process involved."

"Well, the review board will review the evidence and will probably conduct their own interviews with everyone involved, and you are entitled to have a union representative with you, if they do interview you."

"Thank you sir," Kelli said, standing up and shaking hands with Chief Hillborne. Mac stood up as well, when Hillborne shook his hand.

"You are very fortunate to have friends like Detective Taylor and Lt. Caine."

"Oh I know, sir," Kelli agreed, as Hillborne escorted them to the outer office, where he instructed Velma to prepare the complaint forms for Kelli's signature before going back inside his office.

"What the hell happened in there?" Don whispered to Kelli and Mac.

"We'll explain later, but things are going to be okay," Kelli replied.

"Mac?"

"Kelli's right, we will explain later," said Mac, looking in Velma's direction.

"I guess I better get back before the lieutenant gets on my case," said Don.

"Don," Kelli stopping him. "Thanks for being a good friend." And she stretched up on her toes - kissing Don's cheek. Don left the office as Mac and Kelli sat down - talking in ASL until Velma printed out the required forms for Kelli to sign and date on the dotted line, and Mac signed as a witness to her signature.

When they got back to the lab, Stella and Don pounced on them demanding to know what the hell was going on."

"Mac, you can explain everything, I really don't feel like rehashing everything. Plus I probably have a boatload of work waiting for me after being out of the office all last week," Kelli said, looking at Mac.

"Sure, I understand," Mac hugged Kelli - giving her a kiss on her forehead. Then watched as Kelli walked towards her office.

"Mac, in everything okay with you and Kelli?" Stella's concerned voice got Mac's attention.

"Huh, yes, everything is fine," Mac headed for his office with one last look in Kelli's direction. Inside his office behind closed doors, Mac sworn Stella and Don to secrecy before giving them the 'Reader's Digest' version of the morning's events in Hillborne's office. After he finished talking, Don and Stella sat in stunned silence.

"Well, that was definitely unexpected," said Stella.

"Gerrard is really skating on thin ice," remarked Don.

"Keep us posted," Stella said as she stood up and walked towards the door. "And it goes without saying that you know that I've got your back."

"You two will have to watch your step," remarked Don. "Gerrard will be on the warpath."

Stella knocked on Kelli's office door and walked in.

"So now you know," Kelli looked at the curly-haired detective.

"Yeah Mac gave us the highlights," Stella looked at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once this whole ugly mess is done with," Kelli sighed.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Don and I have your back."

"Thanks Stella."

"Now I hear that you have some pictures of you in a hot, sexy dress," Stella waggled her eyebrows with a grin.

Kelli started laughing and started showing her the pictures from Miami.

The next morning Kelli and Mac were walking up the steps to the building entrance and Don exited the building.

"Good morning Kelli and Mac," greeted Don.

"Heading out?" said Kelli.

"Yeah, got a DB in an apartment off Chinatown. Stella and Danny are meeting me there."

Someone grabbed Kelli's arm from behind. "You're the hussy that's running around with my husband!" the blonde woman shouted as she sprayed a thin stream of liquid in Kelli's face.

"Ah!" Kelli screamed as the liquid immediately made her eyes burn and sting. And Don and Mac restrained the woman until Don handcuffed her.

"You," Mac grabbed a uniformed officer. "Take this woman into custody." Then quickly turning to Kelli who was moaning.

"Mac, help me. It burns," Kelli moaned.

"Call Hawkes."

"Do you want EMS?" Don reached for his cell phone.

"Let's wait until Hawkes can look at her. Come on, help me get Kelli inside." The two men helped Kelli inside the building where they met Sheldon running from the direction of the morgue.

"What happened Mac?" panted Sheldon, pulling latex gloves on.

"Pepper spray."

"Let's get Kelli in the morgue; it'll be easier to flush her eyes out there."

"Mac, what's going on?" Kelli whimpered.

"You'll be okay," Mac said, swinging Kelli into his arms and rushing down to the morgue where Mac placed her on a table.

"Mac, take her hearing aids off, so we can flush her eyes out. Flack call Stella or Lindsay, whoever is in the building," Sheldon ordered as he started mixing a solution of liquid antacid and distilled water. "Kelli should also have a shower."

Sid came hurrying over asking. "Do you need assistance?"

"Yeah, we need mineral oil and rubbing alcohol."

"Mac, make it stop burning," Kelli moaned, her eyes squeezed shut and watering.

"I've got her hearing aids off. What now?"

"Hold her hands so that she doesn't try to rub her eyes once I start flushing them out." Sheldon turned Kelli's head to the side and started flushing her eyes out. Sheldon told Kelli to open her eyes, but she didn't understand his request, so he gently pried her eyes open and poured the solution directly into her eyes.

"Mac, you and Sid wipe off Kelli's arms and hands with the mineral oil, and then follow up with the rubbing alcohol."

"I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Gerrard and try to find out why she sprayed Kelli with pepper spray," said Don.

"You better call Hillborne. He will probably want to talk to Gerrard and Mrs. Gerrard," Mac looked up at Don.

"Right," Don flipped his cell phone open, as he walked out of the morgue, passing Lindsay on her way in.

"Flack said that you wanted me. What's going on?"

"Go ask Marty or Peyton for a pair of scrubs for Kelli to change into after she showers," said Sheldon.

"What happened?"

"Pepper spray," Mac answered tersely.

Sheldon had finished flushing Kelli's eyes out and was now wiping her face and neck with mineral oil, following up with the rubbing alcohol. When he finished, he helped Kelli to sit up, facing her.

"How do your eyes feel?"

Kelli blinked and looked at Sheldon. "A lot better since they are not burning anymore."

"How is your vision? Are you experiencing any blurred vision?"

"No," Kelli looked at Mac. "Who was that woman? And why did she attack me?"

"I'll explain later," replied Mac. "Lindsay is going to go with you to the shower and help you with your clothes."  
"Okay," Kelli with Mac's and Sheldon's help got down off the table. And Lindsay took Kelli with her to the morgue's locker room where the showers were.

Mac found Don standing outside the interrogation room watching Hillborne question Mrs. Gerrard. "She refused to talk to me and then Hillborne kicked me out of the room."

"She accused Kelli of running after Gerrard," remembered Mac.

"What's going on? Why is my wife in custody?" demanded Gerrard.

"Your wife attacked Kelli Taylor a short while ago with pepper spray," replied Mac.

"What! There must be some mistake, Louise wouldn't do anything like that," blustered Gerrard.

"There's no mistake, your wife attacked Ms. Taylor in front of me and several other officers," Don said.

They all looked up as Hillborne exited the interrogation room.

"Chief Hillborne, what did my wife say?"

"Not a thing, other then requesting a lawyer and you," replied Hillborne, rubbing a hand over his head.

"I'm going to talk to my wife," Gerrard walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know why she attacked me?"

The three men turned around to see Kelli standing there wearing scrubs, staring into the room. "Kelli, you shouldn't be here," Mac said, moving towards her.

"I need to know why," Kelli said, holding her hand up to stop Mac's advance, as she continued watching Gerrard and his wife.

"Hello, I'm Wade Feener, Mrs. Gerrard's lawyer," a short, heavy set man with slicked black hair stood there. "I would like to speak with my client now."

Hillborne gestured towards the door. "You client is in there with her husband."

"What are the charges against my client?"

"Assault in the third degree," replied Hillborne.

Mr. Feener opened the door and entered the room. And Mac took a hold of Kelli's arm - turning her away from the window. _"You can't watch, privileged communication,"_ signed Mac.

_"She blames me for their marital problems. She thinks that we traveled to Miami together, that we are having an affair. And that man is also blaming me as well, saying that I encouraged him by leading him on. That he can't get me out of his head,"_ Kelli explained.

_"Okay, this is just between us."_

Kelli nodded in agreement, then turned to Hillborne. "What's going to happen to Mrs. Gerrard?"

"Her lawyer will probably negotiate a deal with the D.A. where she probably will end up with a fine and community service," explained Hillborne.

"Really," Kelli blinked in surprise.

"First offense," said Don.

_"Well that just sucks,"_ Kelli signed angrily and left.

"What did she just say?" asked Don.

"You don't wanna know," grinned Mac, before he followed Kelli to the elevators, where he saw her cussing a blue streak with her hands.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_"Are they kidding me, Mac? A fine and community service,"_ Kelli's hands danced in mid-air. _"And both of them are continuing to blame me for their problems."_

_"Like Flack said, it is her first offense."_

_"Oh I know Mac,"_ Kelli looked at Mac. _"I was so scared thinking that I would be blind."_

_"Come here,"_ Mac hugged Kelli, comforting her. _"How are you really?"_

_"I'm fine; Sheldon checked my eyes again after I got out of the shower."_

Up on the 35th floor, they exited the elevator and saw Stella talking on her cell phone.

"Whoops," Kelli chuckled at Mac. "Don had better watch out, Stella's on the warpath and after his hide."

"Lip-reading again. One of these days, you're going to get in trouble for that," Mac quipped.

"Eh, I'll just plead the fifth," Kelli shrugged with a grin.

"Mac, where is the hell is Flack?" Stella asked. "He was supposed to meet Danny and me at a crime scene and he didn't show up."  
"He got tied up with another crime scene," explained Mac.

"Huh," Stella then looked at Kelli, frowning. "And why are you dressed in scrubs?"

"My clothes are contaminated with pepper spray," Kelli replied.

"Huh?" Stella frowned.

"Mrs. Gerrard sprayed me with pepper spray."

"Are you okay?" Stella asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"I'm okay; Sheldon treated me downstairs in the morgue."

"Good, I'm glad that you are okay."

"So am I, Stella. So am I," Kelli said before heading to her office, where she found a note from Sheldon explaining that he had her clothes taken to a dry cleaner near the lab.

**a/n: Check out the M Rated Chapters on my profile for the Chapter 17 – Welcome Home scene with Kelli and Mac.**


	18. A Special Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thanks for reading and reviewing – I love getting those reviews and I can't believe the number of hits that this story has gotten so far – now on with the story. Mac and Kelli celebrate a special Thanksgiving with the gang.**

**Chapter 18 – A Special Thanksgiving**

Wednesday evening found Kelli and Mac at Cozy's enjoying dinner. "I missed being here last week when I was in Miami."

"I found it strange knowing that you wasn't here enjoying the music. All the staff kept asking me where you were," commented Mac, smiling at Kelli.

"So is everyone still coming for Thanksgiving Dinner?"

"As far as I know they are. Are you sure that it won't be too much work for you?"

"It won't be too much work with you there helping. And you know that everyone will pitch in."

"That is true," Mac paused, looking at Kelli.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

"No, no," Mac chuckled. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Kelli's expression melted as she reached over, grasping Mac's hand. "I am so glad that I moved back to New York." Kelli rubbed her thumb over the palm of his hand. Mac turned her hand over, kissing the palm of her hand. Kelli noticed that the band members were gathering on stage and she gestured, saying. "It looks like they are getting ready."

"So I see," Mac nodded. "Oh, Carol is playing tonight."

"Invite her to join us at intermission."

"I will," Mac leaned over, giving Kelli a quick kiss before standing up. Kelli sat back, prepared to enjoy the music.

She was enjoying the music and it was almost time for intermission, Mac placed his bass on the stand while the band kept playing. He descended the few steps from the stage - heading to where Kelli was sitting. Smiling he grasped her hand, gently urging Kelli up out of her chair.

"Mac, what's going on?"

Mac placed a finger on her lips, gently hushing her, leading her up in front of the small stage. Kelli looked puzzled as Mac began signing. _"Kelli, I never thought that I would feel this way again, especially after I lost Claire. Kelli, you're brought the sunshine back into my life," _Mac paused before continuing. _"Kelli, you are my soul mate, my life."_ Mac stopped, taking a deep breath._ "Kelli, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"_ Mac pulled a small blue velvet covered box from his pocket - opening it, displaying a gold ring set with a pale Nova Scotia amethyst flanked by diamonds on two sides. Kelli looked at Mac, as tears of happiness started trickling down her cheeks.

_"Oh Mac," _Kelli signed._ "Yes, yes I will marry you."_ Mac slid the ring onto Kelli's ring finger of her left hand, gathering her in his arms, kissing her - a long lingering kiss. The crowd and staff erupted with cheers and clapping, finally Kelli and Mac came up for air, and Mac wiped the tears from Kelli's face with his handkerchief. The band started playing 'Someone to Watch Over Me'.

"Dance with me?" Mac held out his hand - smiling. Kelli placed her hand in his larger hand and they started waltzing in the small space in front of the stage. Kelli felt like she was floating on air, she was so happy. Mac leaned down, tilting her head up - started kissing her as they continued dancing; only stopping when the song finished.

One of the waitresses, Jackie met them at their table with a club soda for Mac and a diet soda for Kelli. "Hey, congratulations you two. And the drinks are on the house tonight," said Jackie as she served their drinks.

"Thanks Jackie and tell everyone else thanks," said Mac, as the couple sat down.

"Congrats, you two make a lovely couple," said Carol, joining Mac and Kelli.

"Thanks Carol," Kelli smiled at the sax player.

"Do you want to join us?" Mac invited.

"Nah, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone," replied Carol. "I'm so glad that you said yes, Kelli. Mac was sweating bullets before hand."

"Oh really," smirked Kelli, looking at Mac who just glared his infamous look at the two women who both giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Reed asked as he walked up to where they were sitting.

"See you after the break," Carol said before leaving.

"Bye Carol," said Kelli, then turned towards Reed Garrett, Claire's son. "Hi Reed, I'm glad that you were able to come."

"I wasn't sure if I would be finished at the school's paper in time," Reed said, sitting down. "How you doing Mac?"

"I'm doing okay. What do you want to drink?"

"Just a soda, I'm driving to my parent's house tonight."

"I'll go get it," said Kelli. "You two talk." The two men watched as Kelli headed for the bar, her progress interrupted by various people who talked to her and/or hugged her.

"She's a nice lady. No wonder everyone wants to talk to her," commented Reed.

"Yeah, she's special," said Mac as he fiddled with his glass. "Uh, Reed, I asked you to stop by because I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"You know that I loved your mother Claire, and that I will always love her?"

"Yes, of course."

"But life does move forward and well," Mac paused.

"Mac, are you trying to tell me that you've found someone else?"

"Yes, I asked Kelli to marry me and she said yes."

"Wow, that's great," Reed clapped Mac on the back. "Now I didn't know Claire, but I think that she would have wanted you to go on with your life."  
"Thank you for being so understanding. And you know that you will always be a special part of our lives, that you can come to us with any problems."

"Hey everything okay?" Kelli came back to the table with Reed's soda.

"Mac told me the good news," Reed gave Kelli a quick hug. "You two are perfect for each other, so congratulations."

The next morning over breakfast, Kelli looked at her ring. "What made you decide to go with a Nova Scotia Amethyst?"

"Because it's your birthstone and I also chose the Nova Scotia Amethyst on account of your ties to Nova Scotia. If you are not happy with it we can exchange it."

"Oh no, I love it and you made the perfect choice," Kelli leaned over and kissed Mac. Mac deepened the kiss until regretfully Kelli pulled back. "Uh huh, we have too much work to do where everyone is coming for dinner."

"Drats, well let's hold this thought until later."

"Mac, let's hold off on telling everyone about the engagement until after dinner."

"Sure whatever you want."

Kelli checked on the turkey, which was already in the oven, while Mac got a few extra chairs from his apartment. "Kelli, I was thinking," Mac began as he started peeling carrots.

"What was you thinking of?"

"I was thinking of how we spend all of our time together when we are not at work. Most of my clothes are here in your closets, I eat all my meals here."

"Uh huh," Kelli said as she started peeling potatoes."

"I even stayed here while you were in Miami."

"Really," Kelli looked up in surprise.

"I like being here more then being in my place. So what would you say to me moving in here with you and I give up my apartment?" Mac looked at Kelli with a hopeful expression.

"You don't have to give up your apartment," Kelli replied as Mac's face fell. "Why not sublet your place? You have the resources to do background checks on prospective tenants."

"So you're agreeable to us living together?"

"I am," laughed Kelli, as she hugged Mac, tilting her face up for a kiss which he obliged until they were interrupted by the doorbell and the flashing lamp.

"To be continued," said Mac, before heading for the door, where he greeted Danny, Lindsay and Don.

"Alright, I've got the beer, someone turn on the football game," said Danny, holding the beer up in the air. Mac chuckled and exchanged looks of amusement with Kelli at Danny's antics.

"Hi Lindsay, what do you want to drink? We also have wine, if you don't want beer," said Kelli.

"I'll have some red wine," replied Lindsay, as she headed for the kitchen carrying an apple pie.

"Beer not good enough for ya, Montana?" smirked Danny. Lindsay just rolled her eyes in his direction.

The doorbell rang again and Don jumped when the lamp flashed beside him. "Kelli, there's something wrong with your lamp. It's flashing like you've got a short in the wiring."

"Don't shoot the lamp, Flack," Mac said dryly, as he opened to door for Sheldon and Stella.

"It's connected to the doorbell so Kelli can see when someone is at the door," explained Lindsay.

Sheldon settled in the living room with guys to watch the game and the women gathered in the kitchen, talking as they finished preparing the side dishes. Then they joined the guys in watching the game. Mac took the remote, turning the closed captioning on.

"What did you do Mac? Why is there a print out appearing at the bottom of the picture?" Danny protested. Lindsay and Stella both smacked Danny on the back of his head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Dude, the closed captioning is for Kelli's benefit," explained Sheldon.

"Whoops," Danny cringed. "Sorry Kelli, I didn't know." Relaxing when he saw Kelli laughing and Mac shaking his head in amusement at Danny putting his foot in his mouth as usual.

Later they were all sitting around the table enjoying the delicious Thanksgiving dinner of roast turkey with all the trimmings. "So what's this I hear about you bringing one of Horatio's team to his knees," Stella asked Kelli.

"Mari's been telling stories again," groaned Kelli.

"Yes she has. Now I want details," ordered Stella.

"Eric thought that I was Mari and apparently he has a habit of grabbing her around the neck from behind," explained Kelli.

"And you used some of Mac's moves," chucked Don.

"I did," Kelli admitted. "And right in front of Horatio."

"What did he say?" asked Danny with twinkling eyes.

"Nothing, just smiled as he helped Eric up off the floor," replied Kelli.

"Oh he thought it that it was quite funny, when he phoned me that afternoon," said Mac. "You impressed him and he also said that you impressed both him and Calleigh with your shooting."

Danny goggled at Kelli - muttering. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. Because if Mac doesn't kill me, you will."

"Hawkes already learned that lesson," laughed Don. "Man oh man, when you arranged for that guy to sing that Pussycat Doll song for Hawkes. The expression on his face, I thought that I would die laughing."

"And we took pictures," snickered Stella.

"Yeah we know we saw them," smirked Danny.

"You didn't see all of them," admitted Kelli with a sly grin.

"What! And you didn't show them to us," yelped Danny.

"I've seen them and I don't blame Hawkes for not wanting them to be shown," Mac quipped, looking at Kelli - who grinned at the memory.

"So Mac, has Kelli modeled that hot little dress for you yet?" smirked Don.

"I'll never tell," replied Mac.

"Hey, Kelli. How about you wearing it to the Christmas Ball next month," teased Sheldon.

"Surely you jest, Sheldon. Besides I would freeze to death," quipped Kelli.

"Careful Hawkes, you're in dangerous waters," smirked Lindsay.

"Yeah, remember what happened the last time you pissed Kelli off," laughed Stella.

"Uh right," Sheldon said and abruptly stopped teasing Kelli, who along with the others burst out laughing at his discomfort.

When everyone finished eating the main meal, Mac gathered everyone's dirty dishes and Kelli served either apple or pumpkin pie depending on preference. And Mac refilled everyone's wine glasses except for Kelli's - who had sparking grape juice.

"Mac and I decided that we would continue a tradition that we used to do in my family," said Kelli. "Every Thanksgiving, everyone at the table would say what they were thankful for. So Stella, would you like to begin?"

"Well, there is so much to be thankful for. Um, I guess that I'm thankful for a great job and great friends who rallied around me when I was attacked by Frankie and when I got cut by a piece of glass at a crime scene."

"Well I guess I'm next," said Don. "I'm thankful for my health and to Mac who saved my life and for all my friends who were there for me during my long recovery."

"Oh, I'm thankful for everyone's support when I had to go back to Montana to testify against the man who killed my friends and also for Mac who hired me."

"I'm thankful for Montana, who was a great friend during my tough times and who helped me after we were rescued from that warehouse. And especially for Mac who believed in me thru my darkest times."

"Okay, well I'm thankful to Mac for giving me a chance by hiring me as a CSI and being a part of being such a great team, who went above the call of duty of proving me innocent of murder."

"Well, I guess it's my turn now," Kelli looked around the table at all her friends. "I have so much to be thankful for. First to Mac for being my rock and my anchor after I was raped and my friend's murder. And to everyone here for accepting me as I am and not treating me with kid gloves."

"I'm thankful having a great team and friends to work with, who helped during my darkest periods in the past. And I am now thankful for Kelli - who has come into my life, showing me how to accept love in my heart again," Mac paused, taking a hold of Kelli's left hand. "But most of all I am thankful that Kelli accepted my proposal of marriage last night." Mac slid the engagement ring back onto Kelli's finger after slipping it from his pocket - gathering Kelli in his arms for a long lingering kiss.

Everyone at the table sat stunned at the unexpected news for several moments. "Okay, guys. Do you want us to leave, so you two can make out," smirked Don amongst the cat calls from everyone else. Mac and Kelli finally came up for air - looking around at everyone.

"You sly dog," said Danny.

"Details, I want details," demanded Stella

"First, I want to propose a toast," Sheldon interrupted, holding his wine glass. Kelli and Mac sat back down at the table, picking up their wine glasses along with everyone else.

"First, to the happy couple Kelli and Mac. May you have a long and happy marriage. And to great friends," said Sheldon, everyone clinked glasses before sipping their wine. Then they all started eating their dessert.

The men cleared away the leftovers, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and washing the dirty pots and pans. While Kelli, Lindsay and Stella sat in the living room, talking about the proposal and admiring the ring.

"Trust Mac to come up with a unique ring," Stella commented as she looked at the ring from different angles.

"Mac didn't waste anytime proposing," said Lindsay.

"So do you have any ideas for a wedding date?" asked Stella.

"Past events have showed me that unexpected things can happen, so I decided why wait," Mac replied to Lindsay's comment, as the men joined the women in the living room.

"And we haven't really discussed possible dates. We need to get together with Father Aulenback at church," Kelli said, answering Stella's question. "But I must admit that I am kinda leaning towards next October. Fall is my favourite time of the year, with all the colored leaves."

"So let's see what kind of ring Mac got for you," said Danny. Kelli held out her hand and Danny, Don and Hawkes leaned in for a closer look.

"Nice, what kind of stone is that?" asked Danny.

Kelli looked at Sheldon. "Does the master of trivia have an answer?"

"Not a clue, I did think that it was an amethyst, but the color isn't deep enough," replied Sheldon.

"Guess what?" smirked Kelli. "You was right, it is an amethyst from Nova Scotia."

"Nova Scotia amethysts are paler then most amethyst. And they are a softer stone," answered Mac.

"Really," said Sheldon, taking another look at Kelli's ring. "Interesting."

"Look out Kelli, Hawkes will be asking to examine your ring at the lab to compare the differences between regular amethysts and yours," said Stella with a grin.

"Hey Flack, how is the apartment hunting going?" drawled Danny.

"Something wrong with your apartment, Don?" asked Kelli.

"My building is going co-op and the rent is going to be sky-high," explained Don. "So if any of you hear of any possible apartments, please let me know."

Kelli and Mac looked at each other as Kelli signed. _"Don would be perfect to sublet your apartment."_

_"You are right, he would be a perfect tenant and a great neighbor to boot,"_ Mac replied.

"Cripes Mac, you two are doing it again," complained Danny.

"Get used to it," smirked Mac as Kelli snickered.

"Don, we know of an apartment that will be available in a couple weeks time," said Mac.

"You do. Where?"

"Here in this building."

"What floor?"

"It's the floor above us. Come by on Saturday and I'll make arrangements for you to see it."

Stella looked at Mac, then at Kelli then connected the pieces - blurting. "You two are moving in together. It's your apartment that you are talking about."

Kelli's jaw dropped open as she stared at Stella. "How did you figure it out?"

"Stella is a CSI," quipped Mac.

"Right, stupid question," Kelli smiled ruefully.

"Are you two seriously moving in together?" asked Lindsay.

"We are," replied Kelli. "Now when are you and Danny moving in together, Miss Montana?"

"What makes you think that we are involved?" asked Danny, glancing nervously at Mac.

Mac snickered and replied. "You two have been involved since the day of the big drug bust. Which is why you two haven't been assigned any cases together, since you've been cleared for fieldwork. All I ask is that you keep the public displays of affection down to a bare minimum at work. Because Gerrard will be looking for any excuse to discredit our work."

"Gotcha Mac," Danny and Lindsay both chorused.

During the following weeks Kelli and Mac decided which of their furniture to keep and which furniture to give away or sell. And Flack moved into Mac's old apartment with everyone's help.

Kelli and Mac decorated their apartment for Christmas and attended the NYPD Christmas Ball, Kelli wearing a Christmas red satin gown from Claude's that Mac bought for her.

The morning after the Christmas Ball, Kelli woke up with a sore throat. "Good morning," Mac came out of the bathroom drying his hair after his morning shower.

"Good morning," Kelli whispered from where she was sitting at the table drinking some water. Mac went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Mac frowned.

_"I've got a sore throat and I don't want you to get sick."_

_"Do you need me to get you anything from the drugstore?"_

_"I've got some sugar free throat lozenges. I'll be okay as long I don't talk so much."_

_"Well if you need me to pick up something, just text message me."_

_"I will and you have a good day at work."_

_"And you take it easy today."_

_"And you be careful out there,"_ Kelli hugged Mac, as he kissed her forehead.

The following week Kelli's sore throat cleared up, but she got a head cold which then settled in her chest, triggering a flare up of her asthma.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mac asked after he came home from work the following Friday.

_"The breathing is getting easier. I'm hoping that I can sleep in bed tonight,"_ Kelli signed because she had lost her voice due to her asthma and her breathing treatments.

_"Everyone at the lab hopes that you will be back at work soon."_

_"I know, Sheldon dropped by during his lunch break."_

_"He mentioned that he wanted to see for himself how you were doing."_

_"Also Dr. Clint Cassidy stopped by."_

_"He's the only doctor in Manhattan that makes house calls,"_ Mac chuckled.

_"That's his Montana background,"_ smiled Kelli. _"He wants me to stay inside out of the cold air as much as possible."_

The following week Kelli finally recovered from her asthma to be able to go back to work.


	19. Sick in ICU Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Kelli gets sick and Mac worries.**

**Chapter 19 – Sick in ICU – Part 1**

Christmas Day, Kelli and Mac ate Christmas dinner with Stella and Don. Danny and Lindsay spent the day with Danny's family and Sheldon was visiting with his family. Then Kelli and Mac spent New Year's holiday in Miami - visiting their friends, Mari, Dean and Horatio.

Back in New York after the holidays, Kelli's second day back at work. Kelli was in the breakroom where Mac found her coughing. "You're sick again?"

Kelli nodded, using her inhaler. "You were coughing in your sleep last night as well," Mac said, watching Kelli with concern.

"Yeah I know. It looks like I have another cold."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I want to finish out the day. I'll be fine."

"I really think that you should go home early."

"I have a couple of reports that I need to finish up."

"Okay, but I will drive you home after work."

After work Mac drove Kelli home where he retrieved her mask and motor from the closet, so that she could take a breathing treatment.

Thursday morning Kelli woke up feeling tight in her chest, so she headed out into the living room for a breathing treatment, where Mac found her. "You will not be going into work today," Mac said, frowning as he listened to how badly Kelli was wheezing.

_"Can you tell Max that I won't be in today or tomorrow?" _Kelli signed, as she sat on the couch with a mask on - breathing in medicated mist.

_"I'll do that. Do you need me to call the doctor?"_

_"No, I have all the prescriptions and I do have a check up scheduled for Monday morning at the Westbury Clinic."_

_"Do you need me to stay home with you?"_

_"No, I'll be fine," _Kelli switched off the motor, removing the mask. _"You go to work, I'm just going to sit here on the couch and just read or watch television."_

_"If you need anything, just text me okay," _Mac said, frowning slightly as he clipped his badge, cell phone and gun holster to his belt.

_"I will and you be careful out in the field,"_ Kelli walked with Mac to the door.

_"I will and you need to eat breakfast,"_ Mac gave Kelli a quick hug and a brief kiss before opening the door.

The next two days passed with Kelli doing her breathing treatments and Mac trying to coax her to eat. But Kelli was not hungry from being sick and food didn't taste right.

Saturday, Mac called out to a scene and Kelli continued feeling miserable, her breathing treatments didn't seem to be helping and her back was hurting. Finally in the evening she texted Mac.

**"Are you soon finished for the day?"**

**"I'm waiting on some results before I head home. Do you need something?"**

**"Just you, I'm bored and fed up with being sick."**

**"I'll be home as soon as I finish up here,"** Mac clicked off his phone with a sigh.

"Everything okay?" asked Lindsay looking at Mac.

"It's Kelli."

"She's still sick?"

"Yeah, she's feeling pretty miserable."

"Why don't you take off? I can wait for your test results."

"No, that's okay, it shouldn't be much longer," just then the mass spec. beeped. "Ah, potting soil."

"From the greenhouse where the victim worked?"

"Yes, and also where our suspect also works," Mac pulled out his cell phone - dialing a number. "Flack, you need to pick up the greenhouse owner for questioning."

"Can't do that, Mac."

"Why not?"

"I'm at his home now. It's seems that he felt remorse over killing his employee and killed himself."

"Suicide?"

"Yeah, he left a note. Stella and Hawkes are processing the scene now."

"Okay, I'll finish the report on Monday. I have to get home."

"How is Kelli feeling?"

"Miserable."

"Tell Kelli that I hope that she feels better soon."

"I will."

Arriving home Mac found Kelli in the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and struggling to pull on socks and sneakers. "What are you doing Kelli? Why are you dressed?"

"Mac," Kelli wheezed before switching to ASL. _"The breathing treatments are not helping and my back hurts. I need you to take me to emergency; I can't wait until Monday for my scheduled appointment."_

"Okay, sit up and I'll help you with you socks and sneakers," Mac said, kneeling down in front of Kelli, pulling her socks and sneakers on. "What else do you need?"

_"My prescriptions and my health insurance card."_

Mac quickly gathered up the required items and retrieved Kelli's coat from the hall closet. Then helped Kelli walk out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. Downstairs in the lobby, Mac helped Kelli to the doorman's desk to sit while he brought the car up to the front door.

At the emergency doors of Angel of Mercy hospital, Mac turned to Kelli saying. "Wait here, I'm going to go inside and get a wheelchair." Kelli nodded in agreement, watching Mac as he suited his actions to his words. Inside Mac wheeled Kelli towards the triage desk where the triage nurse began taking Kelli's information and scanning her health insurance card.

"Your name is Kelli Taylor?"

"Yes," Kelli whispered.

"You live at West Central?"

"Yes."

"Your family doctor is Dr. Clint Cassidy."

"Yes."

The nurse confirmed her birth date and phone number with Kelli. "Are you presently taking any medications?"

"Mac," Kelli gestured to the plastic ziplock bag.

"Kelli takes novalin insulin, inhaler for asthma and combivent UDV nebule."

"How many units of insulin?"

"24 units in the morning and 36 units in the evening."

"Who is your emergency contact?"

"Mac, my fiancée," Kelli wheezed.

"I'm Kelli's fiancé," Mac answered. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor; my cell number is 555-9964."

"Okay, I just need you to sign this consent to treat form," the nurse indicated where Kelli was to sign, which Kelli quickly did, and the nurse fastened a plastic coated paper bracelet around Kelli's left wrist. The nurse directed Mac to push Kelli's wheelchair and to follow her as she left them to a curtained off area. There Kelli was directed to remove her top and bra and was given a johnny shirt to wear.

"Kelli," Mac said, touching Kelli on the shoulder. "I'm going to go park the car; I'll come back in a few minutes."

Mac left and one of the emergency room nurses helped Kelli to change into the johnny shirt, then attached heart monitor leads to her chest and abdomen then prepared a breathing treatment.

When Mac came back in, he found Kelli on the bed with a heart monitor and taking a breathing treatment. "Why the heart monitor?"

_"Something about monitoring my heart rate due to the breathing treatments,"_ Kelli replied.

"Okay, just breathe deep Kelli," said the nurse, stepping inside the curtained area to check on Kelli's progress. "When this treatment is finished, we'll listen to your lungs."

Kelli nodded, as she sat on the bed breathing in the medicated mist. Soon the solution was finished, and the doctor on call listened to Kelli's chest, and then ordered another breathing treatment with a difference prescription. After that treatment was finished, the nurse came in to draw some blood for blood tests. It took her three tries before she was able to find a vein. "I'm sorry for poking you so many times," the nurse apologized.

"I have hard veins to find," Kelli whispered. "My brother was the same way."

"Okay just sit tight while we check your blood gas levels. And an x-ray technician will be in shortly to do a chest x-ray," the nurse swished out of the curtained area carrying several vials of blood.

The x-ray technician rolled a portable x-ray machine into the area and the nurses and technician adjusted the bed so that Kelli was sitting straight up, placing a large metal plate containing the x-ray film behind Kelli's back. "Sir, we need to you to step out for a few minutes," the technician told Mac, who nodded in agreement.

The x-ray was taken and Mac was allowed back in, and the nurse came in - wheeling an I.V. stand and carrying an I.V. bag of saline, tubing and a sterilized needle. The nurse tried several times in both of Kelli's arms to start an I.V., but kept losing the vein. "I'm going to go talk to the doctor; maybe he can suggest something else."

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked, sitting on the bed next to Kelli.

_"Tired,"_ Kelli replied. _"You must be tired as well; you've been awake since early yesterday morning."_

"I'll be okay."

"Kelli, we are going to put an oxygen mask on you. Your oxygen levels are too low," said the nurse as she came back in. "And Mr. Taylor, the doctor would like to speak to you outside."

_"Mac?"_ Kelli frowned.

"Shhh.., I'll be back in a few minutes," Mac reassured Kelli before standing up and following the nurse outside the curtained area.

"Mac," Dr. Clint Cassidy, dressed in his usual jeans, plaid shirt, sheepskin coat, cowboy hat and boots greeted Mac.

"Doc, I'm glad that you're here," said Mac, shaking hands with Clint.

"I hear that Kelli's feeling under the weather."

"Yes she is."

"I'm going to go in and examine her so do you mind waiting here while I do?"

"Of course not."

"I'll come find you; the nurse will take you out to the waiting area."

"Thank you, but I know the way," Mac said dryly.

"Yeah I guess you do."

Kelli looked up when Dr. Cassidy walked into the curtained area.

"You can take the Doc out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the Doc," Kelli whispered.

"I don't want you to talk, concentrate on breathing," Doc Cassidy frowned as he took in Kelli's appearance. "I'm gonna have a listen to your chest, okay?"

Kelli nodded, and Doc helped her to sit forward as he listened to her breathing. "Okay, you can lie back down." They he looked at Kelli's arms noting the bruising. "We're going put you under and insert a central line in your shoulder, so we can give you antibiotics and fluids by I.V. I'll be back in a few minutes; I want to check your x-rays and bloodwork first."

Kelli nodded, as the nurses started prepping her for the procedure.

Eventually Doc joined Mac in the waiting area, dressed in scrubs this time. "Okay Mac," Doc sat down beside a worried Mac.

"Your examination took quite a while."

"Kelli is suffering from asthma, pneumonia and her blood sugar is up. So we put Kelli under light anesthesia and inserted a central line in her upper left chest so we can administer a combination of antibiotics and fluids by I.V., and due to the amount of fluids that we will be pumping into her due to her being dehydrated. We also placed a catheter in her bladder so we can more effectively monitor her output."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll take you back in a few minutes. Mac as you know Kelli is already on a heart monitor just as a precaution, and we also have her on oxygen, oxygen clip on her finger. But I want you to be prepared so that you are not surprised by the three I.V. lines going into the central line and the catheter."

"But she will be okay, won't she?"

"I'm not gonna sugar coat it, Mac. I have to tell you that Kelli is one extremely sick lady. The next 24 to 48 hours are extremely critical for her, she could go either way."

"She has to be okay, I just can't lose her," Mac rubbed his hands over his face and head in worry. Doc rubbed Mac's back in comforting gesture.

"Come on, I'll take you back and you can sit with Kelli until she wakes up. After we are sure that she isn't going experience any side effects from the antibiotics, she'll be moved up to the intensive care unit."

Back inside the curtained area, Mac looked at Kelli - taking in the various tubes and wires snaking from different locations on Kelli's body, thinking. "You sure lose your dignity when you are sick or injured in the hospital." One of the nurses found a chair so that Mac could sit next to Kelli's bed.

It was early Sunday morning before Kelli started waking up, Mac stood up, wincing at the stiffness in his neck.

"Mac," Kelli licked her lips behind the oxygen mask.

"Hey, you're awake," Mac smiled at Kelli. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm, sleepy," Kelli blinked, shifting in the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Mac frowned.

_"Umm no. Uh can you get the nurse for me?"_

"Is there something wrong Kelli?" the nurse asked, checking Kelli's vital signs.

"I really need to pee," Kelli whispered - shifting positions again.

"You have a catheter in your bladder," the nurse explained.

"Oh," Kelli blushed. "Well I guess that makes it easier."

Kelli dozed on and off, Mac sitting beside her - holding her hand.

"Umm Mac," Kelli stirred.

"Do you need something?"

"I'm thirsty. Can you get me some water, please?"

"I'll check with the nurse first. I'll be back in a few minutes," Mac left the curtained area.

Kelli looked around, noticing the I.V. stand next to her bed, following the tubes to where they disappeared under her johnny shirt, peeking under the johnny shirt, Kelli saw where the central line entered her shoulder. She then noticed for the first time that her jeans, socks and sneakers had been removed, frowning as she tried to remember how and when she had been completely undressed and when the procedures for the central line and catheter had been done.

Mac came back with a bottle of water which Kelli drank half a bottle before stopping. "The nurse told me that they will be moving you up to I.C.U. shortly."

"Okay."

Kelli and Mac talked quietly until they transferred Kelli to a bed in I.C.U. Doc Cassidy came by later that morning to check on Kelli.

"How are you feeling, Kelli?"

"So sleepy."

"That's the lingering effects of the anesthesia along with the fact that you haven't getting much sleep the past few days, and also your body was starved for oxygen," Doc Cassidy explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Mac, I've left orders that you can visit your fiancée at anytime, I know of the crazy hours that you sometimes work."

"Doc," Kelli whispered, then signed._ "Mac please interpret for me. I don't have any immediate family here in New York. So I was wondering, can you give permission for my friend Stella to visit me here in I.C.U.?"_

"Stella?"

"Detective Stella Bonasera," Mac explained. "Stella is one of my CSIs and a good friend of Kelli's."

"I can do that."

"Now don't you and Stella be cooking up any hi-jinks," Mac grinned at Kelli.

_"Who me?"_ Kelli tried to look angelic, before smiling.

"Kelli, we are going to needing frequent blood tests, so we are going to be putting an I.V. shunt in the artery in your right wrist to make it easier for you and the staff."

"More needles," Kelli moaned, Mac rubbed his thumb over the back of Kelli's hand that he was holding, as Doc with the assistance of one of the nurses quickly prepped Kelli's right wrist and inserted the shunt.

"Okay, I'll check on you tomorrow Kelli, and Mac if you have any questions or concerns you can call me on my cell. Also I've also left instructions for the staff not to wear masks when talking to you, so you can lip-read them."

"Thanks Doc," Kelli smiled.

Mac spent the afternoon and early evening with Kelli, until she persuaded him to go home to eat and get a good nights sleep, so he would be rested for work.

"I can take the day off tomorrow," Mac said. "And come sit with you."

_"No, that is not necessary. I probably will be sleeping most of the day, and you can come in after work and bring Stella with you."_

"Okay, but if you need anything, get someone to call me."

_"I will, now you need to go home, have something to eat and get good nights sleep."_

"And you listen to the doctor's orders."

_"I will,"_ Kelli accepted Mac's hug and kiss, then replaced the oxygen mask on her nose and mouth.

Mac spent Monday morning shut up in his office doing paperwork, until he was interrupted by Stella and Hawkes, who came back from their crime scene.

"Hey Mac, our rapist-murderer struck again. Our victim was Jessica Kimble on a business trip from Miami," reported Stella as they entered Mac's office. "Mac, you look like hell. What's wrong?"

"Kelli is in the intensive care unit," Mac said quietly.

"What!" Stella exclaimed as Sheldon looked shocked. "Why?"

"Kelli was diagnosed with asthma, pneumonia and her blood sugar was up to 22. And the next 24 to 48 hours are critical for her."

"Dear God," breathed Stella, sitting down with a jolt.

"How are they treating her?" asked Sheldon.

"Let's see, Kelli is on oxygen, heart monitor, central line for I.V. antibiotics and a catheter," Mac ticked off all the procedures and equipment on his fingers.

"Who is her doctor?" asked Sheldon.

"Dr. Clint Cassidy."

"From the Westbury Clinic?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I do, he is really good, what hospital is Kelli in?"

"Angel of Mercy, and Stella, Kelli got permission for you to be able visit even though you are not related."

"Good, I'll stop by during lunch for a short visit," declared Stella.

"And I'm going to call Clint and see if I can get more information on her condition," said Sheldon.

"Does Max know?" asked Stella.

"He does, I informed him first thing this morning," replied Mac.

"Does everyone else know yet?"

"Just you two and Max. And when you tell everyone else, tell them that we will keep them informed on her progress."

"I will," nodded Stella.

"Back to your victim, did her killer leave any evidence?"

"The crime scene looked identical to all the other scenes. But we won't know for sure until we examine all the evidence," replied Stella.

Later that afternoon Kelli was pleasantly surprised when Stella came into the I.C.U. to visit her. Stella was shocked when she saw Kelli, taking in the bruises, the monitoring equipment, I.V.s and etc.

"Hey Stella, I'm glad you came," Kelli whispered from behind her mask.

"Save your breath, I just had to come in and see for myself how you were doing."

"I'll be okay."

"Everyone told me to tell you that they are all thinking of you and to get better soon."

"Tell them thanks."

"Good afternoon Kelli," said Doc Cassidy as he walked into I.C.U. Stella's jaw dropped as she looked at Kelli's doctor - taking in the jeans, cowboy hat and boots.

"Howdy Doc," smiled Kelli.

"I see that you have a visitor."

"Doc Cassidy, this is Detective Stella Bonasera. Stella, is Dr. Clint Cassidy," Kelli introduced her friend to her doctor.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Clint tipped his hat towards Stella.

"Please call me Stella, Dr. Cassidy," said Stella, shaking hands with Doc.

"Kelli, can I take quick listen to your chest?" asked Doc, placing his hat on the bedside table.

"I'll just step out," Stella began.

"You can stay, Stella. You can talk in front of Stella, Doc."

Doc listened carefully to Kelli's chest and back, then retied her johnny shirt. "You can lie back now, Kelli. Well, no improvement yet, but at least you haven't gotten worse."

"That's good," Kelli whispered.

"I want you to avoid talking as much as possible. And keep taking deep breaths," ordered Doc. "And nice to meet you Stella." And Doc Cassidy left the I.C.U.

"Wow, so that's your doctor," Stella said, still looking dazed. Kelli nodded.

"Don't tell me that he's from Montana."

"Yup."

"I've got to get back to the lab," said Stella after looking at her watch. "I'll come by this evening after work."

"Okay," Kelli nodded, blinking sleepily.

Back at the lab, Stella found Mac in the breakroom getting a cup of coffee, as she got a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Did you have another callout?" Mac asked looking at his partner.

"Hey Stella, Mac," Don greeted his co-workers as he poured a cup of coffee. They nodded a greeting at Don.

"I just came back from visiting Kelli in the hospital. My God, Mac. You told me how sick Kelli is, but I was not prepared for seeing Kelli like that," Stella looked distressed as she recalled how vulnerable Kelli looked in I.C.U.

"Whoa, whoa Stella," Don looked at Stella. "What's wrong with Kelli?"

"She's in I.C.U. in critical condition with asthma and pneumonia," explained Mac.

"What!" Don was stunned by the news. "When did this happen?"

"Saturday night," Mac gave Don a brief summary of the weekend's events leading up to Kelli's hospitalization.

"How is she doing now?" asked Don.

"The same, as far as I know. The hospital would have contacted me if her condition had gotten worse."

"What have they been doing to her? Both of her arms are badly bruised," Stella turned to Mac.

"They tried numerous times to find a good vein for bloodwork and the I.V., but they had a difficult time, so they ended up putting a central line in her upper left chest for the I.V. antibiotics," Mac's eyes darkened at the memory.

"Who is Kelli's doctor?" asked Don.

"Dr. Clint Cassidy," answered Mac.

"Doc Cassidy of the Westbury Clinic?"

"Yes."

"So what's his story? He looks like he left his horse tied up outside," Stella chucked.

"He's a country doctor from Montana," explained Mac.

Tuesday afternoon Kelli had just woken up from a nap, when she was surprised to see Sheldon's head poking around the curtain. "Hi Kelli, feel up to a visit?"

Kelli grinned and waved him in.

"I must say, when you decide to get sick, you go all out," Sheldon teased gently, his eyes taking in all the monitors, I.V.s and Kelli's appearance.

"What can I say, I've always believed in doing things on a grand scale," Kelli chuckled weakly. Sheldon sat down in a visitor's chair.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Sheldon tilted his head questioningly.

"Did you use the 'brass pass' to get in here?"

"No, I called Doc Cassidy and got permission from him to visit."

"And did Mac ask you for a second opinion?"

"I'm going to plead the fifth," replied Sheldon.

Marsha, Kelli's nurse from day shift came in. "Kelli, do you want to sit up in the chair for awhile?"

"Yes please."

Marsha arranged the various tubes and wires before she and Sheldon helped Kelli get up from the bed to the big hospital chair. "You're not light headed or dizzy are you?"

"I'm okay," Kelli whispered, concentrating on her breathing.

"Okay, if you need anything or want to get back in bed, just push the button."

"Thank you, Marsha." Kelli looked at Sheldon - saying. "Wow, I can't believe how weak I felt standing up for those few minutes."

"No wonder, being sick like this really drains your body's resources."

"No kidding."

"So what kind of diet do they have you on?"

"I just started today, with soups, puddings, breakfast drinks, stuff like that."

"No problems eating?"

Kelli shook her head. "This morning was the first that I had eaten since Saturday. I didn't think that I was hungry until they brought me breakfast this morning."

"Good. Do you need Mac or Stella to bring anything in for you?"

"Well, I would like my toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, hair brush and slippers."

"I'll tell them. And Danny, Flack and Lindsay told me to tell you 'Hi' and that they hope that you feel better soon."

"Tell them thanks. I must say, I'm surprised that they haven't tried to bluff their way in here to visit."

"Heh, Mac kinda told them no hi-jinks and besides Danny and Flack have had enough of hospitals for awhile."

"I can understand about Danny. But Don?" Kelli asked looking curious.

"Flack was caught in an explosion a couple of years ago. He was in the hospital for a long time in critical condition. So he only comes when he absolutely has to."

"Ah enough said." The two friends talked quietly, until Sheldon looked at his watch, saying. "I've got to get to work; I'm working the late shift today."

When Mac came in to visit Kelli after work, he was pleasantly surprised to see her sitting in a chair. "You must be doing better," Mac greeted Kelli with a quick hug and kiss.

_"Yeah, I've been sitting here since shortly after lunch,"_ Kelli signed.

_"And you're eating now?"_

_"Yeah, the mushy diet. How was work today?"_

_"Same old, same old," _Mac shrugged.

_"Sheldon came to see me before his shift."  
"Yes, he told me. Oh here is the stuff that you wanted,"_ Mac indicated a tote bag sitting on the window sill.

_"Thank you. Can you put my slippers on my feet for me? My feet are cold."_

_"Oh course,"_ Mac knelt on the floor in front of Kelli, slipping the disposable generic hospital slippers off. Briskly rubbing Kelli's feet with his warm hands before slipping her fuzzy slippers on her feet.

_"Thank you."_

_"My pleasure."_ The two of them signed until the night shift, came in and helped Kelli to get back into bed for the night.

_"Good night Kelli, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow is Wednesday. Aren't you going to play at Cozy's?"_

_"No, I'd rather visit you," _Mac smiled at Kelli.

_"If you're sure, but if you decide to go to Cozy's, I won't be disappointed."_

_"I've already told the guys that I would not be playing."_

_"Okay then, get some sleep and be safe tomorrow," _Kelli removed her oxygen mask long enough to give Mac a good night kiss.

_"I can't wait until you can come home. I miss having you next to me at night," _Mac signed.

The next day after Kelli finished her dinner, the nurse Patsy came in for her tray, saying. "Your brother from Miami is here to visit you. Do you want to see him?"

"Of course," Kelli nodded, as she switched from the oxygen prongs that she wore while eating, back to the full oxygen mask. And waited to see who her surprise visitor was. Kelli was pleasantly surprised when Lt. Horatio Caine walked around the curtain. _"Horatio, so you are my new found brother,"_ Kelli smiled at her visitor who gave her a hug.

_"I thought that claiming to be your brother would be the easy way to be able to visit,"_ smiled Horatio, as he signed back.

_"You didn't travel all this way just to visit, did you?"_

_"No, I had some business here in the city, and Stella told me that you were here in I.C.U. so I decided to come and visit."_

_"Another murder?"_ Kelli frowned.

_"I'm afraid so,"_ Horatio nodded. "Mari and the rest of the team told me to tell you that they said 'Hi'. Alexx wanted to come herself to see for herself how you were doing."

"Alexx is just like Sheldon, he came yesterday to check up on me," Kelli grinned.

"So how are you doing, really?"

"I've been better, but I do have to admit that I was so miserable when Mac brought me in, that I was actually hoping that they would admit me for treatment. I just didn't expect to make everyone worry like this."

"Well, Mac and all your friends think the world of you," Horatio remarked. "You have a knack of making friends wherever you go."

"I agree with your assessment," said Mac as he joined them, shaking hands with Horatio. _"I hear that you have found a long-lost brother."_ Mac turned to Kelli signing, then gave her a quick hug and kiss before sitting down on the side of the bed.

"So how was your day?" Kelli asked Mac.

"Spent the day catching up on paperwork," said Mac.

"Records must be happy," grinned Kelli and Horatio dipped his chin to hide his smirk. Kelli turned to Horatio, signing. _"Don't laugh Horatio. Mari tells me that you have the same problem."_

They all looked up laughing as Peggy - one of the I.C.U. nurses came in. "Are you feeling okay Kelli?"

"I feel fine, what's wrong?"

"Your heart monitor is alarming all over the place."

Both Mac's and Horatio's gaze turned to Kelli's monitor which was showing an erratic heartbeat. "I'm going to check the leads," Peggy stood in front of Kelli, blocking the men's line of vision, as she moved Kelli's johnny shirt to one side. "Here's the problem - one of your leads became disconnected." Peggy clipped the monitor lead back in place. "Okay, things should be okay now. We'll keep an eye on your monitor at the nurse's station."

"Thank you Peggy," Kelli said, as Peggy left. And both Mac and Horatio relaxed as they saw that Kelli's monitor was showing a regular heartbeat again.

"Mac, who's been winning the coin toss lately? Danny or Sheldon?" asked Kelli, her eyes twinkling.

"How did you know about that?"

"Stella, who else."

"Danny is the one who's been taking showers lately," Mac grinned.

"How about your guys, Horatio. Who's been winning the coin toss - Eric or Ryan?"

"Eric pulls the seniority card on Ryan," Horatio chuckled.

The three friends talked for a while longer before Horatio left to go back to his hotel.

_"Did Doc come in to see you today?"_

_"Yes he did and they took another x-ray today."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"Says that my lungs are not as filled up as before, but I still have to continue with the breathing treatments and stay on oxygen."_

_"So you are improving, that's good."_

_"Yeah it is,"_ Kelli rubbed her upper right arm.

_"Something wrong with your arm?"_

_"Huh,"_ Kelli frowned.

_"You've been rubbing your right arm on and off all evening."_

_"It just aches a little, it's nothing."_

_"Do you want me to get Peggy to check it out?"_

_"She looked at it earlier, she wanted to check for infection, but there were no signs of infection."_

_"Let Peggy know if it gets worse," _Mac rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Kelli's arm.

_"I will Mac, don't worry," _Kelli tried to reassure Mac.

_"I'm trying, but I really hate seeing you like this."_

_"I know baby. I will get better and be back home soon,"_ Kelli brought his hand up to her face, rubbing her cheek against his hand.


	20. Sick in ICU Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I can't believe the number of hits that I've gotten so far. Kelli is still sick in the hospital.**

**Chapter 20 – Sick in ICU – Part 2**

Thursday morning after Kelli ate her breakfast and the nurses helped her with a sponge bath, Doc Cassidy came around the curtain. "Good morning, Doc. You're doing your rounds early."

"I had a couple of cancellations, so I thought that I would check in on you early. The nurses say that you've been complaining about your arm hurting."

"Mm hmm," Kelli nodded. "I kept waking up last night from the pain."

"May I take a look?"

"Of course."

Doc Cassidy quickly checked the shunt and the area around it. "Well, there are no obvious signs of infection. But we'll remove the shunt to be on the safe side. But first I want to remove the oxygen mask and switch you to the oxygen prongs and see if you can maintain your oxygen levels."

Doc Cassidy watched the monitor, then pulled a pair of latex gloves on and expertly removed the shunt. Kelli hissed with pain, when he applied pressure to stop the bleeding. "I know that it hurts, but because it is an artery, pressure is required to stop the bleeding."

"I know," Kelli watched as he checked the area and then applied a bandage.

"This should stay on for at least 24 hours. Now we are going to take a chest x-ray and recheck your oxygen levels. I'll be back in a little bit, so lay back and take deep breaths."

After the x-rays were taken, Doc Cassidy came back in. "So what's the verdict, Doc? Do I have to go back to using the oxygen mask?"

"Your oxygen levels are staying up, so far. But you need to remember to take deep breaths. And if you start to feel short of breath, let the nurses know."

"I will, thanks Doc."

"Keep up the good work," said Doc before leaving the I.C.U.

Friday morning after Doc Cassidy came by to listen to Kelli's breathing. Gilly, the day nurse disconnected the heart monitor, oxygen monitor from Kelli then finally removing the catheter. "Are you glad to be getting out of I.C.U. and into a regular room?"

"I'm glad to be getting some of this stuff removed. But I have to say that I'm going to miss all you ladies here in I.C.U. You took such good care of me this past week."

"Thanks, but you made it easy. You were one of our best patients," Gilly looked up as a hospital bed was wheeled into I.C.U. "Looks like your ride is here."

Soon Kelli was settled into a semi-private room with an older woman named Beth, who was recuperating from knee surgery. Kelli had just finished her lunch, when Max came into her room carrying a vase with a mixed flower arrangement.

"Hi Max, how did you know that I was moved out of I.C.U.?"

"I was on the phone with the I.C.U. staff, just as you were being moved," Max chuckled.

"Thank you for the flowers," Kelli said, setting the vase on her bedside dresser. They talked for a few minutes before Max had to leave for a meeting.

Later that afternoon Don surprised Kelli when he walked into her room. "Hey a little bird told me that you was out of I.C.U.," Don greeted Kelli with a kiss on her cheek.

"Was this little bird named Max?" Kelli smirked.

"Nah, this little bird's name is Lindsay," grinned Don.

"Does Danny know that you consider Lindsay a bird?"

"Nope and I'm not going to tell him."

Kelli giggled, then said. "I'm surprised to see you here. I had kinda gotten the impression that you avoided hospitals unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, well. Hospitals ain't my favourite place to be, but there was no way that I wasn't going to come see for myself how you were doing."

"Ah thanks Don."

"So how are you feeling anyway?"

"A lot better then I had been."

"Mac and Stella said that you were pretty sick for awhile. And that you were hooked up to quite a few machines."

"Yeah, I was. Now all I have is the central line and of course the oxygen."

"I know that it's no fun being hooked up to all those gadgets."

"Sheldon mentioned something about an explosion."

"I would have died if it wouldn't been for Mac. He kept me from bleeding to death by emergency first aid - stuff he learned from being a marine."

"Wow," Kelli blinked.

"Yeah. So do you have any idea when you will be able to go home?"

"No idea. It probably won't be until sometime next week."

"Uh huh, Mac will be glad when you will be able to go home. He hasn't been getting much sleep since you've been in the hospital."

"That's to be expected with him working, then visiting me."

"Stella told me that he slept in his office a couple nights."

"He did what! What is he trying to do to himself? I'm gonna have to have a little chat with that man."

"He probably was worried about you. I know that for quite awhile after Claire died that he spent most nights at the office."

"I know, he told me a little bit about that time."

"Telling tales out of school, Flack?" quipped Stella, as she sauntered into the room.

"Hi Stella," Kelli greeted her friend.

"Well you are looking a little better," Stella's keen eyes took in Kelli's appearance.

"Hey Stella," said Don. "Here you take my chair; I've got to get back to finish off some reports."

"Ah, the never ending paperwork," said Kelli. "Thanks for stopping by."

"You take care and I'll come by again," Don said before leaving Kelli's hospital room.

"So are you taking a break from your paperwork?"

"Of course not. I happen to be caught up, I don't let it pile up like some people," smirked Stella.

"I hear that Mac has been catching up on his backlog."

"That he has," agreed Stella. "So they still have you on oxygen and the I.V."

"Yeah, and because of the oxygen I can't leave the room. And they are not giving me continuous antibiotics by I.V. anymore. Just every so many hours."

"That means that you are getting better."

"Yup, so anything new going on at the lab?"

"Business as usual, you know. Crime is never at a standstill here."

"I can tell by the reports that I type up for Max. So what's been happening with Danny and Lindsay?"

"Well, they are keeping things cool in the lab as per Mac's request."

And is Gerrard still on the warpath? Gunning for Mac and the lab?"

"You'll have to ask Mac about that."

"Ask me about what?" asked Mac as he walked into room - giving Kelli a hug and a quick kiss.

"You're early, I wasn't expecting you until after dinner," said Kelli as Mac sat on the bed next to her.

"I decided to pull rank and leave early today."

"Sure," Stella chuckled.

"So what was that about asking me?"

"Oh, I was asking Stella about Gerrard."

"What about Gerrard?" Mac frowned.

"I was wondering if the review board has finished their investigation into Gerrard yet. I mean surely heavens it has taken them long enough to complete their interviews, they should have come to a decision already."

"Well, I was talking to Chief Hillborne and he told me that they will be rendering their decision sometime next week."

"Really, it will probably be a slap on the wrist, like when his wife plea bargained her way to a fine and community service," Kelli scoffed.

"Well, at least she is in the system now. And if she commits another criminal act, she will probably get jail time," Stella commented.

They looked up as one of the kitchen staff brought in Kelli's dinner tray and set it on the bed table. "Well, I'm going to take off. I'm supposed to meet the others at Sullivan's," said Stella giving Kelli a hug saying. "You keep getting better and listen to your doctor."

"I will, thanks for coming Stella."

"I'll see you work Mac," Stella left as Kelli uncovered her meal tray.

"More soup and pudding."

"Yup, the mushy diet," grinned Kelli. "Don't get me wrong, it is good for hospital food, but I will be glad when they start giving me more solid food."

Mac chuckled as Kelli started eating her dinner. After dinner they talked quietly with Beth, Kelli's roommate until visiting hours were over. "I will see you tomorrow," said Mac, standing up.

"And you go home and get some sleep. I don't want to hear that you slept at the office again."

"How did you find out," groaned Mac.

"I have my sources," said Kelli. "Good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Mac hugged Kelli, kissing her - a long, lingering kiss.

"Umm...I'm glad that I'm no longer on the heart monitor after a kiss like that."

Saturday afternoon Danny and Lindsay walked into Kelli's hospital room where Kelli was sitting up in bed reading the paper. "Hey, here she is," said Danny.

"Hi," Kelli folded up her paper. "So you two finally decided to come visit me."

"Well, this is the first that we could get away from the lab," Lindsay started to apologize.

"I was just kidding," Kelli chuckled. "I know that you two were working yesterday."

"So how are you doing anyways?" asked Danny, as he and Lindsay sat down?

"Better than I have been," smiled Kelli.

"What have they been doing to you anyway?" Danny gestured towards Kelli's bruised arms. "You look like you were in a fight and lost."

"Danny," Lindsay protested.

Kelli giggled before replying. "That is the result of the ER staff trying to find good veins to start an I.V. line, so that's why they decided to go with a central line instead," Kelli indicated her shoulder.

"Sounds painful," frowned Lindsay.

"It's not. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember them doing the procedure at all," said Kelli.

"That's because they put you under with a light anesthesia," said Denise, a nurse who walked in to disconnect the empty I.v. bag of antibiotics, pushing the I.V. pole against the wall. "Enjoy your visit." And Denise left the room.

"Them nurses don't waste anytime," remarked Danny.

"They don't have the time due to all the budget cuts and being short staffed," said Lindsay.

"I agree," replied Kelli.

"So you're not connected to the I.V. full time?" Danny gestured to the I.V. pole.

"Not since yesterday, and I'm glad. It makes it easier to walk around the room without me worrying about dragging my buddy around along with the oxygen tubing."

"You sure gave everyone quite a scare when Mac told us about you being in I.C.U.," said Lindsay.

"I'll say. Mac looked like crap last Monday," said Danny. "I haven't seen him that scared in a long time."

"Well, of course Mac didn't get much sleep last weekend," said Lindsay, trying to keep Kelli from getting stressed, nudging Danny.

"Why are you poking me, Montana?"

"Maybe because she is trying to get you to shut your mouth," said Mac, as he walked into Kelli's room.

"Ah crap," thought Danny, when he heard his boss's voice. "Hi Mac."

"Hi Mac," chirped Lindsay. "I thought that you were scheduled to work today?"

"I am, but I switched with Stella, in order to visit my favourite patient," Mac then signed. _"How are you feeling today? And is Danny upsetting you?"_

_"I'm fine and no, he isn't. He is just putting his foot in his mouth, as usual,"_ Kelli replied.

"You really need to teach the rest of us ASL beside basic signs," said Danny.

"But this is so much more fun, being able to talk about you in front of your face," Kelli quipped as Mac laid on the bed next to Kelli, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Both Danny's and Lindsay's faces registered shock as they watched their boss.

"I think that you are shocking Danny and Lindsay," Kelli snickered.

"It feels good to get off my feet," Mac shrugged. "Has Doc been in see you today?"

"Hawkes?" Danny frowned. "I thought that he was working with you today?"

"He means Doc Cassidy, my doctor," explained Kelli. "He was in for a few minutes just to say hi. But he got called out for an emergency. He said that he would come back."

"I hope that y'all are not taking my name in vain," drawled Doc Cassidy, as he walked into the room. "Well, it looks y'all are having quite the party."

"That's right Doc," laughed Kelli.

Danny took in Doc's appearance thinking. "Dang, the rodeo is in town."

"Doc, this is Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe, two of Mac's CSIs. Guys, this is Dr. Clint..."

"Cassidy," Lindsay said, finishing the introduction.

"Well, if it isn't little Lindsay Monroe. Harlan told me that you had moved to the Big Apple. How are you doing?" grinned Doc.

"I'm doing just fine," said Lindsay, giving Doc a quick hug.

"Small world, isn't it Doc?" Mac chuckled, as Danny stared at Lindsay.

"Getting smaller everyday," Doc agreed. "Now can I ask y'all to step outside so I can quickly check Kelli over?"

"Sure, no problem," Danny and Lindsay got up from their chairs and Mac got up from the bed.

"You can stay, Mac."

Outside in the hallway, Danny and Lindsay leaned up against the wall. "So, is that one of your old boyfriends Montana?"

"Clint?" Lindsay frowned. "Jealous much, Danny? We grew up next door to each other; we're like brother and sister."

"I was just wondering how you knew each other that's all."

Meanwhile Doc quickly listened to Kelli's breathing. "So how are you feeling? Any shortness of breath?"

"No, I'm feeling good."

"Are you doing your deep breathing exercises every four hours?"

"I am," Kelli nodded. "Um, Doc I was wondering?"

"Yes?" Doc encouraged Kelli to continue.

"I was wondering how much longer I am going to have to stay on this mushy diet?"

"Getting tired of all the soups and puddings?" Doc chuckled.

"I am," Kelli nodded. "I'm about ready to get Mac to smuggle a hamburger or something in here."

Mac quirked his eyebrow, as he looked at Kelli.

"So you feel that you are ready to handle a more solid diet?"

"Uh huh," said Kelli, with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Okay, I'll make the changes on your chart. But I can't guarantee that the kitchen will receive the diet change in time for your supper."

"Well, I can put up with the mushy diet for one more meal on account of knowing that tomorrow the meals won't be more soup."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Doc," said Kelli.

"Take care you two," Doc left the room. Outside in the hallway Doc stopped by Danny and Lindsay. "You two can go back in to finish your visit with Kelli."

"Thanks Clint," smiled Lindsay.

"Come by the clinic sometime and I'll introduce you to Nancy, my wife," said Doc, giving Lindsay his card. "Nice to meet you Detective Messer."

"Likewise Doc."

When Danny and Lindsay went back in the room, they found Kelli sitting up in the big hospital chair and Mac sitting on the side of the bed. "So has the Doc said when you will be able to go home?" asked Danny.

"No he didn't," replied Kelli. "So what's been happening at the lab? Anything funny or weird?"

"No, things have been pretty quiet," replied Lindsay.

"That's because you haven't been there to stir things up," quipped Danny.

"Hah, hah, very funny," smiled Kelli, as the others laughed.

Danny and Lindsay left when Kelli's dinner tray was brought in. Kelli uncovered her dinner tray and said. "The kitchen got the change in orders in time," when she saw the chicken and rice. "Oh, this tastes so good," Kelli rolled her eyes in pleasure after eating a few bites, and Mac chuckled as he watched Kelli enjoying her dinner.

Later that evening Stella sashayed into Kelli's room, carrying a large bag. "Hi Kelli, Mac."

"Hi Stella," replied Kelli as Stella gave her a quick hug before setting the bag on the bed. "You didn't have to get me anything Stella."

"It's not from me," smirked Stella, as Kelli opened the enclosed card – reading it.

"It's from Horatio and the Miami gang." Reaching into the bag, Kelli pulled out a thick terry cloth robe in a deep royal purple color.

"Wow, that's gorgeous," Stella said, admiring the robe.

"And it is so soft and warm," Kelli stood up and put the robe on before sitting back down in her chair.

"And it's your favourite color," said Mac.

"I'll have to send them a thank you note when I get home."

The next day Sheldon came in Kelli's room after rest period. "Hey, you're looking better then the last time that I saw you."

'Hi Sheldon," Kelli looked up from her book. "I am feeling better."

"I see that you are still on oxygen," Sheldon's keen eyes looked over Kelli - taking in her appearance.

"Yeah, but starting today I am no longer on the I.V. Doc switched me to oral antibiotics today."

"But you still have the central line," Sheldon gestured towards Kelli's left shoulder.

"They want to see how I do on the oral antibiotics before they remove it in case they have to revert back to the I.V.," Kelli explained.

"Uh huh."

Mac came in after Kelli had finished her dinner, and he had finished his shift.

"Hi, did you eat yet?" Kelli asked after Mac had greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Uh huh, Adam, Danny and I ordered in Italian," replied Mac, as he sat in a chair facing Kelli.

"Were you working on anything interesting today?"

"Just more stupidity like Stella always says. A three time loser robbed a bodega that was equipped with security cameras."

"And you nailed him because he didn't wear a mask or gloves," Kelli guessed.

"You got it. The owner had been robbed several times in the past and he got the security cameras installed last week."

"Ah, the owner got tired of being robbed and the criminals getting away with it," Kelli nodded, as she stood up and walked around the room, the oxygen tubing trailing around the room. "Don't mind me; I am just getting tired of sitting around."

"And you're used to being more active," said Mac, as he watched Kelli walking around the room.

"I miss our sessions at the gym and my dance group."

"Well it won't be long before you will be doing those things again."

"I know," Kelli stopped, grimacing in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Ouch, got a muscle cramp in my left leg," Kelli sat on the bed, reaching for her left calf.

"Here, put your legs up on the bed and lay back and I'll work the cramp out for you," Mac sat on the side of the bed with Kelli's leg on his lap and he started kneading the muscle.

"Ow, that really hurts."

"I know, your calf muscle is really knotted up," Mac continued kneading the muscle.

"Oh, you've got it now. That feels good."

"I'm glad," Mac then started rubbing Kelli's feet, reaching for the bottle of lotion on the dresser.

"You spoil me."

"And you deserve to be spoiled."

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I found the rest of my gift from Horatio and the others."

"What was it?"

"A gift certificate for a massage at a spa here in New York, it was in the pocket of my new robe."

"Very generous."

"Oh I agree, and I bet that this part was Horatio's and Mari's idea. Because when Mari's car got rear-ended last November, Horatio and Dean treated Mari and me to a massage at Mari's favourite spa. And Mari knows how much I enjoyed it."

"Hmm," Mac filed that piece of information at the back of his mind. "Lay on your side and I'll rub some lotion on your back.

"Okay," Kelli rolled onto her side and Mac untied the johnny shirt, gently rubbed lotion on her back, relaxing her muscles. Kelli was almost asleep when Mac retied the johnny shirt back up and Kelli sat up. "That felt so good." Kelli said, smiling at Mac.

"I aim to please."

Tuesday morning Kelli looked up from the newspaper when Doc Cassidy walked into her room. "Good morning Doc."

"Good morning Kelli. How are you feeling today?"

"Actually pretty good."

"Can I listen to your chest?"

"Sure," Kelli sat forward to permit Doc Cassidy to check her breathing.

"Hmm, sounds good. Okay I'm going to take you off the oxygen for a short period of time. Then check your oxygen levels."

"Really? That's great," Kelli removed the oxygen prongs as Doc turned off the oxygen supply.

"Now, just relax and take deep breaths and I'll come back in a short while to recheck your oxygen levels."

And half hour later Doc Cassidy came back with a portable oxygen monitor, which he clipped onto one of Kelli's fingers. "Everything looks good, which means that you are now officially off the oxygen and on the road to good health."

"So any idea when I will be able to go home?"

"There is a good chance that you will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kelli perked up. "No offence Doc, but I will be glad to get back to my normal routine."

Doc Cassidy chuckled, then turned serious. "Now I want you to go walking up and down the hallways, but if you get short of breath or dizzy, let the nurses know. I don't want you to be overdoing it and suffering a relapse," Doc Cassidy warned.

"Okay, what about this central line?"

"We'll wait and see how you do today and then we'll take it out tomorrow morning."

"Great, thanks Doc."

"Just doing my job. You take it easy and have a good day."

"You too."


	21. 30 Days Are You Kidding?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I can't believe the number of hits that I've gotten so far. Kelli is on the mend.**

**Chapter 21 – 30 Days – Are You Kidding?**

At the lab Chief Hillborne knocked on Mac's office door.

"Good morning Chief."

"Good morning Mac, I was actually looking for Kelli Taylor, but I see that she is not in her office."

"Kelli is out sick."

"Do you know when she will be in?"

"No."

"Is she at home?"

"No, she is in the hospital, where she has been a patient for the last week and a half. Why are you looking for Kelli?"

"I wanted to inform her of the review board's decision."

"Well, you can tell me and I can tell Kelli."

"Deputy Inspector Stanton Gerrard has been placed on suspension for thirty days without pay."

"Thirty days, that's all?"

"Yes."

"And no demotion in rank?"

"That's correct, and also he has been ordered to stay away from Ms. Taylor, unless it is work related."

"Has Gerrard been informed of the board's decision?"

"I just finished informing him before I came here."

"How did he take it?"

"He is not a happy camper right now."

"I bet."

At the hospital Kelli strolled up and down the halls until lunchtime. After lunch Kelli asked one of the nurses at the nurse's station where the hospital chapel was located.

"It's located in the other wing on this floor."

"Would it be okay if I leave this wing in order to go to the chapel?"

"Sure, it will be okay. I'll just make a note in case someone asks where you are."

"Thanks," said Kelli before walking down the hall towards the other wing.

At the chapel Kelli entered the quiet oasis and sat down to quietly pray.

"Hi, are you okay?"

Kelli looked up to see a woman, dressed in a navy dress suit with a clerical collar. "I'm fine, thank you."

"My name is Rev. Ida Armstrong-Whitehouse, but you can call me Rev. Ida."

"Hi, I'm Kelli Taylor. I just came here looking for a quiet place to think."

"I can leave you alone," Rev Ida started to stand up.

"No, please stay."

"Okay," Rev. Ida sat back down. "So how long have you been a patient here?"

"I came in a week and a half ago, with asthma, pneumonia and plus my blood sugar was up a little."

"So are you feeling better now?"

"I am, Doc Cassidy says that I may be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's good. Are you looking forward to going home?"

"Yes I am. I'm missing my normal routine, especially now since I am feeling better."

The two of them were quietly talking when Mac walked into the chapel. "Well, I finally found you."

"I left the nurses know where I would be," Kelli said. "Rev. Ida, this is Detective Mac Taylor, my fiancé. Mac, this is Rev. Ida Armstrong-Whitehouse."

"Hi, nice to meet you Detective Taylor."

"Likewise, please call me Mac," Mac replied, shaking hands with Rev. Ida.

"And everyone calls me Rev. Ida. You look like you need to talk privately, so I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you," Kelli turned towards Mac. "What's wrong?"

"Chief Hillborne came to see me this morning, he was looking for you."

"He was? Did he say why?"

"He wanted to inform you of the review board's decision regarding Gerrard."

"Did Hillborne tell you what the board's decision was?"

"Gerrard is suspended for thirty days without pay."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Thirty days. They have to be kidding."

"And he was ordered to stay away from you unless it is work related."

"Come on, let's go back to my room." Kelli and Mac walked out of the chapel – heading for Kelli's room.

"So when did you get taken off the oxygen?"

"This morning and Doc Cassidy says that I may be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great," Mac smiled. "I'll bring in some of your clothes when I come in this evening."

Back in Kelli's room, Beth's husband was visiting, so Mac pulled the curtain between the two beds for privacy.

_"I can't believe that Gerrard only got suspended for thirty days,"_ Kelli signed._ "Tell me if you had been the one to do what Gerrard did, don't you think that you would have gotten more than a thirty day suspension?"_

_"I would have been busted back down to patrol," _Mac replied._ "Gerrard has friends in high places. And maybe one or two of them were on the review board."_

_"I wonder what will happen when I go back to work."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Will he be giving Victim Services a hard time because of me?"_

_"I hope not."_

_"You probably have to go back to work?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you think that I need to worry about Gerrard coming here?"_

_"I don't think so; Hillborne didn't even know that you were here in the hospital. But if he does come by, get the nurses to call security."_

_"Okay."_

_"You just keep getting better and I will see you later."_

_"I'll walk with you as far as the elevator."_

At the elevator, Kelli looked around before pulling Mac into the empty T.V. room, kissing him. Mac was startled at first, and then eagerly responded, their tongues dueling. They kissed until Mac reluctantly pulled back. "You need to go back to your room and I need to go back to work."

"I know."

Wednesday morning Kelli was walking by the elevators when Doc Cassidy stepped out of the cars. "Good morning Kelli."

"Good morning Doc," Kelli greeted her doctor.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good, I'm feeling more like my old self."

"Good," Doc nodded. "Let's go back to your room; I want to check your breathing."

Back in Kelli's room, Doc listened to Kelli's breathing. "Good. Now I'll be right back as soon as I get a sterilized suture removal pack." Within a few minutes Doc Cassidy pulled a pair of latex gloves on and a face mask. Opening the sterilized pack, he quickly snipped the sutures holding the central line stable, then gently pulled on the tubing – removing the central line.

Kelli watched in amazement at the length of tubing that was removed. "Wow, I had no idea that the tubing was that long," Kelli remarked as Doc bandaged her shoulder before removing his mask.

"Yeah, the central line was in there quite a ways – it's to ensure that the antibiotics would be properly distributed throughout your system. Now the bandage should stay on for 24 hours, so I recommend that you don't take a shower until tomorrow."

"So when will I be able to go home?"

"You can leave whenever Mac comes to pick you up," Doc chuckled. "I'll call Mac and let him know. And I want you to stay home for the rest of this week and make an appointment to see me at the clinic next week."

"Great, I am definitely ready to go home," Kelli smiled. "So I have to stay home from work until I see you next week?"

"Uh huh, I don't want you to do too much too soon, because you don't want to get sick again. And I'm going to give you a couple of prescriptions for antibiotics which you are to take until they are finished."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks Doc."

"Take care Kelli, and I'll see you next week."

Kelli was dressed and waiting with her belongings when Mac walked into her room twenty minutes later. "Hey, Doc tells me that you are itching to get out of here," Mac greeting Kelli with a hug and a lingering kiss.

"Umm," Kelli came up for air, licking her lips. "Yeah, I am definitely ready to blow this popsicle stand."

Out in the car Mac looked at Kelli and asked. "It's almost lunchtime, am I correct in assuming that you are hungry."

"Oh yeah."

"How about we pick up some Italian on the way home?"

"That evening Mac had just arrived home and had just changed out of his suit into jeans and t-shirt, when the doorbell rang – triggering the flashing light.

"I'll get it," Kelli told Mac who was in the kitchen, preparing to start dinner. Kelli checked the peephole, opening the door to find Danny, Don, Lindsay, Sheldon and Stella standing in the doorway.

"You didn't think that we wouldn't celebrate your first evening home," said Stella, her green eyes twinkling."

"We brought Chinese takeout," Don indicated the paper bags that he, Lindsay and Sheldon were carrying.

"I've got the beer," grinned Danny.

"Well, in that case – how can we say no," Kelli smiled, as Mac joined her at the door. The gang trooped into the apartment, Stella bringing up the rear carrying a huge basket covered with blue plastic wrap.

After enjoying the Chinese takeout, they all gathered in the living room, Kelli and Mac sitting on the couch – everyone else sitting on various chairs or sprawling on the floor. Don sat the gift basket on the coffee table in front of Kelli.

"You guys, you didn't have to do this," Kelli said before opened the envelope – pulling out the card. "Hoping that you feel better soon," Kelli read before opening the card and seeing that it had been signed by all the CSIs, lab techs from each shift, along with police officers, detectives and volunteers. "Wow, Mac look at this, look how many people signed this."

"You are well like by so many people in the lab. You have no idea how many people would ask me everyday how you were doing," Mac replied – looking at the card.

"So we decided to do a gift basket for you," said Lindsay.

"We were going to give it to you while you were in the hospital, but then we got so much stuff, that we decided to wait until you got home," explained Stella.

"You guys are the best," Kelli's eyes watered.

"Will you show us what you got there before you start with the waterworks," drawled Danny, from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Danny," Lindsay protested as she and Stella both smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Danny groused, rubbing his head.

Kelli and the others laughed at the injured expression on Danny's face. "I missed all of this," Kelli said, wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"Danny's right, let's see what you got," grinned Don.

Kelli untied the ribbon and started unpacking the basket. There were magazines, puzzle books, lottery tickets, fruit, slippers, scarf, billfold, scented candles, body lotion and some cans of soup. Kelli laughed when she saw the cans of soup – tomato soup (her favourite kind). "Wow," Kelli looked at everyone. "Thanks so much guys. I'm really touched. Did you know about this?" Kelli turned to Mac.

"I knew about it, but I didn't see what all was put into the basket."

"So Mac, you didn't contribute anything towards the basket?" Don teased.

"I do have something for Kelli, but I didn't want to include it in the basket," Mac replied.

"You didn't have to get me anything. You already gave me my ring back to me this morning," Kelli glanced at her left hand where her engagement ring was back on her ring finger.

"I know, but I think that you will like this," Mac placed a gift wrapped box on Kelli's lap.

Kelli tore the wrapping paper off the box – removing the box cover. She unfolded the layers of tissue paper inside until she uncovered a shadow box with a framed picture.

"Oh Mac, you remembered," Kelli said, as tears started trickling down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Stella asked curiously.

"It's a framed picture of my dad in his army uniform and the shadow box has his medals and uniform patches," explained Kelli. "Ever since I saw Mac's shadow box with his service bars and medals, I wanted to display Dad's stuff the same way. But I had it packed away from my move."

"That is so special," said Lindsay.

"Yeah it is," agreed Kelli, passing the picture and shadow box to Lindsay for her and the others to look at.

"Are you going to hang them here in the apartment?" asked Stella.

"No," Kelli shook her head. "I want to hang them up on my office wall, next to the framed sketch that Mari did of Mac at Cozy's."

"We saw a teenage girl with a dog when we came into the building lobby," said Sheldon, as he placed the framed picture and shadow box on the coffee table. "I didn't think that your building allowed pets."

"That was Shelby," replied Don. "And the dog is her service dog."

"Her service dog?" Danny frowned. "But the dog wasn't wearing a harness that a seeing eye dog wears."

"That dog is her hearing ear dog," Kelli explained. "Shelby is deaf and her dog hears for her."

"Hears for her. How does that work?" Danny asked curiously.

"Boo-Boo alerts Shelby to the doorbell, phone, smoke detector and even whenever someone calls her name," Kelli replied.

"It's really neat to watch," said Don.

"Interesting," said Sheldon.

Stella noticed Kelli trying to hide a yawn and remarked. "Well guys, it's getting late, so I am going to head out. See you all at work tomorrow."

"Okay Stella, thanks for coming by," said Kelli.

The rest of the group followed Stella's example and decided to leave as well, leaving Kelli and Mac sitting on the couch by themselves.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Mac asked.

"I am going to enjoy a nice, long hot shower. It will be so nice to be able to wash my hair after not being able to do so for a week and a half, and to get rid of the hospital smell."

Two weeks later Kelli finally got the all clear from Doc Cassidy, to be able to return to work. So the last Monday in January Kelli walked into Max's office. "Hey Max, long time, no see."

"Kelli," Max looked up from his paperwork. "It's good to see you. We've missed your smiling face around here."

"It's good to be back, but I suppose that there is a ton of paperwork waiting for me?"

"I had someone from HR to come in three times a week, so there wouldn't be such a backlog of paperwork."

"Okay, I'll get right to work."

"I don't want you to overdo it. I don't want you to get sick again."

**a/n: I know that it is a short chapter but I promise that there will be more to come.**


	22. Special Birthdays

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Thank you to all my faithful readers – and keep those lovely reviews coming – they feed the plot bunnies you know. I can't believe it – 22 chapters – this has to be the longest story that I have ever written. I have quite a few chapters written – just need to get them all typed and proofed – plus I don't even have the end written yet, but hold your horses – it will eventually be here.**

**Chapter 22 – Special Birthdays**

Before long Kelli was back into her old routine of work, Cozy's on Wednesdays, going to the gym with Mac and the shooting range.

One day in February, Mac surprised Kelli by requesting that she look in the locker room for a surprise. There she found a garment bag hanging from her locker door. Unzipping the bag – Kelli found her plum colored dress that she had bought in Miami last November. Kelli looked up and saw Mac leaning against the door jamb.

"Mac, what's going on?"

"I am taking you out for your birthday," smiled Mac.

"Where are you taking me?"

"A club on Varick Street called 'Sounds of Brazil'."

"How did you hear about this place?"

"Oh, I have my sources."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'll meet you in my office when you are ready."

Kelli was freshening up her make up when Stella and Lindsay walked into the locker room at the end of their shift.

"Whoa, what a great looking dress," smirked Stella.

"What's the occasion?" Lindsay asked, opening her locker.

"Mac is taking me out for my birthday."

"Well, I hope that you will have a good time," replied Stella.

"Heh, oh I think that I will," Kelli chuckled.

"Look at that dress Stella," Lindsay quipped. "Somebody is going to have a good time tonight."

"Well, ladies have a good time at Sullivan's with everyone else and I'll see you on Monday," Kelli sashayed out of the locker room – heading out to meet Mac in his office, ignoring the turning of various lab tech's heads.

"Wow, what a great place," Kelli said as her and Mac were led to their reserved table at 'Sounds of Brazil'. Kelli took in the great atmosphere and the interior decorating scheme – which made the club patrons feel like they were in Brazil.

"And you are in for a treat tonight," smiled Mac.

Kelli arched an eyebrow at Mac.

"The Manhattan Samba is playing later. They are a really great group; most of their members are originally from Brazil and other parts of South America."

"I hope that you have your dancing shoes on," Kelli chuckled. "My feet are itching to get out on that dance floor."

They enjoyed their meal and Mac looked up as the waiter approached when they were finished eating. "Senor and Senorita if you will come with me please."

"Mac, what's going on?"

"Just a little surprise for you."

They followed the waiter to a large table next to the dance floor and there waiting for them were Danny, Lindsay, Don, Stella and Sheldon.

"Did you plan this?" Kelli looked at Mac with pleasure and surprise.

"I did with help from Stella and Lindsay."

"Thank you," Kelli hugged and kissed Mac – ignoring the cat calls from their friends. Finally they came up for air and Mac held Kelli's chair until she sat down.

"You didn't really think that we would let your birthday go by without us doing something," smiled Stella.

"I really wasn't expecting to see all of you here. But I'm glad that you are."

"Kelli, may I say that you look hot in that dress," smirked Don.

"I don't think that Mac likes you looking at his woman that way," Danny nudged Don.

"Thank you Don," Kelli laughed. "You can thank Mac. He's the one who brought the dress to the lab for me to wear tonight."

Everyone goggled at Mac in surprise, who shrugged and said. "What! I enjoy seeing Kelli wearing that dress."

They all talked until the band 'Manhattan Samba' started playing, Mac stood up holding out his hand in an invitation to Kelli, who stood up and the couple sambaed onto the dance floor.

"Look at Mac go," Sheldon said in amazement.

"I had no idea that he had it in him," stared Danny.

"Forget Mac," said Don. "Look at Kelli, are you sure that those moves are legal in this state?"

"Remember Kelli has had various dance lessons," remarked Stella. "So this doesn't surprise me."

"Danny, how about you and I hitting the dance floor?" asked Lindsay, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You've got to be kidding me, Montana. I wouldn't even know how to move that way."

"If Mac can do it, you can too – besides you're younger then Mac," Lindsay pouted.

The song finished and the band started playing another song as Kelli and Mac rejoined the rest of the group. "Come on Sheldon, dance with me," Kelli grabbed Sheldon's hand – pulling him onto the dance floor with her.

"And Stella, you're with me," Mac smirked at Stella.

"Don't blame me if we look foolish," Stella laughed, as she joined Mac on the dance floor.

A pretty Latino girl approached Don – asking him to dance.

"I don't know how to dance to this music."

"I will show you, I am Lucia and I work here," said the woman with a strong, Spanish accent.

Kelli and Mac got Stella and Sheldon dancing together once they had picked up the basics.

"Now Danny, it's your turn," Kelli got Danny up from his chair.

"Lindsay," Mac held out his hand to Lindsay. Lindsay blushed as she joined her boss on the dance floor.

Soon Danny and Lindsay had picked up the basics and were dancing together, leaving Kelli and Mac dancing together again. After a couple of songs, the group gathered together at their table for a breather and drinks.

"Mac, you continue to amaze me," Lindsay remarked after sipping at her drink.

"How so?" asked Kelli.

"Well, he seems to know about different types of weapons, I've seen him handle various Japanese weapons, a bow and arrow and of course various firearms," explained Lindsay. "But I never expected to see you salsa. Where and how did you learn?"

"Friends of ours took us to 'La Covacha'," replied Mac.

"La what? I've never heard of a club like that here in Manhattan," said Don.

"La Covacha is a samba club that Mari and the gang in Miami introduced me to last November," Kelli smiled.

"And Kelli introduced me to the club when we were in Miami during New Year's."

"And Mac took to salsa dancing like a duck takes to water," smiled Kelli. "Now Don, it's your turn to dance with me. I want to see how well you learned Lucia's lessons."

"Just don't try anything too fancy," said Don as they walked out on the dance floor.

"Come on Lindsay," invited Sheldon.

"Guess that leaves me and you Stella," drawled Danny.

"Well, how can I refuse such a charming invitation," Stella quipped as she joined Danny on the dance floor.

Mac sat at the table sipping his drink while watching his friends and Kelli on the dance floor. Eventually Mac and Kelli were waltzing, the rest of the group had decided to head home.

"Thank you Mac."

"For what?"

"For tonight. For bringing me here. For inviting everyone. Tonight has been perfect."

"It's not over yet," Mac kissed Kelli as they swayed together.

"Umm," Kelli moaned. "Let's go home and continue this party in private."

"Okay," Mac agreed in a voice husky with passion.

Once Mac and Kelli were safely inside their apartment, they started kissing, Kelli pushing Mac's overcoat off his shoulders. Mac shrugged his coat off – removing Kelli's coat while continuing to lavish kisses on her face, throat and finally her exposed shoulders. Mac swung Kelli up in his arms – carrying her to the bedroom where they frantically undressed each other and fell onto the bed.

"That was so intense," Kelli murmured once she recovered. "I love you Mac."

"And I love you as well," Mac replied before carefully separating from Kelli. "Uh, I think that we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The condom shredded."

"Huh?"

"The condom broke. It was defective," Mac explained as he tossed it into the garbage.

"Do you think?"

"That you could become pregnant? That depends on where you are in your cycle."

"Oh dear, this is not a good time," Kelli bit her lip.

"Hey," Mac pulled Kelli into his arms. "Let's talk about what we should do after we get some sleep."

"Okay," Kelli snuggled into his arms. "Mac."

"Hmm."

"What if I do become pregnant? How would you feel about us having a baby?"

"I would be ecstatic."

"You would?"

"I would indeed."

"Mac, you and Claire."

"Why we didn't have children?"

"Uh huh."

"We decided to wait until we were both established in our careers and better situated financially. A week before 9/11 we decided that the timing was right," Mac paused looking at his fiancée. "What about you? How would you feel?"

"Mac, I would love to have your baby," Kelli started kissing Mac, pushing him back against the pillows – straddling him. Before long Kelli reached for another condom – unrolling it down over his erection then slowly eased herself down on top of him.

"Isn't this how we got into trouble," Mac chuckled as he watched Kelli swaying above him slowly.

Kelli continued moving slowly, driving them both crazy until Mac lost control – flipping them over, pounding into Kelli's willing flesh until they reached the pinnacle together. They laid back while their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed – still connected.

Eventually Mac noticed that Kelli had fallen asleep, he carefully separated – removing the spent condom, frowning when he noticed that this condom was also defective. He cleaned up and got back into bed, spooning next to Kelli – being careful not to wake her and soon drifted off to sleep.

Mac rolled over in bed, waking up when he realized that he was alone in bed. Mac looked at the clock, seeing that it was 7:30 in the morning – pulling on his boxers before exiting the bedroom. He found Kelli sitting at the dining room table – drinking fruit juice.

"Good morning," Mac hugged Kelli from behind, kissing her cheek. "I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I got lonely," Mac poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Why are you awake this early?" His gaze took in the glucose monitor sitting on the table and the fruit juice that Kelli was drinking. "Did your blood sugar go too low this morning?"

"Yeah, 3.4."

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm not as shaky."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your rest. We were both awake until the wee hours of the morning."

"You need your sleep as well."

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"You relax and I will make our breakfast."

"Okay, I'll take a quick shower while you are getting breakfast ready," Kelli stood up from the table.

After breakfast, Kelli cleared the dirty dishes away while Mac took his shower.

Kelli looked up from the newspaper that she was reading when Mac came out from the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. Kelli then noticed that he was carrying the half empty box of condoms.

"Uh Mac, I know that this is your day off, but I really don't think that we need all those today."

"I think that these condoms were sabotaged somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"The second condom that we used last night also broke. So I selected a couple at random and filled them with water."

"And they broke?"

"They did," Mac nodded.

"Do you think that it happened at the company's factory?"

"I want to examine them at the lab on the Q.T."

"Okay."

"Do you want to come with me to the lab?"

"Sure, if I can watch you do your testing. I'm curious about how you, Stella and the rest of you at the lab do your jobs. And I also need to make an appointment with Doc Cassidy."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I do. We both need to know our options and the risks."

"Okay, I'll check my schedule and make an appointment for both of us this week."

At the lab Mac ran his tests on the unopened condoms and the wrappers from the broken ones. "Every one of these condoms has been pierced with a fine gauge needle."

"What about fingerprints?"

"Just yours and mine on the box and the opened wrappers."

"So whoever did it wore gloves," Kelli mused. "Mac, do you think that someone broke into our place?"

"I'll check for any trace and talk to the doorman when we get home."

"I don't think that there is anything missing from the apartment, but of course we really didn't look," Kelli worried her lower lip with her teeth, then looked at Mac. "Who would do something like this? And what if this person comes back?"

"We will follow the evidence first and go from there."

"So where to now? Back home?"

"No, I am taking you to lunch, then we are going to Museum of Natural History."

Tuesday afternoon Kelli was talking with Mac in his office when a uniformed officer tapped on his office door.

"Detective Taylor, Mrs. Gina Mitchum is here to see you."

"I'll leave, so you can talk to her," Kelli started to stand up.

"No please stay. Officer, please show Mrs. Mitchum in," Mac stood up as a slender woman with light brown hair entered the office with a toddler in her arms. _"Please have a seat Mrs. Mitchum. How can I help you,"_ Mac said in ASL.

"_You know ASL?"_ Gina replied in shock.

"_I'm still learning,"_ Mac smiled._ "What brings you here to the city?"_

"_My husband Dennis has meetings, so Elizabeth and I came in for the day. And I wanted to say thank you again."_

"_Just doing my job. Kelli, this is Mrs. Gina Mitchum and her daughter Elizabeth. Mrs. Mitchum, this is my fiancée Kelli Taylor."_

"_I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Mitchum."_

"_Please call me Gina."_

"_Okay, only if you call me Kelli."_

"_You know ASL?"_

"_Yes, I am also deaf,"_ Kelli smiled.

"_And you've been teaching Detective Taylor?"_

"_Yes. So this is your daughter Elizabeth, she is beautiful."_

"_Thank you. She keeps us busy."_

"_She has really grown since I saw her last," _Mac smiled at the little girl who was sitting on her mother's lap, watching the adults talk with curious eyes.

"_Yes, she is growing so fast."_

"_How are you and Mr. Mitchum doing?"_

"_It's hard; we miss Allison, but having Elizabeth helps."_

Mac nodded and Kelli looked curious.

"_So you and Kelli are engaged. When will the wedding be?"_

"_Next October,"_ Kelli replied.

"_Nice time of the year. How did you meet?"_

"_We were neighbors in the same building."_

"_I can see that you are really happy, more so then the last time I saw you."_

"_You can. How?"_ Kelli asked.

"_Detective Taylor talks with his eyes and his eye were sad before, but now they are happy,"_ Gina looked at her watch. _"I have to go. I have to meet Dennis."_

"_It was really nice to see you and Elizabeth again," _Mac stood up as Gina stood up with Elizabeth in her arms.

"_I'll walk with you to the front door," _Kelli said, standing up as well.

Wednesday morning found Kelli and Mac in Doc Cassidy's office at Westbury Clinic discussing their options.

"So basically we would have to wait until Kelli was 4 months along before you could do any testing to test for birth defects?" Mac asked.

"That's right," Doc Cassidy nodded. "Then if there are any defects, we would have to discuss further options."

"Which means waiting to see if I am pregnant," Kelli stated. "So now we wait and see."

"That's about the size of it," drawled Doc Cassidy.

"If there are no birth defects, there would still be risks for Kelli?"

"Yes, that's correct. The risk for a miscarriage is higher for women over 40. And also because of Kelli's diabetics, Kelli would have to be monitored very closely throughout the pregnancy. But of course this is still all conjunction at this point."

"Mac and I will have some decisions to make."

"Also if there is any birth defects, sometimes the fetus will spontaneously abort."

"A miscarriage?" asked Kelli.

"Yes, at no fault of the mother," agreed Doc Cassidy. "You would need to monitor your blood sugar levels carefully. Because the developing fetus will put a greater strain on your body's resources and we may have to adjust your insulin dosages."

Kelli and Mac looked at each other and then Mac said. "If we have any other questions, we will call you."

"I have one question for you," Doc Cassidy. "If you are pregnant, do you want to try to carry this baby to term?"

"Oh yes," Kelli said fervidly. "It may have been an accident, but this baby would be welcomed by both of us."

"Okay, all we can do now is wait and see," Doc Cassidy said.

Mac's phone rang and Mac said. "Excuse me, I have to take this," Mac talked quietly on his cell before switching it off – looking at Kelli and Doc. "Sorry I have a callout, I have to leave."

"Go ahead, I'll take a cab to work," Kelli smiled at Mac.

"I'll walk out with you," said Mac as they both stood up. "Thank you Doc."

"Remember, any questions or problems, I'm just a phone call away," Doc Cassidy said, shaking both Mac's and Kelli's hand.

At the lab, Kelli got on the elevator on the main level and found Stella – already on the elevator with bags of evidence. "Good morning Stella. You had a morning call out?"

"Yeah, more examples of the stupidity of morons," Stella groused. "Are you just getting in?"

"Mac and I had an appointment this morning. Then he got called out to a DB."

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Everything is fine," Kelli said as both he and Mac had decided not to say anything until they knew for sure one way or another.

That afternoon Mac called Kelli into his office to inform her that he didn't find any evidence of a break in their apartment and that the only fingerprints found were theirs.

"So where do we go from here?" Kelli frowned.

"How would you feel about a security system being installed?"

"I would feel safer. Not that I don't feel safe with you. But my attacker is still out there somewhere and I don't know if he got my home address from my I.D."

"I'll get some quotes and we'll go from there."

"Okay, you know more about these things then I do, so I trust your judgment."

"I'll let you know the details," Mac looked up and continued. "Heads up, Gerrard is back to work and he is heading this way."

"Then I'm heading for my office, I'll meet you at the end of shift," Kelli walked out of Mac's office and across the hall to her office.

And Gerrard walked into Mac's office. "Detective Taylor."

"Deputy Inspector."

"I see that Ms. Taylor is still working here."

"Yes," replied Mac, looking at Gerrard. "Is there a purpose to your visit?"

"I'm just here checking up on things after being out of the office for a few days."

"You mean after being suspended for thirty days," Mac said dryly.

"So I'm here to check up on the progress of all cases being processed here at the lab," Gerrard snarked. "You don't need to escort me, I'm sure that I can find my own way around the lab."

"Fine," said Mac, and he noticed that Kelli was watching him and Gerrard thru the glass walls.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it is really appropriate for you and the woman that you are engaged to, to be both working for the police department."

"My engagement isn't really any of your business," Mac began, then stopped when retired Detective Donald Flack, Sr. stepped inside his office behind Gerrard.

"Give it a rest Gerrard," ordered Flack Sr. "You're just pissed because you got suspended because of Ms. Taylor's complaints against you. Besides Ms. Taylor is a civilian who just happens to work for the NYPD and her office just happens to be on the same floor as Detective Taylor's crime lab."

Gerrard's face darkened with anger as he wheeled around and stalked out of the office.

Flack Sr. watched as Gerrard stomped his way down the hallway. "You need to watch your's and Ms. Taylor's back, Gerrard is a man on a mission."

"I know sir," Mac commented. "So what can I do for you today, sir?"

"I've been hearing things about your and Ms. Taylor," Flack Sr. chuckled. "And I wanted to meet the spitfire that has been stirring up the NYPD."

Mac looked across the hallway and noticed that Kelli's office was empty. "Kelli is probably on break right now in the breakroom."

The two men found Kelli in the breakroom talking to Sheldon, who looked up when Mac and Flack Sr. walked in. "Hey Mac, taking a break?"

"Something like that," replied Mac, touching Kelli on her shoulder – getting her attention. "Kelli, I want you to meet retired Detective Donald Flack Sr. Donald, this lovely lady is my fiancée Kelli Taylor."

Kelli stood up and shook hands with Flack Sr. "I'm pleased to meet you sir and please call me Kelli."

"The pleasure is all mine Kelli. My son's description didn't do you justice," Flack Sr. said gallantly, kissing the back of Kelli's hand.

"Your son, sir?" Kelli looked puzzled.

"Call me Donald," replied Flack Sr.

"This is Don's father," explained Mac.

"Oh, I should have made the connection," Kelli blushed.

"I just came by to meet you and to offer my congratulations on your engagement. I would have come by before, but I was out of the country."

"Thank you sir, I mean Donald," replied Kelli. "You say that you were traveling. May I ask where?"

"I just came back from Canada."

"Oh really, what part of Canada did you visit?" Kelli asked – her eyes lighting up.

"I started on the West Coast and traveled across the country, finishing up on the East Coast in Nova Scotia."

"And what did you think of Canada?"

"Beautiful country and friendly people."

"Kelli lived in Nova Scotia for a few years," said Mac.

"What made you go there to live?" Donald asked.

"My brother was already living and working there, and after my mother died I decided that it was time for a change."

"When did you return?"

"August of last year."

"Dad, what are you doing here? And when did you get back into the city?" asked Don as he walked into the breakroom.

"Just visiting old friends and making new friends," replied Donald. "And I got back yesterday. Come on, you can treat your old man to a cup of coffee."

"Sure dad," chuckled Don.

"Kelli, it was nice meeting you. And Taylor, you treat this lady right and send me an invitation to the wedding."

"I will sir," Mac chuckled.

"And it was nice meeting you too, Donald," Kelli smiled. They watched as Flack Sr. and Jr. walked out of the breakroom. "So that's Don's father."

"Uh huh."

"Well the apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree," Kelli quipped.

Mac frowned – looking confused.

"She means the fact that both Flacks are both charmers with the ladies," Stella smirked as she sauntered into the breakroom in search of coffee.

"That's exactly what I was talking about," Kelli laughed.

"Mac's a guy," Stella chuckled. "Guys don't notice things like that."

"Isn't that the truth," Kelli agreed.

"Very funny," Mac chuckled. "So Stella, what is your evidence telling you about this morning's B&E?"

"And that's my cue to head back to my office," remarked Kelli, getting up from her chair.

Time passed and Kelli and Mac continued making wedding plans. And Stella and Lindsay went with Kelli to Claude's, where they found the perfect wedding gown for Kelli. A beautiful cream colored satin gown with a short train – one of Claude's creations. They also found Stella's and Lindsay's dresses as well at Claude's – a pale green cocktail length gown for Stella and a pale, ice blue gown for Lindsay.

A week after Mac's birthday, Kelli was at work when Max came into her office with his morning coffee. "Good morning Kelli," Max began, stopping when Kelli paled, clapping her hand over her mouth – rushing towards the ladies washroom.

**a/n: Check out the M rated chapters on my profile to see how Mac and Kelli celebrated her birthday.**


	23. 20 Bucks

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Sorry for the delay in posting – real life can suck sometimes. Plus for all you smut lovers – there is a M rated scene for Chapter 23 on my profile.**

**Chapter 23 – 20 Bucks**

"Good morning Kelli," Stella said as she was washing her hands. Kelli ran for one of the stalls - slamming the door shut. Stella heard the unmistakable sounds of retching, her stomach heaved in sympathy as she wet some paper towels - giving them to Kelli when she finally exited the stall.

"Thanks Stella," Kelli wiped her face before rinsing her mouth out with water.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get Mac?"

"No, no. I'll be okay."

"Maybe you should go home if you are feeling sick."

"I'm feeling better now. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon," Kelli reassured her friend.

"Does Mac know that you are not feeling well?"

"I'll tell him after my appointment this afternoon, so please don't say anything to him," Kelli pleaded. "Mac worries enough as it is and I don't need to add to his worries."

"Well okay," Stella said reluctantly.

"It's just probably just a touch of the flu, I'll be fine."  
Later that afternoon, Kelli was sitting in Doc Cassidy's office waiting for him. Kelli looked up when the office door slid open and Doc entered carrying a file folder. "Well congratulations are in order, your suspicious are correct."

"Wow," Kelli blinked.

"Is everything okay? Have you and Mac changed your minds about...?"

"What! No, no. We still want this baby Doc," Kelli looked up at Doc - her eyes shiny with tears. "I was expecting this, but it still surprised me, you know?"

"Heh, well not personally," Doc chuckled then turned serious. "We are going to have to monitor you closely throughout this pregnancy due to your age and diabetics. So I want you to keep close track of your glucose levels and if it goes too low too often, we will need to adjust your insulin dosages. And I want to see you in a month."

"Okay."

"And if you or Mac have any questions, you can call me on my cell."

"Thank you Doc," Kelli smiled. "Can you do me a favour?"

"If I can. What is it?"

"I want to surprise Mac, so could you write a note to Mac on the clinic's letterhead and write on the envelope 'Happy Birthday Mac'?" Kelli had a devilish glint in her eyes.

Back at the lab, Kelli enlisted Adam's help in delivering the envelope along with some trace results that Mac was waiting for. Kelli watched from her office, as Adam headed for Mac's office.

"Mac, I have the results from that trace from the gun."

"Thank you Adam. What is it?"

"Prescription ointment, commonly used for the treatment of eczema," reported Adam, passing a file folder to Mac with the enclosed printout.

Mac read the print out and then frowned when an envelope dropped onto the office floor. "What's this Adam?" Mac asked as he picked up the envelope - looking at it.

"I don't know, sir and I really got to get back, uh, Hawkes's test results," Adam stammered, brushing past Stella who was walking into Mac's office.

"What did you do to scare Adam off?" Stella chuckled.

Mac didn't answer as he was busy reading the letter from the envelope.

"Mac?" Stella frowned.

"Huh?" Mac looked up from the letter with a stunned look.

"Mac, is something wrong?"

"Excuse me Stella," Mac brushed past Stella - heading for Kelli's office.

Stella threw up her hands in exasperation, muttering. "Everyone is nuts today."

Kelli looked up when Mac walked into her office. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Kelli smiled. "I'm six weeks along."

Mac pulled Kelli to her feet - into a crushing hug and kissing her - ignoring the shocked expressions of various lab personnel. Until he finally heard someone clearing their throat, Mac turned around - seeing Max and Stella standing in the doorway.

"Are we interrupting you?" Max said dryly.

Kelli giggled as Mac's face flushed with embarrassment. "Heh, just some good news."

"You're acting like Kelli is pregnant," Stella smirked and Kelli's jaw dropped open in surprise.

_"And this is why Stella is one of my best CSIs,"_ Mac said and as Kelli nodded.

"Okay, please come in and shut the door," Kelli requested. "Mac and I don't want what we are about to tell you to get around the lab just yet."

"Oh my God! You are pregnant," Stella gasped.

"We are," Mac confirmed, Stella squealed - hugging Kelli and Max shook Mac's hand, clapping him on the shoulder.

"We don't want anybody else to find out until I'm further along," Kelli explained.

"So how far along are you?" Stella asked.

"Six weeks."

"So your due date will be sometime in November? And are you going to move the wedding date up?" Stella questioned.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about what we are going to do yet," Mac answered.

"Well, congratulations you two. I'm very happy for the both of you," Max said leaving Kelli's office - seeing his next appointment heading for his office.

"And I'm so happy," said Stella, her eyes shining with excitement. "And don't worry, I won't say anything yet. But it will be hard not too."

Mac's cell phone rang. "Excuse me," Mac talked quietly for several minutes before disconnecting the call. "I have to leave, I have a crime scene.

"Do you need me?"

"I'll get Lindsay to go with me."

_"Be safe and I'll see you at home."_

_"I will,"_ Mac said and then kissed Kelli before leaving to find Lindsay.

"So why do you and Mac want to keep this exciting news quiet?" Stella sat down - looking at her friend.

"Because we want to wait until I'm further along in my pregnancy."

"I don't understand."

"This pregnancy is a high risk pregnancy due to my age and diabetics."

"Oh," Stella blinked. "Well, I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Kelli heaved a big sigh.

"Hey positive attitude," Stella chided.

That evening Kelli was relaxing on the couch reading while waiting for Mac to come home. She was surprised when Mac leaned over the back of the couch, kissing her neck.

"Oh, you startled me," Kelli gasped.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late getting home," Mac apologized - sitting on the couch beside Kelli.

"No worries, I got your text message. Did you eat yet? I can heat up something real quick," Kelli started to get up from the couch.

"Relax," Mac gently pulled Kelli onto his lap. "We ordered in pizza while we were waiting for test results."

"Danny must have been working," Kelli giggled. "I think that he could eat pizza for every meal and not get sick of it."

"Mm hmm," Mac agreed. "Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine," Kelli said then started grinning. "Oh man, this is going to kill Stella - having to keep this to herself."

"She's dying," Mac chuckled. "She's been getting strange looks from Danny and Lindsay."

"Twenty bucks says that she can't keep it to herself," Kelli laughed.

"I'll take that bet," Mac smirked. "Stella can be pretty closemouthed when she wants to be."

"You're on."

"And you are pretty sneaky yourself."

"I am? Why do you say that?"

"For telling me the way that you did."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," Kelli drawled.

"And you certainly did," Mac framed Kelli's face with his hands - gently kissing her lips. Soon the kisses become more passionate and Mac stood up with Kelli in his arms - carrying her back to the bedroom.

Kissing feverishly the couple undressed each other, and soon Mac was stretching towards the nightstand drawer.

"Mac, we don't need to," Kelli whispered - her eyes glowing with love.

They laid there panting until their bodies cooled down, Mac started to separate and Kelli protested. "Let's savor this feeling."

"Okay love," Mac kissed her temple and reaching down - pulled the bedcovers up over them.

Fourteen weeks later Kelli and Mac were in Doc Cassidy's office, Kelli was lying on the examining table - Mac standing beside her.

"Well, are you two ready to hear your baby's heartbeat for the first time?" Doc asked.

"Oh yes," Kelli breathed.

"You will probably find this cold at first," Doc warned before squeezing clear gel onto Kelli's lower abdomen. Then pressed the dobbler on different areas on her abdomen finally settling on one area. "There you go; you can see the baby's heartbeat on the monitor."

Both Kelli and Mac looked where Doc was pointing on the monitor screen and turning a knob - Mac could hear the quick fast heartbeat. "Oh Mac," Kelli teared up - looking at Mac - seeing that her stoic marine was staring in awe at the monitor.

"That's our baby," Mac leaned down - kissing Kelli's temple, tears in his eyes.

"Everything looks really good," said Doc as he pressed various buttons. "Here you go - your first baby picture."

A short while later they were sitting in Doc's office, Kelli dressed once more and her bladder feeling relieved.

"So how are you doing with the morning sickness?"

"Oh a lot better."

"Yeah, the smell of coffee hasn't been bothering her for the past week and a half," Mac chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Kelli smiled. "Mac and everyone else at the lab will be happy. They won't have to sneak their coffee anymore."

"We've been going out to the coffee shop to get our coffee because Kelli hid the coffee in our breakroom," Mac teased.

"Hey, that wasn't me," Kelli grinned.

"Don't tell me - it was Stella - your partner in crime," Mac groaned as Kelli laughed along with Doc.

Lunchtime Kelli was eating her sandwich when Danny and Stella came into the breakroom. "What are you eating?" Danny asked after seeing her sandwich.

"A beet sandwich," Kelli shrugged.

"That sounds disgusting."

"This from the guy who ate bugs," laughed Stella.

"Oh for the love of God, can't I eat my lunch without everyone criticizing my taste in food?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Danny held his hands up in apology.

"Kelli, are you okay?" Stella asked, sitting down by her friend - looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, Stella," Kelli then looked up at Danny. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's the hormones making me crazy."

"Okay, now that's too much information," Danny said – looking pained.

"Pregnancy hormones, Danny," Kelli giggled.

Danny's mouth dropped open in shock. "Say what?"

"Danny," Stella groaned. "Do you need to borrow Kelli's hearing aids? Yes, she is going to have a baby."

"You and Mac?" Danny goggled at Kelli.

"Jeepers, I didn't think that we needed to draw you a picture," Kelli smirked.

"What picture are you talking about?" questioned Don as he walked into the breakroom with Mac. "And what in the hell are you eating, Kelli?"

"Beet sandwiches again," Mac grinned.

"Ah gross," moaned Don. "But back to my previous question. What picture?"

"Mac, you need to explain the facts of life to Danny," Stella quipped.

"Oh," Mac's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, he's not grasping the concept of me being pregnant," Kelli remarked as she disposed of the garbage from her lunch and headed for her office.

"What is this? Crap on Danny day," Danny groused. "I'm heading back to the layout room." Danny also left the breakroom.

Don looked shocked and finally asked. "Did I hear correct? You and Kelli are expecting a baby?"

"Yes, they are," Stella confirmed.

"That's great Mac. Congratulations," Don grinned - clapping his hand on Mac's back.

"And I'm glad that I can tell everyone now," smirked Stella.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," Don turned to Stella.

"Yeah," Stella shrugged.

"And Kelli owes me twenty bucks," Mac grinned.

"Why?" asked Stella.

"Ask Kelli."

"So how far along is Kelli?" Don asked.

"Fourteen weeks," Mac answered.

Kelli looked up from the report that she was reading when Stella walked into her office. "What's up?"

"Mac says that you owe him twenty dollars."

"Is that so," Kelli started laughing.

"Okay, did you and Mac bet on something?"

"Yes we did," Kelli giggled.

"So what was the bet?"

"I bet Mac that you wouldn't be able to keep quiet about my pregnancy."

"You what!" Stella burst out - shocked. "And Mac won the bet?"

"Yup, he did," Kelli smiled. "If I were you, I would make him share his winnings."

"Hmm," Stella's eyes gleamed with devilry. "I'll talk to you later."

That evening Kelli and Mac were relaxing in the living room after dinner. "Well, did you manage to get any work done after we broke the news?" Kelli chuckled.

"Well, I lucked out because I was out in the field. How about yourself?"

"Oh Lord. I was constantly interrupted by Lindsay, Sheldon, different lab techs, uniformed officers and of course the volunteers," Kelli grinned.

"Don't worry - this will soon be old news and everyone will soon be talking about something else."

"Oh yes," Kelli snapped her fingers. "Did Stella find you this afternoon?"

"No, Hawkes and Stella got called out to a scene. Why?"

"She knows about the bet," Kelli smirked.

"Say no more, she's going to make me share my winnings with her."

"Uh huh."


	24. Gulp Snakes

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I decided to go back and break up Chapter 23 into two chapters – as per Madison Bellows advice (thanks Maddy) to make it easier for people to read and digest.**

**Chapter 24 – Gulp – Snakes **

"Two weeks later Kelli was waiting for the elevator in order to deliver some reports downstairs when the doors opened. And Danny and Sheldon stepped out - each carrying a burlap sack. "Hey guys. I hope that is not your lunch," smiled Kelli.

"Nah, it's evidence from this morning's scene," Danny replied.

"Uh guys, whatever you've got in those sacks - it's moving," Kelli said - staring at the bags.

"Danny, they're waking up. We gotta get to the lab," said Sheldon.

"What's waking up?" Kelli gulped.

"Snakes," Danny answered - unthinkingly.

"Snakes," Kelli paled - stepping back away from the two CSIs.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon frowned.

"Just promise me that you will keep close track of them," Kelli stuttered.

"Danny take them into the lab and I'll help Kelli."

Danny walked away with the two wriggling sacks, as Sheldon walked Kelli over to a couple of chairs - sitting her down in a chair. "Just sit here for a few minutes and I'll get you some water." Sheldon headed for the breakroom – returning with a bottle of water.

"Thanks Sheldon," Kelli said - after drinking some water.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Kelli nodded.

"Do you want me to get Mac?"

"No, it's just my phobia."

"You have a phobia about snakes?"

"Oh yes."

"Kelli, are you feeling okay?" Mac asked – kneeling in front of his fiancée.

"She got shook up when she met Danny and me with the evidence from this morning's scene.

Mac frowned.

"Kelli has a phobia about snakes," Sheldon clarified.

"Big time," Kelli nodded.

"Hawkes, you and Danny," began Mac.

"We'll run the tests asap and get them out of the lab," Sheldon finished.

"Good," Mac nodded and Sheldon walked off in the direction of the labs. Mac turned back to Kelli. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"I'm fine now," Kelli nodded. "It just freaked me out a little bit."

"Don't worry, they will soon be out of here," Mac gently placed his hand against the side of Kelli's face.

"Taylor, what is going on in here?" Gerrard bellowed.

"Nothing that concerns you," Mac stood up - facing the other man.

"I really have to deliver these reports," Kelli said as she started to up - groaning when a sudden sharp pain ripped through her abdomen.

"Kelli," Mac grabbed Kelli as she collapsed back onto the chair. "Inspector, go get Dr. Hawkes right now!"

Gerrard hurried down the hallway.

"Oh God, Mac," Kelli doubled over in pain, holding her abdomen and then froze - staring at the blood pooling on the floor. Mac glanced down then did a double take.

"Kelli, Mac, what's wrong?" Sheldon rushed down the hallway towards the couple.

"Hawkes, call for a bus," Mac ordered. "It's the baby."

"Oh God, not my baby," Kelli moaned.

"They're on the way," Stella replied as she rushed up to the group, talking on her cell phone. "And I'm calling Doc Cassidy right now."

"No, no," Kelli whimpered. Mac cradled her in his arms as she sobbed - tears streaming down her face.

At the hospital Doc Cassidy ordered a blood transfusion due to the fact that Kelli lost so much blood from the miscarriage. Kelli was sleeping when Mac was finally able to slip away - intending to get a coffee.

"Mac, how is she doing?" Stella asked.

Mac looked up and saw Stella, Danny, Don, Lindsay and Sheldon in the hallway. "Uh, she's sleeping right now," Mac rubbed a hand over his face. "You probably know that she lost the baby."

"We do," replied Stella as she hugged Mac and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry Mac, for both of you."

Mac hugged his co-worker back - nodding his thanks, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Lindsay stepped forward and hugged Mac, standing up on her tip toes. "If I can help in anyway - just ask."

Mac nodded at his youngest CSI.

Danny, Don and Sheldon each clasped Mac's shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee," Don said. "What about the rest of you, do you want some coffee?"

"I'll go with you to help bring some back for everybody," said Danny.

"I'll join you," said Lindsay.

"Mac, what did Doc say?" Sheldon asked, his dark eyes showing compassion and sympathy.

"Kelli had to have a blood transfusion because she lost too much blood."

"Do they know why this happened?" asked Stella.

"We knew that this was a possibility," Mac sighed.

"Because of her age and her diabetics," Sheldon said.

"That's correct."

"How long will Kelli have to stay here in the hospital?" Stella asked.

"We don't know yet. We will find out when Doc examines Kelli in the morning."

"Okay, we've got coffee for everyone," Danny announced as he. Don and Lindsay rejoined the other three.

Mac sipped his coffee - needing the caffeine jolt. "I'm going to go back in and stay with Kelli," Mac said after finishing his coffee - tossing the empty cup in the garbage. "You don't need to stay; you should go home and get some sleep. Especially Danny and Lindsay - seeing how you both have the early shift tomorrow."

"You're right Mac," said Danny. "Come on Montana, I'll give you a ride home."

"Are you sure that you don't want us to stay?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm sure, Lindsay."

"Call us if you need anything," Lindsay hugged Mac before her and Danny left.

"I guess I'll go home as well," said Don. "Do you want a drive home Hawkes?"

"Thanks Flack," Sheldon turned to Mac. "I can stay if you want."

"Get some sleep, Hawkes. Thanks for your help."

"I'll stop in tomorrow before my shift to see how you and Kelli are doing."

Mac looked at Stella, who immediately shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Don't even think it. I'm staying right here with you and Kelli."

Mac gazed at his partner and finally nodded. Stella and Mac then went inside Kelli's room - pulling two chairs next to her bed before sitting down. The two of them talked quietly while Kelli continued sleeping.

Kelli woke up, sensing that someone was next to her - turning her head, she saw Mac lying next to her on the bed sleeping. Looking past him Kelli saw Stella sleeping in the big hospital chair, looking back at Mac - she saw that he was awake watching her.

_"Hi, how are you feeling?"_

Kelli licked her lips and replied._ "Thirsty."_

Mac pressed the bed controls and the bed was adjusted so that they were both sitting up, Mac then reached for the pitcher of water - pouring a glass of water.

Kelli drank a glass of water - easing her dry throat. _"Thanks Mac, I needed that."_

_"Better?"_ Mac set the empty glass back on the table.

Kelli looked at Stella and frowned. _"Why didn't you tell Stella to go home?"_

_"You know Stella."_

_"She refused to leave?"_

_"She wants to make sure that you are okay."_

_"She is a really good friend," _Kelli looked at Mac with tears in her eyes._ "I'm so sorry about the baby."_

_"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Doc warned us."_

_"I know, but I really wanted to have your baby."_

_"I know."_

Kelli lay quietly, looking out the window at the darkness outside, then looked back at Mac, biting her lower lip. _"Mac, what shall we do?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want this to happen again. I don't think that I could handle this if it happened again."_

_"I've been researching some options on the internet,"_ Mac admitted.

_"Yeah? What are our options?"_

_"I've been looking into the risks associated with vasectomies versus tubal ligation."_

_"What are the risks?"_

_"Vasectomies is a very simple procedure which can be done in a doctor's office, usually with a local anesthetic, and it is a twenty minute procedure. And the tubal ligation involves general anesthetic as an outpatient procedure; the recovery time is generally a week."_

_"So we need to talk to Doc about which option would be best for us."_

_"I think that it would be best for me to have the vasectomy."_

_"Why?" _Kelli frowned.

_"Because you have been thru so much and I'm scared that you may have complications due to your diabetics. And if I have it done I would only have to take it easy for a week."_

_"Oh Mac, I love you,"_ Kelli hugged Mac. _"But let's talk to Doc before making our final decision."_

_"Okay," _Mac agreed - kissing Kelli's brow.

They both looked up at Stella when she stood next to the bed.

"I hope that we didn't wake you, Stella," Kelli smiled at her friend.

"No, you didn't. I woke up cause I got a crick in my neck," Stella admitted – rubbing her neck.

"You should have gone home last night like I suggested," said Mac as he got up from the bed.

Stella just gave Mac one of her 'looks'.

"Right, what was I thinking," Mac chuckled. "I'm going to get some coffee; can I get anything for you two ladies?"

"Some water please," Kelli whispered.

"You can bring a coffee back for me," Stella replied.

The two women watched as Mac left the room and then Stella sat on the bed facing Kelli. "So how are you really doing?"

Kelli looked at her friend – letting her façade slip. "Oh Stella," Kelli started sobbing.

"Come here," Stella gathered her sobbing friend into her comforting hug. Kelli cried on Stella's shoulder, eventually she sat up wiping her eyes with the tissues that Stella passed to her.

"I just feel so bad about losing the baby. Mac was really looking forward to this baby and now I've disappointed him," Kelli paused to blow her nose before continuing. "I mean it's all my fault – my age, my diabetics that caused me to lose the baby. What if he can never forgive me?"

Unbeknownst to them, Mac had started to enter the room when he stopped upon hearing Kelli crying – his heart twisting in sympathy. Mac listened to what Kelli was saying until finally he pushed the door open all the way. "I know that it's not your fault and I don't blame you," said Mac after making sure that Kelli saw him.

"Mac," Kelli said – her breath hitching.

"Um, I'm going to leave you two alone," Stella gestured towards the door, sliding off the bed. "I'll call you later Mac."

"Thank you for everything," replied Mac and Kelli mouthed the words. "Thank you," to Stella.

"I'm so sorry Mac about everything," Kelli sobbed.

"I know and together we will grieve and we will get thru this," Mac gathered his fiancée in his arms – sitting on the bed. And finally he allowed himself the luxury of crying – both of them crying for their loss.

After an eternity Kelli stirred in his arms. _"Mac."_

_"What's on your mind?"_

_"I don't want us to forget this baby."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I don't want us to act like this baby never existed."_

_"Do you want us to have a private memorial service for the baby?"_

_"You probably think that it's a crazy idea since we really don't have anything to bury."_

_"No, I don't think that it is a foolish idea. I think it will be a nice way to honour our unborn angel's memory."_

_"So I guess we contact Father Aulenback from church?"_

_"I'll call him later on this morning."_

_"Thank you Mac."_

_"Now, why don't you lay back and get some more sleep. I don't want you to make yourself sick."_

_"What about you? You need your sleep, especially if you plan on going into work today."_

_"Stella is going to cover my shifts for the rest of the week. I've already arranged it with Chief Sinclair. Also Max had told me to tell you that you are not to think about coming into work until next week."_

Two weeks later, Stella rang Kelli's and Mac's doorbell and Mac answered the door. "Stella, this is a surprise."

"Hi, I hope that I am not interrupting anything."

"Come on in," Mac stepped back to allow Stella to step inside, shutting the door. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"White, please," replied Stella as she sat on the couch next to Kelli.

"Hi Stella, what brings you by?" Kelli looked at her friend.

"I just thought that I would drop by to see how you and Mac were doing after this morning," Stella looking at Kelli – noticing her red rimmed eyes.

"It's going to take some time," Mac replied as he gave Stella her glass of wine, before sitting in the easy chair.

"Oh of course," Stella agreed, sipping her wine. "I thought that the memorial service went very well this morning."

"Thank you," Kelli looked at Mac – smiling a sad smile. "We wanted to acknowledge the existence of our baby."


	25. Jetlag and Gold Coins

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Now the next few chapters will contain spoilers for the new season – as I will be writing canon (is that the correct term) hopefully this won't spoil the new season for you too much.**

**Chapter 25 – Jetlag and Gold Coins**

"Well, I think that it was a great idea. Because sometimes people don't know what to say or do," Stella set her wine glass on the coffee table and took a small rectangle box – covered in black velvet out of her purse. "This is something from Danny, Don, Lindsay, Sheldon and myself, we weren't sure that we were going to give this to you at first, but we talked it over amongst ourselves and we decided to give our gift to you anyway."

Kelli took the box and opened it, gasping when she saw the gold necklace that was inside. It was an open heart charm set with three stones on a delicate gold chain. "Oh Stella, this is beautiful," Kelli breathed. "I recognize mine and Mac's birthstones."

"Yeah, it's Amethyst, Aquamarine and finally Citrine which would have been the baby's birthstone."

"It is beautiful," said Mac as he admired the necklace as Kelli removed it from the box – holding it up. Stella leaned over and fastened the clasp.

"Thank you, I will treasure this," Kelli hugged her friend and Mac gave Stella a thank you hug as well.

"Well, I'll see you two on Monday," said Stella as she started preparing to leave.

"Actually, I will only be in Monday morning then I will be off for the rest of the week," said Mac.

Stella paused before asking. "Going to be out of the office? Work related? Vacation?"

"I will be having minor surgery Monday afternoon, and I have already arranged with Chief Sinclair for you to cover for me."

"What! Are you sick?"

"No, just some elective surgery that I need to have. Then I will be on desk duty for the following week."

"What's going on Mac?"

"I really can't say – it's a private matter between Kelli and myself."

"Oh," Stella blinked. "Okay, well you know that if you need to talk about anything, you can come to me."

"Thanks Stella," Mac nodded.

A month later Kelli and Mac were on a British Airways flight headed back to New York from London. Mac had to attend a conference in London and Kelli went along at Mac's request. "You were right Mac," Kelli smiled at Mac. "This trip did us both good."

"We needed to get away to recharge our batteries."

"Detective Taylor," the couple looked up at the flight attendant. "You have a phone call from a Detective Flack. You can take the call from up front."

"Hey Kelli, Mac. Welcome back to the land of the free and the home of the depraved," Don greeted the couple as they disembarked the helicopter on Liberty Island.

"Hi Don," Kelli hugged Don, who then clapped Mac's shoulder.

"Flack," Mac greeted Don. "So who reported it?"

"Some tourists."

Mac looked from Flack to Kelli, who said in ASL. _"Mac, why don't I go back to the airport in the helicopter, get our luggage and wait for you at home."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, this way you can concentrate on your scene."_

_"Okay,"_ Mac agreed and gave Kelli the claim tickets for their suitcases. _"Do you have enough money for the limo home?"_

_"Limo?"_ Kelli frowned. _"Don't you mean the cab?"_

_"No, I want you to take the limo."_

_"Okay, I'll take the limo, but then I will need your credit card,"_ Kelli smirked. Mac fished his wallet out of his back pocket and gave Kelli his credit card. _"Thank you,"_ Kelli kissed Mac.

_"I'll email you if I'm going to be late."_

_"Okay, and you be careful and be safe."_

Later Kelli found Mac at the lab going over test results with Danny and Lindsay. "_Mac, do you have a few minutes?"_

_"Kelli, is there something wrong?"_

_"The airline lost your suitcase somehow, but they said that they would call you when they track it down."_

_"Okay,"_ Mac nodded. _"Anything else missing?"_

_"No, my suitcase was there,"_ Kelli said. _"I'll let you get back to work and shall I meet you at the concert hall later?"_

_"Oh right, the Nova Kent concert,"_ Mac frowned. _"I can't promise that I will be able to make it."_

_"Well, I brought one of your suits just in case; it's in your office."_

_"Thank you,"_ Mac smiled.

_"You look tired,"_ Kelli gently brushed her hand down the side of his face. _"Make sure that you get something to eat and be careful."_

_"I will," _Mac gave Kelli a quick kiss on her forehead.

That evening Mac met Kelli at the concert hall. "Hey, you made it," said Kelli, as Mac greeted her with a kiss. "Did you get your case wrapped up?"

_"No, the case is still ongoing,"_ Mac began signing.

_"Can you tell me about some of the details?"_ Kelli replied, also in sign – understanding that Mac didn't want anyone to overhear him.

Mac began explaining how the case was connected to an unsolved murder of a pianist from a year ago.

_"So the two guards from the Statue of Liberty just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"_

_"Uh huh, and the other victims were witnesses to a murder."_

_"God, those poor men,"_ Kelli shuddered. _"Hey, I see that Danny, Don and Stella are here."_

Just then people started clapping as Nova Kent, the main attraction come out from backstage, seated herself at the piano and began playing and singing. Partway thru the first song, Kelli and Mac noticed a man staring at Nova Kent, and Danny and Don moving thru the audience towards the man, who turned and tried to escape, but ended up being collared by the two male detectives. And Stella headed towards Nova Kent – saying. "Ms. Kent, we need to have another talk."

Kelli looked at Mac. "Well, that takes care of this concert."

"That it does."

"I'll get a cab and go home and you can go back to the lab."

"Why don't you come with me to the lab," said Mac. "You can wait in my office while I finish things up, it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay," Kelli agreed.

Back at the lab, both Kelli and Mac watched as Danny and Stella questioned Nova Kent, who confessed that she had witnessed the murder of her best friend, and how the killer had been threatening her for the past year.

Later Kelli and Mac were discussing the case and Stella was walking by when she saw them. "Hey, you two. What are you doing here so late?"

"Why are you still here?" Mac countered back.

"Ah, the paperwork you know," Stella grinned.

"Good work on finding the other murderer, Stella," said Mac.

"Those murders could have been avoided if the victim's boyfriend had trusted the system and the witnesses had come forward."

"We all know that it's not a perfect system," remarked Kelli.

"Yeah, if it were, we would be out of a job," Mac chuckled.

"You two never answered my question. What are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"Jetlag," Kelli groaned as Mac smirked.

"Ah," Stella smiled, which quickly turned to a frown. "Mac, several days ago I tried to call you at your hotel in London, but I was told that you had checked out and they didn't know which hotel you went to."

"Oh that," Mac said, exchanging looks with Kelli.

"Mac, what's going on?"

"We were in London, and halfway thru our stay, we started getting phone calls at 3:33 in the morning. The caller never said anything before hanging up. So we switched to another hotel, but the phone calls continued," Mac explained, a frown creasing his forehead.

"And you have no idea who it is?"

"No, I don't," Mac replied. Mac's office phone rang and Mac answered – saying. "Hello. Hello, who's calling?" Mac hung up and all three watched as the digital clock flashed 3:33 am.

The following week Kelli headed for the breakroom for a bottle of water and found Stella pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"Hey, how is the battle going with the jetlag?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay," Kelli frowned.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked. "Is Mac still getting those phone calls at 3:33 am?"

"Yes he is which means it wakes him up and then he can't get back to sleep," replied Kelli. "We've even gotten our phone number changed at the apartment and the calls stopped for a few nights, but they started again last night."

"The phone company can't trace the calls?"

"Apparently its one of those disposable cell phones."

"Damn," Stella muttered, as she continued looking at some photos.

"What are you looking at?"

"We recovered some gold coins from a couple of divers."

"Yeah," Kelli looked at the pictures. "They kinda look like Spanish coins or something."

"I'm going to head out to talk to an Antiques dealer; maybe he can help us with the origin of those coins."

"Good luck."

That afternoon, Kelli looked up to see Mac rushing from the A.V. lab to the stairs, and Lindsay was standing at a monitor looking strickened. Kelli left her office and joined Lindsay in the A.V. lab.

"Are you okay, Lindsay?" Kelli asked the younger woman. "What's wrong?"

"It's Danny and Hawkes," Lindsay looked away from the monitor. "They were searching for the shipwreck, when part of the wreckage shifted and Hawkes got pinned and we lost radio communications with them."

"They'll be okay," Kelli hugged her friend as they both watched the snowy monitor, each praying silently.

"Hey Lindsay, I've got the results that you were waiting for," a blond haired woman stopped in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's okay," Lindsay said. "Kelli, you haven't met Kendall Novak yet have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Kendall started here, while you and Mac were in London. Kendall, this is Mac's fiancée Kelli Taylor."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Novak," Kelli smiled at the young woman.

"Likewise and please call me Kendall, Ms. Taylor."

"And you can call me Kelli."

Lindsay's cell phone started ringing; Lindsay looked at it and saw that it was Mac. "Monroe. How is Danny and Hawkes?" Lindsay listened and nodded a few times, then replied. "Thanks for calling and letting me know the situation Mac."

"So, what did Mac say?" Kelli demanded, as Lindsay disconnected her call.

"Okay, the guys are fine. Danny is okay, and Hawkes has a cracked rib and hairline facture in his forearm," Lindsay reported.

"Oh thank god," Kelli breathed, then jumped when her blackberry vibrated.

"When did you start using a blackberry?" Lindsay asked, laughing at Kelli's reaction.

"Since we got back from London," Kelli replied as she read her text message. "Hey, I just got some great news from Miami."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Mari and Dean are parents to twins – a baby girl and boy."

"Twins," Lindsay blinked.

"Yeah, Horatio also emailed me a picture of the babies," said Kelli looking at the tiny picture.

"Let me download it onto the monitor so we can see it better," said Lindsay.

Kelli watched as Lindsay and Kendall downloaded the picture onto one of the large monitors.

"Hey, what are you ladies looking at?" asked Stella walking into the A.V. lab, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Mari had her twins early this morning," Kelli answered. "Horatio emailed me the picture."

"She had one of each," said Lindsay, admiring the babies.

"Oh nice. Do you know the names yet?" asked Stella.

"Not yet," Kelli replied.

"So Stella, what did you find out about the coins?" Lindsay asked.

"And that's my cue to get back to work," said Kendall.

"Mine too," Kelli agreed.


	26. 007 and Q?

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Still writing canon – spoilers for the new season. And thanks to everyone for R&Ring.**

**Chapter 26 – 007 and Q?**

That evening, Kelli and Mac relaxed at home on the couch. "I'm so glad that Danny and Sheldon are okay."

"I am too," agreed Mac, as he was massaging Kelli's feet.

"It always amazes me the lengths that terrorists will go to just to kill their enemies," Kelli remarked.

"I'm just happy that the bombs were discovered in time to be disarmed."

"That too," agreed Kelli. "Mmm, that feels so good."

"I saw the picture of Mari's and Dean's twins in the A.V. lab."

"Oh yeah, Lindsay and Kendall downloaded it from my blackberry," Kelli smiled. "I'm so happy for Mari and Dean and that the babies are healthy."

"I feel a but in there," Mac said.

Kelli sat up, swinging her feet down off Mac's lap, sitting next to Mac. "I am happy for Mari's sake, but I have to admit that I regret that our baby didn't have the same chance."

"I know, I feel the same way," Mac placed a comforting around Kelli's shoulders – gently squeezing. Kelli leaned into Mac's comforting embrace, fingering the necklace that she wore."

After awhile Mac stirred. "Come on, it's getting late, let's go to bed."

The next day Stella knocked on Mac's office door before entering.

"You had an early morning callout," Mac looked up from his paperwork.

"I did and I just got back," Stella closed the door before sitting down. "Our serial is back in New York and he struck again. He killed a woman from London, Ontario by the name of Kia Jared."

"Any leads?"

"No," Stella shook her head. "It's same M.O. as the others, but we are still waiting to see if we get any hits in CODIS."

"Which hotel?"

"This one was attacked in her apartment; Ms. Jared had transferred here for her new job."

"Any security cameras in her apartment building?"

"None, but Flack and some uniforms are still following up with her neighbors. Hopefully someone heard or saw something."

"Okay, keep me posted."

They both looked up when Don knocked on Mac's office door before breezing inside.

"Did you get anything from the canvas?" Stella asked.

"Not a thing, Kia Jared's neighbors were like the three monkeys – hear no evil, see no evil and say no evil," Don replied in a disgusted tone.

"Which is typical of most apartment buildings," replied Mac.

"So we will just have to keep following the evidence," Stella remarked.

In the breakroom at lunchtime, Kelli looked up when Sheldon walked in with his arm in a sling. "Hey Sheldon, how are you feeling today?"

"Not too bad, I just have to be careful of how I move."

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, but you were extremely lucky."

"Oh yeah, talk about seeing your life flashing before your eyes," Sheldon quipped.

"Do you ever wish that you had stayed with the M.E.'s office?"

"Oh no, I don't regret becoming a CSI at all," Sheldon declared.

"I for one am glad to hear that," said Mac as he joined Kelli and Sheldon in the breakroom.

"Hey Mac, the doctor says that my arm should be okay in a month's time and I should be able to do without the sling next week."

"You will not be able to go out in the field until you get the go ahead from your doctor," Mac stated.

"I know," groaned Sheldon and Kelli snickered at his woebegone expression.

"Suck it up," Kelli smirked. "If Mac can survive being confined to the lab for a week so can you."

"I remember that week," Sheldon mused. "But no one knows why – you weren't injured."

"I had minor surgery the previous week," Mac confessed.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Everything is fine," Mac smiled at Kelli.

_"Yeah, thank god, you were like a cranky old she-bear with cubs – the first couple of days,"_ Kelli teased.

_"Hey, let's not ruin my tough marine image,"_ Mac smiled as he replied in ASL.

"I really need to take classes in ASL," Sheldon grinned.

"And spoil our fun," Kelli smirked.

A couple of weeks later, Kelli was heading into work on the subway and reading the morning paper about the latest high society break-in – this time a socialite's apartment owned by Devon Maxford. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she continued reading how an off duty detective had chased the getaway car in a yellow cab, which he had commandeered and subsequently wrecked. As Kelli walked towards the front door of the CSI building, she spotted Chief Sinclair, who seemed to be giving Don a royal chewing out.

Upstairs on the 35th floor, Kelli headed to the breakroom to put her lunch in the fridge and found Lindsay and Danny getting coffee. "Good morning."

They looked at Kelli and Danny turned towards Kelli. "Good morning Kelli."

"You two seem to be arguing about something?" Kelli frowned.

"Oh that, Danny says that the 'Batmobile' is the better car and I say that it was the 'Mach 5' car," Lindsay explained.

"So Kelli, which car do you think is the better car?" Danny drawled.

"Oh no, you are not getting me involved," Kelli laughed – starting to walk out of the room. "And I happen to prefer '007's' cars."

Noontime, Kelli saw Stella walking from the elevator and she waved her hand to get Stella's attention.

"Did you need something, Kelli?" Stella asked as she walked into Kelli's office.

"I just wanted to let you know that I signed for a package that was delivered for you, and I put the package on your desk."

"Thanks, do you know who it was from?"

"The name was Drew Bedford," Kelli answered. "Who is he?"

"Just someone I met in the antique shop a couple of weeks ago," Stella grimaced.

"And?"

"He wants me to go out with him."

"And are you going to?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I wonder what he sent you."

"I'll let you know when I find out myself."

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," Kelli smirked.

"Hey, it's lunchtime, how about us eating together."

"Sure, just let me lock my computer," Kelli said, as she quickly locked access to her computer before standing up.

In the breakroom, the two women were eating their lunch when Don walked in. "Hey Flack, I see that you survived your little talk with Chief Sinclair," Stella said with a quirky smile.

"Don't remind me," Don groaned.

"So your date with Devon was interrupted by this high society burglar?"

"Devon?" Kelli frowned. "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"Devon Maxford," Stella replied.

"You was the detective that I was reading about in the morning paper," Kelli gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Don nodded.

"Oh my Lord," Kelli shook her head in amusement. "And did you really chase him in a yellow cab?"

"Oh yeah, and got my ass chewed off by the chief."

_"And a very nice ass it is,"_ Kelli signed as Stella laughed.

"What?" Don frowned. "What did you just say?"

"That's for us ladies to know," Stella quipped.

"Fine, be that way," Don huffed.

"What's the matter Flack?" said Mac as he walked in the breakroom. "Kelli and Stella giving you a hard time?"

"Mac, you've got to teach me some sign language."

"Don't look at me, Kelli is the expert in that field," Mac smirked.

"I can teach you if you are really interested in learning ASL," Kelli said – looking at Don.

"I really want to learn," replied Don.

"Why don't you come by my office this afternoon when you get a chance and we'll talk more about it," Kelli said, standing up.

"I will, thanks Kelli."

_"And Mac, I will meet you after work."_

_"And I will email you if I get called out,"_ Mac smiled at his fiancée.

That afternoon Kelli was working on her computer, completing some reports for Max when the computer started acting up. Looking around Kelli noticed the monitors in various labs also going haywire. Kelli quickly shut her computer down or at least trying to – until she finally got pissed off and yanked the power cord out of the wall plug. She then noticed Sheldon rushing towards one of the layout rooms and quickly followed him.

Inside the layout room, Kelli watched as Sheldon carefully cut the material on a man's dress suit, exposing very fine wires – which he cut. "What the heck is going on here?" Kelli blurted.

"This suit was designed to download information from computer systems, blackberries, PDAs and other electronic systems," Sheldon explained. "The lighted layout table powered up the suit's system and it started downloading information from our computers."

"So where did the information go?" questioned Mac.

"It was sent somewhere to a server offsite," Sheldon replied.

"We need to find out what information was downloaded from our systems before it was stopped. Obviously there could have been sensitive information downloaded," mused Mac.

"I'll start checking into that, and let you know," Sheldon replied.

Mac looked up when he heard Kelli gasped in dismay – standing in the doorway to the lab. _"Kelli, what's wrong?"_

_"You talked about confidential information being downloaded,"_ Kelli looked worried. _"What if the details of my attack get out?"_

_"Hey, let's not go down that road unless we absolutely have to,"_ Mac comforted Kelli.

At the end of the day Kelli and Mac were heading for his car when they were accosted by a swarm of reporters, T.V. cameras, tape recorders – all demanding information about the sexual harassment charges which had been filed against Deputy Inspector Gerrard by Kelli.

"No comment," Kelli kept repeating – trying not to panic as Mac escorted her thru the media, who kept shouting questions at Kelli.

They were inside Mac's car, when Mac's phone rang. "Taylor."

"I want you and Ms. Taylor in my office now."

"Yes sir, we're on our way," Mac sighed as he clicked his cell phone off.

"Mac?"

"Chief Sinclair wants to see both of us in his office."

Upstairs in Chief Sinclair's office, Sinclair ripped into both of them about how confidential information about the sexual harassment suit had gotten leaked to the press.

"It wasn't me that leaked that information to the press," Kelli stated.

"Taylor, if I find out that it was someone in your lab is responsible – heads will roll."

"It wasn't any of my people Chief. But I promise you that I will have the matter investigated," Mac swore, Kelli nodding in agreement.

At the front door, Kelli groaned in dismay, when she saw that the press was still hovering like vultures. "Mac, is there another way of getting to the parking lot?"

"Kelli, are you feeling okay?" Mac frowned, looking closely at Kelli – seeing how pale and sweaty she had gotten and hearing how she was slurring her words. "Did you have your afternoon snack?"

"Uh," Kelli frowned in confusion.

"Damn, your monitor is in the car and your levels are low," Mac looked around – searching for a soda vending machine or something.

"Do you need some help sir?" a uniformed female office questioned.

"Yes, I need some fruit juice or soda, Kelli is a diabetic and her blood sugars are too low," Mac helped Kelli to the chairs along the wall so she could sit.

"I'll get some juice from the squad's breakroom."

"Please hurry," Mac urged.

Several minutes later the officer gave Mac a paper cup full of orange juice. "I swiped it from my partner's stash."

"Thank you," Mac helped Kelli hold the cup in her shaking hands as she slowly drank the orange juice.

"Is your friend gonna be okay? Do want me to call Rescue?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Officer…?"

"Yokas, Faith Yokas."

"Detective Taylor and this is my fiancée Kelli Taylor."

"Mac," Kelli looked up, Mac instantly knelt down beside Kelli.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Uh huh, thanks to you and Officer."

_"Officer Faith Yokas,"_ Mac spoke and fingerspelled Yokas's name.

"She's deaf?" Faith spoke quietly.

"Yes, I am," Kelli smiled at the officer as she got to her feet with Mac's help. "But I lip-read and I also wanted to say thank you for your help."

"No problem ma'am."

"Please, it's Kelli and it's nice to meet you."

"Faith, what's the hold up?!" a male officer bellowed from a doorway in the hallway.

"Keep your pants on Bosco! I'll be with you in a minute!" Faith turned back to Kelli and Mac. "Sorry, that's my partner; he can be a jerk sometimes."

"No problem," Kelli laughed, as Mac quirked a slight smile.

"Do you need anything else before I head out on patrol?"

"Perhaps you and your partner could help us get thru that crowd of reporters who are still handing around outside the front doors?" Mac requested, glancing at the throng of people outside.

"Where are you parked?"

"Across the street."

"We can do that," Faith looked up as her partner stomped down the hall in her direction.

"Yokas, we've got to get out on patrol before Lou rips us a new one."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," Faith snapped. "But first we are providing an escort for Detective Taylor and Kelli thru those reporters."

"Damn reporters," Bosco grumbled. "Okay if we are gonna do this, let's do it."

"We're gonna hustle you two thru that mob as fast as we can. Are you feeling up to it, Kelli?" Faith asked.

"Yes, let's go," Kelli nodded.

"I'll help you if necessary," Mac stood beside Kelli, placing his arm around her waist.

Later at home, Kelli and Mac ate their dinner. "That Officer Bosco really hates reporters with a passion," Kelli shook her head at the memory. "I really thought that he was really going to feed that one reporter his tape recorder."

"Some reporters are pretty aggressive when going after a story."

"Well I hope that Officer Bosco doesn't get into trouble for his actions."

"I'll talk to his C.O. if it becomes necessary."

"I really hope that the press soon finds someone else to hound. I don't want to have to deal with the press everywhere I go."

Mac frowned at the memory of dealing with the press outside their apartment building when they arrived home that evening.


	27. Branching out into the Occult?

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Still writing canon – spoilers for the new season. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And I was watching season 5 episodes of CSI and I saw AJ Buckley (Adam Ross) on episode 504 – Crow's Feet – he portrayed an employee of a pest control company – who killed a home owner while committing a B&E. And I also remember Carmine (Danny Messer) playing a character named "Thumpy G" also on CSI. **

**Chapter 27 – Branching out into the Occult?**

A couple of weeks later found Mac running at 4:00 am, musing on who the 3:33 caller could be. And he was also glad that the press was now leaving Kelli alone, then pondered over the two recent victims who were convinced that time travel was possible and how they were killed by their invention. Mac reentered the apartment just as the alarm went off, and Kelli was just waking up.

"Hmm, good morning Mac," Kelli yawned, switching off the alarm and getting up out of bed. Looking at Mac, she frowned when she realized that Mac had his running clothes on. "Not another call?"

"Afraid so," Mac said as he started stripping his sweaty clothes off.

"And you couldn't get back to sleep so you decided to go for a run."

"Yeah."

"You can't keep going like this. You need your sleep to be able to function at work," Kelli argued as she followed Mac to the bathroom.

"I'll sleep when we figure out who keeps calling me," Mac said tersely - clenching his jaw as he stepped into the shower.

Undeterred Kelli followed him into the shower. "I'm just scared for you."

"You are? Why?" Mac looked puzzled as he adjusted the spray of water.

"Because the longer that you go without sleep, the more that the possibility exists that you might get distracted and maybe get hurt."

"I promise that I will be extra cautious when I'm out in the field," Mac framed Kelli's face with his hands and started kissing her passionately, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Kelli and Mac ate a quick breakfast before leaving for work. They had just started driving towards the parking lot's exit when Mac's cell phone rang and Mac answered it, talking and listening before replying. "Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"DB?"

"Yeah, I'll get one of the officers to give you a drive to the lab from the scene."

"Okay."

At the scene, Mac parked the car at the entrance to the alleyway and looked around frowning.

"What's wrong Mac?"

"This is not a safe neighborhood, so I need you to come with me. I'll give you some gloves to wear even though you will be behind the crime scene tape, and as we walk down the alley, I want you to walk directly behind me in my path."

"Okay," said Kelli as she pulled the pair of latex gloves on and got out of the car.

At the scene, Don looked up from his examination of the scene. "Hey Mac." Then looked surprised when he saw Kelli. "Hey Kelli, thinking of becoming a CSI now?"

"Nah, I'm like you," Kelli smirked. "I'll leave that to the scientists like Mac and Sheldon."

"So what do we have on the victim?" Mac asked as he started surveying the scene, using his mag-light.

"No I.D. yet, but she looks weird," Don reported. "A couple of club goers stumbled over the body, when they decided to take a shortcut thru the alley here, which they now deeply regret."

"Uh huh."

"So Mac, why is Kelli here with you?" Don indicated to where Kelli was standing behind the crime scene tape.

"I was giving her a ride to work when I got the call out and I didn't want her sitting in the car by herself on account of the neighborhood," Mac explained.

"Do you want me to get one of the uniforms to drive Kelli to the lab when they are finished searching the alleyway for any evidence?"

"Yes I do," Mac nodded. "So the two guys who stumbled over our victim - do they know her?"

"They said that they had seen her in the club, but have no idea who she is."

Mac looked over at Kelli, to check on how she was handling the scene and noticed her staring at the body with a frown on her face. _"Are you doing okay?"_ Mac signed after catching her attention.

_"I'm fine,"_ Kelli replied.

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"This is just a theory, but your victim looks like a character from an on-line virtual reality game," _Kelli mused.

_"Okay, anything else to consider?"_

_"You haven't found any purse or I.D. yet?"_

_"No we haven't, but we haven't finished searching the dumpsters."_

_"Get the M.E. to scan her upper chest area for a microchip which may be implanted under her skin."_

_"Why?"_

_"Horatio told me that this is popular in South Miami, some women don't want to worry about carrying purses - getting their I.D. or money stolen. So they will get a microchip implanted which has their I.D., credit card information encoded on it. The bouncers scan them with hand held scanners and the cover charges, drinks can be deducted from their credit card."_

_"Interesting and we will look into the possibility of a microchip."_

"Kelli," Don gently touched Kelli's shoulder - getting her attention. "Are you and Mac finished with your conversation?"

_"Are we good Mac?" _Kelli asked.

_"Yes, I'll see you later."_

_"Okay, remember what I said about being careful."_

_"I will, I promise."_

"Okay Don. Now we are finished," Kelli smiled - giving Don her full attention.

"Kelli, this is Officer Nate Jackson. He's going to give you a drive to the lab."

"Officer Jackson, nice to meet you," Kelli looked up at the slender, black officer.

"Ma'am," Officer Jackson touched the brim of his uniform hat.

"Please call me Kelli?"

"Okay Kelli, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kelli stashed her's and Mac's lunch in the breakroom fridge before heading to Max's office.

"Good morning Kelli. I got your email."

"Good, don't worry Max. I'll make up the time that I missed this morning."

"No problem, Kelli," Max smiled. "So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Oh they are coming together slowly with Stella's and Lindsay's help," Kelli chuckled.

"So have you and Mac decided where you are going for your honeymoon?"

"Oh, we are going to Nova Scotia, it is a beautiful province and Mac wants to see it. And then we are going to go to Saint Pierre et Miquelon, France."

"Nice," Max nodded.

Later Kelli was walking past the A.V. lab and she stopped when she saw Max and Adam talking and looking at a large monitor. Kelli knocked on the door and Mac nodded - indicating that she could come in.

"Playing computer games during work hours," Kelli teased. "Whatever will the boss say?"

"We found out that our victim did indeed play on an on-line virtual reality game," Mac replied. "And Adam is helping me set my character up."

"Cool - can I watch while I'm on my break?"

"Sure," Mac shrugged. Kelli watched fascinated as Mac's on-line character started out as a male, then changed to a female character - she giggled whenever Mac spoke and a female voice came from the computer speakers.

As Mac tried to get his female character to flirt, Stella entered the room and smirked. _"Mac has no game,"_ Stella signed to Kelli before plucking the earpiece from Mac and smoothly assuming the character. Stepping back, Mac joined Kelli at the back of the room.

Kelli smothered her laughter as she signed. _"That was weird - hearing a female voice whenever you talked."_

_"Oh I agree," _Mac replied while listening to Stella play the on-line game. _"I'm not used to play acting."_

_"Well, this has been fun, but I have to get back to my office. Do you think that you are going to have to work late tonight?"_

_"I don't know, I'll let you know one way or another."_

_"Okay,"_ Kelli gave Mac a quick kiss before leaving the A.V. lab.

Kelli worked later than usual to make up for the time that she missed that morning. Mac was still working on his case when Kelli finally left the office for the day. Walking past the reception desk, Kelli saw a courier with a suitcase that looked familiar.

"Excuse me, who are you looking for?" Kelli asked the courier.

"Um, a Detective Mac Taylor," the courier replied after looking at his clipboard.

"Oh they finally found his missing suitcase," Kelli said. "I'll sign for it."

"Sure, no problem, ma'am. Sign here please," the courier indicated a line on the form attached to his clipboard. Kelli quickly scrawled her signature.

"Thank you and you have yourself a good evening now."

"You too," Kelli replied, grasping the suitcase handle and heading back to the elevator.

Upstairs on the 35th floor Kelli was surprised to see Mac in his office.

"Hey, I thought that you went home," Mac looked up from some paperwork.

"I was on my way out," and Kelli began explaining about Mac's missing suitcase being delivered.

"You say that a courier delivered the suitcase here."

"Uh huh."

"Usually the airline contacts the passenger to arrange for pickup or delivery."

"Oh."

"I'll call the airline and find out what's going on," Mac picked up his office phone and dialed the airline's number while Kelli sat on the couch and listened to his conversation.

"So, the airline didn't deliver it?" Kelli asked after Mac hung up.

"No they didn't," Mac began checking his suitcase over carefully. "Hmm, someone replaced my lock with another lock."

"So now what?"

"Let me try something," Mac carefully dialed 333 on the combination lock which opened the lock to their wonder. Opening the suitcase, Mac pulled out a medium sized t-shirt which had dried blood on the neckline and blood spatter over the rest of the shirt.

"What in the sam hill is going on here?"

"I don't know Kelli, but I am determined to find out."

"I know Mac," Kelli soothed, rubbing his tense shoulders. "Are you off duty now?"

"I'm waiting for a call from Flack about a possible lead."

"Okay, I'm going to head home."

"Okay, I'll walk down with you and call a cab for you.

Mac entered his apartment, got undressed in the bathroom and got into bed, hoping not to wake Kelli up.

"Mac," Kelli stirred, waking up. "What time is it?" She turned on the bedside lamp.

"Three am, I tried not to wake you up."

"And are you just getting home?" Kelli cuddled up to Mac. "And did you find the assassin that you were looking for?"

"We found her, but she escaped."

"What now?"

"We keep following the evidence, eventually she will turn up again and we will get her."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be okay, you should go back to sleep, it's late."

"You need your sleep as well."

The following week Kelli was eating lunch in the breakroom with Danny and Lindsay when Stella came into the room. "Danny and Lindsay, the sheriff in Amityville has requested our assistance at a crime scene." Stella spoke, giving Danny the address which was written on a piece of paper.

"Did I hear you correct Stella?" Kelli sputtered over her water. "Did you say Amityville? The same place that the movie 'Amityville Horror' was based?"

"I did, and I didn't know that you were superstitious Kelli," Stella smirked.

"Well," Kelli blushed. "I do believe in spirits with unfinished business."

"You and Flack should get together and compare ghost stories," Danny quipped.

"I'll be sure to do that. I can tell him about my guardian angels," Kelli sassed.

"Come on Danny; let's get going before it gets too late," said Lindsay as they headed out as Mac came in.

"Oh good, I was hoping to find you here Stella."

"What's up Mac?"

"We may have a lead to this morning's scene. We are going to talk to a Voodoo Priestess Baadja."

"Is the lab branching out into the occult now?" Kelli frowned.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself," Stella muttered.

"Well, I believe in the science," Mac quipped.

"I'll see you both later," Kelli smiled, and signed to Mac. _"Be careful and be safe."_

_"I will, I promise."_

At the end of the day, Kelli was preparing to go home when she saw Mac and Stella in his office. "Hey, did you get your zombie case closed out?" Kelli asked after tapping on Mac's office door.

"Yeah, we did. It was an insurance scam which ended up being murder," Stella explained.

Mac just sat behind his desk frowning, lost in thought.

"You don't seem very happy Mac," Kelli said looking at Mac, then at Stella.

"Mac thinks that the Priestess Baadja is connected to the 333 caller," Stella replied.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that woman had 333 written on her eyelids," Mac looked up at Kelli and Stella.

"And only Mac saw the figures."

"You didn't see them?" Kelli asked.

"I didn't see anything like that. The shop was strange enough," Stella replied with a grin.

"That is weird," Kelli blinked.

"Are you finished for the day?" Mac looked at Kelli.

"I am, how about you two?"

"I still need to do the paperwork," Mac frowned.

"I'll write the report, you and Kelli go. Don't you two go to Cozy's on Wednesdays?"

"We do," Kelli answered. "So are you ready to leave Mac?"

"Right," Mac looked up from a letter that he was reading with a slight frown.

"Bad news Mac?" Kelli asked with a concerned look.

"It's from Peyton," Mac replied. "She spoke at the recent conference that we attended in London. Peyton wrote to advise me that she has resigned her position with the M.E.'s office, and has decided to stay in London to be close to her family."

"That's too bad, Peyton was an excellent M.E.," said Stella.

"Also she missed being together with you," remarked Kelli.

"Excuse me?" Mac frowned.

"Peyton was still in love with you," said Kelli.

"But she was the one that ended the relationship with me," Mac stated in a puzzled tone. "Why would she end the relationship if she still loved me?"

"Who knows," Kelli shrugged and looked at the time. "Come on Mac, we've got to leave if we want to get to Cozy's before the kitchen closes."

"You're right," said Mac as he stood up from his chair. "Do you want to join us Stella?"

"I'll stay and do the report on our victims and check on Danny and Lindsay."

At Cozy's, Kelli was enjoying the music and listening to the guest 'Will Dailey' sing his new song 'Rise'. Kelli looked up when Stella sat next to her. "Hey, you decided to come after all," Kelli smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I thought that I would finish up the report in the morning."

"Hey, how did Danny and Lindsay do on their little field trip?"

"Oh they found a live victim hiding in a secret passageway and arrested the shooter."

"How is the victim doing?"

"She will be fine."

"That's good," Kelli nodded.

**a/n: There is an M-rated scene for this chapter – for all you smut lovers - go to my profile to read.**


	28. I believe in Guardian Angels

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Still writing canon – spoilers for the new season. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And thanks to Brown eyed Girl 75 for plugging my story – if you haven't already checked out her story "Memories of Brooklyn" I would advise you to do so, along with Madison Bellows "Brooklyn Bridges" and finally Aphina's "Devine Intervention" – which are all awesome stories.**

**Chapter 28 – I believe in Guardian Angels**

Kelli was working on some reports, when Max came into her office with Stella. "Kelli, can you help Stella with looking up some files?"

"Of course Max," Kelli replied. "What do you need Stella?"

"I need to know if either of these two ladies received any assistance from victim services," Stella gave Kelli a couple of names, along with an approx. time frame.

"Hmm, I'll have to go down in storage and check our old files."

"Okay, Mac and I need this information asap."

"Okay, I'll head down to the basement right now."

"Thanks Kelli. Contact me if you find anything."

"I'll come find you or email you."

After a long search in the storage room thru old files, Kelli came back up to the 35th floor, dirty and dusty. Kelli headed for the ladies washroom to clean up before tracking Stella down in the A.V. lab where she was watching footage from security cameras with Mac.

"Hey Stella, I checked thru our files, and I found a file on one woman."

"Thank you Kelli," Stella took the file folder that Kelli passed to her and started reading thru it. Mac continued to watch the monitor carefully.

"Do you need anything else?"

"A suspect would be nice," quipped Stella.

"Sorry, I'm fresh out of suspects," Kelli replied. "What are you two watching?"

"Oh, footage from the security cameras around Madison Square Park," Mac paused the tape.

"Any luck so far?"

"We just have the victim on the security tape; the killer remained out of camera range."

"Well good luck," Kelli started to leave the A.V. lab then stopped. "When you two are finished with that file, give it back to me and I'll put back into storage."

"Okay, I'll do that," Stella replied absently, her attention focused on the monitor screen.

Kelli walked into the breakroom during her afternoon break, getting a bottle of water and an apple from the fridge. Closing the fridge door, Kelli looked when Stella walked in. "Hey Stella, how is the case going?"

"Slow," Stella sighed. "Just when we think that we have a suspect, the evidence proves them innocent."

"And Mac is saying 'follow the evidence - everything is connected'."

"Uh huh," Stella nodded, sipping her herbal tea that she had prepared.

"Oh, has Drew been sending you anymore gifts?"

"Yes he is," Stella frowned.

"And he is being a little too pushy for your taste," Kelli guessed.

"He is," Stella nodded.

"Stella, we may have a lead on a suspect," Mac said, walking into the breakroom.

"Great," Stella dumped out the remainder of her tea and rinsed out her cup.

"Glad that we found you Mac," Danny said as he and Lindsay hurried into the room. "We found out missing bullet and we think that our victim was there to kill someone, who ended up killing her with her gun."

"Why?" Kelli asked.

"That we don't know yet," replied Lindsay. "We'll know more when we test the blood from the bullet for DNA and then run the bullet thru IBIS."

"Keep me posted," Mac requested.

At home a week later, Kelli and Mac were relaxing after dinner, that is Mac was relaxing and Kelli was practicing a new clogging routine that her dance group was learning. Afterwards Kelli flopped on the couch next to Mac. "I'll get that routine down eventually."

"I know that you will," Mac replied, as he started massaging her feet.

"Umm, that feels nice," Kelli smiled. "So this woman was trying to kill her partner and she killed someone else by mistake."

"Right, she injected a poisonous jellyfish into a beach ball that she expected him to blow up," Mac said.

"But instead he used an air tank to inflate the ball," Kelli shook her head. "It sometimes amazes me what people will do to each other."

"I know," Mac nodded. "Did Stella find you? She was looking for you this afternoon."

"She did," Kelli replied, as she swung her feet out of Mac's lap and sat up next to him. "She wanted to tell me that she finally told Drew to stop sending her gifts, that she was not interested in him."

"Oh?" Mac said. "I was wondering if she was going to go out with him."

"He was just a little too aggressive for her taste."

"Well, it's easy to understand why that would freak her out a little after her experience with Frankie."

"Frankie?" Kelli frowned. "Oh right I remember now, Stella told me about the website and the situation in her apartment."

"I thought that Stella was dead at first," Mac's eyes darkened at the memory.

"Scary situation to be in," Kelli's eyes also darkened as she flashed back to her memories of her attack.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mac asked with a concerned look when he felt Kelli shaking. "Kelli?" Mac touched her shoulder, Kelli lost in a flashback shied away from him.

"No! No, don't hurt me," Kelli said panicking, getting up from the couch and backing away - her hands in a defensive position.

"Kelli, its okay," Mac stood up slowly. "No one is going to hurt you." And carefully reached towards her - Kelli reacted with defensive moves and Mac was forced to counteract with his marine and police training, immobilizing her so neither of them would get hurt. "Kelli, you are safe."

After a long moment Kelli stopped struggling and cried. "Mac? Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Shh..," Mac gathered Kelli in a hug as she buried her face against his chest crying. Kelli remained in his comforting arms as Mac gently rocked her - soothing her. Suddenly Kelli jerked away - clapping a hand over her mouth, she ran to the bathroom with Mac following and he found her kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet - vomiting.

Mac knelt beside Kelli, rubbing her back until she finally stopped retching and sat back on her heels - flushing the toilet. "Hey, are you okay now?"

"Uh huh," Kelli nodded, brushing her hair back with a shaking hand.

Mac stood up and helped Kelli up of the floor. Kelli quickly brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash while Mac went out in the living room.

"Mac, are you okay?" Kelli asked, rejoining him in the living room.

"I'm fine," Mac chuckled. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you when I restrained you - did I?"

"No you didn't," Kelli cuddled next to Mac on the couch. "I'm so sorry for flipping out on you like that."

"This was not your fault. Dr. Jordan had warned you that you could experience flashbacks for quite awhile."

"Yes she did, but it has been quite awhile since I've experienced a flashback this intense."

"Maybe it was triggered by the recent vigilantes' case and of course we were talking about Stella's attack," mused Mac.

"And it probably doesn't help that we are both wondering what the 333 stalker is planning next since the calls have stopped after the delivery of that bloody t-shirt."

Mac looked at Kelli, noting how her hands were still shaking. "Kelli, I think that you need to test your levels. Your hands are still shaking and you look pale."

Kelli took stock of how she was feeling and nodded. Mac got her glucose monitor and Kelli quickly tested, the monitor came back with a reading of 4.2. "It is starting to dip."

"I'll get you a glass of apple juice and some crackers."

"Thank you," Kelli smiled. "You spoil me."

"You deserve to be pampered," Mac replied as he returned with Kelli's snack.

"And you do it so well," Kelli smirked.

"And have you and Flack compared stories about ghosts yet?" Mac looked at Kelli with a sly grin.

"Danny?" Kelli groaned.

"I overheard him giving Flack a hard time the other day about ghosts."

"I do believe in restless souls and I truly believe in guardian angels, especially after the various vehicles accidents I have been in."

"And I believe in science, seatbelts and airbags."

"Oh I firmly believe in seatbelts as well, but in each of my accidents, the airbags never deployed or the vehicle didn't have one."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I was extremely fortunate that I walked away from my accidents."

"No injuries at all?"

"Bruises from the seatbelts, and a injured finger in one accident - I spent three hours in emergency on Christmas Day."

"Broken finger?"

"Nope, I ripped the nail off somehow by hitting or pinching the end of my finger, which ripped the nail out of the nail bed. So I thought I better get it checked out in case of possible fractures."

"Sounds painful on account of all the nerve endings in the fingertips."

"Oh yeah. It really hurt when they stuck that needle in to numb my finger before they cleaned and examined it."

"Ouch."

"Ouch is right, then I had to go back to the out-patient department a couple of times for the dressing to be changed and they wanted to check for infection. On account of the nail being ripped off and the nail bed being prone to infections."

Mac examined the finger in question before kissing it. "It looks like healed okay."

"The nail grew back and there is a slight lump on the end of my finger, along with a tiny scar which bisects my fingerprint," Kelli turned her hand palm up and Mac could see the lump and the scar.

"It could have been worse."

"Yes it could have, considering my vehicle rolled - crushing part of the roof in."

"What caused the accident?"

"Oh, slippery roads. I hit a patch of ice and lost control - rolling into a ditch."

"You were very lucky."

"That is so true," Kelli grinned. "And that's why I firmly believe in seatbelts and guardian angels."

"And is that your only evidence?"

"Nope. I also had a minor accident the following month; no injuries just shaken up. Then the month after that I rolled my brother's van on the highway onto the driver's side and it flipped back onto its wheels - bashed in the front end and the driver's side, along with the driver's side window."

"Any injuries from that accident?"

"No. Bruises from the seatbelt and shaken up of course, but not even a cut from the broken window."

"Amazing," Mac shook his head. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt."

"So am I," Kelli leaned against Mac's shoulder, blinking sleepily.

Mac smiled at Kelli. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go to bed," Mac stood up from the couch - pulling Kelli up to stand beside him.

"Yeah, you're right and I have to be in court tomorrow with one of our clients."

The next morning Kelli jumped, startled when Mac followed her into the shower. "You startled me."

"Sorry. But I thought that maybe you wanted some help with washing your back," Mac grinned slyly.

"Umm, sounds nice," Kelli purred until she took a close look at his face. "Oh Mac, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I must have hit you in the face last night. You've got a bruise on your left cheekbone," Kelli gently kissed the bruise.

"It's nothing, you just happened to catch me with your elbow," Mac gently traced a bruise on her right upper arm. "You've got a bruise here on your arm from where I restrained you last night."

"Huh," Kelli looked down. "Well, I guess I will be wearing one of my suits today." Kelli continued to kiss Mac and he responded by returning her kisses, caressing her wet body with his hands.

They reluctantly separated - finishing their shower, dried off and got dressed before eating a quick breakfast. Mac's cell phone rang as they were heading for his car. "Taylor." Mac talked for a few minutes before disconnecting the call.

_"Callout?"_

_"Yeah, I've a DB in Central Park."_

_"I can take the subway to the courthouse."_

_"Okay, but be careful."_

_"You too,"_ Kelli gave Mac a quick kiss - wiping the lipstick from his lips with her thumb. _"I'll email you when I get finished at the courthouse."_

Mac watched as Kelli walked off, heading for the subway - admiring her trim figure in her navy pantsuit before getting in his car to go to his scene.

"Good morning Mac," Don greeted him at the scene. "Whoa! What happened to you? Did you piss someone off?"

"Oh this," Mac touched his bruised cheekbone in embarrassment. "This was an accident."

"Did Kelli do that?" Don stared at the older man in shock.

"What happened here Flack?" Mac surveyed the scene - ignoring Don's question.

"The wedding party and guests decided to resurrect the 'Hatfield and McCoy feud'," Don started explaining, leading Mac to a large tent.

At the courthouse Kelli met up with Stella near the front entrance. "Stella, I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"I had to testify in court this morning. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I was here to support one of our clients while she testified in court."

"And this client is deaf?"

"Yes."

"Are you finished here?"

"Yes, I'm heading back to the office now."

"I'm also finished here, and it is almost lunchtime. Why don't we get lunch somewhere and I'll give you a ride back with me."

"Sounds good," Kelli smiled.

"Great, let's go."

The two women walked out of the courthouse, Stella blowing off the reporters - who wanted some comments about the case. "Reporters," Stella griped. "I know that they had a job to do."

_"But they are a pain in the ass,"_ Kelli said.

_"You've got that right,"_ Stella snickered as they approached the CSI truck. Stella caught sight of a box on the engine hood of the truck - grasping Kelli's arm to stop her. "Kelli, stop right there."

"What's wrong Stella?"

"There is a suspicious box on the truck. I need to call for back up."

"Do you think that it's a bomb?"

"I don't know," Stella quickly called dispatch, requesting the bomb squad and uniforms to help establish a perimeter around the scene. Then Stella shut her cell phone off and requested that Kelli do the same with her blackberry.

Soon the area was swarming with uniformed officers and the bomb squad.

"Hey Stella, are you two okay?" Lindsay asked as she ducked under the crime scene tape and joined Kelli and Stella. "Do they know what's in the box yet? Is it a bomb?"

"They are still checking it out," Stella replied, watching the monitor.

"Well, no sign of wires or any electronics," the flak covered bomb expect reported, before putting an armored helmet with a faceplate on. He cautiously approached the box that was sitting on the truck. The three women watched as he carefully checked the box before carefully snipping the twine from the box and opening the top flaps - looking inside. Looking up the bomb expert gave the all clear signal.

The three women joined the bomb expert as he removed a clear plastic bag from the box. "That's not a bomb," Lindsay said - puzzled.

"Puzzle pieces," Stella frowned.

"Secret admirer leaving you a gift?" the bomb expert pondered, removing his helmet.

"Thanks for your help. I'm sorry that it turned out to be a false alarm and that I wasted your time," Stella apologized.

"Hey, better safe than sorry," said the bomb tech before heading towards the bomb squad truck.

"Stella, do you think that maybe Drew left the box for you?" Kelli asked.

"I don't know," Stella frowned as she looked at her friend, noticing her shaking hands and a slight slurring of her words. "Kelli, are you okay? You don't look good." Stella quickly unlocked the truck and helped her to sit down in the truck.

"Stella?" Lindsay looked at the two older women.

"Kelli, do you have your monitor with you? You need to test; I think that your blood sugar is too low."

Kelli reached for her purse, opening up her monitor case and shakily pricking her finger to test while Stella and Lindsay watched carefully; the monitor beeped a reading of 3.7. Looking up from the monitor, Kelli said. "I need something sweet like juice or candy."

"I've got half of a chocolate bar in my jacket pocket, will that do?" Lindsay said, unzipping her pocket.

"Thanks, that will help," Kelli accepted the candy from Lindsay and broke off a couple of squares.

"You can have all of it."

"Thanks, but this is all I need," Kelli ate the candy - returning the rest of the bar to Lindsay. "If I eat all of it, then my sugar will spike too high."

"Sounds complicated," Lindsay frowned.

"It can be," Kelli agreed.

"Are you feeling okay now?" asked Stella.

"I am now, thanks Stella. Usually I can feel it dipping, but being outside I didn't feel hot and I assumed the shakiness was due to the possible bomb threat."

"I thought that you normally keep candy with you?" Stella questioned.

"I usually do, but my package of sugar candy expired and I need to buy some more from the drugstore."

"Come on, let's go get some lunch," Stella turned to Lindsay. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll follow you in my truck."

**a/n: Another M rated scene for smut lovers.**


	29. Stop the World and Let Me Off

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Still writing canon – spoilers for the new season. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Ah – we are slowly getting closer to finding out the identity of the 333 caller – all in good time my friends.**

**Chapter 29 – Stop the World and Let Me Off**

The three women enjoyed a quick lunch and then Lindsay headed back to the lab, while Kelli and Stella headed to Drew's workplace.

"Stella, this is a lovely surprise and who is this lovely lady?"

"A friend," Stella placed the bag of puzzle pieces on Drew's desk. "I thought that I had asked to stop sending me gifts? So why did you leave this in a box on my truck?"

"Stella, I've been here all day, this isn't from me," Drew replied, opening the bag. "A puzzle, I like doing puzzles." Drew fitted several pieces together.

"Oh. I was sure that it was from you," Stella frowned, then noticed the pieces that Drew was handling. "Please stop touching the puzzle."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because that is high velocity blood spatter," Stella explained and Kelli saw the fine spray of blood on the pieces, as Stella pulled latex gloves on and gathered up the scattered puzzle pieces.

Riding the elevator, Kelli looked at Stella. "So that was Drew Bedford."

"Yup," Stella nodded. "What was your impression of Drew?"

"He's handsome enough, but something just rubbed me the wrong way."

Up on the 35th floor, Mac met Kelli and Stella as they walked into the lab. "Are you two okay? I heard the callout of the bomb squad to the courthouse."

"We're fine, Mac. It was a false alarm," Stella reported. "I'm going to go find Lindsay and Adam so we can start working on this puzzle. Kelli, you take care of yourself and I'll talk to you later."

Mac walked with Kelli to her office and watched as Kelli put her purse away and sat down. "Are you sure that you are okay? I tried to contact you."

Kelli looked down at her blackberry. "I'm sorry Mac. I had to turn it off at the scene and with all the confusion I forgot to turn it back on."

"Okay, I can understand that. But are you okay? Lindsay mentioned that you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, my levels went low and I had to eat some candy. But I'm fine; we stopped for lunch on the way back."

"Okay, I'm glad that you are okay."

"And you need to go back to work and I need to do some work as well."

Mac gave Kelli a quick hug and signed. _"I love you."_

_"And I love you. Now get back to work, detective,"_ Kelli signed in reply.

Later that afternoon, Kelli walked into the layout room where Adam, Lindsay and Stella were working on the puzzle. "Knock, knock. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Do you promise not to touch anything?" Stella smiled.

"Hands in my pockets, I promise."

"Come on in," Stella invited.

Kelli entered the room, looking at the 3-D puzzle. "Wow, that's quite the puzzle."

"Adam is the one responsible for fitting the pieces together," Stella remarked, giving Adam credit for his hard work.

"Good job Adam."

"And did I mention how much I hate puzzles," Adam grumbled.

"I hate 3-D puzzles too," Kelli commiserated with Adam. "That looks familiar."

"That's because that is the Chrysler Building here in New York," Lindsay explained.

"Looks like that there is a piece missing," Kelli pointed.

"Missing on purpose, so Lindsay and I checked out that floor and we found another bag of puzzle pieces," Stella reported.

"And blood spatter on these pieces?" Kelli asked curiously.

"Yes, and it was match to the first puzzle, but no match in CODIS," Lindsay replied.

"So is this one a New York landmark?"

"It doesn't match any building in New York," Adam looked up from assembling the puzzle.

"I thought that I would come and see for myself, these puzzles that everyone is talking about," Mac said, walking into the layout room.

"We determined that the puzzle left on the truck is the Chrysler Building here in New York," Stella began reporting to Mac, who examined the puzzles visually.

"What we can't determine is what the connection to Stella is," Lindsay remarked.

"That's because the connection is me," Mac stated. "The Chrysler Building is where I proposed to Claire. And that building is the Chicago Tribune Building."

"Which is where you grew up," Kelli finished.

"Uh huh," Mac nodded. "What did you find out about the blood spatter?"

"Adam ran the DNA, no hits in CODIS," Lindsay replied.

"Mac, what about the blood on the t-shirt?" Kelli quietly asked.

"Adam," Mac looked at the lab tech.

"Oh it, Mac," Adam answered. "I'll run them asap and let you know." Adam quickly called up the t-shirt results on the computer and compared them against the puzzle blood spatter. "It's a match - male DNA."

"Thank you."

"What bloody t-shirt?" Lindsay asked.

"So what now Mac?" Stella questioned.

"I'll let you know," Mac left the layout room and headed for his office. Kelli exchanged looks with Stella and Lindsay before following Mac to his office.

Kelli walked into Mac's office, shutting the door behind her; Mac was talking on the phone. Kelli sat in the visitor's chair and listened to his side of the conversation, until he finally hung up the phone.

"Mac, did I understand you correctly. You are leaving for Chicago in two hours?"

"Yes, I am."

"But why?"

"Because I believe that the 333 caller is connected to something in my past, and I need to find out what is going on."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm going alone."

"You should take Stella or Don with you - to watch your back."

"I'll be fine," Mac replied. "I'm going home right now to pack an overnight bag and then head for the airport."

"Okay," Kelli sighed heavily. "Email me when you arrive in Chicago and please watch your step - remember our wedding is only two months away. I want you back in one piece."

"I will," Mac stood up - pulling Kelli up out of her chair and hugged her. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

:"I'll miss you, but I will be okay," Kelli returned Mac's hug. "Come on, I'll walk out with you to the parking garage."

Down in the parking garage, Mac gave Kelli a long lingering kiss and signed. _"I love you."_

_"And I love you too, and you take care of yourself,"_ Kelli watched sadly as Mac got in his car and drove off.

The following morning Kelli got up before her alarm went off, after a restless night of tossing and turning - due to worrying about Mac in Chicago. Kelli walked to her usual subway stop, noting that she was beating the usual rush of commuters due to the early hour. The train stopped at the platform and Kelli glanced towards the conductor's cab, gasping in horror when she spotted his body.

"Hey!' Kelli hollered at one of the security guards near the other end of the platform. "Call NYPD, there's a dead body here and stop this train!"

Kelli sat on one of the benches and watched as uniformed officers cordoned off the area with crime scene tape. Don walked down the stairs to the subway platform and talked briefly with a uniformed officer, who pointed to where Kelli was sitting.

"Kelli," Don said, touching Kelli's shoulder as she was looking in the other direction.

"Don," Kelli smiled up at the tall, blue eyed detective.

"The uniforms said that you found the body."

"Uh huh," Kelli nodded soberly.

"Are you okay?" Don frowned.

"Just stressed out."

"Kelli, what are you doing here?"

Kelli looked up to see Stella along with Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon - all standing there; silver cases in hand.

"Kelli is the one who found our DB," Don reported.

"Okay," Stella opened up her case, pulling out a pair of latex gloves and snapping them on. "Did you touch the body at all?"

"No," Kelli shook her head. "The only thing that I touched was the door jamb and the support pole, the one just inside that door." Kelli pointed, indicating the door near the front of the car.

"Danny, you process the platform. Lindsay, the inside of the car. Hawkes, you and I are on the body." The CSIs followed Stella's directions.

"Did you see anyone leave the car when it stopped?" Don questioned.

"There was no one on the car except for the body."

"Okay," Don looked up when Lindsay called from the car. "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Ask Kelli to come over."

Kelli followed Don to the subway car; Lindsay met them at the doorway, passing Kelli latex gloves to pull on.

"Can you show me where you were when you saw the body?"

"Sure," Kelli stepped back onto the car. "I was heading for that seat near the front of the car, near that entrance. I did walk up a little past that seat to take a closer look at the body. When I saw the amount of blood and the condition of the body, I knew that he was dead."

"You've been hanging around us too long," Sheldon quipped as he and Stella examined the body.

"Mac is going have to make you an honorary CSI," Stella smirked.

Kelli snorted with laughter, then frowned when the car jerked and started moving - the doors closing. "Uh oh."

"What's going on?" Don shouted into his two-way radio. "I thought that this car was taken off-line?"

"Flack?" Stella yelled.

"The car is out of control! They are trying to regain control in order to stop it!"

"Dear God," Kelli breathed, as the car moved faster as it hurtled down the tracks.

"Guys!" Lindsay stared out of the front of the car at the track ahead. "There's a train stopped on the tracks up ahead!"

"Everyone move to the back of the car and brace yourselves!" Sheldon yelled, as he grabbed Kelli by the arm, pulling her along as he moved towards the rear of the car, the others following. At the back of the car, Sheldon placed Kelli's hands on a support pole and told her to hold on, as he stood beside her. The others grabbed onto poles or seats and prepared for the inevitable crash, when unbelievably the train screeched to a halt, just inches from the train ahead of them.

The doors opened and everyone piled off the train onto the platform. "Is everyone okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna know what in the hell happened? This should not have happened!" Don snapped.

"Kelli, are you sure that you are okay?" Sheldon asked, looking at Kelli's pale face.

"Stop the world and let me off," Kelli said weakly, before looking up in Sheldon's concerned face. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to all this excitement."

"Guys, you need to look at this," Lindsay pointed to some numbers painted on the tunnel wall. Everyone turned and stared at the spot Lindsay was pointing to - the numbers 333.

"I'm getting annoyed as hell at this 333 guy!" Stella exploded.

"Hey!" Danny ran up panting. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," replied Sheldon.

"Mac, I can't hear you. I've got bad reception down here in the tunnels. Did you find out anything in Chicago? We are all fine, just shaken up. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Detective Bonasera," Chief snapped as he walked up to Stella. "Can you explain why Detective Taylor is in Chicago? And why I have the Police Commissioner from Chicago PD calling me about Detective Taylor?"

"You best talk to Mac about that."

"You can be sure that I will be doing just that," Chief Sinclair turned around and ordered. "Flack, Ms. Taylor, walk with me."

Puzzled - Kelli and Don looked at each other before following Chief Sinclair.

"I want both of you to fly to Chicago and talk some sense into Detective Taylor."

"Sir?" questioned Don.

"Tell Taylor to get his ass back here in New York if he knows what's good for him."

"Yes sir," Don replied.

"And I'm sending you along, because if Taylor won't listen to Flack - maybe he will listen to you."

"Okay sir," Kelli blinked.

**a/n: Dum-dum-dum – we are slowly getting there…..**


	30. I'm Gonna

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Still writing canon – spoilers for the new season. Thanks for the awesome reviews. And if you are interested in reading CSI:Miami stories – I would advise you to check out Quiet-Heart's story Haven and also Jag-Lady's stories about Emmie Stockholm, and plus if you hate Rick Stetler's character – you will really will enjoy her "Computer Calls" – major Stetler bashing.**

**Chapter 30 – I'm Gonna….**

**Chicago:**

'So this is Chicago 'The Windy City'," Kelli greeted Mac, as she and Don walked up to where Mac was watching the water.

"Kelli, Flack. What are you going here?" Mac looked up in surprise before giving Kelli a hug and a kiss.

"It seems that Chief Sinclair has been getting calls from the Chicago PD Brass about you annoying certain detectives," explained Don with a smirk.

"And Sinclair ordered you two to escort me back to New York."

"Yup."

"Did you find out anything here in Chicago? Anything to explain the 333 stalker?" Kelli looked at Mac.

"First, are you sure that everyone is okay from this morning?"

"We are, thanks to Danny for stopping the train in time," Kelli replied.

"What! You mean that you were also there," Mac said, shocked. "Why?"

"Kelli is the one who found the body this morning," explained Don.

"I'll tell you everything at home," Kelli said. "Now, did you find out anything here in Chicago?"

"I found out that the 333 stalker is connected to my past."

"How so?" Don asked.

"Let's take a walk and I'll explain everything."

They ended up in a run-down apartment building and Mac told Kelli and Don about growing up with his best friend Jimmie. And how one night they tagged along with Will - Jimmie's older brother to this building. Where they watched in horror as Will was beaten so badly, that he died of his injuries later.

"So do you think that your friend Jimmie is behind all this?" Don asked.

"No, I already talked to Jimmie and he didn't even know that I live in New York now."

"Maybe the guy who beat Will," Kelli mused.

"He was killed thirty years ago and it was his body that I found in the Tribune building this morning. No, it's someone who considers me a coward."

"Mac, you were just kids and you were scared. You are not a coward," Kelli stated firmly.

"Kelli's right. You two were scared kids," agreed Don.

"So, who else knew about the beating? Maybe a friend of Will's," Kelli said.

"Not a friend, a brother," Mac looked up.

"But you said Jimmie wasn't the one," a confused Don said.

"There is another brother," Mac recalled. "Andy, six years younger than Jimmie."

"But how would he know about the beating?" Don asked.

"I don't know. I know that I didn't tell anyone and Jimmie and I never talked about it."

"So what now?"

"We need to find out where Andy is."

"Andy," Kelli mused. "Was Andy's full name Andrew?"

"Yes," Mac looked at Kelli and Don. "Andy is Drew Bedford, who is in New York."

"And Stella is going to be so pissed off when she finds this out," Kelli remarked.

**New York:**

Back in New York, Kelli snickered. "I could get used to traveling this way."

Mac's eyebrow rose in a silent question. "Why?"

"With the 'Brass Pass', those badges come in handy."

"They can be useful," Don said dryly.

The three of them began walking towards the parking lot of La Guardia airport, when Kelli's blackberry started vibrating.

"Don, can you drop me off at the coffee shop near the courthouse?"

"Why?" asked Mac.

"I just got an email from Roxy; she needs to talk to me."

"Roxy?"

"Roxanne Kenney, the client that I supported during her court appearance a few days ago."

"Okay, but be careful and please take a cab back to the lab."

"I will," Kelli promised. "And you be careful going after Drew."

Inside the internet coffee shop next to the courthouse, Kelli looked around the shop for Roxy, but didn't see her.

"Hey, are you looking for Roxy?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"She said that she wasn't feeling good, that she was going outside for some fresh air."

"I didn't see her outside," Kelli said - frowning.

"Maybe she walked around the corner to the alley," the guy shrugged, as he wiped the counter.

"Maybe," Kelli said, looking doubtful.

Outside the shop, Kelli looked around before deciding to take a quick look in the alley around the corner of the shop. Stepping into the alleyway, Kelli looked around cautiously, seeing no sign of Roxy. Sighing, Kelli turned around to re-enter the coffee shop when a man stepped directly in front of her.

"Excuse me, sir," Kelli said, starting to step around him.

"I don't think so Miss Taylor."

Kelli looked up startled and saw Drew Bedford with a handgun aimed directly at her chest. "What do you want?"

"You are going to walk with me quietly to the end of the alley."

"Why are you doing this?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. And need I remind you not to try anything," Drew forced Kelli to walk along with him, where at the end of the alley, Drew pulled a hidden door open which revealed stone steps leading down into the bowels of the earth.

It seemed to Kelli that the two of them had walked for miles in dark, damp, dank smelling tunnels until they eventually came to a large room, which appeared to be a basement of some sort. There Drew forced Kelli to sit in a straight back wooden chair, where he quickly tied her to the chair.

"Now, you may scream all you want, but it will do you no good. Because there isn't anyone around to hear you."

"You won't get away with this Andrew. The police know who you are and are searching for you right now."

"Ah, so the great Mac Taylor put the pieces of the puzzle together," Drew smiled, watching Kelli struggling against her bindings. "You may as well get comfortable. You are going to be here for awhile."

Kelli watched in horror as Drew left the room, leaving her alone. Kelli looked around while continuing to struggle against the ropes that held her fast. After waiting a short period of time, she began hollering, hoping that someone, anybody would hear her cries. After a bit she realized that no one could hear her, Kelli began trying to tip the chair over, hoping to break it, she managed to tip it over on its side. But the blasted chair was solidly made, Kelli only succeeded in bruising her arm and shoulder.

"Ah crap," Kelli muttered, then she started visualizing ways to torture Drew when she could get her hands on him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Drew chuckled, entering the basement room, carrying an unconscious Mac. Drew sat Mac in a chair; identical to the one Kelli was tied to, not bothering to tie him.

"What did you do to him?" Kelli snarled.

"Temper, temper," Drew chided as he righted Kelli's chair with her in it to an upright position. "Don't worry; your fiancé will soon wake up."

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip your balls off and feed them to you after I boil them in oil."

"Well, who knew that you were a little spitfire," Drew chuckled, as he moved around the room adjusting various pieces of equipment and guns.

Kelli noticed Mac groaning and stirring. "Mac, are you okay?"

Drew turned around. "Ah, so your fiancé is waking up."

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Patience my dear," Drew chuckled, watching Mac wake up, holding a gun aimed at his head. Mac groaned, his eyelids blinking until they finally stayed open, his gaze was unfocused until suddenly he became aware of his surroundings.

"Andrew Davis I presume, otherwise known as Drew Bedford."

"In the flesh."

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Kelli, what are you doing here?" Mac looked over at his fiancée.

"This is not my choice," Kelli replied, glaring daggers at Drew.

"Why are you going to all this trouble?"

"Why? I'm going to show the citizens of New York that their hero, Mac Taylor is really a coward," Drew replied. "Does your lovely fiancée know that you are really a coward at heart?"

"Mac is no coward," Kelli growled. "I'll show you who's a coward and it won't be Mac."

"Such a temper your fiancée has," Drew smirked, before frowning again. "You watched my brother get beaten to death and you didn't do anything to try and save him."

"My God, they were just scared kids," Kelli protested.

"How do you know what happened?" Mac frowned. "Jimmie and I swore that we would never tell anyone."

"I was there!" Drew shouted. "I followed all of you that night and I saw Will being beaten and you did nothing to stop it."

"You were the one that was calling us, stalking us. The one who put the bloody t-shirt in my suitcase and put the puzzle pieces on Stella's truck."

"And that is why you kept contacting Stella, sending her gifts, trying to get her to go out with you. You were just trying to get to Mac."

"Yes, but having you here is even better," Drew smiled evilly. "I lost someone close to me, and now I'm going to watch you suffer as your fiancée and Stella dies right in front of you, and their deaths will be on your conscience. If you look around you will note the 9-mil aimed at your fiancee's head, and the rifle aimed at the door where a member of your team – most likely Stella will come thru that door to save the great Mac Taylor. And if you think of trying to grab one of the guns, if you look beside you – you will see that there are laser beams surrounding you. If you move, it will cause both guns to fire."

"Dear God," Kelli blanched with fear and horror.

"Yes, it's fiendishly clever of me," Drew gloated. Mac glared daggers at him in response.

A phone started ringing, Drew reached in his pocket and pulled out Mac's cell phone. "Ah, that will be the lovely Stella now, hoping to triangulate your signal in order to locate you." Pressing the talk button and holding the phone to his ear, he spoke. "Detective Bonasera, I've been expecting your call. I'm sorry, but Detective Taylor can't come to the phone right now, he's a little occupied at the moment."

As Drew kept speaking, Kelli noticed Mac listening carefully. Mac looked at Kelli, mouthing the words. "They're here somewhere, I can hear Stella talking." Kelli's eyes widened in surprise.

Suddenly Drew said. "Jimmie, what are you going here? I thought that you were still in Chicago. I'm going this to avenge Will's death. What? No, don't come in, you'll ruin everything."

Sudden chaos erupted, Jimmie came thru the door to be met by a gunshot to the chest, Mac leaping from his chair, knocking Kelli's chair over – a split second before Jimmie came in. Grabbing the gun that had been aimed at Kelli and finally firing it at Drew – catching him in the leg.


	31. Finally the Calvary arrives

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: First part of this chapter will be canon and then gradually going back to AU. And thanks for reading and the awesome reviews – they feed my plot bunnies. Oh I almost forgot - ****don't forget to check out the CSI:NY Fanfiction Awards forum and nominate your favourite authors, favourite stories in the various categories.**

**Chapter 31 – Finally the Calvary arrives…**

Stella, Flack and a whole host of armored officers poured in thru the doorway with murder in their eyes. "Mac, are you okay?" Stella demanded.

Flack and another officer arrested Drew, while someone checked on Jimmie before hollering for a bus.

"Mac. You can get off of me now," Kelli said. "You're crushing me."

"Oh right," Mac got to his feet and then pulled Kelli's chair upright - again.

Both Stella's and Don's heads snapped around in surprise when they heard Kelli's voice.

"How in the hell did you get here? Mac and I dropped you off near the courthouse to meet one of your clients."

"I'll explain after somebody cuts me free from this chair before I get tipped again."

"Here you go," Lindsay said, stepping in the room, pulling a mean looking knife from her pocket and slicing the ropes that bound Kelli to the chair.

"What the heck?" Kelli stared at the knife that Lindsay was wielding.

"You never know when you're gonna need a knife," Lindsay shrugged, as she sheathed the knife, putting it away.

"Now, why are you here?" Stella demanded, looking at Kelli.

"I was supposed to meet a client, but Drew here grabbed me at gunpoint and brought me here," Kelli explained, glaring at the moaning Drew who was being treated for a gunshot wound to his leg. "Who's the coward now you jerk?" Kelli leaned down, hissing in Drew's ear. "I hope that you enjoy being somebody's bitch in Riker's." Then stood up beside Stella, watching as Mac spoke quietly to Jimmie before he was wheeled out of the room.

"Where are we anyway?" Kelli asked, looking around.

"You're under the old city hall," replied Danny, as everyone began stepping out of the room onto an old subway platform.

Back at the precinct, Kelli gave her statement to Don while in another room; Mac was giving his statement to Detective Angell and Stella.

Finally outside the interrogation rooms Kelli waited for Mac to finish up his statement, rubbing her sore arm and shoulder.

"Hey Kelli. Are you okay?" Sheldon sat down next to Kelli.

"I'm fine, just waiting for Mac to get finished with his statement," Kelli smiled at her friend. "So where were you? You wasn't with everyone else."

"I was helping Adam in the lab with triangulating the signal from Mac's cell phone."

"Oh."

"Are you sure that you are okay? I noticed that your shoulder seems to be bothering you. Do you mind if I check it out?"

"I banged it a couple of times on the floor, the first time thru me trying to escape and the second time was when Mac knocked the chair over. It's probably nothing serious, but go ahead."

Sheldon gently probed her bruised arm and shoulder with gentle fingers, checking her range of motion. "Yup, it's just badly bruised and swollen." Sheldon got a cold pack from his kit, snapping it to activate the chemicals. "Here, hold this on your shoulder. It will help with the bruising and swelling."

"Thanks Sheldon," Kelli gingerly placed the cold pack on her shoulder.

"Your shoulder will probably be quite stiff and sore for several days, so just be careful of how you use your arm."

"At least it's not my right arm, seeing how I am right handed," Kelli paused. "Do you know how Jimmie is doing?"

"He's critical, but stable. The doctors say that he should make a full recovery."

"I'm glad. And what about Drew?"

"He will be fine and will be able to stand trial for his crimes."

"Good," Kelli nodded and then froze - staring at a commotion further down the hall; at Drew on crutches being escorted into an interrogation room by two uniformed officers and Chief Sinclair.

"Kelli, what is it? What's wrong?" Sheldon asked as Kelli got up from the bench and headed down the hall, stopping outside the interrogation room where Sinclair was questioning Drew.

Puzzled Sheldon followed Kelli and when he saw who was in the room, he tried to turn her away from the window. "Kelli, you shouldn't be here."

"He was going to kill me," Kelli whispered. "That son of bitch was going to kill me just to make Mac suffer." Kelli stiffened as she watched Sinclair place some photographs on the table. "Those pictures. Where did he get those pictures? Oh God! He was spying on us inside our apartment."

"Come on Kelli, let's go," Sheldon urged Kelli to leave.

"No! I am not leaving," Kelli continued lip-reading the interrogation.

Sheldon scowled then looked up in relief when he saw Mac exiting the room with Angell and Stella. "Mac!" Sheldon called - catching the older man's attention.

"What's wrong Hawkes?"

"It's Kelli," Sheldon whispered. "Kelli saw Drew coming in here and I can't get her to stop watching as Sinclair questions Drew."

"What!" Mac stepped in front of Kelli - blocking her view.

"Mac! Get out of my way!"

"No! You can't watch them."

"Mac, he was watching us - he has pictures of us from inside our apartment. Oh God," Kelli paled, clapping her hand over her mouth, tearing out of Mac's arms - running down the hall for the nearest bathroom.

Mac followed and found Kelli in one of the stalls – turning her stomach inside out. Mac rubbed her back soothingly until she finally stopped retching. Then helped Kelli to her feet and over to the row of sinks where she rinsed her mouth out and splashed some water on her face before looking around.

"Oops, I think that I'm in the wrong bathroom," Kelli giggled nervously, looking at the row of urinals.

"Yeah, you are," Mac smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Kelli smiled sheepishly as they exited the men's washroom to find Don, Angell, Sheldon and Stella waiting for them. "Nothing like having an audience when you screw up."

"Never fails," Don smirked, as the rest of them tried to hide their grins. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Don. Thanks."

"The guys will be glad to hear that it will be safe to go back in there," Stella quipped. "A couple of the guys may have to put in for psych leave after you invaded their sanctuary."

Kelli looked at Stella's and Jessica's amused faces and then at the shocked expressions of a couple of older, male uniformed officers and began laughing.

"Ah, they'll be fine," Angell said with a grin. "You probably gave them some incentive to knock off the doughnuts."

"If we are finished with the wisecracks - we can go back upstairs to the lab," Mac said dryly.

"I'm just glad that Sheldon didn't have a camera with him this time," Kelli quipped.

"Hey, I learned my lesson," Sheldon replied, holding his hands up in defense.

Upstairs in Mac's office Kelli looked at Mac with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Drew had pictures of us - taken from inside our apartment. How did he bypass the security system? And where did he hide the cameras?"

"I've got Danny, Adam and Lindsay checking our apartment now. They'll find out how he got in," Mac reassured Kelli. "They are also going to talk to the doormen and see if they recognize Drew's picture.

"It's creepy knowing that he was inside our apartment."

"I know," Mac soothed. "What I want to know is how Drew kidnapped you?"

"He grabbed me at gunpoint in the alley beside the coffee shop."

"Why weren't you in the coffee shop with your client?"

"The counterman told me that Roxy had stepped outside for some fresh air, and I went looking for her."

Mac scowled and then reached for his cell phone. "Flack. In the morning you need to go to the coffee shop where we dropped Kelli off. The counterman needs to be questioned in regards to Drew. Let me know what you find out." Mac disconnected the call.

"Do you think that Drew bribed the counterman?"

"Maybe."

"I wonder if that is how he got into our apartment? Maybe he bribed one of the doormen," Kelli looked at Mac.

"We'll find out," Mac looked at his fiancée. "How would you feel about us spending the night at a hotel while our apartment is being checked?"

"Okay," Kelli agreed.

"We'll go and pick up a change of clothes and your supplies and check into the New York Plaza for a couple of nights. And I'll get the security company to check the alarm system."

At the apartment, Kelli and Mac found Adam and Danny searching for evidence.

"Hey Mac," Danny looked up when Kelli and Mac walked in. "Kelli, how are you doing?"

"I'll be okay."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Adam found a hidden camera in the air duct here in the living room," Danny reported.

"Was that the only camera?" Kelli asked.

"It looks like it," Danny nodded. "Adam is still checking the rest of the apartment, but the only pictures that Drew had were taken from this angle."

"Where's Lindsay?"

"She's down talking to the manager and the doorman with Angell. And I checked the door lock and found shavings from a duplicate key.

Kelli shuddered.

"Keep checking for trace. Kelli and I just came to pick up a few things; we are going to check into a hotel for a couple nights."

"Okay."

Adam came out of the bedroom with his electronic gear. "Hey boss, Kelli."

"Adam," Mac nodded at their shy technician. "Did you find anything in the bedroom?"

"No hidden cameras in the bedroom or anywhere else."

"Good," Mac nodded. "What about the security system?"

"The system wasn't tampered with, which means that they knew the security code."

Lindsay walked into the apartment. "Oh hi Mac, Kelli."

"Anything from the doorman and the manager?" Mac questioned.

The manager hired a new doorman, I mean doorperson a month ago," Lindsay said. "Angell is getting patrol to bring her in for questioning. According to the senior doorman - she's been dropped off or picked up by Drew Bedford."

"Good work," Mac replied. "Stella and Hawkes are searching Drew's office and apartment for evidence."

Meanwhile Kelli quickly packed some clothes for both of them and then packed her insulin and supplies in a small insulated bag.

Later a bellman escorted Kelli and Mac to their hotel room on the fifteen floor. "Oh Mac. This is so luxurious," Kelli said after exploring the small suite. "There's even a whirlpool tub."

"Hmm. Want to check it out?" Mac raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kelli giggled as she hugged Mac. "Only if you join me."

"That can be arranged," Mac grinned.

Soon the couple was relaxing in the bubbling jets of the whirlpool. Kelli groaned as she submerged her bruised shoulder in the hot, bubbling water.

_"What did you do to your shoulder?" _Mac frowned with concern.

_"That's from me landing on that cement floor when my chair tipped over."_

_"I'm sorry,"_ Mac kissed the bruised area.

_"It's not all your fault; I also tipped the chair over trying to escape. I was hoping to break the damn chair apart,"_ Kelli explained.

_"Did you get anybody to check your shoulder?"_

_"Sheldon checked it for me earlier - he says that it is just badly bruised."_

_"Good."_

_"How did Drew get the drop on you? You were unconscious when he brought you to that room. Did he hit you and knock you out?"_

_"No,"_ Mac frowned - remembering. _"He injected me with some kind of drug."_

_"What kind of drug?"_

_"I don't know yet. Adam is still testing the blood sample that he got from me."_

_"I was so scared when I first saw you," _Kelli confessed._ "I thought you were dead at first."_

_"I heard you threatening Drew," _Mac chuckled. _"Drew was right about one thing."_

_"What's that?"_

_"That you are a little spitfire,"_ Mac grinned._ "Only you would threaten to rip his balls off and feed them to him."_

_"Well, I was inspired,"_ Kelli chuckled.

_"Kelli, did Drew do anything to you?"_

_"He didn't molest me in anyway. He just held a gun on me and tied me up."_

_"Okay,"_ Mac released the breath that he was holding in.

_"I'm so glad that he didn't kill you. What would I do without you in my life," _Kelli said, cuddling up to Mac.

_"So am I,"_ Mac replied before he began kissing her - his tongue exploring her mouth.

Eventually Kelli stirred. "Umm, I'm turning into a wrinkled prune. Let's get out before we fall asleep in here and drown."

They separated, climbing out of the tub - reaching for the thick, terrycloth robes supplied by the hotel.

"Do you want me to order you something from room service? I'm hungry - we didn't eat very much for dinner."

"Yes please. A turkey sandwich on whole wheat."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, some diet Sprite or 7-Up. And Mac, get them to send up a bottle of fruit juice just in case."

"Okay," said Mac, reaching for the phone.

Soon they were sitting on the small settee enjoying their late night snack. "You are going to be tired in the morning when you have to get up for work," Kelli commented, sipping on her soda.

"I have the day off tomorrow."

"I thought that you were scheduled to work?" Kelli frowned.

"I was, but now I have to talk to the department shrink before I can be cleared for to duty," Mac explained.

"Oh," Kelli blinked.

"Standard procedure."

"When is your appointment?"

"I'll call in the morning. Hopefully Dr. Murray will have an opening tomorrow."

"And I'll contact Dr. Jordan and make an appointment with her. I have a feeling that I'm going to need a session with her as well," Kelli said before yawning - a huge, jaw cracking yawn.

"Somebody's ready for bed," Mac said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Kelli grinned.

Snuggling together in the king sized bed, the couple soon drifted off to sleep.

Kelli was wakened out of a sound sleep by the restless movements of Mac. She reached over, turning on the lamp before looking at Mac - who was moaning and thrashing in his sleep, the bedclothes twisted around his body.

"Mac. Wake up sweetie," Kelli gently touched Mac's shoulder. "It's okay. We're both safe. Wake up." Kelli spoke in a low, soothing voice.

Mac's eyes snapped open as he hollered. "No! No! Don't die Kelli! I need you!"

"Mac! It's okay. "I'm here," Kelli said firmly.

Mac shuddered as he slowly became aware of his surroundings, looking around blankly before rubbing his face with his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mac nodded slowly.

"Bad dream?" Kelli asked softly.

"Uh huh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mac laid back against the headboard and his pillows, gathering Kelli in his arms. "Umm, we were back in that room, but this time I wasn't able to save you from being shot. I wasn't able to save you."

"Okay," Kelli soothed. "I'm here and we are both safe." Kelli reassured Mac. "It was just a dream."

"I know," Mac replied quietly. "I just couldn't make myself wake up from it."

"I know sweetie."

"It's been awhile since I've had a nightmare like that," Mac admitted.

"Yeah? When was the last time?"

"When Flack and I got caught in that explosion which triggered memories of Beirut," Mac responded absently; lost in memories.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?"

"I just need to hold onto you."

"You just hold onto me like a teddy bear," Kelli replied, lightly tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"Hmm," Mac murmured, his eyes slowly drifting shut. Eventually Kelli quietly reached over and switched off the light and drifted off to sleep as well.

Early the next morning Kelli stirred, feeling something against her thigh. Peeking under the bedcovers, she discovered that Mac was partially aroused. Looking at Mac's sleeping face - she saw that he was relaxed; smiling slightly.

Mac smiled at his fiancée. "Not that I'm complaining, but that was quite the wake up call."

"Well, the little Marine woke me up and I wasn't about to ignore him."

"Are you okay?" Mac frowned with concern. "I might have been little vigorous this morning."

"I'm fine," Kelli purred with satisfaction. "I may have some bruises in some interesting places and walk funny today. But I will be okay."

After both of them grabbing a quick shower and dressing, Kelli tested and took her morning dose of insulin. Then they headed downstairs to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

While perusing the menu, Kelli looked up at a couple entering the restaurant - her eyes widening in surprise before getting up from the table and darting over to the couple, a Caucasian woman in her early seventies, accompanied by a black man of similar age.

**a/n: Also for the smut lovers – there are a couple of scenes for this chapter – to read – go to my profile, thanks.**


	32. It's just like old home week

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Well I'm back to writing AU. And thanks for reading and the awesome reviews – they feed my plot bunnies. Don't ****forget to check out the CSI:NY Fanfiction Awards forum and vote for your favourite authors, favourite stories in the various categories.**

**Chapter 32 – It's just like old home week**

"Mama Dot and Papa Joe," Kelli greeted the older couple. "It's so nice to see you."

"Why Kelli, what are you doing here?" replied Mama Dot. "Look Papa, it's our Kelli."

Kelli hugged the older couple before asking. "Are you here to have some breakfast?"

"Yes we are dear," answered Mama Dot.

"Do you want to eat with us?"

"Who's us?" questioned Papa Joe.

"Kelli, what's going on?" Mac came up beside Kelli, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Mac, I want you to meet Dot and Joe Bayers. Mama Dot, Papa Joe, this is Mac Taylor, my fiancé."

"I'm so pleased to be able to put a face to the name," smiled Mama Dot, shaking hands with Mac.

"So you're the one that our Kelli is marrying," Papa Joe said in his lilting voice, his Jamaica accent strong, also shaking hands with Mac.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bayers," Mac smiled.

"Can you join us for breakfast?" Kelli asked.

"We would love to dear," replied Mama Dot. "And it is so nice to be able to meet your young man."

The four of them followed the hostess to a table for four near the window. "So tell me dear. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you Mama. What are you doing here in Manhattan?"

"Papa and I are flying out from JFK this afternoon for Jamaica."

"Oh nice, and how long will you be gone?"

"We'll be staying for a month," Papa Joe answered.

"Don't worry dear; we'll be back in time for your wedding."

Kelli glanced at Mac's puzzled face. "Mac, Mama and Papa are my second set of parents. I met them when I boarded with them while attending Vocational School."

"Ah," Mac nodded.

"So tell me," said Mama Dot. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator with the NYPD, Mrs. Bayers."

"Oh please, you must call us Mama Dot and Papa Joe. After all you will soon be family," Mama insisted. "So you are a police officer?"

"Mac is a Detective and manages the Crime Lab," Kelli explained proudly.

"Very interesting," replied Papa Joe. "How did you and Kelli meet?"

"Kelli and I live in the same building."

"And is this your first marriage?" Mama Dot quizzed, like the proper Catholic woman she was.

"No," Mac replied, Kelli felt his arm muscles tensing.

"Mac's first wife Claire died on 9/11," Kelli explained quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, Mr. Taylor," Mama replied.

"Please call me, Mac."

The four of them continued talking while enjoying their food, until eventually Mama looked at the time – saying. "Oh dear, we need to get our suitcases, check out of our rooms and head for the airport."

"Do you need a drive to the airport?" Mac asked.

"Oh no," Papa Joe responded. "We've arranged for the airport shuttle to pick us up here."

"Well I hope that you have a good time in Jamaica and we'll see you at the wedding," said Kelli as she hugged and kissed the older couple. And Mama hugged and kissed Mac while Papa Joe shook his hand.

"Well," Mac said, looking shell-shocked after the older couple left. "That was quite the experience."

"Mama is quite the woman," Kelli smirked; tongue in cheek.

"Hmm," Mac chuckled. "So Papa Joe is from Jamaica?"

"Uh-huh. He used to work on a cruise ship and Mama Dot met him while on a cruise," Kelli explained with twinkling eyes.

"Shades of the 'Love Boat' eh?" Mac deadpanned.

"Yup," I used to tease them about that all the time," Kelli laughed. "So did you get ahold of Dr. Murray?"

"I did and one of his appointments was cancelled so he will able to see me at 11:30 this morning."

"You are lucky. Dr. Jordan's office can't get me in for two weeks."

"Why so long?"

"She's on vacation."

"Doesn't she have anyone covering her practice?"

"She does, but I prefer to wait until she gets back from vacation."

"Okay."

"So Detective, what is on the agenda for today?" Kelli asked, sipping her water.

"Let's just relax, unless there is something that you want to do."

"I was wondering…," Kelli began.

"What was you wondering?" Mac asked, placing his hand on top of Kelli's hand on the table.

"I was wondering if we could go to the gym."

"You want me to teach you some more self defense?"

"I can't help but wonder if I could have prevented Drew from kidnapping me."

"Kelli, sometimes the only thing you can do is not fight. You did the right thing by not fighting, you survived."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mac smiled. "Come on; let's go for a walk until I have to meet with Dr. Murray."

Mac and Kelli meandered thru Central Park, talking and enjoying the beautiful, sunny day. After Mac's appointment, Mac and Kelli headed to the 'Tavern on the Green' for lunch.

Entering the restaurant, Kelli stopped short. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Mac looked at Kelli quizzically.

"It's my old partner in crime Paula Shannon and her sidekick Debbie Ray," Kelli laughed.

Paula turned around saying. "I know that laugh."

"Oh my god! What are you doing here Kelli?" asked Debbie.

"Having lunch, duh," Kelli smiled at her two friends. "What are you two doing here in New York?"

"Shopping trip," the two women replied.

"How are you two doing anyway?" Kelli asked. "Lord, I've got no manners. Mac, this is Paula Shannon and Debbie Ray. Ladies, this is my fiancé Mac Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you both," Mac smiled, shaking hands with the two women.

"And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Taylor," Paula replied.

"Wow, Kelli. You've got yourself a hunk here," smirked Debbie.

"Ah geez, Debbie," Kelli blushed.

"Debbie," Paula protested, nudging her blond haired friend.

"Mac and I are going to have some lunch. Do you two want to join us and we can catch up?"

"Sure, that is if Mr. Taylor doesn't mind being outnumbered?" Paula responded, glancing at Mac.

"Oh, I think that I can hold my own," Mac said dryly. "And it's Mac."

"So table for four?" the hostess asked.

After being seated at the table, Kelli remarked. "So here we are together again – the blonde, the brunette and the red-head; just like old times."

"John is not going to believe this when I tell him," said Paula.

"Yeah, he used to call us the terrible trio," quipped Debbie. The three women laughed as Mac chuckled.

"So how are things back at the airport? Are you two keeping the boys in line?"

"Everyone is doing fine, but we still miss your smiling face," replied Paula.

"They don't miss your whip though," Debbie deadpanned.

"Your whip?" Mac looked at Kelli.

"Oh that, one day, the guys were pissing me off and I threatened to bring in my uncle's ox whip to keep them in line," Kelli explained – giggling.

"Oh yeah, they were shaking in their boots," Paula quipped.

"So what's going on construction wise at the airport?"

"Oh, the ATB project is winding down," Debbie answered. "More runway rehab and they are gearing up for a big redevelopment project."

"In other words, the usual," laughed Kelli.

"Yup, in a state of perpetual chaos," agreed Debbie.

"So Mac, Kelli tells us that you're a Crime Scene Investigator," Paula said. "Is that anything like that show on T.V. 'CSI'?"

"Very close, except we obviously don't get DNA results back in ten minutes," Mac chuckled.

"So how did you and Kelli meet?" Debbie asked curiously.

"We live in the same building," Mac answered simply, looking at Kelli.

"And our offices are on the same floor," Kelli smiled, reaching for Mac's hand; holding it – both smiling.

"Ah jeez – they're getting sappy," Debbie quipped, looking at Paula, but both women smiled with happiness for their former co-worker.

"Oh, how is John doing?" Kelli asked. "That's my old boss," Kelli explained to Mac.

"Good," Paula answered. "He always asks how you are doing whenever I mention getting an email from you."

"Does he still constantly play with his blackberry?" Kelli smirked.

"Oh yeah," laughed Paula. "And he still works late at the office and goes on numerous trips."

"His wife is a saint," Kelli quipped.

"That she is," agreed Debbie.

"Oh Debbie. Didn't you take a trip down south with your sister? How was it?"

"Oh, it was so nice. We spent most of our time on this beautiful beach," Debbie gushed.

"Tell Kelli what happened while you were there," Paula urged.

"What happened?"

"Well, the beaches are private and the women usually go topless," Debbie began.

"You didn't go topless," Kelli gasped.

"Sure, why not," Debbie shrugged, Paula snickered. "Anyway one day we were sunbathing and this 80 year old pervert came over and started taking pictures of our boobs."

"What!" Kelli said – horrified. "So what did you do?"

"Did you report him?" Mac asked curiously.

"Nah, a bunch of us women dumped him and his camera in the ocean."

"Holy crap," Kelli goggled at Debbie. "And you didn't get in trouble?"

"Nope, the security guard just shook his head at us and kept on with his patrolling," Debbie grinned as the rest of them laughed.

"So how long are the two of you going to be here in New York?"

"Today is our last day," Paula answered. "We leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Kelli replied.

Mac's phone started ringing. "Excuse me ladies. I have to take this call." Mac answered his phone as he walked to the front foyer to talk quietly.

"So how are your husbands? Are they here in New York with you?"

"No, they are back home in Nova Scotia," Paula answered.

"This shopping trip is for ladies only," Debbie replied. "A whole busload of women."

"Sounds like fun," Kelli smiled at her friends and then looked up when Mac returned to their table. "Everything okay Mac?"

"Flack needs to talk to us," Mac replied. "We have to leave now. It was nice meeting you,"

"Okay," Kelli said. "Paula, Debbie, it was so nice seeing you. Tell everyone that I said hi." Kelli said as she hugged Paula, then Debbie.

"You take care of yourself," Paula replied. "And it was nice to meet you Mac."

"Same here," said Debbie.

"And it was nice meeting you," smiled Mac.

Outside the restaurant, Kelli asked. "What's going on? Why does Don need to talk to us?"

Mac smiled and gestured towards a long, black limo that stopped in front of them, the driver getting out; coming around the car to open the back door and Stella stuck her head out of the car.

"Stella, what's going on?"

"Come on girl," Stella smiled. "We are going for an afternoon of pampering at my favourite spa."

"But isn't Don waiting for us?" Kelli turned towards Mac.

"I lied," Mac admitted. "It was Stella confirming that she was on her way. This afternoon is my treat to you, for what you have had to put up with during the past few days."

Kelli goggled at Mac, her jaw hitting the sidewalk. Closing her mouth, Kelli leaped into Mac's arms – kissing him thoroughly.

Mac indulged himself for several moments before ending the kiss and setting her back on her feet. "Now go and have fun and I will see you back at the hotel afterwards."

Giggling, Kelli stepped into the back of the limo, joining Stella. "I take it that you were surprised?" Stella asked dryly. "And do I need to hose you down to cool you off? That was one hot kiss."

Kelli grinned. "That Marine can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be. What I like to know is when he found time to arrange everything."

"He called me this morning, while you were in the shower and asked me to make the arrangements," Stella explained.

"But I thought that you were covering for Mac today?"

"I was ordered to take today off because I'm maxed out on overtime."

"Thanks Stella," Kelli hugged her friend before sitting back looking at the privacy panel that separated them from the driver.

"What?" Stella looked curious.

Kelli bit her lip before signing. _"Stella, I know that you and Sheldon were searching Drew's office and apartment."_

_"Kelli, you know that I can't talk about what we may have found."_

_"I just need to know if you found anymore pictures that were taken from inside our apartment," _Kelli pleaded. _"I'm just worried about the possibility of Drew posting them on the internet."_

_"We haven't found any evidence of Drew doing that," _Stella reassured Kelli. _"But Adam and Kendall will be checking his computer, and I believe that if Drew were going to post those pictures on the 'net' that hew probably would have taunted Mac with them before this."_

Stella looked out the window when the car stopped. "Well we're here. Are you ready to be pampered?"

"I am," Kelli said, as the driver opened the door; helping her and Stella to step out of the limo.

"Enjoy you afternoon, ladies," the driver said, touching his cap.

"Thank you," Stella flashed him a dazzling smile. Kelli hid her smirk when she saw the man blink, thinking. "And another one bites the dust."

Kelli and Stella walked inside the SoHo Regency Spa where they were pampered with a full body massage, manicure, followed by a pedicure. Kelli was also got her hair and make up done before they were finished.

When they finally returned to the dressing room, Kelli found a large box waiting for her. Opening the box, she found a shimmery, pale green silk dress with a full, flowing cocktail length skirt, with a fitted bodice, a sweetheart neckline and three quarter length sleeves. Also nestled in the tissue was a matching bra and panties in pale cream silk and dress sandals with a medium heel.

"Oh," Kelli breathed.

"Oh wow," Stella smiled. "That is gorgeous."

Kelli quickly changed into her new clothes, delighting in the feel of the silky material against her skin. She twirled in front of the mirror – her skirt flaring out.

"Oh Kelli, you look beautiful," Stella breathed.

"Thank you," Kelli smiled. "Do you have any idea what Mac is planning for this evening?"

"Not a clue, but I'm sure that you are in for a treat," Stella smirked.

"I do believe that I am," Kelli agreed.

Outside the limo was waiting to whisk Kelli back to the hotel. Stepping inside, Kelli was surprised to find Mac already seated in the back. "Hello sweetheart," Mac smiled, greeting his fiancée. "Did you have a good time this afternoon?"

"Mac, I thought that I was meeting you back at the hotel?" Kelli asked, as she admired Mac in his dark blue suit with a crisp, white dress shirt with a dark blue tie with pale blue pinstripes.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look bad yourself," Kelli purred before kissing him. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to Barrow Street."

"And what is on Barrow Street?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, so what did you do this afternoon besides shopping?"

"Oh, making arrangements for our evening," Mac smiled mysteriously. "How did you enjoy your afternoon with Stella?"

"I enjoyed it very much, thank you," Kelli smiled. "The massage was very relaxing and a welcomed treat."

"I'm glad," Mac smiled tenderly.

Soon the limo stopped and Mac and Kelli got out in front of a restaurant called "One If By Land, Two If By Sea".

"Oh Mac," Kelli looked at Mac with pleasure. "I've heard about this place. It got rave reviews in the 'New York Times'. I never ever expected to come here."

Inside Mac gave his name to the Maitre'd who checked his book before showing them to a table in a secluded alcove.

"Oh this place has great atmosphere," Kelli remarked, looking around at the semi-private tables, the fireplace and the windows showing Manhattan's skyline.

"Hi, would you like anything to drink from the bar?" They looked up at the tall, blonde waitress.

"Um, I'll have water with lemon," replied Kelli.

"I'll have a glass of white wine."

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

"So have you ever been here before?"

Mac shook his head. "First time for me. Have you decided what you want to order?"

"Oh it all looks so good."

The waitress placed their drinks in front of them. "Are you ready to order or would you like some more time to decide?"

"Oh it's so hard to decide, so many choices," Kelli smiled at the waitress. "What do you recommend?"

"I can recommend the lamb. Also the seafood is really good."

"Hmm, we'll go with a serving of the 'Sautéed Gulf Shrimp', Kelli replied. "Could you bring an extra plate and silverware please?"

"Certainly," the waitress cheerfully answered. "And for the second course?"

"I'll have the 'Wild Alaskan King Salmon'," Kelli looked up from the menu.

"Very good, and you sir?"

"I'm going to go with the 'Roasted Duck Breast'," Mac closed his menu.

"And would you like your drinks refreshed?"

"We're okay for now," Kelli smiled as the waitress took their menus.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Mac asked, placing his hand on top of Kelli's hand.

"Yes, I am," Kelli smiled at the man; whom she loved with every fiber of her being. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You deserve it."

"Thank you," Kelli took a sip of water. "So only a month and a half until the wedding."

"Any regrets."

"None what so ever."

"Good."

"Mac, my Aunt CeeCee emailed me the other day."

"Yes?"

"Well, she wants us to come for a visit next weekend."

"Do you want to go?"

"I do, and I want to introduce you to the rest of the family before the wedding."

"I'd like that very much."

"And how do you feel about country, bluegrass, gospel and fiddle music?"

"I don't listen to it very often. Why?"

"Because there is a Variety Show being held that weekend and the family is helping to organize it. It's a fundraiser for the upkeep of the local church and Aunt CeeCee will expect us to attend."

"That should be interesting," smiled Mac.

They looked up as the first course was placed in front of them, along with two small plates and their drinks were refreshed.

"Oh that is good," Kelli remarked after tasting the juicy shrimp.

"Yes, it is," Mac agreed – nodding.

Both of them enjoyed the shrimp that they shared while talking quietly. The waitress quietly cleared away the used dishes before serving the next course as Mac and Kelli continued talking. Sharing bites from each other's plate.

Later the waitress returned asking. "Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

"Thank you," Kelli replied.

Kelli and Mac quickly read the menu and decided to share the 'Cashew Nougart Parfait' which was whiskey carmel and orange cake and requested two spoons. Kelli also requested a refill of her water while Mac ordered coffee.

"Wow, that tastes great," Kelli commented after tasting their dessert. "Very sweet, but tart at the same time."

"Hmm, but not as sweet tasting as you," Mac said slyly. Kelli blushed as he chuckled wickedly.

"You are so bad."

"Me," Mac declared with mock innocence. "Who woke who up this morning with sex?"

"Mac," Kelli protested, blushing furiously while glancing around to see if anyone had overheard Mac's words.

They finished their dessert and left the restaurant to find the limo waiting for them. Stepping inside the limo, they were whisked away to Broadway Street where they stopped in front of a theatre.

"We're going to see Curtains?" Kelli turned to Mac with sparkling eyes. "You're really pulling out all the stops tonight. Thank you." Kelli kissed Mac before they entered the theatre thru the main entrance, where an usher led them to their seats which Mac had reserved.

Soon the house lights dimmed and they were soon lost in the musical comedy of a 'whodunit'.

It was quite late when they returned to their hotel by limo. Upstairs in their room, Mac gathered Kelli into his arms after closing and locking their room door.

"Oh, the night not over yet?" Kelli giggled.

"No, it's not," Mac nuzzled his way along her jaw line to her neck, as Kelli shivered at the delicious sensations.

"Oh really."

"I think that I need to do a strip search," Mac murmured as his hands started slowly unzipping her dress.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will have to place you under arrest and handcuff you."

"Ooh, we're gonna get kinky now, are we?"

"Mm-hmm," Mac slowly pushed the dress off of her shoulders, his eyes darkening with passion as her silk covered body was exposed, as the dress puddled around her ankles.

"Someone is overdressed," Kelli whispered. "Which needs to be rectified." Kelli loosened Mac's tie, pulling it off, before pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. Mac dropped his arms, allowing the jacket to drop onto the floor. Kelli then started unbuttoning his shirt, hindered by the kisses that Mac was pressing on her exposed neck and shoulders. Finally Kelli stripped the shirt off of him, exposing his bare chest then promptly began kissing as her nimble hands tackled his pants.

Mac reached around her back, unhooking her bra – freeing her aching, swollen breasts to his hungry gaze.

Kelli meanwhile had unzipped his pants – pushing them over his slim hips; revealing his tented boxers. "Hmm, the little Marine wants to come out and play."

Mac groaned. "Oh yes." Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her wet panties, pushing them down over her long legs. Kelli stepped out of the panties and her shoes and then pulled the straining boxers down his legs, kneeling down to untie his shoes, removing his shoes and socks before standing back up slowly – allowing her breasts to brush his body as she stood up.

Mac swallowed hard, keeping tight rein on his control before whispering huskily. "You are so beautiful and I am so lucky that you came into my life."

"Ditto," Kelli whispered before pulling his head down, capturing his mouth in a deep, searching kiss. Mac picked Kelli up in his arms; carrying her to the bed.

He pulled back the bedclothes before placing her down onto the bed, looking down at her briefly before joining her; kissing her.

Suddenly Mac's head jerked up in surprise and Kelli frowned. "Was that a gunshot?"

**a/n: Hey I know that there are plenty of lurkers reading this story – drop me a line. I would love to know what you think about this story so far. Cheerio.**


	33. Keeping the demons at bay

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I know that there has been a delay in me posting a new chapter, but Real Life reared its ugly head and bit me in the butt. And I want to thank the readers who nominated me and my story for the CSI:NY FF Awards and for those who voted. Now I know that I didn't win, but I consider it an honour to be even considered. Now on with the new chapter…**

**Chapter 33 – Keeping the demons at bay…**

"Yes, it came from next door," Mac scrambled off the bed, reaching for the phone. "Dispatch, this is Detective Mac Taylor reporting a 10-10 (shots fired) on the 15th floor of the Park Plaza Hotel." Mac then reached for his pants, quickly pulling them on along with a t-shirt as Kelli pulled a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on as well. Following Mac as he retrieved his off-duty gun along with his badge. Mac frowned when he noticed Kelli following him.

"Don't even suggest it. I'm not staying here waiting for the bad guy to come after me. Don't you know from the movies that the creeps always go after the one who stays behind?" Kelli stated, hot on his heels.

Out in the hall, they found the door to adjoining room open slightly. "NYPD!" Mac hollered before pushing the door open the remainder of the way. Inside, they found a man writhing in pain on the floor, clutching at his leg moaning. "That bitch shot me."

Looking up they saw a woman sitting on the bed, further in the room, holding her hands over a bleeding wound in her abdomen.

"Mac, there on the floor," Kelli pointed to a bloody knife and a Taser.

"I see," Mac murmured, his eyes looking at the gun which was lying on the bed next to the woman.

"My I.D. is on the desk," the dark haired woman spoke. "I'm a detective."

'Kelli, please get it for me," Mac stood holding his gun, watching the pair of them.

Kelli sidled her way over to the desk, keeping out of Mac's line of fire, looking in the leather I.D. case. "Mac, this is Detective Olivia Benson of the NYPD."

"I need you to call Captain Donald Cragen of the S.V.U."

"What happened here?" Mac questioned.

"He tried to attack me, it was self-defense," Olivia replied.

"You bitch," the suspect moaned. "You shot me. I need a doctor, I'm bleeding to death."

Mac and the two women looked at the man, who was bald, clutching his leg.

"Kelli, will you please get some towels from the bathroom?"

Kelli dashed into the bathroom, giving the man on the floor a wide berth, coming back out with several towels. She gave the injured detective several towels, giving the remainder to Mac.

"Kelli, take my gun and cover me while I help him," Mac ordered, Kelli stepped up beside Mac, taking his gun and watching the suspect carefully.

"You should be arresting that bitch," the suspect protested. "She shot me for no reason."

"You're lucky that I didn't kill you, you son of a bitch," Olivia shot back.

Mac handcuffed the suspect using Olivia's handcuffs before using the towels to try to stanch the bleeding, as Kelli watched carefully. Olivia sitting on the bed, applying pressure to her own wounds while watching Mac render first aid to the suspect.

They all looked up when Don entered the room with his weapon drawn, followed by several uniformed officers. "NYPD!" Don spoke loudly. "Kelli, Mac, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who called in the 10-10," replied Mac. "Is EMS on the way? This man needs medical attention."

"They should be here shortly," Don replied.

"You need to call Capt. Donald Cragen," Olivia repeated.

"Who are you?" Don demanded.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson," Kelli answered, lowering Mac's gun.

"Detective Benson is with the NYPD S.V.U.," Mac explained.

"Dispatch, contact Capt. Cragen of the S.V.U. and advise him that he is required at the scene," Don spoke quietly into his cell phone.

"Detectives, the EMTs are here," a uniformed officer stepped into the room.

"Good, show them in," Don ordered.

Two EMTs bustled in with kits, one heading for the suspect that Mac was helping, while the other headed to where Olivia was sitting on the bed.

"This suspect is also under arrest for attempted assault on a police officer," Mac stated, standing up and looking at Don.

"Officer Jackson, you are to stay with the prisoner at all times," Don ordered.

"Yes sir."

They all looked up when they heard a man's voice from the hallway. "What's going on? Where is Detective Benson? I'm Capt. Cragen, Detective Benson's C.O. in Special Victims."

"Let him in," Don ordered.

An older, bald headed man entered the room, glanced at the suspect on the floor before heading for Olivia.

"Olivia, are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, Captain," Olivia looked up, looking slightly grey from shock. "He just nicked me."

"He did more than nick you, the EMT looked up. "You're going to need stitches."

"What happened here?" Capt. Cragen asked Olivia.

"You know that they are fumigating my building, so I decided to treat myself by staying here. I was in the process of getting ready for bed, when he knocked on the door saying that he was from room service. I told him that I hadn't ordered room service, that he had the wrong room. He insisted that this was the correct room and when I opened the door, he pushed his way in and tried to taser me," Olivia paused, wincing as the EMT probed at her wounds. "I knocked the taser out of his hand and went for my weapon, firing as he slashed at me with his knife."

_"Mac, do you think that this guy could be the rapist-murderer?"_

_"It's possible,"_ Mac replied. _"We'll get his DNA and compare it to the evidence."_

_"Okay,"_ Kelli nodded.

"Why are you two here?" Don asked.

"Our room is next door, Kelli and I heard the gunshot," Mac explained.

"Detectives, we need to get this man to the hospital. He needs surgery as soon as possible to repair the femoral artery," the EMT reported.

"This man will be under armed guard at all times," Don ordered.

"Yes sir."

They watched as he was transferred to the waiting stretcher and wheeled out of the room. Then Detective Benson was helped to another stretcher and also wheeled out of the room.

"I'll meet you at the hospital and I'll contact the union lawyer cause IAB will want to question you," Capt. Cragen reassured Olivia before turning to Don and Mac. "And what is going on here? Is that man a suspect to another attack?"

"We think that he is responsible for a number of rape-murders here and in Miami," Don answered.

"But we won't know for sure until we compare his DNA to our evidence," Mac explained.

"You mean to tell me that you have DNA evidence from his other victims," Cragen demanded.

"Yes, but he's not in the system," replied Mac.

"And who are you? Are you a detective?" Cragen asked, looking at Kelli.

"Me?" Kelli squeaked, before clearing her throat and speaking again. "No sir, I work for Victim Services. I'm Kelli Taylor."

"Kelli is my fiancée," Mac explained, then looked at the doorway when Stella and Danny walked in carrying kits. "Good, you're here. Danny, you process the room here. Stella, Detective Benson is at Trinity Hospital."

"I'll go process her and collect her clothes," Stella nodded. "Hawkes will process the suspect and collect the bullet. Danny, you get the gun for processing." Stella then looked at Kelli and Mac. "What about you two, did you touch anything? Are you hurt?"

"This is the suspect's blood," Mac replied. "Danny, you should swab my hands. And I only touched the room door."

"And I touched the bathroom door when I got some towels," Kelli reported.

"Okay," Danny nodded, swabbing Mac's hands.

Mac looked at Kelli before asking. _"Are you ready to go back to our room?"_

_"Yes, I am," _Kelli replied.

"Okay, let's go," Mac placed his arm around Kelli's waist as they started to walk out of the room.

"Aren't you going to stay and supervise?" Cragen questioned.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm protecting the integrity of the chain of custody. I'm connected to one of the victims so I removed myself from the case," Mac explained.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on my detective. You'll keep me posted?"

"We will."

Back in their hotel room, Kelli looked at Mac saying. "I really hope that is the right suspect. That this nightmare will finally be over."

"I hope so, sweetheart," Mac gathered her into his comforting arms.

After several moments, Kelli stirred within Mac's arms. "You should wash your hands; you have that guy's blood all over you."

"You're right," Mac said, looking at his hands; at the dried blood.

Kelli followed Mac to the bathroom, sitting on the counter, watching him as removed his shirt before scrubbing his hands clean.

"You won't get much sleep for going into work today," Kelli commented.

"I don't have to go into work until tomorrow," Mac replied, drying his hands.

"Oh," Kelli said in surprise. "I thought that Dr. Murray cleared you for duty?"

"He did," Mac stood in front of Kelli, placing his hands on the counter, on either side of her thighs. "Stella is filling in for me."

"Yeah? Do you have something planned for today?"

"I do," Mac leaned in closer, kissing the woman that he loved.

The next day Mac and Kelli checked out of their hotel, returning to their apartment.

"I'm going to do some baking," Kelli said after they unpacked their bags, putting their dirty clothes in the hamper. "What are you going to do?"

"I thought that I would rearrange the living room," Mac replied. "Maybe that will make it easier to forget Drew's presence."

"Thank you," Kelli smiled.

Soon the apartment was smelling like bread and cinnamon rolls, along with Catalina chicken roasting in the oven. And Mac was working up a sweat, shifting furniture in the living room.

After dinner as they relaxed on the couch, Kelli looked around at the new arrangement. "You know something? I like how you've arranged things in here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I like it better than before. You're better at this stuff then I am."

"Thank you," Mac hugged Kelli's shoulders. "I hope that it will make you comfortable being back here in the apartment."

"I wonder how Detective Benson is doing." Kelli looked at Mac. "Have you heard anything?"

"Stella called me this afternoon and told me that they kept Detective Benson in overnight for observation and that she was released this morning. She had twenty stitches and will be on desk duty until her doctor says that she can return to full duty."

"Hmm, I'm glad that she is going to be okay. And what about the guy that she shot?"

"He is still in the prison ward at the hospital and his lawyer was fighting against the DNA testing, but the judge issued a warrant. So now we are just waiting for the results to come back."

They looked up when the doorbell rang and the lamp started flashing. Mac went to the door, opening it after checking the peephole, to reveal Stella.

"Hi Stella, come on in," Kelli invited from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks," Stella smiled, stepping inside the apartment.

"Do you want some coffee and a cinnamon roll?" Mac asked, shutting the door.

"Thank you, that sounds good," replied Stella as she sat on the big, easy chair while Mac headed for the kitchen.

"So what brings you by?" Kelli asked.

"I just wanted to update you on what's been happening," Stella started, as Mac set a cup of coffee and a small plate with a cinnamon roll on the coffee table in front of her. "Hmm, you were baking today."

"Yes, I was," Kelli answered, accepting the glass of water that Mac passed to her before sitting down with his coffee and roll.

"Update us how? You already told me that the DNA is being processed and the suspect is still in the hospital."

"What you don't know is that he has been identified as Lee House."

"Has he said anything at all?" Mac questioned.

"Nothing, other then to demand a lawyer. And I also contacted Horatio in Miami to see if the name was familiar to them, which it wasn't. But Horatio informed me that they found another victim this morning in the Best Western hotel. A hotel maid named Pearl Cortez."

"Have you gotten the results of the DNA back yet?" Mac demanded.

"We didn't get the warrant until this afternoon, so it is still being processed."

"And what about the doorwoman that Drew was seeing? Has she been picked up yet?" Kelli asked quietly.

"Yes she has," Stella replied. "Angell questioned her this afternoon and she admitted to letting Drew into your apartment three weeks ago. But she swears that she had idea what Drew was planning."

"Bullshit on the ocean makes the grass grow greener!" Kelli scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Stella blinked, as Mac chuckled.

"Just my way of saying that I don't believe her," Kelli explained.

"I've never heard it said like that before," Stella responded.

"My grandmother says it all the time. It was something that her mother, Mama Johnson used to say all the time."

"Very unique expression," Stella remarked.

"Mama was a unique lady," Kelli quipped.

"Anyway Linda Hamlyn has been charged with B&E and has been released on her own recognizance. And Drew has been denied bail and is at Rikers."

"Good," Mac nodded. "Anything else that I need to know before I come in tomorrow?"

"Oh, you and Kelli don't have to worry about any pictures showing up on the internet. Adam and Kendall checked his computer over and found no evidence suggesting that he was going to do so."

"Oh, thank goodness," Kelli sagged with relief."

"That is good to know," Mac agreed. "Also the head doorman told me that Linda Hamlyn was left go from her job here. And he apologized for hiring her in the first place."

"Okay, well, I'll see you both in the morning," Stella stood up after finishing her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee and roll."

"Good night Stella," Kelli stood up as well, gathering up the dirty dishes as Mac walked to the front door with Stella.

"Good night."

"Good night, you two."

Mac walked to the kitchen after locking the door behind Stella, hugging Kelli from behind as she stood by the sink, rinsing out the coffee cups. "Are you ready to go to bed sweetie?"

"Just about," Kelli replied, turning around in his arms after shutting the water off.

"Are you looking forward to going into work?"

"Hmm," Kelli pondered, before smiling. "Yes I am. It will be nice to try to get back to a normal routine."

"Normal routine? What's that?" Mac quipped.

"Oh hush," Kelli dug her elbow into his side.

After brushing their teeth and changing into their respective sleepwear; Mac wearing pajama pants and Kelli wearing the top of his pajamas. They spooned together in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Well Mac did, but Kelli's eyes kept snapping open; feeling that someone was watching her.

Gradually she drifted off to an uneasy sleep, her mind racing. Mac woke up when he heard Kelli tossing and turning for the umpteenth time, muttering. Reaching over, he snapped on the lamp, Kelli woke up with a start when the light flooded the room.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Kelli sat up, her back against the headboard, rubbing her eyes.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," Mac replied, sitting up beside Kelli. "What's wrong?"

Kelli sighed, her fingers plucking at the bedspread nervously.

Mac covered her hand with his hand; stilling her twitching fingers. "Look at me." Mac used his other head to gently turn her head in his direction. "Now what's bothering you?"

"Umm," Kelli looked up at Mac. "I keep feeling that Drew is here. That he's watching us from the darkness."

"Come here," Mac gathered her into his comforting arms.

"I know that he is in jail and that there are no cameras."

"Shh.., you're safe and he won't bother us anymore," Mac whispered.

Kelli sighed, as she snuggled against Mac, wrapped in his loving arms, feeling the comforting beat of his heart; feeling safe knowing that he would keep her demons at bay. Her breathing gradually slowed and deepened until she was sound asleep in Mac's arms.

Mac looked down at his beloved, his heart aching with sympathy and love. He eased her into a prone position slowly, carefully in order not to wake her up. Snapping off the light before lying down himself, reassuring himself that she was still sleeping before allowing himself the luxury of sleeping.

When Kelli's alarm went off the next morning, triggering the vibrating unit under her pillow, she reached over, slapping the annoying alarm off before stretching, looking at Mac.

"Umm, good morning, Mac," Kelli smiled, her gaze taking in Mac's features; features that she loved.

"Good morning," Mac smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Kelli yawned. "I still had dreams, but you kept me safe and I didn't wake up."

Mac kissed the top of her head. "I wish that I could have the dreams for you so you can have some peace."

"Thank you sweetie. But the dreams will eventually stop and I'll feel safe again within our apartment," Kelli said, before noticing the time; jumping out of bed. "Crap, we've got to hustle or we're gonna be late for work."

**a/n: Attention smut lovers – you can get your smut for this chapter in the M-rated chapters by accessing my profile. Cheerio.**


	34. Meeting Nana Stella

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 34 – Meeting Nana Stella**

At the lab Stella smirked when she saw Kelli and Mac exit the elevator together and then separated, heading for their respective offices.

"Good morning Mac," Stella followed Mac into his office.

"Morning," Mac replied, sitting behind his desk, starting to read reports. "Has Adam got the results of the DNA tests from Lee House?"

"Yes he has, the DNA is a match to the DNA from the attacks."

"Good, so we have the rapist-murderer in custody."

"Ah, there's a hitch. The DNA from the latest victim in Miami is also an exact match."

Mac's head slowly turned towards Stella and his gaze pinned Stella who gazed back at him. "Get Adam to double check his results."

"Mac, he has already triple checked the DNA results," Stella reported.

"Do you have a TOD on the victim in Miami?"

"Dr. Woods confirmed that the TOD is 11:00 pm, the same night that Lee House was arrested."

"Damn," Mac shook his head. "Twin brothers?"

"Records say not, but we are still checking."

"Horatio's team have any suspects on their end?"

"No leads and no suspects," Stella replied.

"Okay, has House said anything yet?"

"Nothing after requesting a lawyer. And his lawyer is not letting him talk."

Break time Kelli walked into the breakroom to find Sheldon enjoying one of the cinnamons rolls that she had brought in for everyone.

"Hey Kelli, how's your shoulder?"

"Oh hi Sheldon," Kelli replied, heading to the fridge for an apple. "It's fine except for a hell of bruise."

"Any stiffness or soreness?"

"Hmm, a little, but soaking in the whirlpool helped to alleviate any stiffness," Kelli flashed a wicked grin.

"Since when do you have a whirlpool at your apartment?" Don questioned, walking into the breakroom with Danny. "Oh, hey – cinnamon rolls."

"Kelli, I love you," Danny moaned; biting into a roll.

Kelli giggled, rolling her eyes at Danny. "You just love my baking."

Sheldon snickered at Danny, as Don grabbed a roll for himself and repeated his previous question. "When did you get a whirlpool at your apartment?"

"The whirlpool was at the hotel where we stayed for a couple of nights," Kelli finally answered Don's question.

"Ah," Don nodded.

"Come on Flack, Adam should have our results," Danny slapped Don's shoulder before heading towards the labs with Don following.

Sheldon turned back to Kelli, his keen eyes examining her visibly. "So how are you doing really?"

"I'm having a hard time being in the apartment, knowing that Drew has been there," Kelli admitted. "It feels creepy."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Sheldon peered at Kelli's face.

"I did last night," Kelli bit her lip. "I kept feeling that someone was watching us."

"Maybe you and Mac should consider taking some time off together," Sheldon suggested. "Get away from everything for a couple of days."

"Well, we are going to go visit my Aunt CeeCee this weekend," Kelli said. "She asked us to come for a visit and I want Mac to meet some more of my family before the wedding."

"Yeah?" Sheldon smiled. "Does Mac know what he is getting into?"

Mac finally decided to enter the breakroom after listening to Kelli and Sheldon talking for several minutes. "What am I getting into?" Mac teased.

"You meeting more of my family," Kelli smiled at Mac.

"It can't be too bad," Mac smiled. "I met your mom Avalon, she was a pistol."

"Mom was a pistol, Aunt CeeCee is a firecracker and Nana is feisty," Kelli replied.

"That would be your Nana Stella, right?" Mac asked.

"Yes, mom's and Aunt CeeCee's mother," Kelli confirmed.

"Sounds like it will be an interesting weekend," Sheldon smiled a quirky smile.

"Especially if Kelli's Nana is anything like our Stella," Mac quipped.

"Are my ears burning for a reason?" Stella sauntered into the breakroom in search of a cup of tea. "I heard my name being mentioned."

"We were talking about my Nana; Stella Thompson," Kelli replied.

Stella turned away from the counter, nearly spilling her hot cup of tea. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No I'm not. My grandmothers name is really Stella," Kelli smiled. "You'll meet her at the wedding."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Stella grinned.

Kelli looked at her watch. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you all later."

Kelli reported to work, doing some filing and typing. She looked up when Max knocked on the doorframe before walking into her office.

"Hi Max, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh, sounds serious," Kelli focused her attention on her boss.

"I wanted to let you know before you hear it from someone else."

"Know what, Max?" Kelli tilted her head curiously.

"I've been reassigned back to patrol full time."

"What?"

"Hmm-mm, someone else will be taking over running Victim Services. But don't worry; you will still have a job here with the new supervisor."

"Do you know who will be replacing you?"

"Sgt. Roma Lane, she has been working out the precinct in Staten Island. She'll be starting on Monday."

"So, when will your last day be with us?"

"The end of next week, I'll show Sgt. Lane the ropes next week before I leave."

"I'll miss working with you Max," Kelli said, hiding her sadness. "Are you looking forward to going back out on patrol?"

"It's a good career move for me," Max explained. "Its necessary if I want to move up the chain of command to lieutenant."

"Okay, I can understand that," Kelli replied.

"And Rosemarie and I are still coming to yours and Mac's wedding, I'll make sure that I will get that day off."

"Does anyone know about the proposed change?"

"You and I, and the Brass of course. They will make the announcement sometime this afternoon. But I hope that you will agree to help me with getting Sgt. Lane settled in."

"Of course Max, I'm looking forward to meeting Sgt. Lane, but I will miss working with you."

Friday after eating an early dinner, Kelli and Mac were in Mac's car heading for the George Washington Bridge. Soon they were on the highway heading for Roscoe; nestled in the Western foothills of the Catskill Mountains.

Two hours later they were driving thru the picturesque town of Roscoe; heading for the Bed & Breakfast owned by Kelli's cousin Alana. Stepping inside the large house Kelli greeted Alana's oldest daughter, who was behind the front desk. "Hi Leigh Anne, how are you doing?"

"Kelli, it's nice to see you. And I'm doing good."

"Home for the weekend?"

"Yeah, mom needed the help this weekend. A couple of the staff unexpectedly quit," Leigh Anne looked curiously at Mac, who came in carrying their bags.

"Oh Mac, this is Leigh Anne Crouse, Alana's oldest daughter. Leigh Anne, this is Mac Taylor, my fiancé."

"It's nice to finally meet you sir, I've heard a lot about you from mom and Nannie Davidson," the tall, slender teenager with curly auburn hair said.

"Likewise Leigh Anne and it's Mac," Mac smiled, shaking hands with the young woman.

"Leigh Anne just started at Chelsea University a couple of weeks ago. Have you decided on a major yet?"

"Oh I'm majoring in Chemistry with a minor in Biology."

"Yeah? You'll have to pick Mac's head," Kelli smiled at Mac. "Mac runs the NYPD Crime Lab."

"I'll be happy to talk about chemistry," Mac replied. "If you're interested, I can arrange for you to take a tour of the crime lab and talk to some of our technicians."

"Thank you Mac. I may take you up on that offer."

"Where's your mom? Is she in the kitchen as usual?"

"Yeah, go on back. It's okay, you're family."

"And where's your sister Lynette?"

"Oh, she's out with her friends, she'll be home later."

After dropping off their bags in their room, Kelli then headed for the kitchen with Mac following. Inside the kitchen they found an older woman with short, wavy red hair, streaked with a lot of gray; taking a couple of cake pans out of the oven. "I knew that I would find you back here baking as usual," Kelli quipped.

Alana looked around with a slight frown which quickly morphed into a smile. "Kelli, mom told me that you were coming for a visit this weekend."

"Yeah," Kelli smiled as she hugged Alana. "Alana, this is Mac Taylor, my fiancé. Mac, this is Alana Crouse, Aunt CeeCee's oldest daughter."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Crouse," Mac smiled, shaking hands with Alana. "Call me Mac."

"Likewise and it's Alana," Alana replied. "Did you two just get here?"

Yes, we did," Kelli answered.

"Can I offer you something to drink or a snack?"

"Nah, we're good. I thought that I would take Mac out to your mom's house and introduce him to the rest of the family."

"Here, I'll give you a key so that you can visit as late as you want without worrying about being locked out," Alana gave Kelli an extra key to the front door.

"Thanks Alana. Will Dennis be in the show tomorrow night?" Kelli turned to Mac explaining. "Dennis is Alana's husband and he plays a 12 string guitar."

"He'll be playing for the girls tomorrow night," Alana confirmed.

"Oh good."

They chitchatted for several more minutes before leaving to drive out of town towards Aunt CeeCee's house which was located 15 miles outside of town. Kelli directing Mac thru town towards the gravel road; talking about different people that she grew up and where they had lived.

A while later Kelli pointed out a large white farmhouse set back from the road a ways. "That's the house that I grew up in, it used to be a large dairy farm, but the people who own the house now just have a few cattle and several horses. It's hard to make a living running a dairy farm unless you have a really large operation."

"Why did you sell it?"

"Oh, Guy never wanted to be a farmer and I didn't want to be a farmer's wife, we could have rented it out, but the upkeep is hellishly expensive. Plus we didn't want the hassles of finding and keeping good tenants, so after mom died, Guy and I were offered a really good price for the land and the house and so we talked it over with Aunt CeeCee and Uncle Stan, giving them the option of taking over which they refused. Guy and I decided to accept the offer and so we sold the farm, and Guy and I bought the apartment that you and I live in now."

"Looks like it's a nice place."

"Oh it is, everyone who lives in the house just falls in love with it," Kelli smiled at her memories before saying. "Oh Aunt CeeCee's and Uncle Stan's house is just over this hill. It's that white bungalow coming up on the right hand side with that small red barn and garage."

Mac turned the car into the driveway and drove up towards the house where there were several cars parked next to the house along with a large camper parked behind the house, with a large pick-up truck in front of it.

"Oh, good Uncle Buddy and Aunt Claire are here for the weekend," Kelli said with an excited tone of voice.

Mac stopped the car and shifted into park, before turning the motor off. Looking thru the windshield they saw a black lab and a golden retriever tear towards the car barking.

"Don't worry, they're friendly," Kelli smiled opening the door, pushing the excited dogs away from the door so she could get out of the car. "Just stand beside the car and let the black dog approach you, he has to sniff and get to know you before you can pet him. The golden is okay, he's a sook and he can't hear very well anymore."

Kelli petted the two dogs and watched as the golden slobbered over Mac's hands and the black lab cautiously smelled his shoes before allowing himself to be petted.

"Well, you passed Pokey's smell test," Kelli smiled. "And I forgot to warn you that Nick – the golden likes to lick people's hands."

"Yeah, I think that you did," Mac smiled ruefully, reaching for his handkerchief to wipe his hands off.

They walked towards the kitchen door, the two dogs running ahead of them, where they found a large, long-haired, black cat clinging to the screen door for dear life. "Sheesh Pepper, are you shredding the screen door again, Uncle Stan is going to kill you," Kelli plucked the cat off the door, who promptly snuggled into her neck. "Oh yeah, be warned. There are also three cats here in the house, this is Pepper; Aunt CeeCee's cat."

Mac looked at the large black cat with wide eyes. "That's a big cat."

"Yeah, and he's all muscle, aren't you Pepper," Kelli opened the door and the dogs barged into the house and Pepper jumped out of her arms. "Sheesh, you dogs still haven't learned any manners. Come on in Mac, we don't stand on ceremony here and for god's sake don't take off your shoes, otherwise you will have hairy feet."

They walked into the kitchen and Mac watched as Kelli was engulfed with hugs from her family, finally Kelli wiggled free from the hugs and said. Everyone, this is Mac Taylor, my fiancé. Mac, my chaotic family."

Mac looked around slightly bewildered at the small group of people crowded in the kitchen; Kelli took pity on him and started introducing her family. "Okay, that's Aunt CeeCee in the rocking chair, Uncle Stan next to her, umm, Rosaline my cousin and her daughter Becca, my cousin Harley and my Uncle Buddy and his wife Claire. Where's Nana?"

"She's back in her bedroom, but she will be out shortly," Aunt CeeCee explained getting up from her chair. "It's nice to meet you Mac, call me CeeCee." The short woman with silver gray hair hugged Mac, then Mac shook hands with Stan, who had an oxygen cannula in his nostrils.

"It's nice to meet all you. Kelli has told me so much about all of you."

Everyone looked up when a voice called out for CeeCee. "Excuse me, while I go and help mom."

"Oh, let me go," Kelli smiled, her aunt nodded before she slipped back the hall towards her Nana's bedroom.

Within a short while, Kelli returned; pushing a wheelchair with a petite woman in her nineties with auburn hair styled in a soft wave. "Nana, this is my fiancé Mac Taylor. Mac, this is my Nana Stella."

Mac bowed over the older woman's hand, shaking it gently and kissing her on her cheek. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thompson."

"You can call me Nana, Mac. So you're Kelli's young man? Tell me, do you truly promise to love and cherish my granddaughter?" Nana asked in a surprisedly strong voice for a woman of her years.

"I will always cherish and love Kelli with all of my heart," Mac smiled gently at the older woman.

"You'll do," Nana patted Mac's cheek, "So you are a detective with the NYPD?"

"Yes, I am."

Nana looked over at her daughter CeeCee who was rubbing her leg under the table. "What's the matter CeeCee? Got clawrot?"

Mac blinked as the room erupted with laugher.

"That's Nana," Kelli whispered in Mac's ear. "I warned you that she's feisty."

"Rosaline, get the coffee pot going and get the brown bread that I already sliced along with the butter," Aunt CeeCee requested. "And Buddy, is your guitar out in the camper?"

"You know that it is," Buddy replied.

"Well bring it in and play it for us," CeeCee ordered.

"I'll get it Bud," Claire stood up and headed outside, soon she returned carrying an old Gibson guitar in the house.

"Buddy, didn't you buy that guitar when you was only 14 years old?" Kelli asked.

"He did," CeeCee answered. "It took him a long while to save up the hundred dollars."

"One hundred dollars?" Mac questioned.

"Uh huh," CeeCee nodded. "And that was a lot of money in those days. The salesman wasn't going to sell it to him at first because he was just a kid."

"So I got my sister Avalon to go with me back to the store where she confirmed that it was all of my money and that I was allowed to spend it," Buddy said.

"It's in beautiful condition," Mac looked at the old guitar.

"Mac plays the bass with a group on Wednesday evenings at a jazz club in Manhattan," Kelli said.

"He tried to sell it one time when he got drunk," Claire said. "I was so mad when I found out what he had done, I took the money and went back over to that guy's place and demanded that he sell Bud's guitar back to me for the same amount of money, and took the guitar back home with me."

Everyone laughed and Kelli said with twinkling eyes. "You don't ever want to piss Aunt Claire off."

"I'll remember that," Mac quipped.

"Hey Harley, what are you going to do now that you have finished high school?" Kelli turned to her cousin.

"I'm working at the Wal-mart in town as a stocker, but I'm going to be studying cooking at the Community College starting in January."

"Well good for you."

They looked up as Rosaline poured coffee for anyone who wanted a cup and placed a platter of sliced brown bread on the table, along with a butter dish and napkins. And everyone helped themselves to a slice of brown bread.

"Aunt CeeCee, this is so good," Kelli said. "I've missed eating your brown bread."

"It is delicious," Mac agreed. "Kelli, how come you never make brown bread?"

"Because I can't make good brown bread. We'll snitch a couple of loaves from Aunt CeeCee before we head home on Sunday."

"Not everyone can make brown bread," said CeeCee. "Alana can make brown bread, but she can't make white bread to save her soul."

"Do you do a lot of baking up there in the city, Kelli?" Nana asked.

"I do," Kelli nodded.

"Oh she does indeed," Mac smiled. "Everyone at the lab loves it when she gets into a baking mood."

"Especially Danny and Don, they love those cinnamon rolls," Kelli laughed. They spent the rest of evening visiting with her family, talking and listening to Buddy play and sing and coaxed Becca into singing as well. And Mac delighted in hearing stories about Kelli as she was growing up, laughing whenever she blushed at an embarrassing story. And her Aunt CeeCee and Nana Stella had a treasure of stories about their ancestors and their childhoods which Kelli had heard numerous times before but never got tired of listening to.

**a/n: Next chapter will getting together with more family and neighbors, with Mac experiencing a country style Variety Show. What will he think about the show?**


	35. A Country Style Variety Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – I'm just borrowing them for a little while and will put them back when I am finished playing. I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. And any errors or typos are all my fault – as I don't have a Beta yet. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I meant to dedicate the last chapter to my beloved Nannie Stella Thompson who passed on 18 years ago – rest in peace, we miss you.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to my beloved brother Ted Zwicker who passed 21 years ago, my father Private Corporal Stanley Zwicker who passed 11 years ago and to my Uncle Robert 'Buddy' Thompson who died a year ago – a talented musician and singer – we miss your presence at our country style variety shows.**

**Chapter 35 – A Country Style Variety Show**

The next morning Kelli introduced Mac to Dennis, Alana's husband before he left to do some work tending his Christmas trees. And also introduced Lynette, the youngest daughter, who was helping out in the dining room by serving coffee.

"I'm sorry that I missed seeing you last night Kelli," Lynette apologized.

"Hey, I can understand you wanting to be with your friends," Kelli smiled at the slender teenager with short, black curly hair; held back from her face with a bandanna. "Your mom says that you're gonna be singing tonight."

"Yes I am," Lynette smiled.

"Mac, you're in for a treat tonight, Lynette is an excellent singer."

"I'm looking forward to hearing you sing," Mac smiled at the teenager, who blushed slightly.

Alana joined them at their table, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. "Lynette, honey, would you get me a cup of coffee for me? And then keep an eye on the rolls in the oven so they don't burn."

"Sure mom."

Alana turned back towards Kelli and Mac. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I thought that we would take some flowers to the cemetery and then go back to Aunt CeeCee's. I know that she wants Harley to do some yardwork. So we're going to go and help him. Aunt Claire and Uncle Buddy are going to visit with some friends before coming back to Aunt CeeCee's for supper before the show."

"Us country folk say supper instead of dinner," Alana explained to Mac, who nodded in understanding.

After finishing breakfast, Kelli directed Mac to one of the florist's shop where they picked up the headstone saddle arrangements that Kelli had pre-ordered and paid for them.

A short while later, they were standing in an old country graveyard, in front of the headstones marking Kelli's mom's, dad's and her brother Guy's final resting places. Mac helped Kelli to fasten the headstone saddles on each headstone and then they stood back, puttinng his arm around Kelli's shoulders, as she leaned her head on his arm; reading the wording on each stone.

"I'm so sorry that that you never got a chance to meet my dad," Kelli sniffled. "You and dad would have liked each other."

"I'm sorry too."

"I'm gonna really miss them on our wedding day," Kelli whispered, blinking thru her tears. "I wish that dad was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away, and that mom would be smiling thru her tears from the front pew. And that Guy would be the one doing my hair that morning."

"I know honey," Mac gently dried the tears that were streaming down his fiancée's cheeks. "They will be watching over you and sending their blessings down from heaven."

"Oh I know, but I can't help wanting them to be there in person."

"They will be there, there in our hearts and in spirit," Mac kissed the top of her head, continuing to hold her in his arms, as she cried.

Eventually Kelli wiped her eyes with his handkerchief and blew her nose and looked up at Mac. "I guess we better go to Aunt CeeCee's and Uncle Stan's before she sends a search party out for us."

Before leaving, Kelli kissed her hands and placed them on the headstones in a silent farewell, and Mac saluted 'Private Allen Taylor's' military headstone.

At Aunt CeeCee's and Uncle Stan's house, they greeted the dogs Nick and Pokey, who were out in the yard with Harley, before heading for the kitchen door. Opening the door, Mac watched bemused as two black streaks tore out thru the open door.

"Hi, Rosaline, Pepper and Bear just went out," Kelli greeted her cousin, a plump woman in her early fifties with brown hair, peppered with grey, who was limping due to one leg being shorter then the other despite the extra heel on her shoe; mixing a cake.

"That's okay; they spend most of their time outdoors. Hi Kelli, Mac."

"You met Pepper last night. Bear, the short haired black cat was hiding; she's not a people cat," Kelli explained to Mac as they sat down in the kitchen chairs. "Where's Aunt CeeCee?"

"She's back helping Nana getting washed up and dressed. And dad is out for his morning walk."

"What are you making?"

"A chocolate cake for tonight. We're going to be auctioning off cakes and pies during intermission."

Mac looked down when a multi-colored cat with shades of black, brown, orange and grey fluffy hair, twined around Mac's ankles, purring. "And is the third cat in this household?"

"Yup, that's Hobo, Becca's cat, she was holed up in Becca's room last night," Rosaline explained.

"Now, you've met all the animals," Kelli quipped.

"Good thing Don isn't here," Mac smiled, as he scratched under Hobo's chin.

"Why?" Kelli asked.

"Because he is allergic to cats and he sneezes his head off whenever he's around them," Mac smiled.

"Is that why Danny teases him about the tigers at the zoo?" Kelli asked curiously.

"Uh huh," Mac nodded.

Kelli looked out the window and noticed that Harley had the garage doors open. "Come on Mac, we'll go help Harley with the mowing."

Soon Kelli was steering the powerful, ride on mower around the large yard, as Mac pushed a gas mower; trimming the grass around the trees, shrubs and flowerbeds. And Harley was wielding a gas-powered whipper snipper in the inaccessible areas by the regular mowers.

Up on the veranda of the house, Becca was grooming the two dogs while Nana Stella watched and chatted with Becca.

Lunchtime, they all took a break and ate a delicious meal of corn chowder and fresh rolls.

"This is delicious, thank you CeeCee," Mac said to Aunt CeeCee.

"Yes, thank you Aunt CeeCee."

"It's the least that we can do for you helping Harley with the mowing," Aunt CeeCee replied.

"Yeah, usually it takes me all day to do all the mowing, even with Becca's help," Harley smiled at his blonde headed, sixteen year old cousin.

"What are you talking about? You know that I'm scared of using the mowers," Becca retorted, digging her elbow in Harley's ribs, who retaliated by tickling her in the ribs.

"Okay, okay, uncle," Becca gasped, weak with laughter.

"Were you two over in the cemetery this morning?" Uncle Stan, looked at his niece.

"Yes we were. I had ordered some flower arrangements and I wanted to show Mac their final resting places," Kelli answered.

"You know that your family would be so proud of you, proud at how well you are doing?" Aunt CeeCee said quietly.

"I know," Kelli smiled at her aunt.

"So Father Lawson Aulenback will be marrying you." said Nana Stella. "Mac, .did you know that Father Aulenback married Alana and Dennis 39 years ago?"

"No I didn't," Mac replied.

"Father Aulenback was the minister here in our church twice; for several years each time. We were sad to see him leave each time," said Aunt CeeCee.

"I was mad at him each time," Nana Stella stated. "And I told him so. I said 'you son-of-a-bitch – what are you doing leaving us nice people'."

Mac blinked and asked. "Did you really say it just like that?"

"Oh yes she did," Aunt CeeCee said, shaking her head ruefully, as everyone else laughed.

After lunch, Kelli and Mac helped Harley to finish up with the mowing, which was soon finished with their combined efforts.

They headed back to town in order to get a quick shower and to change, promising to be there for a light supper before the show.

Back at Aunt CeeCee's and Uncle Stan's; Kelli and Mac enjoyed a meal of potato salad and cold baked ham, along with fresh baked brown bread and white bread rolls.

At the hall which had previously been a one-room school house for the community before the large elementary school had been built. Kelli and Mac staked out a couple of chairs to watch the show, then began introducing Mac to old friends and neighbors, amongst the sounds of fiddles and guitars tuning up.

As 7 pm approached, everyone began finding their seats and several performers took to the small raised stage and a tall, slender man with thinning grey hair approached the mike. "Good evening and welcome to tonight's Variety Show. We hope that you all will have a toe tapping time tonight and our first performers are an old favourite – let's put our hands together for Buddy Thompson and his friends Bonnie and Clyde."

Buddy and the brother and sister swung into a bluegrass tune called "Suppertime" followed by several more songs before leaving the stage.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Kelli said quietly as they clapped for Buddy and his friends, as Harley stepped up on the stage, moving the microphones out of the way, as Becca stood offstage next to a boombox.

"Yes I am," Mac nodded.

Harley stood there with his back to the audience and a girl's voice hollered. "Shake that booty." The crowd laughed as Harley did a little shimmy. Becca hit the power button and Alan Jackson's – 'Chattahoochee' blared out and Harley spun around, dancing and singing.

Mac said. _"Your cousin is a good singer."_

_"He's not singing. He's lip synching, Harley can't sing 'cause he's hard of hearing like me," _Kelli laughed.

Harley was followed by the emcee Bruce Oakes playing an accordion and singing old songs like 'Bird of Paradise' and 'Goodnight Irene'.

Then Dennis played for Becca and Lynette as they sang 'Love Can Build a Bridge' – a Judd's song; singing in perfect harmony.

_"They are really good singers," _Mac said.

_"Yes they are."_

The two girls also sang a Terri Clark song – 'Girls Lie Too' before stepping down amongst the crowd's applause.

Two men stepped up on stage, both in their eighties, one carrying a fiddle, the other a guitar. Mac looked over at Kelli, noticing her changing into her clogging shoes. "What are you doing?"

"That's Herbert Wile and Larry Maugh – the yodeling fool."

Up on stage Larry started to sing and then stopped. "Whoops, I forgot to take my teeth out." Slipping his false teeth out and grinning a gummy smile as he dropped his teeth in his shirt pocket as the crowd roared with laughter, Kelli giggled and Mac stared.

Larry yodeled his way thru a couple of songs. Then Herbert started playing a jig on his fiddle, as Larry provided back up with the guitar. Kelli stood up and started clogging in time to the fiddle music to Mac's surprise. The two older smiled in encouragement as Kelli doubled-stepped, rock-stepped and grape-vined around the front of the hall and down the middle aisle of the audience – who clapped in appreciation.

The song ended and Kelli bowed before sitting down amongst the applause and smiling. Larry yodeled his way thru 'Sweet Baby Doll' and then Herbert started playing another jig. Kelli spotted her Aunt CeeCee's foot tapping, so she got her aunt up with her and the two women two-stepped around the hall with everyone clapping in time to the music. The song ended and the two women hugged each other before returning to their seats.

Then Leigh Anne stepped up on the stage, her dad carrying a keyboard and setting it up for her, and she sang a Billie Holiday song 'As Time Goes By'; accompanying herself on the keyboard. She followed up with 'Someone to Watch Over You'.

The emcee stepped up to the mike – saying. "Thank you Leigh Anne. Now next we have something called an Intermission, oh right that's our time for a break. The canteen has coffee, tea, soda, sandwiches, mmm mm – yummy cinnamon rolls, along with some fudge. And we will be auctioning some cakes and pies as well."

Kelli switched back to her sandals, and Mac stood up and stretched.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mac?"

Mac turned around to see Aunt CeeCee standing there. "Yes I am. Your granddaughters are really talented singers."

"Yes they are," Aunt CeeCee replied.

"Mac, I'll be back shortly, I'm just going to the washroom," Kelli touched Mac's arm, getting his attention.

"Okay."

"I'll keep him out of trouble for you," said Aunt CeeCee.

"Your mother and Stan are not here tonight?" Mac looked around the crowd.

"No, mom finds it too tiring, and Stan hates sitting for this long a time."

Mac and CeeCee talked until Kelli came back from the bathroom. "Hey, do you want anything from the canteen?"

"I'll go. What do you want?" Mac said.

"A diet whatever and a ham sandwich. Aunt CeeCee, do you want anything?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

Kelli talked to various friends, who complimented on her clogging. She was talking to Herbert Wile and his wife Sadie when Mac returned with their sandwiches and her soda and his coffee.

"Herbert and Sadie, this is Mac Taylor, my fiancé. Mac, this is Herbert Wile and his wife Sadie."

"I'm pleased to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Wile," Mac replied, shaking their hands.

"Oh please, it's Herbert and Sadie," Sadie smiled.

"Mac, Herbert builds his own violins and sells them," Kelli said.

"Really? That's impressive," said Mac.

"The one that you are playing tonight – is it one of yours?" Kelli asked.

"Uh huh, I just put the final coat of varnish on it last month. The new owner will be picking it up next week," the soft spoken man replied.

"He always plays it several times to assure that it has the proper sound and tone before he finally sells them," Sadie explained.

"Herbert has been playing ever since he was fourteen years old," said Aunt CeeCee, as she joined the four of them. "And he has been playing for dances since he was sixteen."

They all looked up when Bruce Oakes, the emcee spoke into the mike. "Now this pretty little girl is holding a delicious looking walnut chiffon cake. Do I hear one dollar, one dollar? One dollar for the lady down in the back, do I hear two dollars?" And he continued his spiel as Buddy came out from the front of the hall and tapped Mac on the shoulder. "Hey Mac, can you come with me? I want to talk to you."

Kelli watched Mac leave with her uncle before turning to her aunt – asking. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what Buddy is cooking up," Aunt CeeCee shrugged.

Kelli talked with family and friends, while wondering what Buddy and Mac were talking about as the cake and pie auction continued with some pies going for ten dollars and one or two cakes going as high as twenty dollars.

Everyone settled back in their chairs as Bruce announced that Harley was going to perform another number. Kelli looked up when Mac sat down next to her. "Hey, what did Buddy want?" She whispered as the music blared out from the boombox and Harley bopped to Dan Seal's 'Bop' – pretending to play a saxophone.

_"I'll tell you later," _Mac replied.

After Harley's performance, Leigh Anne stepped up on the stage with an older gentleman name Burleigh Oickle and both of them were carrying violins, and they began play an country waltz. Mac stood and bowed to Kelli, asking. "May I have this dance, Miss Taylor?"

Kelli blushed, as her Aunt Claire nudged her arm, urging her to accept. "You may, Mr. Taylor." Kelli stood up and they walked to the front of the hall, where he swung her into his arms and they began waltzing as the crowd applauded showing their approval. And Leigh Anne smiled at the older couple dancing.

The song finished and Kelli and Mac bowed before returning to their seats as Leigh Anne and Burleigh began playing another song.

Herbert and Larry stepped up on the stage to yodel his way thru a couple more songs, before Herbert swung into another jig; prompting Kelli to do some more clogging for the crowd's enjoyment.

When Kelli returned to her seat, she saw that Mac was not in his chair. She shrugged, thinking that he probably was in the washroom. She looked up with surprise as Bruce with his accordion, Buddy with his guitar and finally Mac carrying a bass walked on stage. They were joined by Leigh Anne, Lynette and Becca who began singing some Stevie Wonder songs accompanied by Bruce, Buddy and Mac.

Aunt CeeCee looked over at Kelli, saying. "Your Mac is quite good on the bass."

"Yeah he is," Kelli agreed, pleased by the crowd's reaction to Mac playing with Bruce and Buddy.

Finally Bruce announced that everybody was invited to join in with the singing, as all the performers were asked to come up front for the final song.

"Come on Kelli, you too," Buddy stepped down, catching his niece's hand and pulling her up from her chair.

"Buddy, you know that I don't sing," Kelli protested.

"You can sign, can't ya?" Buddy retorted. "Come on, we're closing with 'Amazing Grace'."

The music started and everyone began singing the familiar hymn. _"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me,"_ Kelli joining in with dancing hands, signing her favourite hymn.

The song ended, and the crowd began leaving, the performers began packing up their equipment, whilst chatting amongst themselves. Kelli helped to serve slices of Aunt CeeCee's brown bread to the performers. And Alana, Rosaline and Aunt Claire, along with the girls and some of the ladies from the community began washing up the dirty dishes, and sending leftover sandwiches and food home with different people.

The men stacked the chairs before putting them away, finally sweeping the hall floor.

"So Mac, what did you think of your first country style variety show?" Buddy asked, clapping his large callused hand on Mac's shoulder.

"It was a unique experience which I thoroughly enjoyed," Mac replied, smiling at Kelli, her family and friends.

"So will we see you all in church tomorrow morning?" Kelli asked.

"Yes, you will," Aunt CeeCee replied firmly, looking around at everyone, who nodded or said. "Yup, you betcha."

Kelli's eyes twinkled as she looked at some sheepish expressions. "Well good night all, see you in the morning."

**a/n: And so Mac survived his first country style variety show. What's in store for Kelli and Mac….stay tuned….**


	36. Marine Mac

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: As you can see – I'm baacckkk!...and thanks for sticking with me while my plot bunnies wandered off in other directions, but I finally managed to round them up and get them back until control (I hope)…and warning – there is mention of child abuse in this chapter…so sensitive readers should read at their own risk…**

**Chapter 36 – Marine Mac**

Sunday morning, Kelli and Mac slept in until 8:30 am, then after enjoying their morning shower, getting dressed and going downstairs; they were invited for breakfast in the family's private quarters.

At the small country church, Kelli introduced Mac to Father David Carter – a tall, slender African American man with dark hair which was turning grey at the temples, giving the minister a distinguished air before the morning service. The church was fuller then usual due to the number of family and friends visiting on account of the variety show the previous evening.

After the service, Mac and Kelli stood outside the church talking with the other churchgoers – discussing the variety show, catching up on the neighborhood news; who had moved away, or who had moved into the area. Old friends wanting to learn more about Mac, wedding plans and how they like living in Manhattan. Then Kelli and Mac helped Nana Stella into the car for the short drive back to the house.

Lunchtime, everyone sat down to enjoy a meal of baked beans, scalloped potatoes and cold slices of baked ham.

"I'm going to have a nap before we leave to drive back to the city," Mac joked, tucking into his food.

"You taking a nap!" Kelli snorted. "Don't make me laugh – Mister I can get by on three to fours of sleep."

Everyone at the table chuckled as Mac looked slightly sheepish.

"So Mac," Aunt CeeCee turned to Mac. "What did you think of the service this morning?"

"Father Carter is a good speaker," Mac replied. "And I didn't know that Lynette also played the keyboard."

"Both girls started taking lessons they were nine. Leigh Anne used to play for our church services, and Lynette took over for her sister when Leigh Anne started university."

"All three girls are very talented musically," Mac said.

"I know," Aunt CeeCee agreed. "Lynette reminds me of mom when she plays the piano."

"So you play as well?" Mac asked Nana Stella.

"Oh yes," she replied. "I used to play the church organ years ago."

"The organ was the old pump organ," Kelli explained. "Not everyone can play that kind of organ. Pumping the pedals with your feet and playing the correct notes at the same time."

"And mom plays by ear as well," Aunt CeeCee said.

"I never learned how to read music," Nana Stella said.

"Amazing," said Mac.

Everyone at the table looked up when Leigh Anne and Lynette burst into the house laughing. "Hi girls," Aunt CeeCee greeted the Crouse sisters. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes we have Nanny," the girls replied.

"Where's your mother?" Rosaline asked.

"Home, Zoe called in sick again," replied Leigh Anne.

"Uh huh, probably partied too late last night with her boyfriend," Harley snickered.

"Hey, where's Uncle Buddy and Aunt Claire? I thought that they were going to be here for lunch," Kelli asked.

"Oh, they were invited to lunch at Sadie's and Herbert's house. They'll be back to pick up their camper," Aunt CeeCee answered.

"Hey Becca, guess what?" laughed Lynette.

"What?" Becca sat up curious.

"Would you believe that PeeWee's tail is fourteen inches long?"

"No way! Are you serious?" Becca goggled at her cousins.

"PeeWee?" Mac mouthed silently.

"Their cat and a brother to Pepper," Kelli explained.

"Yeah, we measured his tail this morning," said Lynette.

"Well land sakes," said Nana Stella, shaking her head.

"How are you getting back to your dorm Leigh Anne?" Uncle Stan asked.

"You can go back with us if you want," Kelli said after looking silently at Mac.

"Thanks, but Nannie and Grampy Crouse are gonna drive me back. They're going spend a couple of days visiting Uncle Peter," the teenager answered. "But thanks for the offer."

The meal finished, Kelli got up from the table with the intention of helping with the clean-up.

"No, no Kelli," Aunt CeeCee said. "You don't have to help."

"Nonsense, of course I'm going to help."

"No I insist. Besides mom wants to talk to you and Mac privately."

"Oh, okay."

"I want you and Mac to push me out onto the veranda where we can talk," Nana Stella requested. "CeeCee, you go get that accordion file from my bedroom closet."

Settling out on the shaded veranda, Mac and Kelli sat facing her grandmother. "Is there anything wrong Nana?"

"Oh no dear. I just wanted to give you and Mac your wedding present early."

"Oh that's not necessary Nana," Kelli protested.

"I insist."

"Okay," Kelli said.

"When my husband got out of the army, we lived in Manhattan for a number of years until he retired."

"I remember that, it was always a special treat to visit you and Banda," smiled Kelli.

"But what you don't know is that we never sold our place."

"I don't understand," said Kelli.

"We hired a management company to maintain the property and rent it out," explained Nana Stella. "The last tenant moved out a couple of months ago. And I instructed the management company to make sure that everything is in order and to repaint the unit."

"Uh huh."

"I'm transferring the deed over to you and Mac."

"What?" Kelli squeaked, sitting back stunned with Mac looking at her with concern.

"That's very kind of you Stella, but Kelli and I already own our apartments with mine being rented out."

"Mac, she's not talking about an apartment. She's talking about a brownstone, located on Central Park South."

"Excuse me?" Mac blinked in shock.

"Here, there's pictures of the place, inside and out," Nana Stella opened the accordion folder, removing several photographs.

"But how? Even back then, those places were horribly expensive," said Kelli.

"John invested part of his army pay and continued with his pension. We did scrimp and save for a number of years."

"Are you sure that you want to do this Nana? You could easily sell the place and then split the money up amongst Harley and the girls for their college educations."

"That's already been taken care of. John and I also owned several apartment buildings which were sold shortly before his death. And we set up trust funds for the kids, Leigh Anne and Harley already know about the money, but the youngest girls don't know yet."

"I don't know what to say," Kelli looked at Mac, who looked back at her; both wearing identical expressions of shock.

"You may as well say yes and accept your gift. I'm not gonna take no for an answer," the elderly woman retorted.

"In that case, thank you for the more than generous gift," replied Mac.

"Mac!" Kelli exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Mac shrugged. "We don't want to offend your grandmother by refusing her gift."

"Damn right," Nana Stella smirked. "And you don't want to piss me off."

"Thank you Nana, we really do appreciate your generosity," Kelli said before hugging the older lady. Mac also hugged and kissed Nana Stella.

"I always enjoy getting hugs and kisses from handsome men," Nana Stella quipped, enjoying the sight of Mac blushing.

While driving back to the city early that evening. Kelli turned slightly in her seat to look at Mac. "Did you enjoy spending the afternoon talking with Uncle Buddy?"

"I did," Mac nodded. "Did you enjoy your afternoon with the ladies?"

"Uh huh," Kelli replied. "Thank you Mac for coming with me."

"You're welcome," Mac reached over, grasping her hand, lifting it to his lips for a kiss.

Kelli smiled fondly at Mac's tenderness. "I still can't believe Nana's generosity."

"I know."

"She told me that the deed will be delivered from the lawyer's office, along with the keys for the new locks sometime in the next couple of weeks."

"We'll go by and check the place out once we get the keys and we can decide what we will do about moving or not."

"Hmm," Kelli agreed, and then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Mac asked, glancing over at Kelli.

"Oh, I was just thinking of the girls, they're gonna be drooling over Danny, Don, Sheldon and Adam when they meet them at our wedding."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Mac, I know that you're a guy. But surely heavens you've noticed that the four of them are quite handsome looking guys," Kelli snickered, as Mac grimaced slightly.

"Please, I really don't think that way regarding my co-workers and friends," Mac snorted. "And thanks, I really didn't need that image in my head."

"What is it with you guys? Us women never have a problem admitting or saying that we find other women attractive. But you guys can't say that other men are handsome without being scared of looking infeminine."

"Hmm," Mac pondered the question a few moments before replying. "Maybe it's because guys are brought up to be the strong manly type and not to display our emotions freely. While women are encouraged to be open and express their feelings with no repercussions."

"That is true," Kelli nodded. "And I think that society has done guys a disservice with that mindset."

Back in Manhattan, Kelli and Mac walked into their building, up on their floor, walking towards their apartment. They saw Shelby and her dog Boo-Boo sitting outside her apartment, the blonde haired teenager was crying, the big golden retriever licking the salty tears from his young mistresses' face.

"_Shelby?"_ Kelli asked concerned, kneeling down beside the crying girl. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Mom and dad are fighting again,"_ Shelby sniffled as she signed. _"Dad brought me home and then he and mom started fighting."_

Kelli looked up at Mac, who was listening to the sound of arguing voices. "Mac?"

"Shh," Mac held up his hand in a shushing motion before suggesting. "Take Shelby to our apartment so you two can talk."

"What are you going to do Mac?"

"I'm going to make sure that Shelby's mom is okay."

"Be careful," Kelli replied before turning back to Shelby. _"Come on Shelby, let's you and I go into my apartment and get something to drink."_

"_Boo-Boo too?"_

"_Of course Boo-Boo can come,"_ Kelli urged the teenager up off the floor and down the hall to their apartment.

Inside Shelby sat on the couch with Boo-Boo sitting on the floor, pressed up against her legs. Kelli detoured into the bathroom briefly, coming out with a warm, wet facecloth so the distraught teenager could wash her tearstained face. Then Kelli poured a glass of cold water for each of them.

"_Thank you Ms. Taylor."_

"_It's Kelli,"_ the older woman replied. _"I'm here if you want to talk."_

"_I can't stand it when mom and dad fight,"_ the sixteen year girl sniffed._ "It's just like when they were still married, always fighting."_

"_I'm sorry sweetie."_

"_My dad hates me,"_ Shelby sobbed, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Your dad doesn't hate you. He'll calm down and things will be okay with you and him."_

"_Things will never be okay again,"_ Shelby said. _"He says that he never wants to see me again, that I'm no longer his daughter."_

"_But why would your dad say something like that to you?"_

"_Dad found out about my girlfriend today. And he says that I'm not his daughter because I'm gay."_

"_Oh sweetie,"_ Kelli gathered the young woman in her arms.

Shelby sat back after a few moments, blowing her nose. _"Why does he have to be like that? Why can't he accept me for who I am, like mom does?"_

"_Your mom knows about your choice of lifestyle?"_

"_Yes she does. I told her last year and she has no problems with it."_

"_That's good."_

"_I'm scared for mom."_

"_Why?"_ Kelli asked, frowning with concern. _"Shelby, does your dad hit your mom?"_

"_He used too,"_ Shelby admitted. _"That's why they got divorced three years ago. Mom finally decided to file for divorce after she got hurt bad enough that she had to go to the hospital."_

"_Shelby,"_ Kelli looked straight into Shelby's green eyes. _"Shelby, has your dad ever hurt you?"_

Shelby looked away, biting her lip.

"_Shelby,"_ Kelli gently encouraged the suddenly shy teenager. _"Has your father ever hit you?"_

"_No,"_ Shelby answered. _"Daddy has never hit me."_

"_But he's done something to you?"_

"_He makes me do things whenever I visit him."_

"_What does he make you do?"_

"_I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing,"_ Shelby cried.

"_Shelby, is your dad sexually abusing you?"_

Slowly, reluctantly the teenager nodded, her face red with shame.

"_Oh Shelby, I'm so sorry."_

"_He says that I make him do those things to me. I don't mean to do that. But I don't know how to make it stop."_

"_It is not your fault, Shelby. You are not doing anything wrong,"_ Kelli stated firmly and reassuringly.

"_But how do I make him stop?"_ Shelby begged.

"_Have you ever told you mom what your dad has been doing to you?"_

"_I can't, dad says that if I tell mom that he'll kill her. And then I will have to live with him,"_ Shelby answered. _"What can I do?"_

"_You just did. You've told someone and that's the first step."_

Meanwhile Mac watched until Kelli, Shelby and Boo-Boo entered their apartment before knocking on Mrs. Mandrake's door. "Mrs. Mandrake, its Mac Taylor, your neighbor."

The hollering stopped and moments later, the door was yanked open and a tall, blonde haired man stood there facing Mac, his face flushed with anger. "What the hell do you want?"

Mac looked around the angry man, at the dark haired woman who was crying. "Mrs. Mandrake, is everything okay here?"

"No," she replied, as Mr. Mandrake said, "Yes."

"Mrs. Mandrake?"

"Are you deaf or something? Amie and I don't need you butting into our business," Mr. Mandrake started to push Mac away from the doorway.

In response, Mac quickly grabbed the irate man's wrist, twisting until his arm was painfully being restrained behind his back.

"I've been trying to get Errol to leave the apartment, but he won't," Amie Mandrake explained. "I was about ready to call the police."

"You wouldn't dare," Errol Mandrake blustered.

"Guess what," Mac smirked. "I am the police."

"Amie and I were just having a discussion about our daughter."

"A discussion," Amie snorted. "No, you were yelling about Shelby and her girlfriend. And I was trying to get you to leave."

"Do you want to charge Mr. Mandrake with criminal trespassing?"

"That won't be necessary if Errol agrees to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'll see you in court. I'm not gonna pay one more red cent in child support. That dyke is not my daughter," Errol raged, yanking his arm out of Mac's grip and left; stomping down the hall towards the elevator.

Mac looked at Mrs. Mandrake, asking. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I will be after I talk to my daughter. Do you know where Shelby is?"

"My fiancée and I found Shelby in the hallway, so Kelli took her to our apartment to try to calm her down."

"Thank you Mr. Taylor."

Back in the apartment, Kelli looked up when Boo-Boo barked as Mac ushered Mrs. Mandrake, Shelby's mom inside.

"_Shelby,"_ Kelli gently touched the girl's arm, drawing her attention. _"Your mom is here."_

"_How am I gonna tell her?"_ the slightly pudgy teen asked.

"_Tell me what dear?"_ Amie asked, sitting down beside her daughter as Mac watched with concerned eyes.

"_Shelby needs to talk with you about her dad,"_ Kelli explained. _"Mac and I will go into the kitchen so you two can have some privacy."_

Shelby looked beseechly towards Kelli, who replied. _"It'll be okay Shelby. Just tell your mom what you told me."_

Out in the kitchen, Kelli moved into Mac's comforting arms, murmuring. "That poor kid. How can anyone do what he did to his own daughter?"

"Hmm?"

"That man masquerading as Shelby's father has been sexually abusing her for I don't know how long. And then today denounces his own daughter because he found out that she's gay and has a girlfriend."

"What!" Mac hissed angrily. "Is she going to file charges against him?"

"I don't know, I just don't know," Kelli sighed. "I hope so."

"I wonder why she never told anyone about the abuse before?"

"He told her that he would kill her mom and then she would have to live with him full time."

Mac looked up when Amie called from the living room.

In the living room Amie looking at Mac and Kelli said. _"I just wanted to say first that I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that we are causing for the both of you."_

"_No worries there. It's all part of the job,"_ Mac replied as Kelli nodded in agreement.

"_Now Shelby and I have both come to an agreement."_

"_Which is?"_ Kelli asked.

"_That Errol needs to be stopped and the only way to make that happen is to have him arrested," _Amie paused. _"But now I'm just not sure how to proceed from here."_

"_You need to take Shelby to the hospital to be examined by a doctor. And I can call a detective to meet you at the hospital to take Shelby's statement. And I'll get one of my crime scene investigators to go collect any evidence that the doctor may find."_

"_Why can't you do it Mr. Taylor?"_

"_Because sweetie,"_ Kelli replied after exchanging brief looks with the veteran CSI. _"Mac and I are neighbors of you and your mom. And if this goes to trial, your dad's lawyers could claim that we manufactured evidence to frame him."_

"_But don't worry Detective Olivia Benson is a really nice lady and is used to dealing with cases like yours,"_ Mac reassured the frightened teen. _"And Detective Stella Bonasera is another nice lady who works with me. And she knows ASL, thanks to Kelli here."_

"_Okay,"_ Shelby replied.

"_I'll call a taxi for you,"_ Mac said, standing up. _"And I'll call Detectives Benson and Bonasera and get them to meet you at Trinity Hospital."_

"_Thank you Mr. Taylor,"_ Amie said gratefully.

"_Oh, you can call me Mac,"_ Mac smiled before heading towards the phone to make the required calls.

Mac turned back to Kelli after closing the apartment door behind Shelby, Boo-Boo and Amie. "Now you need to eat some dinner." Mac smiled at Kelli. "You look like you are starting to get shaky."

"I'm way ahead of you," Kelli smirked holding a small glass of apple juice.

"Why don't you relax while I get dinner on the table?" Mac suggested as he rooted thru the freezer for a container of frozen vegetable soup.

"Hmm, I think that I'll put our dirty clothes in the washer and put everything else away," Kelli replied.

When dinner was ready, Mac walked back the hall towards their bedroom to call Kelli for dinner. He found her sitting on their bed, crying silently. "Oh sweetie, come here," Mac murmured, sitting on the bed, gathering Kelli into his arms.

"I just can't stop thinking about what that poor girl endured at the hands of her so-called father."

"I know," Mac muttered. "I would give a year's pay to be able to spend five minutes alone with him."

"I wish that you could," Kelli nodded. "And I would happily be your lookout."

"Heh," Mac chuckled dryly. "Come eat some dinner before it gets cold."

"I'll be right out after I splash some cold water on my face."

Kelli say down at the table as Mac asked. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Kinda," Kelli nodded. "I don't know how you and everyone else deal with all the crappy things that you see on the job."

"It can be hard to deal with sometimes," Mac admitted. "And we all have different ways of dealing with the stress; such as running, batting cages, and so on."

"Hmm," Kelli mused, biting her lip.

"Why don't we stay after work tomorrow and hit the gym for a little workout session."

"Okay," Kelli smiled.

"It was nice of CeeCee to send some of her brown bread back with use."

"Yes it was. And she also gave us enough to be able to take some into the lab tomorrow."

"Everyone is gonna enjoy that," Mac smiled.

"Oh yeah," Kelli chuckled.

Mac cleared away the dirty dishes after dinner while Kelli transferred the wet clothes from the washer to the dryer. Then she gathered up their clothes that needed to be dropped off at the drycleaners in the morning.

Mac looked at Kelli, when she curled up next to him on the couch. "Hmm, what are you watching," Kelli nodded towards the T.V.

"Oh, a movie called 'Of Mice and Men'."

"Yeah, is it good?"

"I think so," Mac said. "Just happened to see the DVD in the cabinet and it reminded me of a case that we investigated."

"How so?"

"There was an A.D.A. found dead at a man's grave. It turned out that he had been killed by a blank gun."

"How can someone die from being shot with a blank gun?"

"Blank guns use blanks which are filled with gun powder without any lead for bullets. The victim was killed because the gun was fired point blank against his chest. And the escaping gas and the kinetic energy caused a fatal wound to the aorta of his heart."

"Oh," Kelli breathed. "So that's how that actor dies on the set of that T.V. show years ago. He was fooling around with a prop gun and he held it to his head and pulled the trigger, but I never really understood the mechanics of how it killed him until now," Kelli remembered. "So who killed the A.D.A.?"

"It was a actor, who was mad because the victim made him believe that he was auditioning for a role in a movie, when in reality, both men were participants in a game called 'Water Wars'."

"Water Wars?"

"Some fool started a game where people killed off their targets with water guns or water filled balloons. And the last person standing would win 50,000.00."

"Sounds crazy."

"Oh yeah," Mac nodded. "As a matter of fact one of the participants was almost killed by the NYPD because they thought that her water gun was a real weapon."

"But why does this movie remind you of that case?"

"Because we found the killer at an audition for the play version of this movie."

"Huh," Kelli chuckled, as they sat back to watch the movie.

Mac heard the dryer ding a while later signaling that the dryer cycle was finished. Looking down at Kelli, he realized that she had fallen asleep part way thru the movie. Carefully easing a pillow under her head, Mac got up to fold or hang up the now dry clothes before they wrinkled.

Going back into the living room, Mac switched off the T.V. and the DVD player before turning to where Kelli was sleeping on the couch. Gently shaking her awake, Mac said. "Kelli, you need to wake up. You need to test and take your insulin."

"Umm," Kelli opened her eyes, stretching. "Oh, I guess I dozed off."

"Dozed off. More like snoring, I thought that the subway was rumbling thru the apartment," Mac teased.

"Ah shaddup," Kelli retorted, getting up from the couch with Mac's help and heading for her kit and insulin.

**a/n: Kelli calls her grandfather Banda as a child her cousin Alana couldn't pronounce Grampy and so he became Banda to all the kids. And a nice long chapter for you to enjoy….happy reading…Laplandgurl**


	37. Relieving Stress

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**Chapter 37 – Relieving Stress**

Monday morning Mac headed for the breakroom for a cup of coffee where he found Adam and Kendall. The latter starting to enjoy a slice of brown bread. Adam was holding a bottle filled with yellow liquid.

"What's that? Some kind of specimen?" Mac asked curiously.

"No, it's cayenne pepper and lemon juice," Adam replied.

"Yeah, lose twenty pounds in twenty days," Kendall smirked. "Some girl in a club said that she found his baby fat cute."

Mac quirked an eyebrow before asking. "Adam, did you get anything from Stella's case – the Mandrake case?"

Adam began reporting his test results, and unknown to Mac, Kendall was tantalizing Adam with the brown bread that she was eating, causing Adam to stammer and stutter while reporting that DNA had shown that Shelby was not Mr. Mandrake's biological daughter. But that her mom was her biological mother.

Kelli was standing outside, looking in thru the glass doors, getting angrier by the minute.

"Thank you Adam," Mac said, looking at Adam and then towards Kendall, who innocently chewed on a mouthful of brown bread before suggesting. "Why don't you have a piece of brown bread?"

"I will later," Adam replied as Mac left the room, then looked at Kendall with an injured expression before following Mac out of the room.

Kelli stalked into the breakroom, her petite frame bristling with anger, shutting the door behind her; locking it.

"Hi Kelli," Kendall chirped, starting to bite into the remainder of her brown bread.

"Don't play the innocent card with me, Miss Thing," Kelli snapped, snatching the brown bread from her hand before it reached her smug little mouth; tossing it into the garbage.

"Hey! I wasn't finished eating that."

"You are now."

"What is your problem?"

"You may have thought it to be funny and cute to torment Adam while he was trying to report on some test results to Mac. But I considered it to be demoralizing and childish."

"It was just a joke," the skinny blonde technician protested.

"I'm sure that Adam didn't see it that way. And I know damn well Detective Taylor would have definitely not considered it to be funny."

"But, but..." Kendall sputtered.

"And furthermore, I expect you to apologize to Adam and you are to consider his and other people's feelings in the future or I will report you to Detectives Taylor and Bonasera and suggest that a letter of reprimand be placed in your file," Kelli said in a cold tone of voice. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Kendall muttered sulkily.

"What was that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," Kelli said before unlocking the door and sweeping out of the room, leaving a disgruntled lab tech in her wake.

Danny walked into the breakroom, looking curiously at the angry lab tech. "So who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

"Who does she think she is?" Kendall raged.

"Who?"

"Kelli Taylor that's who," Kendall snapped. "I was just kidding around with Adam this morning and she came down on me."

"You talking about the bosses' fiancée Kelli Taylor?"

"Yeah, that bitch."

"Hey! First of all, I don't want to hear you bad mouthing Kelli to anybody here in the lab. And second, if she ripped you a new one, then I'm sure that you deserve it," Danny retorted. "I've heard you teasing Adam before and sometimes it isn't even remotely funny."

"Oh sure, take her side," Kendall huffed.

"Hey, don't blame me. You brought it all on yourself," Danny replied, grabbing a slice of brown bread and a cup of coffee before heading back to his office to work on some reports.

Kelli made a slight detour to her office before hunting Adam down in the DNA lab. "Hey Adam, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kelli," Adam smiled shyly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I brought in some of my Aunt CeeCee's brown bread. It's in the breakroom."

"Thank you, but I'm trying to lose some weight."

"You are? Can I ask why?" Kelli asked gently.

"A girl at a club that I was at the other night said that she found my baby fat cute," Adam explained, flushing slightly.

"Adam, I'm going to show you a picture of one of my friends from Vocational School and I want your honest opinion."

"Okay."

Kelli placed a photograph of a nineteen year old guy, dressed in jeans and snug fitting t-shirt, someone who was built like Adam with a slightly roundish face on the table. "Now tell me, do you consider Darren to be overweight?"

"Uh no," Adam replied, studying the photo carefully. "He looks like the type that all the girls would chase after."

"Darren didn't think that way. He considered himself to be overweight," Kelli explained.

"He did? Why?"

"Because of a group of jocks that made fun of him because he couldn't play sports on account of his poor coordination. And he also was scared that he would become overweight like his parents."

"What happened to him?"

"Darren died a month before graduation. This is what looked like a month before he died," Kelli placed another photo on the table.

Adam looked at the photo; recoiling slightly. "What happened to him?"

Kelli looked at the photo which was the same boy, but this time he looked like a concentration camp victim of WWII, a skeleton frame, drawn skin empathizing stick thin arms and legs, sunken cheeks and eyes. Despite his horrible appearance, Darren smiled broadly, looking proudly at the camera. "Darren thought that things would be better if he lost his baby fat, so he started binging and purging until he became bulimic. His parents found him in his apartment, passed out in the bathroom, his body's electrodes were so out of whack that he suffered a heart attack and died three months before his 20th birthday."

"Why are you telling me this?" Adam stuttered.

"Because Mac and I care about you, and we don't want you to put your health in jeopardy with some crack-pot liquid diet," Kelli explained gently. "Do you realize that you and Darren have the same body type? And you just said that you though he was the type that girls would chase after. Don't worry Adam, your soul mate will come along one day when you least expect it," Kelli smiled. "Take me for example, I'm in my 40's and have health issues, but I eventually found my soul mate."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Kelli said firmly. "So I think that you don't need to lose weight, just eat properly and simple exercises like walking or taking the stairs and you will find that you will develop muscle tone and endurance. But between you and me, I happen to think that you're perfect the way that you are."

"Oh Adam," Stella began, stopping when she saw Kelli talking quietly to Adam. "Am I interrupting anything important?"

"No, not at all," Kelli smiled brightly at Adam, swiping the photos off the table and slipping them in her jacket pocket. "Are we good Adam?"

"Yeah we are, thank you Kelli," Adam smiled shyly, but with slightly more confidence.

"Good," Kelli started to leave the lab. "I'll see you at lunch Stella." Smiling more broadly at seeing Adam pitch his bottle of cayenne pepper and lemon juice in the garbage.

Stella looked curiously at Kelli's departing form before turning back to Adam. "What was that about?"

"Kelli was just showing me a couple pictures of one of her old friends," Adam replied.

"Okay," Stella said with a quizzical look. "What do you have for me on the Mandrake case?"

"Your victim's SART kit came back with fresh semen and DNA matches it to Mr. Mandrake."

"So that pervert was molesting his daughter," Stella said with disgust.

Back in Kelli's office, Kelli looked up when Max walked in with a tall, slender woman with short brunette hair; dressed in khaki colored slacks and a form fitting, grey top. "Kelli, this is Sgt. Roma Lane. Sgt., this is Kelli Taylor, who'll be your new assistant."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Sgt.," Kelli smiled, standing up to shake hands with her new boss.

"Likewise Miss Taylor," the attractive woman with short brown hair replied. "But please its Roma. I don't like standing on formality."

"Same here Roma, I prefer Kelli," Kelli grinned, sitting back down as Roma and Max sat down as well. "Max tells me that you worked out of the Staten Island precinct. How are you liking your first day here?"

"It's a lot to take in and I'm glad that you're willing to help me make the transition easier."

Max looked up as Mac walked past the office. "Detective Taylor! Do you have a moment, please?"

"Sure," Mac replied, entering Kelli's office.

"Mac, this is Sgt. Roma Lane. Sgt. Lane, this is Detective Mac Taylor, who is in charge of the crime lab here."

"Hello, pleased to meet you Detective Taylor."

"Likewise Sgt." Mac said, shaking hands.

"Taylor?" Roma asked, looking at Mac and Kelli. "Are you two related?"  
"No," Kelli smiled, as Mac chuckled. "No relation, but we are engaged to be married next month."

"Well congratulations," Roma replied, a hint of sadness lurking behind her smile, Mac being the only one to notice.

"Thank you," Kelli said, as Mac's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I've got to take this call," Mac said before stepping out into the hallway. "Taylor."

Kelli continued talking with Max and Roma until Mac stepped back inside her office. "Excuse me Kelli. Detective Benson is on her way here and she would like to speak with the both of us when she arrives."

"Okay Mac," Kelli replied before turning her attention back to Max and Roma. "Sorry for the interruption. Now has Max explained about my deafness and the fact that I don't use the phone?"

"He explained that you wear hearing aids and that you need to lip-read," Roma answered.

"Is that going to be a problem for you?" Kelli asked.

"There shouldn't be a problem, I'm sure that we will be able to adapt to each other," Roma said.

"Max texts or emails me whenever he's out of the office whenever he needs to contact me here in the office," Kelli explained.

"I'll continue with the same practice."

"Oh, Kelli also knows ASL," said Max. "So she sometimes helps if we have any deaf clients."

"That's good to know," Roma said with a smile.

"I'm going to take Roma out to introduce her to more of our volunteers and uniform officers that we work with on a regular basis," Max said, standing up.

"Alright," Kelli replied, also standing up seeing Mac in his office signing to her. "Excuse me, Mac just told me that Detective Benson is on her way up to his office."

"What? How?" Roma asked, looking around curiously.

"Mac told her thru the glass walls," Max indicated the glass walls with a sly grin.

"But I didn't hear him talking," replied a puzzled Roma.

"Mac also knows ASL," Kelli chuckled.

Kelli reached Mac's office the same time as Detective Benson.

"Good afternoon, Detective Taylor, Ms Taylor," said Detective Benson.

"Hi, you're recovered okay from your attack alright?" Kelli asked after shaking hands with the SVU detective.

"I should be getting the stitches out tomorrow," smiled the attractive detective. "I just wanted to update the both of you on what's been happening with the Mandrake case."

"Sorry for being a bit late," Stella said, as she breezed into Mac's office, closing the door behind her before sitting down.

"I just wanted to bring you all up to speed on the Mandrake case," Detective Olivia Benson said. "You already know that Bonasera and I got Shelby's statement last night. Well, based on her statement, D.A. Jack McCoy issued a warrant for Errol Mandrake's arrest and Detectives Stabler and Fin arrested him at his home last night. Unfortunately, Mr. Mandrake is some kinda big shot on Wall Street, so his high powered attorneys already have him out on bail."

"I've got the results back from the victim's SART kit from Adam," Stella reported. "The semen is a match to Mr. Mandrake, but he is not the vic's biological father."

"He isn't Shelby's birth father?" Kelli asked, looking at the other detectives.

"Was Shelby adopted?" Mac asked.

"No, Mrs. Mandrake is her biological mother," Stella said. "I questioned the mom again when I got these results, and she admitted to having a one night stand just before they became engaged. She just kinda hoped for the best and assumed that Errol was the father, especially since the baby had blonde hair like him."

"Hmm," Mac murmured.

"But the sad part of it, is the fact is that this sixteen year old girl is pregnant," Olivia stated.

"What!" Kelli exclaimed, as Mac and Stella both asked. "How far along?"

"According to the doctor's calculations, she's four months along."

"Too late for a possible abortion," Mac mused.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

"But didn't she have any suspicions that she was pregnant?" Kelli asked.

"No, she told me that she's been on birth control pills for the past couple of years to help control a very erratic cycle. And Mrs. Mandrake remembers that Shelby was on antibiotics four months ago due to an ear infection, but thought nothing of it because she assumed that her daughter wasn't sexually active."

"And the antibiotics cancelled out the birth control pills," Stella said, as Kelli nodded with understanding.

"So what happens now?" Kelli asked.

"There will be a preliminary hearing where a judge will determine if there is enough evidence to go ahead with a trial; unless Mr. Mandrake happens to plead guilty. But he is already denying that he is the father of Shelby's baby," Olivia reported.

"So, he's probably demanding a paternity test of the unborn baby," Mac said.

"Right and his lawyers are also demand a quick trial date," Olivia said.

"But don't they have to wait until the baby is born to determine paternity?" Kelli asked.

"There is a way to determine the paternity while the baby is still in the womb, but it can be risky for the baby and the mom which could result in a miscarriage," Stella reported.

Kelli gasped and grew pale at the word miscarriage, causing Mac to look sharply at his fiancée and grasp her hand. _"Are you going to be okay?"_

"_Yeah, just memories, you know?"_

"_Yeah I know,"_ Mac smiled wistfully. _"You don't have to stay if you don't want to."_

"_No, I'll be fine,"_ Kelli replied, fingering her birthstone necklace, drawing Mac's and Stella's eyes, while Olivia looked curious at the couple's silent exchange.

Kelli looked at Olivia, apologizing. "Sorry for being so rude to sign in front of you. Just some personal issues."

"No worries," Olivia replied. "But you should also know that Mr. Mandrake says that if the baby proves to be his, that he plans on suing for full custody. He says that he won't have his son or daughter being raised by a gay woman."

"Bastard," Stella muttered.

"The D.A.'s office is working for an injunction against any paternity testing until after the baby is born. And hopefully Mrs. Mandrake's lawyers will be able to help prevent them from losing custody of the baby," said Olivia.

"But how is poor Shelby handling all this?" Kelli asked. "She's only sixteen years old, finding out that her dad is not her dad and pregnant to boot. I mean its mind boggling for me to take all this in and I'm an adult. Shelby is just a kid."

"The doctors at the hospital referred Shelby to a therapist," Stella said. "Hopefully the therapist will be able to help her deal with everything."

Later, Mac looked up when Kelli knocked on his office door before stepping inside. "Hey, finished for the day?"

"Uh huh, are you ready for a workout at the gym?"

"Yes, I'm definitely ready to work off some stress," Kelli replied, plopping down on the small couch.

"I just need to finish up with a couple of reports and then we can leave."

They looked up when Stella tapped on his office door before coming in. "Hey you two. Getting ready to head out?"

"Just waiting for Mac to finish up before we head for the gym," Kelli smiled at her friend.

"I just got some bad news Mac," Stella said, placing a folder on his desk.

"What is it?" Mac asked, flipping the file folder open.

"Roberta Gallagher, the office manager for the lab technicians is putting in her six month notice for her retirement," Stella reported. "She says that she wants to retire while she is still young and healthy enough to enjoy it."

"That name doesn't sound familiar," Kelli said.

"We all call her Bobby for short," Mac explained.

"Bobby's in her late 50's and has a strong Scottish accent," Stella continued Mac's explanation.

"Oh now I know who you mean," Kelli breathed. "We often compare recipes. She's a really nice lady."

"And a terrific office manager," Mac said, reading Bobby's resignation letter.

"She'll be missed, I've heard her referred to as the Dragon Lady by some of the lab techs," Stella quipped.

"Gerrard is not going to be happy to hear about this," Mac deadpanned.

"Are you kidding? He'll be over the moon," Stella smirked.

"I don't understand?" Kelli asked, looking at the two senior CSIs.

"Gerrard and Bobby butt heads quite often, she hates whenever he tells her how to manage the lab technicians. Bobby tells him to go back under the rock that he crawled out from under," Mac said with twinkling eyes.

"Mac's just being polite," Stella smirked. "Bobby always calls Gerrard a 'bastard' and for him to go to hell."

"Does she really?" Kelli chuckled. "Maybe that's why we get along so well together. We both can't stand Gerrard."

"You should apply for Bobby's position," Stella suggested. "You would make a great manager and it would be an increase in pay."

"Don't even go there Stella," Kelli laughed, looking at Mac's face. "Besides, I don't have any background in lab work. I just took secretarial training at Vocational school."

"Neither does Bobby," Mac replied. "Bobby oversees the technician's shifts and their timesheets, along with any related personnel issues."

"No, that's crazy," Kelli scoffed. "And besides I'm perfectly happy where I work right now."

"Just keep it in mind," Stella said. "Well, I've got to check on a few things before I can call it a day. I'll see you two tomorrow."

At the police gym, after changing into their workout clothes, Mac and Kelli helped each other with stretching and warming up their muscles; to prevent any possible injuries.

"Are you ready Kelli?" Mac asked, assuming a defensive stance on the padded mats.

"Bring it on," Kelli replied, assuming a similar position to Mac's.

The two grappled before Kelli unexpectly flipped Mac to the mat, in response Mac made a countermove and pinned Kelli to the mat where she tapped the mat a couple of times.

Getting back on their feet, the two circled each other before Mac moved quickly, grabbing his opponent who retaliated by pinning him briefly against the mat.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed to Don, the two detectives entering the gym; hoping to shoot some hoops.

"Is that Kelli pinning Mac?" Don goggled at the couple on the mat. The two male detectives watched as the couple got back on their feet, grinning at each other.

"Getting weak there boss?" Danny razzed. "Letting a tiny little thing like Kelli pin you."

"Don't even go there Danny," Mac warned as he reached for a towel to wipe the perspiration from his face, while Kelli drank some apple juice.

"Is that a challenge Danny?" Kelli asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Uh huh, no way," Danny replied.

"How about you Don?" Kelli turned to the tall homicide detective.

"I don't think so," Don grinned. "Besides it wouldn't be a fair match. My height and weight against yours."

"She may just surprise you Don," Mac grinned. "Fifty says that Kelli can bring you to your knees."

"Mac?" Kelli looked at her fiancé askewed.

"Dang!" Danny exclaimed. "Can I get in on this bet?"

"Are you serious?" Don asked, looking at the former Marine and his fiancée.

"I sure am," Mac traded smirks with Kelli. "Go change and get warmed up."

Word quickly spread throughout the NYPD gym like wildfire, various officers and detectives placing bets with Don being the clear winner.

Mac stood to one side of the gym, quickly briefing Kelli in ASL on what possible moves that she could expect from the experienced detective and possible counterattacks.

Don finally faced Kelli in the centre of the mats. "Don, I'm warning you now, I don't want you pulling your punches just because I'm smaller that you. I won't be," the petite woman smiled.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Don replied uneasily.

"Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself," Kelli retorted.

Don moved and Kelli counter moved, trying to sweep the tall man's legs out from under him. Don avoided Kelli easily, laughing and taunting. "You may as well give in now little lady."

"Shut up and fight," Kelli shot back, dancing on the balls of her feet.

Don made a couple of grabs, which Kelli eluded like quicksilver; Don grabbed her leg sending her off balance down onto the mat. Don reached down with one hand, saying. "Here let me help you up. I hope that I didn't hurt you…," he yelped as Kelli grabbed his hand, sticking her leg up, sending him tumbling over her; onto his stomach, scrambling up still holding his hand, twisting it behind his back, using pressure points.

"Now what were you saying about a little lady," Kelli laughed in his ear.

"Okay, okay, now leggo my arm," Don griped.

Kelli released her hold and stepped back to the hoots and cat-calls from their audience, breathing hard. Don, smiling ruefully and shaking his head; got to his feet.

Mac laughed at a shocked Danny, wiggling his fingers in a pay up gesture.

"You've got to be kidding me Mac," Danny grumbled. "Come on you can tell me the truth. You three set this up as a joke."

"Do you want go a round with me?" Kelli whispered in Danny's ear.

"What I want to know is how?" Don asked.

"You made a common mistake with dealing with a smaller opponent," Mac explained. "You underestimated Kelli's strength and knowledge."

"And plus Mac showed me a few dirty tricks that he learned in the Marines."

"Kelli also used Don's height and weight against him."

"Huh?" Don said.

"Kelli, are you willing to do a demonstration with Danny?" Mac asked.

"Sure," Kelli smiled eagerly.

"I don't know Mac," Danny demurred.

"Oh come on Danny," Kelli grinned. "I won't hurt you….much."

"Scared Danny?" Don heckled.

"Heck no," Danny retorted, his Bronx pride rising. "Alright, bring it on."

"Kelli, you stand in the middle of the mat. Danny, you're going to come up behind her like you're going to grab her around the neck or the waist."

Kelli moved the centre of the padded mat, facing away from the shorter, blonde haired detective, who waited several moments before rushing up behind Kelli, putting his arm around her throat. To his utter surprise, Kelli grasped his thumb with both hands, bending it backwards, twisting under his now outstretched arm, kicking his thigh muscle, causing his leg to go numb, twisting his arm thus forcing him onto his knees.

"Now if you were really attacking me, I would bring my elbow down on your arm and thus possibly breaking or at least making your arm go numb," Kelli explained as she demonstrated the follow up moves without actually connecting.

The audience of cops and detectives applauded and Kelli saw money changing hands out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, alright," Danny groaned. "Now can I have my thumb back before you break it off?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kelli replied, quickly releasing her grip and stepping back.

**a/n: As for Kelli for getting onto Kendall's case about teasing Adam about his baby fat and tormenting him with the food – most people may have found that funny when they watched in the episode Commuted Sentences. I didn't find it one bit funny, as there is too much attention focused on everyone being one of the beautiful people, big people are often considered to be lazy and uncaring about their weight and because of society's perceptions can have low self esteem and eating problems.**

**Now I know that a tiny person like Kelli taking a man down the size of Don Flack doesn't sound very feasible, but hey its creative license and also I studied Hapkido (which is a Korean form of marital arts) for almost a year until I was forced to quit due to my health issues. Our instructor showed us various ways of defending ourselves against a larger attacker, and the moves that I described in Kelli's demonstration with Danny, are actual moves that I learned and used in class. I actually surprised myself and several others one evening, when one of the students during our break, surprised me by grabbing me from behind and I was able to break free from his hold around my neck much to his surprise…the instructor laughed.**


	38. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I just wanted to give a huge thank you to BEG75 for allowing me to borrow her character Sam Ross – Adam's sister – I hope that I can do Sam's character with justice….and if you haven't already checked out BEG75's stories Memories of Brooklyn and Views from Brooklyn – you should, I promise that you will not be disappointed.**

**Chapter 38 – Green Eyed Monster**

Tuesday morning, Kelli stepped off the elevator at the 35th floor, heading for her office.

"Good morning Kelli," greeted Roma as she walked past the office door.

"Good morning Roma," Kelli smiled at her new boss, as she stepped inside the door. "Did you need me for anything?"

"I just thought that we could talk and go over some things this morning."

"Sure," Kelli agreed. "Do you want to talk in your office?"

"No, in here will be fine," Roma replied, shutting the door before sitting down. "Now Max has informed me that you will be taking some time off next month after you get married?"

"Yes I am. Mac and I plan on doing some traveling for our honeymoon, so we will be away for two weeks. Is that going to be a problem for you? Max and I have already arranged for a temp from the administrative office to fill in for me during my absence."

"Oh no problem. Are you looking forward to your honeymoon?"

"Yes we are."

"So where will you be traveling?"

"We're going to spend a week in Nova Scotia, and then a week in St. Pierre et Miquelon."

"Nice," Roma smiled, reminiscing. "Brian and I went to Las Vegas for our honeymoon."

"Brian?"

"My soon-to-be ex-husband," explained Roma. "The divorce should soon be finalized."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Okay," Kelli replied uncertainly.

"Now Max says that you keep track of his appointments and meetings, in order to keep him on schedule."

"That's correct. Do you want me to continue to do the same for you?"

Kelli and Roma continued talking about her duties as secretary, how things were filed and etc.

Lunchtime, Kelli and Stella were eating, when Bobby Gallagher came in to get her lunch from the refrigerator and heat it in the microwave.

"Hi Bobby," said Stella.

"Hi Bobby," said Kelli, looking around at the Scottish woman.

"Kelli, Stella," Bobby greeted. "And Kelli thanks for emailing me the recipe for your aunt's brown bread."

"No problem," replied Kelli.

"Are you going to eat your lunch in here with us?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Bobby said, sitting down at the table with her hot lunch on the table in front of her.

"So Bobby, are you looking forward to your retirement?" Stella asked.

"I sure am," Bobby smiled.

"So how long have you been working here at the crime lab?" asked Kelli.

"Oh, it's going on fifteen years now."

"Really," Kelli remarked. "So what are your plans for retirement?"

"Oh, I'm going to go home to Scotland and visit my brothers and sister."

"Are you going to stay over with your family?" Stella questioned.

"I haven't decided yet," Bobby replied.

Stella's cell phone rang, and she answered it, speaking quietly before snapping it shut. "Well ladies, it looks like I have a crime scene to report to."

After Stella left, Kelli saw Kendall walking past; glaring daggers in her direction. "Um, Bobby."

"Don't worry dear, I already know about you giving Kendall a dressing down."

"I'm sorry if I overstepped your authority."

"I'm glad that you stood up and said something. Because if you wouldn't have, I most certainly would have."

"I don't understand?"

"When you were watching Kendall torment Adam behind Detective Taylor's back, I was also watching. You didn't see me watching you and Kendall," Bobby explained. "When Kendall came to me complaining about you, well, I'm afraid that she didn't get any sympathy from me."

"Oh," Kelli blinked in surprise.

"I know that I shouldn't have favorites among the lab technicians, but I have to be honest and admit that little blonde twitch is not one of my favourite people," Bobby said.

"Heh," Kelli chuckled ruefully. The two women looked up as Sheldon entered the breakroom followed by Adam.

"Good afternoon ladies," Sheldon greeted Kelli and Bobby.

"Hi Sheldon, Adam," Kelli replied, packing up the remains of her lunch. "I'll see you all later. I've got to finish pulling some information together for Roma."

"Roma?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Sgt. Roma Lane, Sgt. Max Healy's replacement," Kelli explained.

The song 'Say Aha' filled the air as Adam fumbled for his cell phone as everyone looked curious.

"Sam, why are you calling me? You're where? Stay right there, I'll be right down to meet you," Adam snapped his phone shut, looking excited. "I gotta go," he blurted before dashing from the room.

Bobby chuckled as she began gathering up her dirty dishes, and Kelli and Sheldon exchanged glances with each other; wondering who Sam was.

At the end of the day Kelli and Mac were walking towards the elevator when they were joined by Adam and a young woman in her late twenties, petite with rod straight, long hair, chestnut in color with auburn highlights and gold colored eyes.

"Kelli, Boss," Adam said bashfully. "I would like for you to meet my sister Samantha Ross. Sam, this is my boss Detective Mac Taylor and his fiancée Kelli Taylor."

"I'm pleased to finally be able to meet you Detective Taylor and Ms. Taylor," replied Sam, shaking hands with Kelli and Mac. "Adam has told me so much about you."

"You have us at a disadvantage Ms. Ross," chuckled Kelli. "I didn't even know that Adam had a sister."

"Adam here can be a pretty private person," the attractive woman replied.

"Do you live here in New York?" Kelli asked.

"No, I'm just visiting Adam for a little while."

"Sam lives in Phoenix," Adam explained.

"Phoenix, huh," Mac said. "You're a long way from home. But I detect a New York accent."

"We used to live in Brooklyn when we were kids until our mom married Sarge and we ended up moving to Phoenix," Sam answered.

"So how long are you going to be visiting your brother?" Kelli asked, liking the younger woman.

"Sam is going to be staying with me for a couple of months," Adam replied.

"Bring Sam with you to the wedding," Kelli invited. "That is if you want to come Samantha."

"Thank you Ms. Taylor."

"Oh please call me Kelli. And do you prefer Samantha or Sam?"

"Oh definitely Sam," Sam replied as Adam smirked.

"Uh, Sammy," Adam said. "I hate to rush you all, but we've got to get going."

"It was nice meeting you Sam," Kelli smiled. "Hopefully we will be able to get together and talk some more."

"I'd like that, " replied Sam.

The elevator dinged and Don stepped off, heading towards Mac and Kelli. "Mac, we just got word – Madame X; our mysterious lady assassin is back in town."

Mac looked startled as Kelli looked at the two detectives. "Should I wait up?"

"No, who knows how late I'll be."

"Okay," Kelli nodded. "Be safe and I'll see you when I see you."

"Be careful going home."

Wednesday afternoon, Kelli looked up to see Mac walking wearily inside his office. Leaving her office, Kelli darted across the hall and inside his office. "You never came home last night. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Oh," Mac sighed, rubbing his face. "I managed to catch forty winks here on the couch."

"What about the case?"

"We found out why the assassin was here and we were able to prevent her from reaching her target."

"That's good," Kelli replied. "So is she in custody now?"

"No," Mac shook his head. "She's dead. We got into a firefight and she sustained a fatal injury and died."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Mac reassured his worried fiancée.

"Maybe you should bow out from playing at Cozy's tonight and go to bed early and get a good night's sleep," Kelli suggested.

"I'll be fine."

Kelli frowned with concern at her stubborn fiancé.

At the end of the day, Kelli exited the ladies washroom, heading towards Mac's office, where to her dismay she spotted a tall woman in an elegant suit and blonde shoulder length hair; hugging and kissing Mac – her fiancé; full on the mouth.

Knocking on the office door, Kelli asked in a frosty tone. "Am I interrupting something?"

Mac abruptly broke off the kiss, looking flustered, while the blonde woman looked annoyed and snarked. "Who are you? And what gives you the right to barge into Detective Taylor's office?"

Kelli stared back coldly, her eyebrows rising; along with her temper.

"Um Kelli, this is Jordan Gates. She's a liaison with the Mayor's office. Jordan, this is Kelli Taylor."

"I never knew that you had a sister Mac?" Jordan drawled, while still hanging onto Mac's arm, her blood red nails digging into his skin.

Mac disengaged his arm from Jordan's grip.

"I'm not Mac's sister. I happen to be his fiancée," Kelli explained tersely with a clenched jaw and angry eyes.

"Really?" Jordan replied with disbelief.

"Yes she is," Mac said, moving to Kelli's side and sliding his arm around her waist. "Our wedding is scheduled for next month."

"Oh," Jordan said, glaring at the petite red head, before smiling warmly at Mac. "Thank you so much for saving my life. I had no idea that my ex-husband would go to such extremes. I'll see you around Mac."

Kelli watched as the blonde sashayed out of Mac's office, twitching her hips towards the elevators. _"So you saved little Miss Hot to Trot's life?"_

"_Jordan was Madame X's next target, her ex-husband had hired her services."_

"_She was a little more than thankful. You two looked awfully cozy."_

"_I met her when were getting the lab refitted after the explosion and she helped me to get funding for the new lab equipment."_

"_And?"_

"_We did go out on several dates when Peyton and I first broke up,"_ Mac confessed.

"_Uh huh."_

"_But rest assured, I only have feelings for you,"_ Mac pulled Kelli into his arms.

"_Oh, I'm not worried about you,"_ Kelli replied. _"But Jordan now that's a woman who doesn't like to give up easy."_

"_I think that Jordan got the message loud and clear."_

Thursday evening, Kelli looked up from reading her magazine when Mac leaned over the back of the couch. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh just the latest issue of Cosmo that I picked up on the way home," Kelli replied, closing the magazine and laying it on the couch beside her. "Did you eat yet? I can quick heat up some soup or something."

"I already grabbed a bite to eat with Stella and Don," Mac replied, removing his badge and gun holster. "I'm going to grab a quick shower before going to bed."

"Okay, I'll turn the lights off and set the security system and then get ready for bed myself."

**a/n: The rest of this chapter can be found in my M-Rated chapters for A Magnet for Trouble – be warned….serious smut ahead which contains slight bondage…but no flames please, like my friend always says – just two normal adults having a normal, healthy sex life…..Laplandgurl…**


	39. Mexican Standoff

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I just wanted to give a huge thank you to BEG75 for allowing me to borrow her character Sam Ross – Adam's sister – I hope that I can do Sam's character with justice….and if you haven't already checked out BEG75's stories Memories of Brooklyn and Views from Brooklyn – you should, I promise that you will not be disappointed.**

**Chapter 39 – Mexican Standoff**

The following week, Sgt. Roma Lane suggested that Kelli and her go out for some lunch away from the office, to become better acquainted.

"Sure," Kelli agreed.

"Where is there a place that is nearby that has good food?"

"How about the Mid-Town Diner? It's just reopened after undergoing renovations and is just a couple of blocks away, Mac and I ate there all the time before they closed for renovations, and the food is excellent and the prices are reasonable," Kelli suggested. "Plus, it's within walking distance."

"Sounds good."

Roma and Kelli walked into the diner at 11:30 am in order to beat the lunch rush. "Heh, it looks like that we lucked out," Kelli chuckled. "We're ahead of the crowd, which means we won't have to wait for a table." The two women quickly ordered at the counter before heading towards a corner table where they sat down to wait for their order. Looking around the small diner, Kelli noticed a woman with long chestnut hair sitting at the next table. "Hi, Sam right?"

The woman looked around and replied. "Yes that's right, and you're Kelli Taylor?"

"Uh huh," Kelli nodded. "So are you by yourself?"

"I'm meeting Adam for lunch," Sam answered.

"Roma, this is Samantha Ross, Adam Ross's sister. Sam this is Sgt. Roma Lane, my boss."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Ross, and please call me Roma."

"Likewise, and please it's Sam."

The three women chitchatted while waiting for their food, until Sam's cell phone rang, the ring tones playing 'So What? by Pink Sam'. "Excuse me," Sam said before answering her phone.

"So Kelli, have you and Mac known each other long?"

"We met several years before 9/11 and then I moved to Canada with my brother for a couple of years. I moved back to New York almost two years ago. How about yourself? Are you from around here?"

"Born and brought up in Detroit," Roma answered. "Brian and I met in Ann Arbor, Michigan where we were both going to College. We got married after graduation and moved to Staten Island where Brian is from. We've been married for almost twenty years before I decided to call it quits last year."

"Wow," Kelli murmured. "Um any children?"

"No, I can't have kids," Roma replied. "Um look, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure."

"I just want to lay my cards out on the table. I left my husband for another woman."

"Oh," Kelli blinked with surprise.

"Is it going to bother you that I'm gay?"

"No it's not," Kelli replied honestly. "And besides I always feel that it's nobody's business but your own about your lifestyle."

"That's good," Roma breathed. "And I promise that I won't put the moves on you." Roma joked.

"I certainly hope not," Kelli said, laughing. "Or Mac will have something to say about that."

At the next table Sam snapped her cell phone shut with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong Sam?" Kelli asked, looking over at the petite woman.

"Oh Adam got delayed at the lab, so he's going to be late meeting me for lunch," Sam replied.

Roma looked at Kelli and then suggested. "Why don't you sit with us until your brother arrives?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary," Sam demurred.

"That's a great idea," Kelli enthused.

"Well okay," Sam quickly shifted from her table over to the other table.

"So Sam," Kelli began. "What do you do back in Phoenix?"

"I was a CSI with the Phoenix PD," Sam replied.

"Cool," Kelli said.

"Do you have a specialty?" Roma asked.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded. "Ballistics."

"We've got another 'Bullet Girl' in our midst," Kelli giggled.

Sam and Roma both looked curious.

"I've got a friend in Miami, who is known as 'Bullet Girl'," Kelli explained.

"Heh, small world," Sam chuckled.

The three women looked up as the waitress brought their orders to their table. "Gracias Eliza," Kelli said.

"Enjoy your meal Senoras," the young waitress replied with a heavy Spanish accent.

Kelli, Roma and Sam continued talking, laughing while eating their food. While they were eating, a male customer entered the diner, closing the door behind him and flipping the open sign over to the closed side. He then looked around the dining area until he saw the three women in the corner.

"Well, well," he drawled. "So which one of these bitches is your new lover? What does she have that I don't have?"

"Brian," Roma snapped angrily. "Don't be so foolish. Why can't you accept the fact that our marriage is over? You need to move on with your life."

"I can't stop loving you Roma. Why won't you come back to me?" Brian, a big burly man with gray hair pleaded.

"Uh," Kelli began. "We'll just leave so you two can talk privately." Both her and Sam started to push their chairs back.

"Sit down," Brian ordered, whipping a gun from behind his back; where it had been concealed by his belt in the small of his back and aiming it at the three women.

"Brian don't make it worse for yourself," Roma said calmly, as the waitress came out from the kitchen; dropping a tray of glasses in shock.

"Papi, un hombre con un fusil. Llame a la Policia!" Eliza screamed, as a male voice swore in Spanish and then they heard the sound of running footsteps and a door banging in the kitchen.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Brian hollered, waving the gun with a trembling hand in Eliza's direction. "Now get over here with these other bitches and sit down.

Thru the window, Kelli and Sam saw Adam looking in; looking petrified before ducking out sight.

Brian looked around wildly, then started at the big window which looked out onto the busy street. He then pointed the gun at Kelli ordering. "You, close those window blinds, and the door blinds and then lock the door."

Kelli looked at Roma who nodded slightly before following Brian's orders and returning to her chair.

"Now you," he then turned to Eliza – ordering. "You go and lock the back door and come right back here."

"Si Senor," Eliza scurried back to the kitchen, quickly bolting the rear entrance door which lead to the alley and hurrying back to her chair, her command of the English language temporarily escaping her.

Meanwhile at the lab, Mac looked up when a uniformed officer knocked on his door. "Excuse me Detective Taylor. There's a messenger here with an envelope for Kelli Taylor, but she's not in her office at the moment."

"I'll sign for it," Mac replied, accepting the manila envelope and scrawling his signature on the messenger's clipboard, passing it back just as his cell rang.

"Taylor. Adam, slow down, I can't make out what you're trying to tell me. What! Where? Stay there and I'll be there asap."

Disconnecting Adam's call, Mac speed dialed another number while hurrying for the stairs. "Central, Detective Taylor. We have a 10-39 a hostage situation along with a 10-13 at the Mid-Town diner. Require ESU to be dispatched to the location."

"10-4 Detective Taylor, radio cars and ESU are enroute."

At the diner, the women looked nervously at each other as Brian paced back and forth; waving his gun and muttering angrily to Roma.

Kelli nudged Roma, mouthing. "Gun?"

Roma nodded her head slightly, replying silently. "Left ankle."

Kelli glanced down at Roma's ankle before looking back at Brian; watching him carefully.

Brian's head jerked up when he heard someone talking on a bullhorn. Grabbing Eliza; making her unlock the front door and open it. Using the terrified girl as a human shield, Brian fired his gun several times before slamming the door shut and relocking it; pushing Eliza back to her seat.

Back outside the diner, ESU's truck lumbered to a stop and heavily armored officers began setting up a perimeter, as other officers swarmed around the injured uniformed officer who had been using the bull horn.

Mac arrived on the scene with his heart in his throat, searching for Adam in the crush of officers and people. Both he and Don converged on him at the same time. "Alright Adam, tell us what you saw."

"I'd…..I saw Kelli, Sgt. Lane and my sister being held at gunpoint by a man," Adam reported, almost hyperventilating.

"What about the diner's employees?" Mac questioned.

"I…um…I don't know," Adam replied with a shaking voice.

"I've got the owner right here," Don reported. "Mr. Santos says that he and the other employees got out thru the back door when his daughter screamed about a man with a gun."

"Guarde por favor a mi hija Eliza," a short, heavy set man begged.

"Can we get in thru the back door?" Mac asked, his eyes hard.

"No can do," the ESU commander reported. "My guys tried the door and it's bolted shut from the inside."

"What's the condition of the injured officer?"

"Unknown, he's enroute to Queen of Mercy," replied Don.

"We're trying to reach the unknown male by phone, but so far he's not picking up," Commander Neilson said. "And we're tracking down the building plans now, plus we are in the process of cutting the power supply.

Mac nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as Stella and Lindsay rushed up to him. "Mac, we just heard. What can we do?" said Stella, as Lindsay looked on with worried eyes.

"Um Lindsay, you take Adam back to the lab and see if you two can put together a composite sketch of the man inside from Adam's description. Stella, um."

"I'm staying right here with you," Stella replied firmly.

"Come on Adam, you can help us back at the lab," Lindsay said, grasping the tech's arm.

"Boss, my sister. Um she's a CSI if that helps you any," Adam stuttered. "Umm..."

"Don't worry Adam, I promise to do my best to make sure that they all get out safely," Mac reassured his best lab tech in a soft voice.

"Thanks boss," Adam replied before turning to follow Lindsay; who ordered. "Come on people, make a hole!"

Inside the diner, things were tense as Brian's muttering and rambling started to become more disjointed and weird sounding as Roma and the others watched carefully. Suddenly the lights went out and the humming noise from the various coolers and freezers stopped. "What's happening? What's going on here?"

"The police are following standard procedures. They just shut the power off," Roma explained. "Please let the other three women leave and you and I then can talk."

"No," he snarled, pressing his gun to Roma's forehead. "Now tell me which one of these bitches is your new lover."

"She's not here," Roma replied. "Raquel is away visiting her family in Texas this week."

"I don't believe you," Brian snarled, stepping back. "You three, give me your I.D.'s." He ordered, waving his gun at them.

"Here," Kelli quickly pulled her license out of her purse and Sam quickly did the same.

"Now you Chickie, where's your license?" Brian stuck the gun in Eliza's face.

"Leave her alone," Kelli said. "She's just a kid and besides she's too young for Roma to be interested in her."

"Oh for shit's sake Brian, do you really think that I would have an eighteen year old lover. Use your head for something besides a hat rack."

"What's your name?" Brian demanded.

"Eliza Santos," the teenager answered, sobbing with fear.

"Are you satisfied now asshole?" Sam said angrily, gathering the young woman in her arms, rubbing her back; trying to soothe the frightened teen and glaring at Brian.

"Shut up bitch!" Brian then pressed the gun against Sam's temple. Roma tried to reach her ankle holster, whirling around Brian said. "Ah ha! I almost forgot about your habit of wearing an ankle holster." Waving the gun in Kelli's direction. "You, you will take the gun from Roma's holster and then give it to me very carefully."

Kelli cautiously stood up and then knelt down by Roma's feet, reaching out with trembling hands for the revolver and carefully passing it to Brian. Who then emptied the bullets out of it and dumping it into a garbage can.

Outside, Mac and Don were poring over the building plans with Commander Neilson. "Damn, these plans haven't been updated for years," Don said. "And Mr. Santos said that the diner has been completely renovated before he collapsed."

"Is he going to be alright?" Mac asked.

"Apparently he suffers from Angina attacks. His son is taking him to the hospital to be checked out," Don replied.

"We need to get some eyes in there," Mac said, looking around when Don's cell phone rang – watching as the blue eyed homicide detective spoke tersely before hanging up. "What is it?"

"The uniform that was shot. It was Max Healy and he just came out of surgery. It doesn't look good for him, the doctors are saying that he may never walk again," Don reported gravely.

"Damn," Mac shook his head. "Does his wife know?"

"Yeah," the borough Captain picked Mrs. Healy up and drove her to the hospital. She's with him now."

Mac looked at the diner, pondering the situation, wondering how to be able to get some eyes in there, jerking around when an ESU officer blurted. "Someone is answering the phone now."

Inside, Brian snatched up the phone, barking. "What in the hell do you want?"

"Yeah, you can do something for me. You can get me some smokes in here, along with some beer." He continued arguing and talking with whoever was on the phone. Kelli leaned over, whispering in Eliza's ear who nodded and whispered back. "Si, si."

Kelli quickly sat back as Brian dropped the phone back in its cradle with a clatter and motioned to Eliza.

"Well, it looks like it's your lucky day. I'm going to be letting you go free after the cops give me what I want."

Within a short period of time, a heavily armored officer dropped a package outside the front door and scurried away.

Brian ordered Eliza to unlock the door and bring the package over to him. After checking the package for booby traps, he then pushed the young girl outside; locking the door behind her.

Outside, two officers quickly escorted the shaking girl across the street to safety. Don and Stella began questioning her, but she turned asking. "Detective Taylor, por favor?"

"I'm Detective Taylor," Mac replied.

"Senorita Kelli, she said to tell you," Eliza replied.

"Tell me what?"

"Brian is Roma's …um…ex-husband and is mucho loco….uh amor with Roma."

"Does Brian have any guns?" Don asked.

"Si, dos pistolas."

"Pardon?"

"Uh… two guns," the young woman looked around. "Donde esta Papi?"

"Your father?" Mac asked.

"Si."

"Your father is okay, these two officers are going to take you to him," Don said, waving two uniforms over.

"Gracias tanto," Eliza said before leaving with the officers.

Mac turned to Stella who was already on her phone to Danny and Lindsay back at the lab, requesting them to dig up information about Brian Lane.

"Mac."

Mac turned to see Hawkes pushing his way thru the crowd towards him. "I brought Kelli's monitor just in case and I stopped at a drugstore and picked up some insulin and syringes as well after calling Doc Cassidy for her prescription."

"Thanks Sheldon," Mac turned back to face the diner. "Hopefully she's not going to need it."

"Positive thoughts Mac," Sheldon said, clapping his hand on Mac's shoulder for support and sympathy; his dark eyes looking concerned.

Time passed slowly, as ESU scrambled around the building and managed to insert a camera attached to a cable in thru an air conditioning vent. "We've got eyes," the ESU technician reported, and they all crowded around the monitor; where they saw Brian pacing, chain smoking and the three women sitting on the floor, drinking beer.

"Oh that's not good," Sheldon said, exchanging looks with Mac.

"I know," Mac replied. "He must have threatened to shoot her otherwise Kelli wouldn't be drinking."

Back inside, Sam glanced up at the ceiling while taking a sip of her beer and stiffened. Kelli frowned, her eyebrows questioning. Sam looked back up at the ceiling again and Kelli followed her gaze, then nudging Roma and looking up at the camera. Kelli then laid her hands in her lap and started signing whenever Brian wasn't looking in their direction.

"What is that woman doing with her hands?" Commander Neilson asked curiously.

"She's doing ASL," replied Mac. "She telling us that Brian is still obsessed with Roma and that he thinks that Sam or her is Roma's lover."

Roma looked at Kelli and started talking silently and Kelli began translating her words into ASL.

Inside the ESU truck Mac continued interpreting. "Roma is telling Kelli that Brian is on anti depressant medication along with medication for schizophrenia, and she believes that he hasn't been taking his prescription for awhile judging by his actions."

"Sweet Jesus," Don groaned. "Just what we need."

"Roma has been trying to convince him to let Sam and Kelli go and then they can talk. But he refuses to even consider that idea," Mac stopped; staring at the monitor. "Damnit, the cable must have scraped on the edge of the vent, he's looking up at the ceiling now."

Brian took aim at the vent, pulling the trigger making the three women jump at the gunshot.

"Shit," Neilson groaned. "We lost our eyes."

"Well, that takes care of that little problem," Brian drawled with a smirk. "I hope that for your sakes, that the cops don't try anything else."

More time passed, the afternoon sun gradually setting, becoming gradually darker requiring the ESU commander to order floodlights set up, as the negotiator patiently kept calling the diner's phone.

Several hours later, Brian finally answered the phone – blissfully silencing the annoying sound. "Yeah asshole, I'm still here. Yeah, you can get us something. How about getting us some slices from Ray's? Well now, I'll think about that while you're getting those slices. No I don't want any soda, I want some more beer. Yeah you do that." He snarked before slamming the phone down.

In the truck the negotiator winced at the loud noise, rubbing his ear. Outside Mac talked with Sheldon. "Is there anyway that we could drug the food with a sedative?"

"No, he probably makes the women eat or drink first before eating himself," Sheldon replied.

"They have to be going stir crazy in there," Mac stared at the diner.

"Are you going to be okay Mac?" Sheldon looked at his boss carefully, cataloging the visible signs of exhaustion and stress that he exhibited.

"I'll be fine once Kelli and the other two are safe," Mac replied, stiffening as he watched a grey haired man approaching. "Just what I need."

"What?"

"Gerrard is here," Mac sighed.

"Just great," Sheldon agreed resignedly, withdrawing; allowing the two older men privacy to talk.

Back inside, all three women shifted restlessly on the floor, finally Roma spoke – saying. "Brian, we all have to go to the bathroom."

"No you don't."

"Yes we do, come on now. There is no way that we can escape from the bathroom – it doesn't have any windows big enough," Roma stated.

"Alright then, but don't try anything funny because I won't hesitate to shoot you," Brian begrudgely escorted the three woman back to the single unisexed washroom; where Kelli, Roma and Sam quickly took turns using the facilities to the extreme relief of their bladders. Roma and Sam noting with disappointment the lack of windows before Kelli took her turn.

"Ah crap," Kelli muttered under her breath. "I was hoping that they had added a window. Come on Mac, there's gotta be a way that the cavalry can get in here."

She jumped when she heard Brian pounding on the bathroom door. "Geez, so inpatient." Kelli grumbled, pulling her slacks up, and washing her hands before yanking the door open.

"It took ya long enough," Brian grumbled as he made the three women return to their corner.

Outside Gerrard was still arguing about Mac's presence at the crime scene, seeing how Kelli was one of the hostages.

"You can place me on suspension, but I'm staying right here until this situation is resolved, one way or another."

"Fine, but Detective Flack and ESU is in charge of the scene," Gerrard shot back, before stomping away to talk to Neilson.

"Yo Mac," Danny called as he and Adam joined their boss.

"What did you find out about Brian Lane?" Mac asked.

"It seems that Brian lives off of his trust fund that his grandfather set up for him and he's also an avid gun collector. Plus he suffers from depression and schizophrenia," Danny reported. "Angell is trying to get a warrant so we can search his house."

"Umm…boss," Adam began.

"Don't worry Adam. We had 'eyes' inside for a brief moment and your sister was doing fine."

"Good, good," Adam bobbed his head nervously. "And Kelli and the Sgt. are they okay as well?"

"Yes they are," Mac replied, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder. Both men bonding for a common cause. "And we are going to make sure that they will continue to be okay."

Stella joined them, reporting that the requested pizza on site.

Brian picked up the ringing phone, listening before handing up. "Our food is here, and you chica are going to pick it up and bring it inside." Brian ordered, pointing his gun in Sam's direction.

Sam nodded slowly, her gold eyes shooting daggers. Getting up off the floor, moving carefully to the front door, unlocking it and opening it enough to retrieve the pizza box and the plastic bag – containing the beer.

"Good girl," Brian said patronizingly. "Now get going."

"Huh?" Sam asked, looking puzzled.

"Get going stupid," Brian snarled, pushing Sam towards the door with the barrel of his gun.

Outside everyone looked up as Sam stepped hesitantly out the door, looking back at the diner before sprinting across the street, accompanied by an officer; escorting her to where Mac, Don and the others were standing along Adam who blurted. "Oh Sammie thank god. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine peanut," Sam said, hugging her younger brother who was fighting tears of relief.

"Umm…Sam," Mac said. "We need to ask you some questions."

"Sure," Sam replied. "Ask away. But first let me reassure all of you that Kelli and Roma are fine. That psycho hasn't hurt them, he just spends most of his time ranting and raving; trying to get Roma to leave her girlfriend and to come back to him. And when he's not doing that, he's smoking and demanding for Roma to tell him who her girlfriend is."

"Sgt. Lane is gay?" an astounded Don asked.

"Uh yeah," Sam rolled her eyes. "That's why she left dumbo in the first place. And he's got two handguns, the first being a 1925 Vickers Luger P.08 model which was used by the Germans during WWII and the second one is a Smith and Wesson snub nosed revolver which belongs to Roma."

"How do you know for sure?" Don asked skeptically.

"Because dumbass," Sam retorted, her temper flaring. "I'm a CSI and my specialty just happens to be Ballistics. Anymore stupid questions, blue eyes?" Sam huffed.

"Sammie please," Adam begged.

"Sorry," Don muttered. "We're all on edge here. We're running on coffee, nerves and adrenaline."

"No shit, you should have been experiencing it from in there," Sam snarked.

Heads whipped around as a muffled gunshot was heard, followed by a second crack moments later.

**a/n: And an evil cliffie…stay tuned to find out if or who was shot….hehehe… rubbing hands with evil pleasure…**

**And as for the Spanish – I don't know the language so I used a on-line translation service, so blame them if its all screwed up.**

**Gracias – **thank you  
**Senoras – **ladies  
**Papi, un hombre con un fusil. Llame a la Policia – **Daddy, a man with a gun. Call the police.  
**Si Senor – **yes sir  
**Guarde por favor a mi hija Eliza - **Please save my daughter Eliza  
**Por favor – **please  
**Senorita – **miss  
**Mucho loco amor – **very much in love  
**Si, dos pistolas – **yes, two guns  
**Donde esta Papi? – **Where's my daddy?  
**Si – **yes  
**Gracias tanto – **thank you very much

**Happy reading and have a great weekend….Laplandgurl**


	40. Dealing with the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I just wanted to give a huge thank you to BEG75 for allowing me to borrow her character Sam Ross – Adam's sister – if you haven't already checked out BEG75's stories Memories of Brooklyn and Views from Brooklyn – you should, I promise that you will not be disappointed.**

**Also Kelli Taylor is now appearing briefly in hope4sall's story – Behind the Scenes which is another awesome story.**

**Chapter 40 – Dealing with the Aftermath**

ESU and uniformed officers were galvanized into action by the fading echoes of gunfire, bolting for the diner. Flack right behind them, yelling back. "Stay here Mac until the scene is secure!"

Mac stood frozen with fear, everyone's voices blending together into a dull roar, his heart pounding, his breathing shallow pants, staring at the diner's door; praying feverishly. Everyone waiting with bated breath for the all clear - praying or cursing under their breath.

Stella looked around; seeing Mac's pale, sweaty face, Sam and Adam standing side by side - Adam's arm around his sister's shoulders, Danny pacing and Hawkes watching Mac carefully. Red and blue emergency lights playing over everyone's faces, as the harsh emergency floodlights washed out the entire scene.

Further back, the crowd of bystanders murmured as they craned their heads – ghoulishly hoping for a better view. News cameras flashing as various reporters stood in front of video cameras; broadcasting for different news channels - trying for an sympathetic image instead of the vultures that they really were.

Finally after long antagonizing minutes Don stepped out thru the diner's front door; supporting a tiny red haired woman, who barely came up to his shoulder.

"Thank you Jesus," Mac murmured – closing his eyes; several tears working their way from under his closed eyelids. The crowd of bystanders started clapping, as Kelli looked up startled - her knees buckling. Don effortlessly swung Kelli up into his arms, cradling her like a baby; her head lolling on his shoulder - carrying her to a waiting ambulance where two waiting medics helped Don place her onto the gurney.

Mac sightlessly stumbled his way towards the ambulance with Stella and Hawkes supporting him. "She's alright Mac," Don reassured the shaken CSI. "She just passed out from nerves and shock."

"I need to see her." Mac whispered.

"Hawkes help him," Stella ordered. "The rest of us will process the diner." Looking around, Stella gestured for Don to walk with her away from the ambulance.

"I'm going to go with Mac and Kelli to the hospital. I'll get her statement when she's ready."

"Okay," Stella nodded. "Call me when you find out how Kelli is doing."

"I will," Don said, looking over at everyone else. "Lindsay just arrived."

"Sorry for taking so long to get here," Lindsay panted. "I had to fight my way thru those lookie-loos. Is everyone okay?"

"Kelli will be fine, but Sgt. Lane and Brian Lane are both DOA," Don reported.

"What! How?" Lindsay gasped.

"That's our job to determine that," Stella remarked dryly.

"Who's the kid hanging onto Adam?" Lindsay asked.

"That's Adam's older sister Sam," Don replied with a grin.

"No way," Lindsay scoffed.

"Yes way," Stella smiled with twinkling eyes. "Don, why don't you take Adam and Sam with you as well? You can perhaps get Sam's statement while waiting for Kelli to wake up."

Inside the ambulance, Mac sat on the jump seat while Sheldon, Carlos and Kim checked Kelli's vital signs.

"Does Kelli have any medical conditions," Carlos, a handsome Latino male asked.

"She's diabetic and is insulin dependant," Mac answered, coming out of his shocked state.

"We should check her glucose levels," Sheldon suggested. "I have Kelli's monitor along with her prescription insulin."

"Do it," Carlos nodded. "Kim, get on the horn to Queen of Mercy and let them know our ETA."

"Queen of Mercy," Don said in thru the open back doors. "I'll meet you all there."

"Hawkes, you stay and help Stella process the scene. I can do the testing and give Kelli her insulin if it's warranted. Tell Stella to keep me posted," Mac ordered, reverting back to the stoic Mac that everyone was familiar with.

"Gotcha Mac," Sheldon hopped out of the back of the ambulance after passing the monitor and supplies to Mac and slamming the back doors shut.

Mac with the help of Carlos quickly and efficiently sterilized and pricked one of Kelli's fingers - squeezing a bead of blood onto the test strip. Within moments the monitor beeped with a reading of 10.6. "I expected her glucose to be up - pizza always makes it go up." Mac remarked as he readied a syringe of insulin.

"And the stress probably didn't help either," Carlos commented as he continued monitoring Kelli's condition as Mac discreetly lifted his fiancee's top - injecting the insulin in her. "It's good that you know what to do."

"Kelli showed me what to do in case of emergencies," Mac replied, disposing the used syringe in the sharps container mounted to the side of the ambulance.

It wasn't long before Kim was expertly backing the big, boxy rig up to the emergency doors of Queen of Mercy. Mac helping Kim and Carlos with unlocking the gurney's wheels, removing it from the ambulance and unlimbering the undercarriage until it was waist high.

Inside the emergency room, Mac found that Doctor Clint Cassidy was the on-call doctor. Doc listened to Carlos's report before turning to Mac, but was interrupted by the sound of Kelli groaning. Looking down at Kelli's face, they saw her eyelids fluttering.

"Umm," Kelli blinked several times in the glare of the big overhead lights, before gazing at Doc Cassidy and Mac. "Umm, where am I?"

"You're at Queen of Mercy hospital," Mac replied, holding Kelli's hand with one hand, the other hand stroking her cheek gently. "How do you feel?"

"So thirsty," Kelli said, licking her dry lips.

One of the nurses brought a glass of water in which Kelli drank slowly, savouring the feel of the cool water sliding down her dry throat.

"What happened? Was I shot?" Kelli asked, knitting her brow.

"No," Doc answered. "It looks like you fainted from a combination of nerves and shock."

"Oh my god," Kelli gasped, sitting upright. "Roma? Sam? Are they okay?"

"Easy there Kelli," Doc soothed, easing her back down on the bed.

"Mac," Kelli pleaded. "Please tell me that they're okay."

"Sam's fine," Mac said. "She wasn't hurt at all."

"Roma?" Kelli asked.

Mac bit his lip and didn't reply and Kelli saw the truth in his expressive eyes, and tears welled up in her eyes as her chin wobbled.

Outside in the waiting area Don asked at the reception desk about Kelli's status and the on-duty nurse reported. "Your friend is still being evaluated." Rejoining Adam and Sam, where they were sitting in the universal uncomfortable hospital chairs, saying. "They are still checking her over."

"I really hope that Kelli is gonna be okay," Sam murmured.

"I'm sure that she'll be okay," Don replied. "Kelli's a tough little bugger."

Adam snorted with suppressed laughter. "Yeah she is. I heard about Kelli sending you arse over kettle in the gym last week."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, boss bet Flack and Danny both fifty that Kelli could take him. And then on top of that Kelli darn near broke Danny's thumb off."

"It was an unfair match," Don declared. "Mac taught Kelli some serious Marine moves."

"Are you freaking serious?" Sam chuckled, looking at the tall, blue eyed homicide detective. "Nah, I bet that you underestimated Kelli. You held back for fear of hurting her."

"Yeah right," Don scoffed.

They all looked up when Sheldon joined them, carrying his camera, kit and a tote bag. "Hey guys, how is Kelli doing?"

"The doctors are still checking her over. Why are you here? I thought that you were helping Stella and the others with processing the diner," Don questioned.

"Stella told me to come and check on Kelli, examine her for blood spatter and gunshot residue. I also brought a change of clothes in case I find evidence."

Inside Doc Cassidy was just finishing checking Kelli's vitals, including her glucose levels which were coming back down due to the insulin that Mac had given her, when a nurse led Sheldon into the curtained area. "How is Kelli doing?" Sheldon asked Doc Cassidy, as he observed his boss comforting Kelli.

"She's going to be fine," Doc replied. "No injuries, her glucose levels are coming down and her blood pressure is up a little, but that's to be expected."

"Good, good," Sheldon murmured. "Kelli," Sheldon said, drawing Kelli's attention. "I need to process you for any possible trace. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Kelli whispered huskily from her bout with tears. "Stay with me, Mac?"

"Of course I will."

Kelli watched numbly as Sheldon processed her hands for GSR which were negative, then Sheldon slipped orange lensed glasses on and using a blue-lensed mag-light - checked for any possible blood spatter. "There's a fine spray of blood on the right side of your blouse which indicates a high velocity blood spatter." Sheldon asked gently. "Were you beside Roma when she was shot?"

Kelli nodded jerkily as she whispered. "She saved my life by pushing me out of the line of fire and grabbed for the gun. The gun went off and she crumbled onto the floor...I...I thought that he was going to kill me next, but he put the muzzle in his mouth - pulling the trigger." Her face crumbling with a fresh onslaught of tears.

"I'm going to need to take your clothes back to the lab," Sheldon said softly. "Lindsay gave me her track pants and a tee-shirt for you to wear." Sheldon indicated the tote bag sitting on the floor. "I'll step outside while you get changed. Mac can pass me your clothes outside the curtain.

Mac nodded as Kelli slipped off the narrow hospital bed, asking. "Then can I go home?"

"Yes you can," Doc replied, coming back in. "I'll have the nurse bring the necessary forms for you to sign."

"Thank you Doc," Mac answered as Kelli began to unbutton her blouse with trembling hands. Doc Cassidy and Sheldon stepping hastily out of the small area; giving the couple some privacy.

"So there was no way that you and Roma could find a way to disarm this guy?" Don asked.

"Your point being?" Sam replied.

"Roma was a trained police officer and you're a CSI," Don responded. "And Kelli has been taught self defense by Mac."

"Listen bucko," Sam snarked. "That loony tunes was a hair trigger away from killing us at any moment. And he was very careful not to get close to any of us."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up for me," Don retorted sarcastically.

"And I suppose that you being superman – you could have disarmed that paranoid idiot," Sam shot back, her fiery temper flaring up.

"Calm down," Don replied. "Don't be getting your panties in a twist now."

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Breathing heavily from suppressed anger; Don and Sam looked over to see Mac standing there with Kelli – Mac looking slightly amused and Kelli looking pale and shell shocked and Adam watching anxiously.

"Kelli, are you okay?" Don asked in a concerned tone for his friend, bending down to hug her.

"Eh," Kelli waggled her left hand from side to side before asking. "Sam, what about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same about bozo here," Sam jerked a thumb in Don's direction before stepping forward to hug Kelli. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Thank you," Kelli murmured, accepting the younger woman's brief hug. "Adam, thank you for raising the alarm."

"It's nothing," Adam replied, blushing shyly. "I'm so sorry about Sgt. Lane and Sgt. Healy."

"What do you mean you're sorry about Max? Max wasn't there," Kelli asked with a puzzled look. "Mac, what's going on?"

"Nice going Adam," Don muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Adam stammered.

"It's not your fault peanut," Sam soothed, glaring at Don.

"Mac?" Kelli demanded.

Mac sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before guiding Kelli over to the chairs; urging her to sit. Then holding her hands, quietly explained how Max was hit by a random bullet and the doctor's prognosis; that Max was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Oh dear god," Kelli moaned sagging in Mac's arms as everyone looked on uneasily.

"Umm, Detective Flack," Adam said, looking at Don and asking quietly. "Do you need to ask Sam any more questions?"

"I'm finished with her for now," Don replied. "If I need anything else, I can reach you at your brother's place, right?"

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"Boss, I'll take Sam to my apartment and then come into work."

"No," Mac shook his head, looking at his best lab technician. "Take the day off. Spend the day with your sister."

"Thanks boss," Adam said gratefully. "Come on Sam, let's go home."

"Kelli," Sam touched Kelli's shoulder – getting her attention. "Call me if you want to talk."

Kelli nodded, then looked around – clapping her hand over her mouth. Don reacting quickly – kicked the garbage can; sliding it across the floor in her direction. Nodding her thanks, Kelli grabbed it – upchucking the contents of her stomach into the waste receptacle. Then headed for the ladies washroom where she could rinse her mouth out. Exiting the washroom, Kelli muttered. "Damn nerves."

"Do you feel up to going back to the precinct and giving your statement?" Don asked.

"Let's do it, but first – do you know what hospital Max is in?"

"He's here, but is in I.C.U., so only family," Don answered.

At the morgue, Sid looked up from Sgt. Roma Lane's body as Stella and Lindsay walked in. "Sid – what do you have for us?" Stella asked, as both her and Lindsay pulled latex gloves on.

"Stella, Lindsay," Sid greeted the two CSI's. "First – how are Kelli and Adam's sister doing?"

"Shaken up, but they'll be okay," Stella replied. "So COD?"

"Sgt. Lane was an extremely healthy lady, she took care of herself. If you look here, the bullet struck the Sgt. at close range as the stippling and burned gun power suggests. The bullet broke the left, third rib, ricocheting off the bone – causing the bullet to mushroom directly into her heart. In essence – causing her heart to literally explode."

"Did she die instantly?" Lindsay asked.

"Her death was almost instantaneous," Sid reported. "And I was able to retrieve the bullet for you." Passing a small, covered glass container with a mangled piece of lead inside to Stella.

"Thank you," Stella smiled. "Now what can you tell us about Brian Lane?"

Sid led the two women to another steel autopsy table where a male body rested. "COD for Mr. Lane was a gunshot – again at close range. Mr. Lane put the muzzle in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped thru the cerebrum and exited out the top of his head. He was dead before he hit the floor." Sid unsnapped his glasses, looking at Stella and Lindsay. "Brian's medical history states that he was diagnosed with schizophrenia when he was in his late teens."

"That's correct," Stella nodded, looking curious.

"I believe that he was misdiagnosed with schizophrenia. I found evidence of a slow growing tumor in his brain, and the area of the brain that the tumor was pressing against – would have caused him to display the symptoms of schizophrenia. And recently the tumor started growing – getting bigger. Leading him to believe that his medications were no longer helping him. Judging from the size of the tumor – the man must have been in agony these last few months."

"Really?" Lindsay asked, peering at the tumor that Sid had excised.

"Thanks Sid," Stella nodded gravely. "We found the bullet embedded in the ceiling of the diner."

"Has anyone heard how Sgt. Healy is doing?" Sid asked.

"Max is in I.C.U. at Queen of Mercy," Stella replied.

"And his prognosis?"

"The doctors have confirmed that his spinal cord was severed and that he is definitely paralyzed from the waist down," Stella said.

"Oh dear," Sid responded, shaking his head.

Kelli and Mac exited the interrogation room with Don following. "Miss Taylor."

The three of them turned around to see Gerrard standing there.

"What do you want?" Kelli asked wearily – too tired and stressed to worry about how that sounded so rude.

"I just wanted to tell you to take some time off and recover from your ordeal."

"Oh," Kelli replied, blinking with surprise as she looked at Gerrard. "Umm, thank you."

"Come on Kelli," Mac urged. "I'll take you home."

Once inside their apartment, Mac suggested. "Why don't you change into your PJs while I make you a light breakfast?"

"I want to take a quick shower first," Kelli replied. "I smell like the hospital."

"Okay," Mac nodded. "I'll wait until you're out of the shower before making breakfast."

"Thank you," Kelli said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mac puttered around the apartment, setting the table, making several phone calls while listening for the shower to shut off. After thirty minutes – Mac frowned with concern when he realized that the water was still running. "Kelli," Mac called, opening the bathroom door – finding the small room filled with steam. "Are you alright?" Before mentally kicking himself when he realized that she couldn't hear him; jerking the shower door open instead – finding her sitting in the back corner, knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing – the water spraying over her head and body.

"Come on darling, it's time to get out – the water's getting cold," Mac said, shutting the faucets off, reaching for the terry cloth robe hanging beside the shower. Kelli was unaware of the water shutting off, Mac wrapping a robe around her before lifting her out the shower; carrying her into the bedroom and placing her on the bed. Going back to the bathroom to grab a bath towel, sitting down on the bed; starting to towel dry her dripping wet hair.

"She shouldn't have had to die," Kelli whispered. "It isn't fair. Roma should have had the chance to grow old with her girlfriend."

"Hmm," Mac murmured as he continued to dry her off.

"I'm not sorry that he's dead. But why did Roma have to die? She died because of me. She pushed me out of the way – that's why she's dead. It's just not fair, it's just not fair," Kelli cried – beating her small hands against Mac's broad chest. "It isn't fair that these awful things happened to Roma…Max and Shelby. Why would God allow these things to happen? Why? Why Mac?" Kelli cried, continuing to hit Mac – who pulled her into his embrace as she struggled briefly before collapsing against his chest – sobbing.

"I don't know, I really don't know why these things happen," Mac replied softly – even though Kelli couldn't hear him while rubbing her back soothingly. "Who knows why such bad things happen. Mac continued to hold the petite woman in his arms as she cried against his shirt until he noticed that she was almost asleep – her breath hitching with an occasional sob, mumbling. "It's just not fair." Her words slurring. Easing Kelli back against the pillows – he made a quick visit to the kitchen, coming back with a peanut butter and jam sandwich and a glass of fruit juice.

"Not hungry…I just wanna sleep," Kelli mumbled.

"_No, you can't go to sleep without eating something first,"_ Mac insisted firmly – shaking her awake.

Grumbling Kelli ate several bites and then drinking the juice before pushing the remainder of her sandwich away. "Can't eat anymore." Closing her eyes, rolling over on her side and going to sleep. Mac finished off the sandwich while toeing off his shoes and socks and removing his damp clothes before sliding under the bed covers next to Kelli where he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Sleep where he kept seeing Kelli's bullet ridden body soaked in blood – her sightless eyes opening and asking – "Why didn't you protect me?"

At the same time Kelli was dreaming that Roma and Max were blaming her for being shot. Standing in the diner – looking at Roma's body; watching it morph into Sam's body, then morphing into Mac – who was staring at her – saying – "It should have been you that died."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Kelli moaned, still asleep – tears soaking her pillow.

Mac rolled over, frowning as his keen hearing picked up the sounds of faint sobbing. Opening his eyes – blinking the fuzziness out of them, Mac looked over at Kelli; realizing that she was crying in her sleep. "Kelli," Mac said softly, gently shaking her shoulder. "Are you okay? Wake up – you're crying in your sleep."

Kelli jerked awake – staring at Mac blankly for several moments before blurting. "You're okay. You're not dead. Oh dear God – you're alive."

"Kelli – wake up. I think that you're still dreaming," Mac urged.

Kelli flung herself into Mac's arms – murmuring. "Make me feel alive. Please take away the numbness."

Mac cuddled her trembling body in his strong arms, gently raining kisses over her face. Kissing her salty tears away while easing his own fears. Soon, the gentle kisses became more loving, more passionate, more searching till they were both frantically tearing each other's clothes off. Mac sinking himself into her warm, willing body – driving them to new heights of love. Until they arrived at the pinnacle; both gasping and sobbing their love and pleasure.

**a/n: And I also want to say thank you to everyone for being so patient with me while waiting for this chapter – heh – RL jumped up and bit me – you all know where. It hasn't been fun with dealing with a possible strike looming over our head's – especially with Christmas around the corner. We will be voting next week on whether we will accept the new tentative contract – fingers crossed. I don't wanna be walking the picket line before Christmas….so happy reading – Laplandgurl. **


	41. Dress Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_** means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Many thanks to BEG75 for allowing me to borrow her awesome character Sam Ross – Adam's sister – if you haven't already checked out BEG75's stories Memories of Brooklyn and Views from Brooklyn – you should, I promise that you will not be disappointed.**

**Also Kelli Taylor is now appearing briefly in hope4sall's story – Behind the Scenes which is another awesome story.**

**Chapter 41 – Dress Blues **

Several days later, Kelli and Mac exited the elevator on the 35th floor, Kelli stopping when she saw Gerrard in Roma's former office. _"I wonder what he's doing here?" _Kelli signed.

"_Don't worry about him, let's just get the envelope from my office that was delivered for you and then we can leave,"_ Mac replied.

"Taylor!" Gerrard barked. "A moment please."

"I'll just wait in your office," Kelli murmured as Mac nodded.

"Not you Detective Taylor. It's your fiancée that I want to talk to."

"Yes," Kelli reluctantly turned to face Gerrard.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sgt. Lane's funeral service will be held next Saturday at 2 pm."

"Thank you."

"And," Gerrard held up his hand. "You may also be interested in knowing that Sgt. Healy's condition has been upgraded and that he is no longer in I.C.U."

"Yes we know," Kelli replied, exchanging looks with Mac. "We've been talking to Rosemarie and she has been keeping us informed us of Max's improvement."

"Who will the department be moving into Sgt. Lane's vacant position?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to temporarily fill in until we find out if Sgt. Healy would like to take over the position permanently. But despite whether Sgt. Healy returns or not, effective immediately these two offices will be relocated down to the fourth floor."

"The same floor as the NYPD's administrative offices," Mac remarked surprised.

"But why?" Kelli asked.

"Because some of the older volunteers are bothered by some of the lab smells. And plus, if Sgt. Healy returns to this position, he won't be able to manage the stairs in a wheelchair if there is an emergency evacuation."

"Okay," Mac nodded. "And the vacant offices?"

"The large office will be become the new office for the lab's Office Manager and the smaller one will become a small meeting room," Gerrard explained. "And Bobbi's old office will be reverted back to lab space."

"Is there anything else that you need to talk to us about?" Mac asked, glancing at the clock. "Kelli and I have an appointment and we need to get going or we're going to be late."

"Just one," Gerrard said, looking at Kelli. "Could you come in tomorrow and pack up Sgt. Lane's personal belongings for her family."

"I can do that," Kelli nodded.

An hour later – Kelli and Mac met an tall, slender woman with short gray hair at a brownstone located off of Central Park South. "Okay, I just need both of your signatures on these documents," said Mrs. Nicholas, a senior partner from the lawyer's office. "And then the deed will be officially transferred over to you." The older woman said, pointing to where Kelli and Mac needed to sign or initial. After signing their names several times, Mrs. Nicholas looked up at the couple, as she slid the signed documents into her briefcase except for one copy. "Thank you. Now this is your copy and I'll file a copy with the Registry of Deeds office. And the last copy will be filed with Stella Thompson's lawyer." Snapping her briefcase shut and shaking hands with Kelli and Mac. "Here are the keys to the new locks and I hope that both of you will be very happy here."

"Thank you Mrs. Nicholas," replied Kelli, her fingers clasping the key ring as Mac escorted the woman to the front door. "Well," Kelli said as Mac rejoined her. "Are you ready to explore our new house?"

"Lead the way," Mac replied.

Downstairs in the basement, Kelli and Mac looked around at the garage that had an automatic door, a small workshop and an unfinished furnace room. "The furnace looks to be in good condition," Mac commented, giving it a quick once over.

"It uses natural gas. Apparently it was converted from the old wood and oil furnace several years ago," Kelli replied. "Wood heat is the best, but is so messy to deal with, not to mention the hassles of ordering a couple of cords of wood; having it cut and delivered."

"Having an enclosed garage will save time in the winter – no scraping ice and snow off the car."

Up on the main level, they explored the living room which had a large natural gas fireplace, large kitchen and with a walk in pantry, stainless steel appliances. There was also a small powder room containing a sink and toilet next to the laundry room which had a fairly new washer and dryer.

"Oh look at this Mac," Kelli said after sliding a pocket door open which led to a small den. "We can make this into a small office for the both of us."

"I really like what I see so far," Mac commented. "The floors are in beautiful condition." Looking at the cherry colored hardwood floors on the main level, except for the kitchen, powder room and laundry room which were terra cotta coloured slate tiles.

"And I love the big kitchen and the walk in pantry," Kelli said, inspecting the kitchen cupboards again. And the dining area is big, plenty of room for the china cabinet and sideboard that I have in storage.

Finally up on the third level, Kelli and Mac inspected the large master bedroom with its in suite bath and walk in closet. "This level has been remodeled a bit since Nana and Banda lived here," Kelli remarked. "The closet and and bathroom used to be a small bedroom."

There were also three spare bedrooms along with a full sized bathroom with a tub and shower enclosure with the usual fixtures of a sink and toilet.

"Very nice indeed," Mac nodded.

"Yes it is," Kelli agreed, the two of them walking back downstairs to the main level. "The only things I don't care for is the off-white paint on all the walls and that horrible beige carpet in all the bedrooms."

"That can be easily rectified," Mac said as the two of them exited their new brownstone, locking the front door before heading for the parked car. "We can chose the colours that we want and get some painters to come in, along with someone to rip out that carpet and install hardwood floors or whatever we want upstairs."

"So you can see us living there? You really like the brownstone that much?"

"I can," Mac smiled over at Kelli before checking the traffic before merging into the flow of traffic. "I can also tell what you would be quite happy living there as well."

"I've always loved that place. It always feels so welcoming to me."

Kelli and Mac talked about colour choices and types of flooring on the way to Queen of Mercy hospital, becoming sober when Mac parked the car in the hospital parking lot. "Are you ready?" Mac asked, switching the car motor off.

"No," Kelli replied, shaking her head. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"That Max and his wife is going to blame me for him being shot," Kelli admitted, biting her lip.

"Max is not going to blame you," Mac reassured Kelli. "He only blames Brian Lane."

Upstairs on the 10th floor of the hospital, Kelli and Mac knocked softly on Max's hospital room door where Rosemarie looked up, saying. "Oh, come on in. Max will be happy to see the both of you."

"How are you doing?" Kelli asked, hugging Rosemarie.

"Fine dear," Rosemarie replied – returning Kelli's hug before accepting Mac's hug.

Kelli turned towards the man lying in the hospital bed. "Oh Max, I'm so sorry."

"Why should you be sorry," Max replied. "Now give me a hug before you sit down."

Kelli breathed a sigh of relief as she gently hugged Max before sitting down. "I'm glad to see that you've been moved out of I.C.U. Any idea how long you will have to stay in the hospital?"

"The doctors haven't said yet, but I will have to go to the rehab center for awhile."

"Oh," Kelli's breath hitched slightly.

Max glanced over at his wife – who immediately stood up – saying. "I'm going to get a cup of tea from the cafeteria. Would you like to walk with me Detective Taylor?"

Mac glanced at the man lying in the hospital bed, who nodded slightly. "Sure, I'll walk with you. I'm craving a cup of coffee myself. Kelli, do you want anything?"

Kelli shook her head while continuing to look at her former boss; feeling miserable and guilty. Mac and Rosemarie left the room, shutting the door behind them. The moment the door clicked shut, Max reached out for Kelli's hand. "Now, how are you really doing?"

Kelli heaved a huge sigh before admitting. "Honestly - not that great."

"Why?"

"Why?" Kelli blinked. "Because Roma died saving my life. She pushed me out of the way when Brian was going to kill me," Kelli bit her lip before continuing. "And I can't help but feel responsible for you being shot."

"How in the hell did you come up with that ridiculous conclusion?"

"It was our hostage taking that you were responding to," Kelli explained.

"You can just stop feeling guilty right now," Max ordered, pointing a finger at Kelli. "Being a cop is a dangerous profession and I accepted those risks the day I joined the NYPD. You and the other civilians hostages were more at risk then we were, because you are not trained for these situations like we are."

"But Roma..."

"And Roma would be telling you the same thing if she were still alive," Max interrupted. "She knew and accepted the risks the same as me along with every other officer who goes thru the academy. We all accept the inherent dangers of the job the day that we are sworn in to serve and protect the citizens of this city."

Saturday afternoon, Mac looked up from pinning his badge which was banded with a black ribbon to his dress uniform, as Kelli came out of their bedroom dressed in a sleeveless black dress, which stopped three inches above her knees. Carrying the matching jacket with three quarter length sleeves which Mac held as she slipped her feet; encased in dark silk stockings into her low heeled sandals. Standing back up Kelli slid her bare arms into the jacket that Mac was holding for her. "Ready?" Mac asked, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kelli nodded, reaching for her small, black clutch purse, slipping several tissues inside before snapping it shut.

At the large Anglican church, Kelli looked around at the sea of uniformed officers and NYPD brass dressed in their dress blues, noting the presence of uniformed officers from out of state. And Roma's parents and her girlfriend Raquel Stokes were sitting in the first pew, an unknown man sitting beside Raquel; appearing to be supporting her. Kelli looked over at Adam and Sam; the brother and sister were sitting in the same pew as her and Mac. Adam dressed in a dark suit, looking slightly uncomfortable, Sam looking tiny in her black pantsuit, the jacket having a white collar and cuffs.

Everyone looked up and then slid over, making room for a tall, red haired man who was dressed impeccably in a dark, fine light wool suit with a blue dress shirt – minus a tie who sat down next to Kelli. "Horatio Caine," Kelli whispered in greeting. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Kelli, Mac," Horatio whispered, tilting his head towards the couple.

"Glad that you were able to make it," Mac whispered, before turning his attention towards the front of the church where the NYPD Chaplain was preparing to speak.

Kelli listened to the sombre words of the funeral service while clasping Mac's hand for comfort. Her gaze taking in Don's, Stella's and Danny's appearance in their dress blues, noting that Sheldon, Lindsay, Sid and several lab technicians were in dark suits or dresses – depending on their gender. She also spotted numerous volunteers who were in attendance.

Tears trickled down Kelli's face as a soloist, accompanied by a piper sang "Amazing Grace' fumbling for her clutch purse, she looked sideways when Horatio pressed a snowy white handkerchief into her hand.

"Thank you," Kelli mouthed, accepting the handkerchief; wiping her tears before glancing at Mac who was clenching his jaw.

Mac glanced over, hearing Kelli's stifled sob, placing his arm around her shoulders for comfort, noting that Horatio was also clasping Kelli's left hand for support and sympathy, nodding his appreciation. Becoming lost in his memories and fears, memories of Aiden's memorial service, his parent's funerals, numerous Marine funerals and the 9/11 memorials along with his fears that he could be saying good bye to Kelli, instead if Roma hadn't reacted the way that she had, thus saving his fiancée's life while sacrificing her own life in the process. Closing his eyes – Mac sent a heartfelt prayer of appreciation heavenwards.

Adam hugged his sister with his own prayers of thankfulness, as Sam leaned against his shoulder; dabbing her own tears thinking of Roma's sense of humor and how the three women had laughed, talked and cracked jokes – very naughty and risqué jokes. Her eyes lingering on a certain blue-eyed detective's form – thinking about how yummy he looked in those dress blues. Glancing over at Kelli and Mac – realizing that the couple were soul mates and how protective the strange red-haired man seemed of Kelli, seeing love and caring in his sky blue eyes whenever he looked at her. Looking up when Adam nudged her arm, realizing that the service was over. The Chaplain leading the procession out of the church, the pallbearers consisting of uniformed officers with their mournful burden – Roma's elderly parents, Raquel – supported by the unknown man and various NYPD mucky-mucks behind.

Kelli stood up with the others, stifling a groan. "What's wrong?" Mac asked in a whisper.

"I've got a muscle cramp in my left calf," Kelli replied in a whisper, sitting back down. Mac knelt down to massage the knotted muscle as Horatio shifted slightly to block anyone from seeing the couple.

"Thank goodness for protocol," Kelli muttered from behind Horatio – much to his amusement as he watched the pews empty slowly, until finally it was time for their pew to empty. Horatio stepped out into the aisle, waiting until Kelli and Mac exited; Kelli limping slightly. Horatio and Mac sandwiching Kelli between them, their arms around her waist; helping her to walk out of the church, Adam and Sam following silently.

At the cemetery, they listened to the Chaplain praying, Kelli wincing at the loud crack as the honor guard fired their rifles, finally watching as officers carefully folded the American flag that had been draped over the casket into a triangle. The folded flag being presented to Roma's sobbing parents by the Police Commissioner, who murmured a few words of sympathy.

After most of the brass had offered their condolences to the parents, Kelli and Sam with Mac following; walked over to where Raquel Stokes was still sitting – crying into her tear sodden handkerchief, the dark haired man sitting beside her. "Excuse me," Kelli said gently. "You don't know me, but Sgt. Lane was my boss for a brief period. Well, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss."

Raquel nodded, saying a few unintelligible words with her head bowed. Kelli looked at Sam, who said quietly. "She said thank you."

"Thanks Sam," Kelli replied before turning back towards the curious man who asked. "Excuse me ma'am, but are you deaf by any chance?"

"Yes," Kelli nodded. "I wear hearing aids and lip read."

"Oh," Raquel blinked, looking up at Kelli. "You're Kelli, Roma talked about you."

"Yes I am. And this is Sam Ross and my fiancé Mac Taylor," Kelli said, indicating Sam and Mac in turn. "Sam and I were with Roma before..."

"You were with Roma before she was killed," the man said – interrupting Kelli.

"Yes," Kelli and Sam both nodded.

"I'm glad that Roma didn't die alone," Raquel murmured.

"Umm," Sam responded softly.

"Kelli, are you the Kelli Taylor that Roma saved?" Raquel asked. "Someone named Inspector Gerrard said that Roma took the bullet meant for you."

"Yes she did," Mac replied. "Roma saved my fiancée's life. And I'm so sorry that it cost Roma her life."

"Oh," Raquel moaned. "Roma always did have that the saving the world mentality."

"That she did sis," the dark haired man smiled ruefully. "I'm Nick Stokes, Raquel's brother."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stokes," said Mac. "Sorry that it had to be under these circumstances."

"Likewise," Nice stood up as Kelli and Sam continued to talk quietly to his sister. "So, how are Kelli and Sam doing?"

"They're both still dealing with it," Mac replied.

"This Gerrard also mentioned that Brian also shot a uniformed cop," Nick said. "How is the officer doing? Will he recover?"

"He's still in the hospital recovering from surgery. But will be going to the rehab center soon."

"Rehab? Why?"

"Because the officer's spinal cord was severed in his lower back, he will be confined to a wheelchair," Mac explained.

"Son of a b....," Nick bit off the expletive – catching himself. "So this officer will be going out on a medical retirement?"

"He will be offered a permanent desk job if he choses."

Nick nodded while watching his sister. "Listen, here's my card. I would like to be kept informed on how the officer is doing."

"Sure," answered Mac, reading the business card. "Huh, you're a CSI out of Las Vegas."

"Hmm," Kelli chuckled, joining the two men.

"What?" Nick demanded.

In response Mac gave Nick one of his cards; who read the information with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Small world huh?"

"You have no idea how small," Mac replied as Horatio joined them after expressing his condolences to Roma's parents and to Raquel. "This is Lt. Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade crime lab. Horatio, this is Nick Stokes – Raquel's brother. Nick is a CSI with the Las Vegas crime lab.

"I know you," Nick said, shaking hands with Horatio. "You worked with a couple of friends of mine about five years ago."

"Yes umm...Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown. How are they doing?"

"Fine, they'll be surprised when I tell them that I finally got to meet you," Nick smiled before looking down at his watch. "I'm sorry, but Raquel and I have to leave. Our flight to Las Vegas leaves in four hours."

"Not a problem," Horatio answered.

They all watched as Nick collected his sister and escorted her over to one of the waiting cars. Kelli looked over to where Adam and Sam were talking, seeing Adam saying something about dropping Sam off at his apartment on his way to work. "No need for that Adam," Kelli spoke up. "Sam, why don't you come to our apartment for dinner and spend the evening with us?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be imposing," Mac invited. "And this includes you as well Horatio."

"Yes, I've got beef stew with Jamaican dough boys in the slow cooker," Kelli said. "And Horatio, you are staying the night. There is no need for you to be shelling out the big bucks for a hotel room just for one night."

At the apartment, Kelli directed Horatio to the spare bedroom and poured glasses of red wine for Sam and Horatio while Mac went to change out of his dress blues into black jeans, running shoes and short sleeved t-shirt. Kelli urged Horatio and Sam to slip their suit jackets off and be comfortable. Mac came out of the bedroom, looking relaxed, saying. "I bet that's one thing that you don't miss from working here Horatio – wearing the dress blues."

"Heh," Horatio chuckled.

"I'm going to quickly change before I finish dinner so I don't spill any food on my dress," Kelli said. "I'm notorious for wearing my food."

"And you wear it so well," Mac chuckled.

"Oh hush," Kelli smacked Mac's should as she walked past him. "Just for that you can check the stew while I'm changing."

"So Miss Ross," Horatio said.

"Please, I prefer Sam, Lt. Caine."

"Okay Sam," Horatio nodded. "And my friends call me Horatio."

"Horatio, hmm, usual name," Sam replied. "Kelli mentioned that you work out of Miami."

"I do," Horatio responded. "And what about you? Do you work here in the city?"

"No, I'm an CSI with the Phoenix PD. I'm visiting Adam, my brother."

"Sam specializes in Ballistics," Mac said, coming back into the living room after checking on dinner – carrying a glass of red wine for himself.

Kelli quickly changed into jeans, sneakers and a short sleeved sweater before heading to the kitchen, where she placed dinner plates in the oven to warm up, set the table with placemats, silverware and a glass for herself. Sliced a loaf of bread before ladling stew into the large bowl that Mac had set on the counter for her. Carrying the stew to the table, Kelli called. "Dinner's ready everyone. Mac would you fill everyone's glasses while I get the plates?"

"Sure," Mac replied. "Horatio, Sam, do you want a refill of red wine?"

"Please," Horatio said, as Sam nodded as they sat down at the table. Kelli quickly placing the warmed plates in front of them, cautioning. "Careful, the plates are hot." Sitting down herself as Mac refilled the wine glasses and placed a glass of water in front of Kelli. "Please help yourselves. We don't stand on ceremony here." Kelli watched as Horatio, Mac and Sam ladled beef stew onto their plates before helping herself. Then she passed the plate of sliced, white bread around the table.

"Umm, delicious," Horatio murmured. "My compliments to the cook."

"Oh my god, this is so good," Sam agreed. "Thank you so much for inviting me. If I had went back to Adam's apartment, I would have ended up ordering in Chinese or pizza. Adam and I don't cook much."

"Thank you," Kelli smiled.

"You're a lucky man Mac," said Horatio.

"Indeed I am," agreed Mac.

"Hah, I think that you're the lucky one Kelli," said Sam.

Kelli looked at Sam with a questioning eyebrow.

"You get to work on the same floor with all these delicious eye candy. All the guys here look like they could have stepped out of Gentleman's Quarterly."

Horatio and Mac blushed as Kelli laughed. "And you've never met Horatio's team, the gals and guys are hot. I'll have to show you pictures."

"The CSI's back home are nothing to brag about in the looks department."

"Speaking of pictures, I have pictures of Mari and the twins," said Horatio, trying to change the subject. "I'll show them to you after dinner."

"How are Mari and the babies doing?" Kelli asked before explaining for Sam's benefit. "Horatio's sister Mari had twins – a boy and girl four months ago. And knowing you Horatio - you' re the doting uncle."

"How nice," replied Sam. "What are their names?"

"The boy is Robert Horatio Allen and his sister is Alexandria Jessi Allen," replied Horatio.

"I like those names," said Mac, glancing at Kelli – who was fingering her necklace; lost in thought.

"These dumplings are different from the usual kind," Sam commented.

"Huh?" Kelli blurted after Mac touched her arm – getting her attention. "Oh, those are Jamaican dough boys. Papa Joe, who's from Jamaica taught me how to make them. I like them better than the usual dumplings."

"They're good, but then this whole meal is excellent," said Sam, reaching for a second slice of of bread. "Adam raves over your baking that you bring into the lab."

"Thank you. I'll send some bread and stew with you for Adam to enjoy."

"Adam will really appreciate that."

"Are you all ready for some dessert?" Kelli asked, standing up from the table as Mac started gathering the dirty dishes. "I've got hot gingerbread with whipped cream."

"Oh God," Sam moaned. "I've died and gone to heaven. Can I hire you to come and do the cooking for me and Adam?"

Kelli laughed her gut busting laugh which soon had everyone laughing.

Horatio remarked as Mac poured coffee for everyone except for Kelli, while she served the bowls of gingerbread and whipped cream. "If I ate like this all the time, I wouldn't be able to fit into my clothes."

"Kelli and I work out at the gym a lot," Mac admitted.

"Or we go running," said Kelli, sitting down with a smaller portion of gingerbread and whipped cream. "I was going to make some cinnamon rolls, but I didn't have time this morning."

"Oh Adam has told me about your cinnamon rolls," Sam said with a grin. "He says that they're to die for."

"Heh," Kelli chuckled. "Mac warned me about bringing in rolls and bread to the lab. Now you should see how some of the staff beg. I tell you – it's just pitiful and oh so pathetic."

Horatio laughed quietly – smiling one of his rare smiles. "Kelli took over Mari's kitchen one day when her and Mac were visiting and made a batch of her famous cinnamon rolls. Frank was all ready to beg Kelli to ditch Mac and marry him instead."

"Oh shush," Kelli blushed before being serious. "I'm glad that you were able to fly up for the funeral. It's too bad that you never got a chance to meet Roma, she would have liked meeting you."

"I'm sorry too," Horatio said.

"She probably would have liked meeting the ladies more," Kelli smiled.

"Yeah, she would have," snickered Sam. "She thought you were hot, but she promised that she wouldn't put the moves on you."

"Oh yeah," Kelli giggled at Mac's expression. "I forgot to tell you what Roma had said."

"She had a wicked sense of humour," said Sam, shaking her head with amusement.

"Oh lord," Kelli laughed. "She did tell us some of the most rotten and dirty jokes to us that day, didn't she?"

"She sure did," Sam giggled. "And she was smart too. It was her idea for us to keep switching the beer bottles with you, to make it look like you were drinking like the rest of us."

"So that's why your blood alcohol level was negative," said Mac. "We thought that you were drinking under protest."

The four of them finished eating and Sam looked at the clock – saying. "I should get going. Adam should be getting off work soon."

"Not before I give you some food for Adam," said Kelli.

Mac's phone rang and he murmured. "Excuse me," before stepping into the living room to talk quietly.

Horatio gathered up the dirty dishes with Sam's help – loading them into the dishwasher while Kelli ladled some stew into a plastic container, wrapped up some bread and gingerbread up in foil – placing everything into a reusable cloth bag for Sam to carry.

"Sorry," said Mac, coming into the kitchen. "I've got to go into the lab for a little while. If you want Sam, I can give you a lift to the lab where you can meet up with Adam."

"Thank you," said Sam. "It was nice meeting you Horatio. And Kelli, thank you for the lovely dinner."

"You're welcome Sam. And don't let Dan or Don ambush you. That food is for Adam."

"I'll just sic the big, bad Marine on them," snickered Sam as Mac rolled his eyes in response.

Horatio and Kelli finished cleaning up the dirty dishes before settling down in the living room. "So where's those pictures that you promised to show me?" asked Kelli, plopping down on the couch.

Horatio pulled a small photo album out of his jacket pockets – passing it to Kelli, who immediately started looking thru it. Seeing a tired Mari and a proud Dean with the newborn twins, Horatio with a baby in each arm, Dean's parents beaming with joy and photos of different team members with the babies. "Oh, they're so precious," Kelli sniffled, lost in thought.

"Kelli, what's wrong?" Horatio asked; placing his large hand over her small hands. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really and truly happy for Mari and Dean."

"But?"

"Not many people know, other than Mac's team of course," Kelli began. "But I was pregnant with Mac's baby."

"You was pregnant?"

"Uh-huh," Kelli nodded jerkily. "I was just starting the second trimester when I had a miscarriage."

"I'm so, so sorry. We didn't know," Horatio whispered sadly.

"Mari was having enough problems with carrying those precious babies to term. She didn't need to worry about me as well," Kelli explained. "And then you were having your own problems – dealing with Eric being shot and almost dying."

"When was your due date?"

"November," Kelli replied, fingering the heart on her necklace. "Stella and everyone else bought this necklace to honour our angel's memory."

"It's a beautiful thought. Is that all of your birthstones?"

"It is," Kelli nodded before blowing her nose.

"I wish that you had told us before," said Horatio, gathering Kelli into his arms for a comforting hug before sitting back.

"Enough about me," Kelli said, wiping her eyes one last time. "Now what's this that Mari has been telling me – about you being shot by someone and letting everyone think that you were dead and scaring the crap out of everyone?"

"Heh," Horatio ducked his chin. "Mari already tore a strip off of me. But it was necessary to flush a criminal out into the open."

"And Mari also told me about your teenage son – Kyle right?"

"Yes, Kyle is his name."

"Quite a shock for you eh?"

"Yes it was and hopefully some day he will want to live with me."

"Who does he live with?"

"With his mother – Julia."

"Is there any chance of you and Julia getting back together?"

"No," Horatio shook his head. "Julia and I have changed too much since we knew each other last."

"That's too bad," Kelli replied.

Horatio and Kelli continued talking until Horatio spoke and not getting any response, looking over seeing that Kelli had fallen asleep, gently covering her with the spread from the back of the couch.

Horatio looked up when he heard the door being unlocked and Mac walked into the apartment. "Hey," Mac nodded, hanging up his jacket. "Where's Kelli?"

"Here on the couch, she fell asleep a little while ago."

"Do you know if she tested and took her insulin?"

"Yes she did, I believe that it was shortly after 10 pm."

"I'll carry her into the bedroom if you would get the door for me."

"Of course."

Mac came back from the bedroom, making a slight detour to the kitchen for a couple of beers – giving one to Horatio. "Kelli doesn't usually fall asleep on company."

"She's had an emotional day," Horatio said, taking a drink of his beer. "How are you doing Mac?"

Mac sighed heavily, fingers pinching his nose before looking at his friend. "It hasn't been easy," he reluctantly admitted.

"The recent hostage situation?"

"Horatio, when I heard those shots being fired – my heart just fell. I thought for sure that I would be planning a funeral instead of watching her walk down the aisle in two weeks time."

"Hmm," Horatio murmured. "It's not easy to see loved ones in danger." Horatio drank some more of his beer before saying. "Kelli told me about the baby."

"Did she?" Mac looked slightly surprised. "She doesn't talk about it much, but I know that it's been on her mind lately."

"She mentioned that the baby would have been born in November."

"Uh-huh, she became pregnant by accident on her birthday," Mac said, leaning forward – resting his elbows on his knees, beer bottle dangling from his fingers. "This baby may have been unplanned, but it would have been welcomed with open arms."

"Hmm."

"Mari tells us that you recently discovered that you have a teenage son named Kyle."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio nodded. "It was quite a shock when I found out about Kyle. I met Kyle's mother when I was working undercover. One day Julia was there and the next – she was gone. I didn't even know that she was pregnant with Kyle. Which I deeply regret because Kyle ended up bouncing from foster home to foster home."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But now you can be a part of his life."

"Whenever he decides to visit me," Horatio said. "Kyle's mother is back in the picture, she married into money and she buys Kyle whatever he wants."

"Hang in there Horatio. He's your son and eventually he'll realize that money isn't everything."

"I hope so Mac. I really hope so for his sake."

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"Hmm, 11:30 am from La Guardia," Horatio answered, finishing off the remainder of his beer.

Mac drained his bottle as well, asking. "Do you want another beer?"

"No, one is usually my limit."

The two men continued talking until well after midnight – talking about their teams, old cases and the upcoming wedding.

a/**n: Attention – Smut lovers – I have a new chapter posted on the M-Rated chapters for my Magnet story – enjoy….Laplandgurl.**


	42. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in **_**Italics**_ **means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: I just wanted to get this off my chest – I have been very fortunate to have faithful readers who have reviewed all of my stories with helpful and positive criticism which helps me to grow as a writer. And I thank all of you for doing so. But one of my friends on the board has been getting FLAMES – just mean and nasty PMs from some people and I just had to speak up. I know that it's not any of my readers so I'm not pointing any fingers, but if you hear about it – please join me and other writers in putting a stop to it because it's not NICE to be that way at all – thank you and I hope that you will enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

**Kelli Taylor is continuing to make appearances in hope4sall's story Behind the Scenes....Laplandgurl.**

**Chapter 42 – Wedding Bells**

**Kelli Taylor  
****and  
****Mac Taylor  
****invite you to share in our joy  
****as we are united in marriage  
****on Saturday, the eleventh of October  
****two thousand and eight  
****at four-thirty in the afternoon  
****St. Jame's Cathedral  
****Manhattan, New York City**

Reception immediately following ceremony  
New York Plaza Hotel  
85th Avenue

The Wedding Party

Maid of Honour – Ms. Stella Bonasera..................Best Man – Lt. Horatio Caine  
Bridesmaid – Ms. Lindsay Monroe....................Groomsman – Det. Donald Flack Jr.  
Ushers - Det. Daniel Messer  
- Dr. Sheldon Hawkes  
- Mr. Adam Ross  
- Mr. Reed Garrett  
Minister – Father Lawson Aulenback  
Organ & Piano – Miss Leigh Anne Crouse & Miss Lynette Crouse

Kelli stood in the foyer of the huge cathedral with her Uncle Robert (Buddy) Thompson, Lindsay and Stella fluttering around her, twitching folds of her cream color satin dress into place. Also making sure that her veil laid smoothly down the back of her head. "This head piece looks old," Stella remarked as she made last minute adjustments to it.

"It is," Kelli smiled mistily. "Nana Stella made it for Mom's wedding day."

"It's beautiful," breathed Lindsay, admiring the satin covered headband with silk flowers sewed onto it, which had yellowed with age with a short lace veil hanging down the back of her head to her shoulders.

"You are a beautiful bride," Buddy said. "Your parents and your brother would be so happy and proud of you. That's a good man that you are marrying."

"Thank you Buddy," Kelli choked out – her throat closing with suppressed tears.

Meanwhile, the four ushers consisting of Danny, Sheldon, Adam and Reed were busy seating wedding guests. The organ playing various love songs – setting the mood. Then changing to the Brahms Wedding March, signaling the Gathering of the Community. "Everyone ready?" Stella asked, her and Lindsay preparing for their stroll down the aisle.

"Let's get this show on the road," Kelli smiled. "I've got a hubba, hubba, ding, ding waiting for me in there."

Lindsay giggled, as she quickly passed a bouquet of apricot and pale yellow roses intermingled with baby's breath to Kelli. Stella carrying white roses edged with pale green and Lindsay - pale blue roses.

Kelli watched as Lindsay proceeded down the aisle, Stella following when Lindsay reached the halfway mark; thinking back to the Stag and Doe parties two nights ago. The men dragging Mac to a couple of Gentlemen Clubs. Smirking as she recalled how shocked Danny and Don were when she slipped them money to pay one of the dancers to give Mac a lap dance – asking for pictures. And the ladies – Stella, Lindsay, Mari, Sam and other friends gathering in Mari's and Dean's hotel room – the twins having been oohed and aahed over before Jessi – Mari's mother-in-law took them next door to hers and Sam's room. The party quickly became risqué and rowdy – Kelli opening gifts that were scandalous bits of lingerie, baby-doll nighties and gag gifts; drinking too much beer and wine with the exception of Kelli and Mari. Being shocked when an uniformed cop knocked on the door – saying that the other guests were complaining about the noise level and that he was there to arrest the bride-to-be; handcuffing Kelli before dancing to the music that suddenly blared from the portable CD player 'I Wanna Be Your Loverboy'. Ripping his uniform shirt off and placing his hat on Kelli's head; who blushed fiery red as he danced in front of her, grinding his hips before stripping his pants off – revealing a blue g-string with a fake cop's badge pinned right in front. Finally the song ended and the cop/stripper hugged and kissed Kelli amongst cat-calls, whoops of laughter and applause.

"Courtesy of Dr. Sheldon Hawkes – who says 'Payback is a Bitch'. Departing out the door – leaving Kelli in a state of shock and still handcuffed to the chair. Stella laughing uproariously – snapped a few pictures before stepping forward to unlock the regulation cuffs.

Kelli jerked back to the present when Buddy nudged her – whispering. "Hey, I thought that you wanted to get married sometime today?"

"Sorry."

Kelli stepped forward onto the dark maroon carpet which stretched up the church aisle, holding onto her uncle's arm. Seeing the church crowded with family and friends, the huge, beautiful stained glass windows with the sun gleaming thru the colored glasses – creating multi-colored rainbows; her eyes finally resting on her beloved husband-to-be standing at the front of the church looking oh, so handsome in his formal tuxedo. Looking equally handsome in their tuxedos was Horatio Caine – Best Man and Don Flack – Groomsman. The three men watching as first Lindsay arrived at the front of the church; looking delicate in her pale, ice blue, cocktail length gown, Stella following – looking like a Greek goddess in her pale green gown.

Mac watching as Kelli approached the front of the church on her uncle's arm – thinking. "She looks like an angel from heaven."

Kelli smiled as she and Mac faced each other in front of Father Aulenback and their friends and family.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit, be with you all," said Father Aulenback before everyone responded with. "And also with you."

Off to the side – two interpreters stood – students from Chelsea University in their last year of the American Sign Language Interpreting course that Mac and Kelli had hired; the man and woman taking turns signing.

Father Aulenback smiled at the couple as he began saying. "Dear friends, we have come together in the presence of God to witness the marriage of Kelli and Mac, and to rejoice with them. Marriage is a gift of God and a means of his grace, in which man and woman become one flesh. It is God's purpose that, as husband and wife give themselves to each other in love, they shall grow together and be united in that love, as Christ is united with his Church. The union of man and woman in heart, body and mind is intended for their mutual comfort and help, that they may know each other with delight and tenderness in acts of love. In marriage, husband and wife give themselves to each other, to care for each other in good times and in bad. They are linked to each other's families, and they begin a new life together in the community. It is a way of life that all should reverence, and none should lightly undertake. If anyone present knows a reason why Mac and Kelli may not lawfully marry, they must declare it now."

Kelli stifled a giggle when she caught Mac eying their assembled guests before looking back at her.

"Kelli and Mac, if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now. Mac and Kelli have come to enter this holy state. They have complied with Civil and Canon Law and have been duly prepared to enter into marriage. They will each give their consent to the other; they will exchange solemn vows, and in token of this, they will give and receive a ring. We pray with them that by God's help they may fulfill his purpose for the whole of their earthly life together. Let us pray. God our Father, you have taught us through you Son that love is the fulfilling of the law. Grant to these your servants that loving one another they may continue in your love until their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Reading: Genesis 41:1-5 – Harley Davidson (Bride's Cousin)

Reading: Isaiah 40:31 – Aunt CeeCee Davidson (Bride's Aunt)

On Eagle's Wings – Soloist – Becca Cahill (Bride's Cousin)

You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,  
who abide in his shadow for life,  
say to the Lord: My refuge,  
my rock in whom I trust!

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
bear you on the breath of dawn,  
make you to shine like the sun,  
and hold you in the palm of his hand.

Snares of the fowler will never capture you,  
and famine will bring you no fear:  
under his wings your refuge,  
his faithfulness your shield.

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
bear you on the breath of dawn,  
make you to shine like the sun,  
and hold you in the palm of his hand.

You need not fear the terror of the night,  
nor the arrow that flies by day;  
though thousands fall about you,  
near you it shall not come.

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
bear you on the breath of dawn,  
make you to shine like the sun,  
and hold you in the palm of his hand.

For to his angels he's given a command  
to guard you in all of your ways;  
upon their hands they will bear you up,  
lest you dash your foot against a stone.

And he will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
bear you on the breath of dawn,  
make you to shine like the sun,  
and hold you in the palm of his hand.

Reading: 1 Corinthians 13: 1-13 – Mr. Adam Ross (Friend of Kelli & Mac)

Long Before the Night – Soloist – Melissa Hammerback (Dr. Sid Hammerback's daughter)

Long before night was born from darkness  
Long before the dawn rolled unsteady from fire  
Long before she wrapped her scarlet arms around the hills  
There was a love, this ancient love, was born.

Long before the grass spotted green the bare hillside  
Long before a wing unfolded to wind  
Long before she wrapped her long blue arm around the sea  
There was a love, this ancient love, was born.

Long before a chain was forged from the hillside  
Long before a voice uttered freedom's cry  
Long before she wrapped her bleeding arms around a child  
There was a love, this ancient love, was born.

Long before the name of God was spoken  
Long before a cross was nailed from a tree  
Long before she laid her arm of colours cross' the sky  
There was a love, this ancient love, was born.

Wakeful are our nights and slumbers our morning  
Stubborn is the grass sowing green wounded hills  
As we Wrap our healing arms to hold what her arms held  
This ancient love, this aching love, rolls on.

Reading: Matthew 5: 1-10 – Mr. Reed Garrett (Mac's Step-son)

Reading: "Marriage is Promise of Love" - Trudi Peters (Bride's Cousin)  
by Edmund O'Neal

Marriage is a commitment to life – to the best that two people can find and bring out in  
each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth no other human relationship can  
equal, a physical and emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime.

Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relation-  
ships. A Wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener,  
and critic. There may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love  
of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child.

Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are  
fresher; commitment is stronger; even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more  
quickly.

Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and  
nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of  
life.

When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit  
unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage  
is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime  
to fulfill.

Kelli passed her bouquet to Stella before turning to face Mac; the two of them holding hands as Father Aulenback began speaking. "Mac, will you give yourself to Kelli to be her husband: to love her, comfort her, honour and protect her; and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her so as you both shall live?"

Mac answered. "I will."

"Kelli, will you give yourself to Mac to be his wife: to love him, comfort him, honour and protect him; and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?"

Kelli looked at Mac – saying. "I will."

Do you, members of the families of Kelli and Mac, give your blessings to this marriage?"

Kelli chuckled as her family and the CSI team replied with a resounding. "We do!"

"You are the witnesses to these vows now being made. Will you do all in your power to support and uphold this marriage?"

Kelli sniffled as they heard all their friends and family reply. "We will."

Mac smiled tenderly and lovingly at Kelli as he began signing. _"I Mac take you Kelli to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for the rest of our lives, according to God's holy law. This is my my solemn vow."_

Kelli's smile wobbled as she watched Mac finish signing his vows before beginning to sign her vows with slightly trembling hands – as one of the interpreters translated their signs into English for the benefit of their guests that didn't know ASL. _"I Kelli take you Mac to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for the rest of our lives, according to God's holy law. This is my solemn vow."_

"May I have the rings?" Father Aulenback asked – watching as Stella removed the one that she was wearing on her pinkie finger and Horatio fumbled for a moment in his jacket pocket – both placing the yellow gold rings – both engraved with the words 'Soulmates Forever' on the minister's book. Taking them in his hand – Father Aulenback began saying. "Blessed are you, God of steadfast love. Bless these rings given and received that they may be a symbol of the vow and covenant Mac and Kelli have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Mac smiled, taking Kelli's left hand. "Kelli, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am and all that I have, I honour you in the name of God." Sliding the gold band onto her left ring finger slowly and carefully.

Kelli smiled in response before saying – taking Mac's left hand in her tiny hands. "Mac, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am and all that I have, I honour you in the name of God." Struggling a bit as she pushed the gold band over his knuckle with a nervous, tiny laugh as the ring finally slid home.

"Kelli and Mac have joined themselves to each other by solemn vows, signified by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring. I declare that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom god has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen," Father Aulenback smiled at Kelli – who he had known since she was a child and then said to Mac. "You may now kiss the bride."

Kelli looked at Mac – his green eyes glowing with love. Her own hazel-brown eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness. Mac looked back at Kelli – smiling before bending his head – capturing her mouth in a slow sensuous kiss. Mac heard some of the guests beginning to giggle as the kiss continued and continued before finally breaking off the kiss – Kelli blinking and staggering slightly before regaining her composure; her face slightly flushed. Taking her bouquet back from Stella before both her and Mac followed Father Aulenback off to the side to sign the register – Horatio and Stella following in their wake.

The Lord Bless You and Keep You – Robert Thompson (Bride's Uncle)

The Prayers of the People – Dr. Sheldon Hawkes (Friend of Kelli & Mac)

Let us pray:  
Almighty God,  
in whom we live and move and have our being,  
look graciously upon the world you have made  
and for which your Son gave his life,  
and especially on all whom  
you make to be one flesh in holy marriage.  
May their lives together  
be a sacrament of your love in this broken world,  
so that unity may overcome estrangement,  
Forgiveness heal guilt  
and joy overcome despair.  
**People: Spirit of God, bless this marriage.**

May Mac and Kelli  
so live together that the strength of their love  
may enrich our common life and become a sign of your faithfulness.  
**People: Spirit of God, bless this marriage.**

May their home be a place of truth, security and love; and their  
lives an example of concern for others.  
**People: Spirit of God, bless this marriage.**

May we who have witnessed the wedding of Kelli and Mac be strengthened by their example and be  
reminded of the importance of commitment and loyalty to those we love.

We remember those who are living examples of that commitment and love. We think of those who would be with us today, but can not through distance, illness or their commitment to caring for others. Let us give thanks for their prayers and support of this couple as they join with us to celebrate this marriage.

We remember those loved ones who have died, whose examples are the bedrock of all joyous relationships.

**People: Spirit of God, bless this marriage.**

May Mac and Kelli's life together be a sign of Christ's love in the broken world. May we with them, directed by the Spirit, look to the good in others and continue to grow in grace.

**People: Amen.**

The Lord's Prayer – Soloist – Lynette Crouse (Bride's Cousin)

Our Father  
who art in heaven,  
Hallowed by thy Name,  
Thy Kingdom come,  
Thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread;  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us;  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thing is the kingdom,  
the power, and the glory,  
For ever and ever. Amen.

Father Aulenback turned to face the guests before announcing. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you – Mr. And Mrs. Mac Taylor." Standing beside the minister, Kelli and Mac smiled at each other as she linked her hand thru his arm before starting to walk joyously down the aisle. Stella and Horatio, with Lindsay and Don following. Their families and guests applauding as they watched Kelli and Mac sweep down the aisle – sharing in the couple's happiness and joy.

Outside the huge cathedral – the wedding party assembled for pictures and the receiving line as their families and guests exited the cathedral to congratulate the happy couple.


	43. Bouquets and Garters

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY – so you no sue or all you will get is my crappy car – understand – good! I do own Kelli Taylor and the other characters that you don't recognize – please ask before borrowing. Also anything in _Italics_ means that my character or someone else is using American Sign Language.**

**a/n: Kelli Taylor is continuing her guest appearances in hope4sall's story – Behind the Scenes – which is now complete and BEG75 and hope4sall – thanks for the late night chats. And a big Thanks to BEG75 for allowing me to borrow Sam Ross.**

**Chapter 43 – Bouquets & Garters**

As they assembled to greet their guests on the sidewalk in front of the church, Kelli said. "I'm so glad that the weather cooperated for today, especially since it rained every day last week." Kelli looked up when she heard a familiar voice scolding Harley.

"Don't you dare upset me out of this chair! Or you'll be one sorry young man," Nana Stella exclaimed.

"Stella, this is my Nana Stella," Kelli smirked, walking over to rescue the elderly woman from Harley's teasing. "Nana – I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"I would love to meet your friends," replied Nana Stella.

"But first, let's go pop some wheelies first," Kelli laughed, pushing the wheelchair.

"Kelli, you bitch!" Nana Stella squawked. "Don't you dare."

Kelli giggling and laughing; pushed the chair over in front of Mac and their friends. "Nana, this is Lindsay, Stella, Horatio and Don. Everyone – this is my Nana Stella." Kelli smiled with pride as Mac squatted down beside Nana Stella – kissing her cheek.

"Oh pshaw," Nana Stella smiled. "You two make a beautiful couple."

"And I see that Kelli gets her good looks from you," Mac smiled.

"Oh stop trying to butter me up," Nana Stella retorted. "So Lindsay is the country girl?"

"Yes ma'am – I'm from Montana," answered Lindsay.

"And this is the Greek goddess?"

"I'm Stella Bonasera," Stella smiled. "Kelli talks about you all the time."

"Does she now," Nana Stella replied. "Haw Kelli ever told you what she used to do to me when she was younger?"

"No," Stella quirked a smile. "What did she use to do?"

"She used to sneak up behind me and hang a kitten on the back of my sweater – just to get me going."

"She didn't." Stella gasped.

"Yeah I did," Kelli admitted with twinkling eyes. "And if Nana could have caught me – she would have tanned my butt."

"I'm staying the hell away from you when you've got a cat," Don declared – much to everyone's amusement.

Nana Stella looked up at Don and Horatio – asking. "And what are you two handsome gents still doing single?"

"Heh," Don chuckled uneasily, shuffling his feet.

"Just haven't met the right woman yet,," Horatio replied in his whiskey smooth voice.

"Come on," Kelli said. "Everyone gather around. I want a picture of all of us with Nana."

After posing for several photographs, Harley helped Nana Stella in the waiting car while Kelli and Mac greeted the remainder of their family and friends – who had been waiting patiently while the photographer continued snapping pictures. Kelli looked up when Mari and Dean approached – each carrying a baby. "Ah here come the little darlings now." Reaching out for baby Robert – who Mari was holding. "Hi little man," Kelli said – chucking the baby under his chin.

"I'm just so happy that they both slept thru the whole thing," Dean chuckled as Horatio reached for the little girl that Dean was holding.

"You were a good little girl," Horatio murmured to Alexandria – who was blinking at her uncle. "You were such a good little girl for your mommy and daddy."

Kelli looked at Horatio holding Alexandria. "She has your's and Mari's eyes."

"She does," Mari agreed. "And Robert here is his daddy all the way."

"They are both beautiful," said Mac, gently touching each child's head. "Congratulations."

"I want a picture of Mac and I with the twins," requested Kelli to the photographer – who nodded.

Horatio placed Alexandria into Mac's waiting arms – stepping back with Mari and Dean as Kelli and Mac; who posed with the two adorable babies.

"It's too bad that Kelli and Mac are not parents themselves," Mari remarked. "They look so natural holding the twins – don't they?"

"Yes," Horatio replied. "They do don't they." Placing his hands on his sister's shoulders.

Mari twisted around to look searchingly at Horatio's face. "You know something. Something that you're not telling me."

Horatio sighed heavily. "I do, but I can't tell you. It's not my secret to tell." Horatio looked at his watch as he headed over to where Mac and Kelli were standing. "I believe that is its time to leave for the hotel – especially if you want to stop along the way to have more pictures taken."

"You're right Horatio," Mac replied, looking up when he heard a clip-clopping sound. "And here's our ride now."

"What?" Kelli saw Mac talking and turned to look in the direction that Mac was looking. Spotting the large carriage being drawn by two black horses. "Oh Mac," Kelli breathed. "I thought that we were going with a limo?"

"That was my back up plan in case the weather didn't cooperate," replied Mac.

"You need to get going," Dean said as he and Mari reached for their babies.

"We'll see you at the hotel," said Mari.

Don, Horatio and Mac helped the three women step up into the carriage before getting in themselves.

"What made you decide on the horse drawn carriage Mac?" Stella asked as the driver clicked his tongue at the team of horses.

"I overheard Kelli talking with you and Lindsay one day at the lab. And she mentioned that this was always a dream of hers."

Inside the hotel ballroom – family and friends chatted while waiting for the wedding partly to arrive. The room decorated with balloons and ivory colored material draped on the walls. White mini-lights glowing under the skirted head table. Candles flickering in glass globes on the various tables scattered throughout the room – Mac's band playing soft, jazz music.

"Presenting Kelli and Mac Taylor!" Danny's voice boomed out over the room's P.A. System, as Kelli and Mac walked under the archway into the ballroom- ducking as various guests showered them with confetti while others clapped.

Horatio and Stella, along with Lindsay and Don entering behind the newly married couple – shaking off confetti as well. They settled at the head table – their guests also taking their seats.

Father Aulenbach stood up at the microphone. "We thank you, O Lord, for this bounty you have placed before us. And we pray that you will also feed the hunger of our hearts with the grace of your love. Amen."

The hotel wait staff began placing hot plates of roast beef, herbed-mashed potatoes, mushroom gravy and steamed vegetables, as well as pouring glasses of either red or white wine or sparkling grape juice.

Kelli and Mac started eating amongst interruptions of having to stand up and kiss – whenever a guest sang part of a song; instead of the usual practice of clinking their glasses. Dessert being slices of New York cheesecake – smothered with a raspberry sauce.

Danny stood up at the microphone – saying. "Yo Hawkes. You ready to do the bride's toast?"

Smirking – Sheldon stepped up to the front of the room, as Kelli groaned – covering her eyes and muttering. "I sure hope that I don't regret this." Much to the amusement of everyone seated at the head table.

"Not changing your mind – are you Kelli?" Sheldon joked – smiling at his friend.

"No, no," Kelli replied. "Just be very careful – I haven't forgotten your special gift from the other night."

"Heh," Sheldon chuckled. "Well, let's see – when I first met Kelli; she wound up socking me in the jaw." Several people gasped while others laughed. Sheldon grinned – looking at Kelli's face before continuing. "Since then Kelli and I have become really good friends, especially since Mac and Kelli got together. Kelli is an kind, sensitive person, but she's also fiery and feisty and has proved to all of us several times that she's no pushover. Which both Danny and Flack discovered recently when Mac made a bet with them. That a certain red head would be able to pin a certain homicide detective to the mat."

Everyone laughed as Don hollered. "I still say that was an unfair match!"

"Ah – be a man and suck it up!" Kelli retorted – startling Sam into choking over her drink with laugher at Don's expression.

"Are you two finished? May I continue?" Sheldon quipped.

"Yeah, we're good," Kelli laughed.

"Thank you," Sheldon replied sarcastically. "Now Kelli continues to keep Mac and the rest of us on our toes, but we wouldn't have it any other way. Kelli and Mac are good together – they are Yin and Yang. Separate them and they are incomplete," Sheldon paused, collecting his thoughts. "Kelli, I hope that you and Mac will have a long and happy life together. So everyone – please join with me." Sheldon raised his glass of wine – along with everyone else. "To Kelli," Sheldon said with everyone joining in before they sipped from their glasses. Sheldon walked over to where Kelli was sitting – wiping her watery eyes.

Standing up – Kelli hugged Sheldon – saying. "That was so special and nice. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure Kelli. Be happy," Sheldon responded – hugging and kissing his friend. Then turned to Mac – hugging him; clapping him on the back. "Take care of Kelli. She's special."

"I will Sheldon. Thank you for being our friend," Mac replied.

"I now call upon Stella Bonasera – who would like to say a few words," Danny said before stepping away from the microphone, as Stella took his place.

"I still say that I should have been up first. You're gonna be a tough act to follow Hawkes," Stella chuckled. "I was really honored when I was asked to do this." Stella smiled in Mac's direction. "I met Mac when he first became a CSI – hmm, about ten years ago now. And I was a newly minted detective – just finishing up my degree in order to transfer to the crime lab. Where I quickly became aware that Mac was serious about upgrading the lab to his high standards – standards that he learned from being a Marine. And Mac is also fond of saying that everything is connected – we just have to follow the evidence to find the connection." Stella chuckled as all the CSIs and lab technicians started laughing and nodding in agreement. "Mac always supports everyone – from the lowly lab technicians to us CSIs. And he always has our backs – whether it would be from budget cuts, requesting new equipment and standing behind our work to the higher ups and the D.A.'s office," Stella paused. "We've supported each other personally and professionally thru the high and low points of our lives and careers. The code of ethics that Mac learned as a Marine – he now applies to his management of the lab – honour, integrity and never leaving anybody behind. He believes in protecting the integrity of the lab, the safety of New York City and the honour of this country. Now since he has met Kelli – who keeps him on his toes and he keeps her grounded – obviously a match made in heaven," Stella chuckled – looking at her friends. "Mac's priorities in life are now changed. Now his concerns are protecting Kelli with every fiber of his being, the lab's integrity, the safety of New York City and the honour of this country. Kelli and Mac – I really hope and pray that you and Kelli have a long and happy marriage. And Mac be warned – if you do anything to make my best friend unhappy – I promise that I will gladly kick your ass."

Mac grinned – shaking his head as Kelli burst out laughing.

"So everyone – please join with me in a toast to Mac," said Stella – raising her glass.

"To Mac," everyone chorused before sipping their drink and then clapping. Stella walked over as Mac stood up – hugging and kissing him on his cheek.

"Thank you Stella. Thank you for being my friend for all these years," Mac said – voice husky with emotion.

"Thank you Stella," Kelli said – also standing up to hug her friend as well.

Kelli smiled at Mac – saying as they walked over the corner of the room; to the small table where the beautifully decorated, three tier cake stood in all it's glory. "Stella and Sheldon did a really good job with the toasts – didn't they?"

"They did," Mac agreed as they stood behind the cake – each tier separated by wineglasses turned upside down with delicate apricot colored rosebuds under each glass. The icing a creamy ivory color with apricot and yellow roses made out of royal icing and silver leaves. "Whoever you got to do the cake did a beautiful job."

"You can thank Lynette and Leigh Anne later," Kelli replied watching as the photographer and various guests moved in closer – jostling for a perfect spot to snap photos.

"Alana's daughters?" Mac asked in surprise. "Where and how did they learn to do such beautiful work?"

"They both learned in 4-H. The cake decorating project," Kelli answered as they picked up the old silver cake knife. The knife was old, marred with tiny nicks and scratches with ribbons trailing from the handle – it being a treasured family heirloom; passed down thru the generations in Kelli's family – having been bought new for Mama Johnson's wedding a long time ago.

Blinking from the various flashes popping as they sliced into the bottom layer of cake – cutting two small pieces – each taking a piece. Gazing lovingly into each others eyes – hazel-brown meeting green as they tenderly fed each other a bite of their wedding cake. Lost in each other's eyes – Mac took Kelli's hand – leading her out onto the dance floor as Uncle Buddy began strumming his guitar and starting to sing "I Do" accompanied by Lynette playing her guitar.

I've seen the storm clouds in your past,  
But rest assured cause you are safe.  
At home at last,  
I rescued you, you rescued me.  
And were right where we should be,  
When were together.

Will I promise to be your best friend,  
And am I here until the end.  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you,  
And did I say my love is true.  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.

I know the questions in your mind,  
But go ahead and ask me one more time.  
You'll find the answers still the same,  
It won't change from day to day.  
For worse or better.

Will I promise to be your best friend,  
And am I here until the end.  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you,  
And did I say my love is true.  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.

I know the time will disappear,  
But this love we're building on will always be here.  
No way that this is sinking sand,  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever.

Will I promise to be your best friend,  
And am I here until the end.  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you,  
And did I say my love is true.  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have,  
Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have,  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do.

I Do – Paul Brandt

Kelli sniffled slightly as the music drew to a end – her and Mac swaying to the lingering notes. Mac reached into his pants pocket – pulling out a snowy white handkerchief; dabbing Kelli's tears away – asking softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Tears of happiness baby, tears of happiness," Kelli whispered. "That song was beautiful and just perfect for us. Thank you."

They looked up as Lynette was joined by her sister; Leigh Anne and her cousin; Becca began singing "A Kiss to Build a Dream On"in perfect three part harmony - Mac looked pleased and surprised.

"Do you like my choice?" Kelli asked as they continued waltzing.

"I do," Mac replied. "It's one of my favourite songs. I love Louis Armstrong."

Give me a kiss to build a dream on,  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss.  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this,  
A kiss to build a dream on.

When I'm alone with my fancies...I'll be with you,  
Weaving romances...making believe they're true.

Give me a kiss before you leave me,  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart.  
Leave me one thing before we part,  
A kiss to build a dream on.

When I'm alone with my fancies...I'll be with you,  
Weaving romances...making believe they're true.

Give me your lips for just a moment,  
And my imagination will make that moment live.  
Give me what you alone can give,  
A kiss to build a dream on.

When I'm alone with my fancies...I'll be with you,  
Weaving romances...making believe they're true.

Give me a kiss to build a dream on,  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss.  
Ah sweetheart, I ask no more than this,  
A kiss to build a dream on.

When I'm alone with my fancies...I'll be with you,  
Weaving romances...making believe they're true.

A Kiss to Build a Dream On – Louis Armstrong

Kelli and Mac broke apart laughing as Danny's voice boomed over the speakers. "Come on you two – you've got the rest of your lives to be together."

"Remind me again as to why we picked Danny to be the M.C. Tonight," Mac chuckled ruefully as they reluctantly stopped dancing.

"Just assign him to do a lot of dumpster diving when we get back," Kelli giggled.

"Now Mrs. Taylor – it's time to throw that bunch of weeds here. So let's have all the gorgeous single ladies up on the floor. Who's gonna be the next bride here."

Laughing – Kelli headed to the front of the room. "A bunch of weeds indeed. Messer – you're dead meat." Watching as the single ladies jostled for the best position to catch the coveted bouquet. Sam and Lindsay dragging Stella up with them – joining the chattering, giggling and laughing hopeful wannabe brides.

"Is everyone ready?" Kelli hollered.

"Yeah!" the ladies whooped.

"Would you just throw the damn thing," Danny griped – with good natured humor.

"Alright ladies – here is comes!" Kelli turned around; presenting her back to the rest of the room. Seeing Mac smiling, Horatio chuckling as Danny, Don and Sheldon laughed their asses off.

Kelli suddenly threw the bouquet over her shoulder as hard as she could – spinning around in time to see it plop right into Sam's unsuspecting arms.

"Well shit," Sam blurted out – shocked.

"It looks like Brooklyn is gonna be the next bride in our midst," Danny chuckled.

"Brooklyn huh," Kelli giggled, looking at Sam's surprised face – Lindsay and Stella laughing – as the single, hopeful ladies returned to their seats – some looking disappointed.

"Alright," Danny said. "Now we need a chair out here." As sultry, bump and grind music began playing. "Mac? Yo Mac – where are you" Danny asked looking around. "Ah there you are. Get out here. And all you single gents – don't leave. Mac will soon be tossing that mighty pretty piece of lace that is presently gracing his wife's leg."

"Geez Danny – keep it clean will ya. There are kids and my Nana present," Kelli reminded.

"Hah – I've been talking to your Nana Stella and let me tell ya – she's not the innocent woman that you think she is. And she's also been giving me plenty of blackmail ammunition on you," Danny retorted with a shit-eating grin.

Throwing her hands up in the air – amongst gales of laughter; Kelli sat gracefully on the waiting chair.

"Now Mac – there are rules that you have to follow you know. Hands behind your back – lips and teeth only," Danny ordered.

Mac shot a dark look at Danny's unrepentant, mischievous expression and then knelt in front of his new bride – who raised her right foot; laughing and blushing slightly and holding her dress up a little bit in order for Mac to dip his head under her skirt.

Kelli giggled as she felt Mac kissing his way up her stocking covered leg towards that elusive fancy bit of lace.

"Yo Mac – did you get lost under there?" Danny quipped. "Maybe you should have googled for directions beforehand."

"Jesus Danny," Stella muttered soto voice. "Mac's gonna kill you and hide the body."

Mac's head reappeared from underneath Kelli's dress – holding the blue, lace garter triumphantly between his teeth.

"Boom!" exclaimed Danny as Mac stood up – now holding the garter in his hand. Holding out his other hand for Kelli to hold onto as she stood up- flouncing her skirt out before walking over to join Stella, Sam and Lindsay.

"Alright – let's get all of unmarried guys out on the floor. That means you too Danny," Stella smirked – having grabbed the microphone out of Danny's hand.

"Come on Horatio – you too," Kelli ordered – seeing the tall red-head still standing on the sidelines. "Come Mari – help me get your brother out there." Laughing and giggling – the two friends escorted Horatio out with the rest of the guys.

"Okay Mac – looks like all the eligible guys are out there," Stella said.

"Jeez – I really hope that Peanut doesn't catch that damn garter," Sam remarked in a low voice to Kelli and Lindsay. "If he does – no way in hell am I letting Adam put that thing on my leg." Sending Kelli and Lindsay into a fit of laughter.

Mac at the front of the room – fired the lacy garter over his left shoulder like a slingshot. The stretched out garter zinged its way thru the air – faster then a speeding bullet – smacking a tall, blue-eyed homicide detective's face.

"Dammit Mac – are you trying to take my eye out," Don groused – removing the garter from where it hung on his ear.

"Flack my man," Danny whooped – clapping his best bud on the back.

"Alright now, we need a chair for Sam," Stella said. "And Flack – you stay right where you are. And Sam – ah, ah, ah – no sneaking off."

Sam stopped – reluctantly turning around – whining. "Ah come on – do we really have to do this?"

"Yes you do," Kelli chuckled – looping arms with Sam. "It's my wedding day and y'all have to do what I want." Walking her friend out to the waiting chair.

"I'm warning you Flack," Sam hissed. "You stop just above my knee or there's gonna be hell to pay."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Don quipped.

"Alright Flack. Whenever you're ready," Danny whooped as another bump and grind song began playing. Don knelt down – holding the stretched out garter in his large hands. Sam blushing beet-red as the garter slowly traveled up her – blessingly stopping just above her knee. Don stood up as Danny's voice boomed over the speakers. "You two can't leave the dance floor yet."

Don and Sam looked at each other warily as 'I've Had The Time of My Life' from the movie 'Dirty Dancing' started playing. "May I have this dance Miss Ross?"

Sam placed her small hand in Don's large hand in response. The tall detective and the petite woman began jiving – their moves becoming more complicated as they got used to each other's dancing styles.

Kelli and Mac were circulating with their friends and family – serving pieces of their wedding cake. The bride's cake a lemon flavoured white cake and the groom's cake being a chocolate chiffon cake – made from Avalon's recipe. "Go Sam!" Kelli whooped as she watched Sam surprising Don as she put the 'Dirty' into the dancing. "Shake that booty!"

Mac looked at the couple – chuckling. "I think that Don has met his match."

"I think that they're perfect for each other," Kelli giggled. "Let's get this cake passed out. I want to get out on that dance floor myself."

Mac looked over the cash bar which was doing a booming business – remarking. "I hope that crowd over there plan on taking cabs home tonight."

"I'm sure that they will," Kelli replied. "The bartenders have strict orders to cut anybody off if they think that they are too drunk. That was one of the things that I insisted on. I don't want to lose anybody to any alcohol related accidents."

The music switched to a Cuban classical song and Horatio touched Kelli's arm. "Mrs. Taylor – may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Kelli smiled. "Of course Horatio."

"I'll take the cake tray back to the kitchen," Mac said – taking the silver platter from his wife's hands.

"Thank you Mac."

Kelli and Horatio joined the other dancers out on the dance floor – waltzing. "I'm so glad that you were able to get away from work Horatio. To be able to be Mac's Best Man."

"I was honoured to be asked," Horatio replied, smiling down at his friend's new bride. "I hope that you and Mac will have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you Horatio," Kelli smiled. "You're going to go back to Miami on the same flight as Mari, Dean and the twins tomorrow?"

"I am," Horatio nodded. "And you and Mac are flying out tomorrow morning for Canada?"

"Uh-huh," Kelli said. "I'm looking forward to showing Mac my favourite places in Nova Scotia. And to introducing him to my friends at the airport."

The song ended and a new one began – 'Dance With The One That Brought You' – a Shania Twain song. Kelli looked up to see Doc Cassidy standing in front of her. "Howdy Mrs. Taylor – care to do a little two stepping around the floor?"

"Of course," Kelli placed her glass on a nearby table. "What happened? Did your wife abandon you?"

"No ma'am," Doc Cassidy shook his head, as they started two stepping on the dance floor. "She's taking a little breather right now."

"So when is that baby due?"

"Three months," Doc replied.

"Getting excited?"

"And scared," Doc chuckled. "Nancy is really getting tired of being pregnant."

"Is Nancy still working?"

"Yeah she is, but only light duties."

Kelli looked up as Mac danced past with Aunt CeeCee, spotting Don slipping out onto the balcony with Sam.

Outside on the balcony Don and Sam leaned on the railing – looking out at the city – seeing the lights blazing from various buildings, landmarks and street lights. "So," Don began.

"So," Sam parroted back.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I am," Sam replied, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Well geesh, don't sound so surprised," Don smirked.

"Well excuse me."

"Why did you bother to come if you thought that you wasn't gonna have a good time?"

"After Kelli was kind enough to invite me at the last minutes. I wasn't about to be rude and not show up."

"You got something against weddings or something?"

"Or something," Sam replied shortly. "So you surprised me detective."

"I did? In what way?"

"You're a better dancer than I expected."

"And you're a ball of fire on the dance floor," Don quipped. "When do you have to go back to Phoenix?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Why? Getting tired of me being around?"

"Oh I don't know," Don drawled. "Maybe I like having a stick of dynamite up my ass."

"What a lovely image," Sam retorted – feeling hurt. "In that case I'll leave now and you can have your precious peace and quiet." Starting to walk away.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Don said – grabbing the tiny brunette's arm – swinging her around and capturing her mouth in a sensual kiss.

"Umm," Sam struggled briefly before responding to the surprisingly thrilling kiss.

Inside the patio doors – a dirty blond haired CSI with glasses turned away with a smirk – deciding not to interrupt the couple out on the balcony.

Several hours later Stella and Horatio were waltzing to a bluesy jazz song. "Hmm, it's getting late," Stella sighed. "And I'll probably will get an early call out."

"Mm-hmm," Horatio chuckled. "Most of the guests have left."

"Yeah," Stella looked around. "I don't see Kelli and Mac. Did they leave already?"

"They did," Horatio replied. "I saw them quietly slip out an hour ago."

"They do have an early morning flight to catch."

"Heh," Horatio escorted Stella towards the front lobby.

Don stopped when Sam said. "I gotta go pee before we leave."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here," Don replied – chuckling as the slightly tipsy brunette staggered towards the bathroom – the electrical popsicles that she consumed earlier now affecting her. Don having limited himself to several beers before switching to coffee knowing that he was scheduled for the swing shift.

Inside the washroom – Sam headed for an empty stall – sighing with relief as she emptied her overfull bladder. Heading for the counter of sinks to wash her hands. Sam looked up when a stall door opened and a man – his head covered with a black ski-mask – brandishing a taser which was crackling with suppressed electricity. Leering eyes raking over her body – making Sam feel dirty and exposed. "Mmm," the man murmured – licking his lips. "We're gonna have some fun you and I."

"I don't think so," Sam growled.

"Ooh a fighter. I like it when they fight. More exciting that way," the man replied – rushing to overpower Sam.

"No way dirtbag!" Sam hollered – sidestepping away- the man crashed into the counter – dropping the taser. Snarling he turned towards Sam only to drop to his knees after her pointy toed pump kicked his balls clear up to his throat – screaming in agony.

Outside in the hallway – Horatio and Stella were talking to Don when they heard Sam shouting – followed by an animalistic scream. "Sam!" Don crashed thru the washroom door where Sam was struggling to restrain an masked assailant. Horatio and Stella following the tall homicide detective. "What's going on here?" Don rushed towards the struggling couple – catching Sam's elbow in his mouth. "Son of a bitch!" Don roared as he swung Sam off of her assailant.

"Let me go!" Sam shrieked before realizing that it was Don who was holding her. "That sleazebag was gonna attack me."

They all looked down at the miserable excuse of a male lying on the floor – holding his private parts – whimpering.

Horatio reached for his cell phone, Stella hiked up her dress – reaching for her off duty gun which was in a holster; strapped to her thigh. Don blushed and turned away as Sam traded amused smiles with the curly haired CSI.

"Tell the responding units to respond lights only," Stella instructed Horatio – who nodded while talking to dispatch. "I don't want Mac and Kelli getting wind of this. I don't want anything to ruin their honeymoon."

"Mum's the word, Stel," Don nodded, along with Sam.

"Are you alright Sam? Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm fine. Bozo here is the one who may need medical attention," Sam snorted. "Creepo here found out the hard way that my shoes are deadly weapons."

Don and Horatio winced slightly as they both eyed Sam's extremely pointy toes pumps much to the women's amusement.

"Let's see who this moron is?" Don squatted down – yanking the ski-mask off – revealing a bald headed, Caucasian man.

"Careful – there's a knife in his right boot," Horatio cautioned.

"I see it, thanks Horatio," Don replied – removing the weapon before continuing to pat the suspect down for more weapons.

"He also had a taser," Sam reported. "He dropped it when he crashed into the counter. I believe that it skidded into one of the stalls."

"Do you happen to be packing any cuffs on you?" Don asked – looking at Stella.

"Sorry Don. I'm fresh out," Stella quipped.

"Not into kinky sex Stella?" Sam smirked, as Horatio ducked his chin – hiding a smile and Don choked back a laugh.

"Nah, not my kinda scene," Stella replied with twinkling eyes as several uniformed officers poured into the ladies washroom.

Several hours earlier Kelli and Mac hugged Harley and the girls as they prepared to leave. The older family members having already left for their home in Roscoe. "Harley, you be careful driving home. There's a lot of morons on the road this time of night," Kelli admonished lovingly.

"I'll be careful," Harley replied. "I'll drop Leigh Anne off at her dorm before taking Becca and Lynette home."

"When Kelli and I get back. I'll arrange for you to tour the crime lab," Mac said, smiling at Leigh Anne.

"Thank you Mac."

"Thanks again for singing for Mac and I," Kelli hugged each girl in turn. "It made our special day even more special."

Back on the dance floor Kelli and Mac danced to a country love song. "Adam did a great job with the dance music," Kelli remarked.

"He and Sam both. They did well considering our eclectic tastes in music," Mac smiled, nuzzling Kelli's neck – making her giggle.

"Getting a wee bit frisky are we?"

"I just want to make love to my new wife," Mac waggled his eyebrows.

"What time is it?" Kelli asked – turning Mac's wrist over to look at his watch. "Hmm, almost 1:15 am. How about we give them until 1:30am and then sneak out of here?"

"I like the way you think Mrs. Taylor," Mac chuckled huskily.

"I'm so glad Mr. Taylor." The country song switched over to 'Almost Paradise'. "Oh I love this song."

"Hmm," Mac murmured.

"Why detective, is that your weapon? Or are just happy to see me?"

Mac responded by capturing his wife's luscious lips hungrily – continuing to dance. Looking up Mac saw Horatio talking to Sheldon and Stella. Horatio nodded and smiled as Kelli and Mac slipped out of the ballroom.

Kelli giggled as Mac hustled her down the hallway towards the nearest elevator. "Eager for our wedding night – are we?"

The elevator doors opened and the laughing couple stepped inside – the doors closing behind them. "Yeah I am," Mac growled, pinning Kelli against the back wall. "Us not being able to scratch our itch for the past two weeks has been driving me nuts."

"Poor baby," Kelli chuckled, fondling his rapidly hardening erection. "Patience is an virtue in itself."

"Virtue hell. It's been damn frustrating – first the damn yeast infection and then having your 'Auntie Flo' visit...," Mac replied, his voice raw with lust.

"Auntie Flo went home yesterday," Kelli soothed.

The elevator dinged and Mac tried to rearrange himself before the doors opened. Luckily the hallway was deserted as they walked the short distance to their room. Mac swiped the card key before sweeping Kelli up into his arms.

"Going all traditional Mac?" Kelli wound her arms around his next. Mac carried his bride inside their room – kicking the door shut behind him. Before heading towards the large king sized bed. "Wait," Kelli begged. "I want to slip into something special. And I need to pack my mom's veil away before something happens to it."

"Of course," Mac nodded, setting Kelli down on her feet.

Kelli quickly unpinned her head piece; wrapping it carefully in tissue paper and placing it back in the box. "Sheesh, I'm gonna be brushing confetti out of my hair for the next three weeks."

"Kelli," Mac said in a long suffering tone of voice.

"Why don't you get ready while I'm in the bathroom," Kelli said as she ducked into the bathroom.

**a/n: I would also like to thank BEG75 for suggesting "I Do – Paul Brandt" for the first song and to Madison Bellows for suggesting "A Kiss to Build a Dream On – Louis Armstrong" the second song and obviously I don't owe either song. Thanks ladies.**

**a/n: To read how the Taylor's wedding night was celebrated – check out my profile for the M-Rated Chapters for A Magnet for Trouble – good times ahead for my smut lovers.**

**And I want to thank all of my faithful readers and fans for being so patient with me – this was a difficult chapter to write – I wanted it to be just so – and I also want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And I hope that you all have a safe and happy holiday...Laplandgurl...**


End file.
